Novia Rechazada
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Lady Serena Tsukino sufre al saber que el hombre que ama está comprometido con su hermana mayor, pero esta huye días antes de la llegada de Lord Darien Chiba, quien reclama por su novia fugitiva, Serena se ofrecerá a sí misma como esposa para cumplir con el acuerdo entre familias. . . Summary más completo dentro de la historia.
1. El amor no correspondido

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

Lady Serena Tsukino sufre al saber que el hombre que ama está comprometido con su hermana mayor, pero esta huye días antes de la llegada de Lord Darien Chiba, quien reclama por su novia fugitiva, Serena se ofrecerá a sí misma como esposa para cumplir con el acuerdo entre familia, esperando secretamente ser correspondida algún día, ella contara con varios aliados que la ayudaran a cumplir su sueño.

**Prologo.**

**El amor no correspondido.**

**Castillo Tsukino, tierras altas.**

El patio de entrenamiento del castillo de Lord Kenji Tsukino estaba lleno de jóvenes aspirantes a caballeros, todos con el claro objetivo de servir al rey y ganar una buena reputación como un gran luchador en la batalla.

Lord Tsukino en su juventud había sido considerado un fiero guerrero por eso cuando él expreso su deseo de dejar las batallas el rey en persona le encargo la misión de entrenar a los futuros caballeros del reino, el ya viejo lord era considerado el mejor entrenador en la región e incluso en todo el país, por eso muchos jóvenes eran enviados inclusos desde tierras lejanas para aprender del mejor.

- Querido.- Lady Ikuko Tsukino se acercó a su esposo cuando este miraba desde lejos uno de los entrenamientos.- Mira nuestras hijas quieren mostrarte sus nuevos vestidos.

El lord tenía cuatro hijos, el mayor Kenji, que llevaba el nombre de su padre, y que servía al rey en tierras lejanas, luego le seguía su hija Mina de ya catorce años, después la pequeña Serena de doce años y por último y no menos importante, el pequeño Sammy, quien a los diez año ya estaba comenzando su entrenamiento para llegar a ser el mejor caballero, aunque le disgustaba tener que hacerlo con espadas de madera.

- Lucen preciosas.- Murmuro el lord al ver a sus dos pequeñas, Mina y Serena.- Vengan mis princesas.

- Si papá.- Mina era de las dos hermanas la más extrovertida.- ¿Te gustan los vestidos que mamá mando a hacernos papá?

- Por supuesto.- El lord beso la cabeza de su hija, y luego miro a su otra hija que estaba atrás.- Ven Serena.

La pequeña Serena era mucho más tímida, pero muy servicial, la joven le mostro su vestido a su padre y sonrió al ver la aprobación de su progenitor.

- ¿Qué te parecen mi amor?

- Se ven realmente hermosas.- El lord se acercó a su mujer y le susurro.- Pero no tan hermosas como tú.

- Mi amor por favor. . .- La mujer a pesar de su edad se sonrojo.

- ¿Padre puedo ir a mi cuarto?- Pregunto Mina de pronto.- Me duele un poco la cabeza y este sol no me ayuda a recuperarme.

- Claro pequeña.- El lord sonrió a su mujer cuando la joven se fue.- ¿Qué tiene nuestra hija mi cielo?

- Creo que está nerviosa desde que se enteró de nuestra idea de que se comprometa con el hijo de tu amigo Armando Chiba.

Serena se sobresaltó, llevaba semanas escuchando que Mina seria comprometida con Darien Chiba muy pronto, al parecer era un trato entre familias, ya que la relación de los Tsukino y los Chiba, o mejor dicho entre Kenji Tsukino y Armando Chiba era una amistad desde los tiempos en que ambos batallaban juntos para servir al rey.

- Bueno no sé de qué se preocupa, a Darien parece gustarte y mucho.- Lord Tsukino miro en dirección donde el hijo mayor de los Chiba entrenaba.- Y él tiene un muy buen porvenir, es uno de los mejores caballeros que ha pasado por mis tierras.

- Mina cree que será un buen guerrero.- Comento lady Ikuko.- Pero los sentimientos femeninos son algo complicados, ya se hará a la idea, tan solo hay que dejar que se adapte, cualquier joven a su edad esta temerosa de su futuro, pero a verás cómo cambia de actitud y acepta con total agrado su compromiso con el joven Chiba.

Serena miro en dirección al objeto de su amor, desde que Darien había llegado a entrenar a su casa hace ya más de dos años y siendo ella una pequeña de diez años se había sentido atraída por el fiero joven que entrenaba cada día con mayor eficiencia, había escuchado rumores de que su reputación en el campo de entrenamiento ya había llegado a los oídos del rey.

Ella realmente esperaba que le fuese bien, y aunque estaba triste porque era evidente que Darien profesaba un amor muy fuerte por Mina desde que había llegado al castillo, había esperado que al crecer ella pudiera despertar algún tipo de interés de parte de él, pero el joven solo la veía como la hija de lord Tsukino.

- Es hermosa.- Lo había escuchado decir hace poco tiempo.- Cuando visite a mi padre le hable de ella y acepto mi idea de pedir su mano, imagínate amigo me casaré con Mina. . .

- De todos modos primero tienes que centrarte en su carrera.- Le dijo uno de los chicos que siempre estaba cerca de Darien.

- Por supuesto Andrew, quiero servir al rey, luego de eso me preocupare de tener una hermosa esposa que me dé hijos fuertes.

- ¿Y crees que ella te los dé?- Le pregunto el amigo rubio que tenía Darien.- Quiero decir ella es bella y todo eso, pero se ve muy frágil. . .

- Tonto, todas las mujeres son frágiles hasta que un hombre las convierte en su mujer

- Y tú estás ansioso de hacer de aquella joven tu mujer.

- Por supuesto, Mina será mi esposa, la hare feliz y la llevare al castillo de mi familia, tendremos una hermosa familia ya verás. . .

- Mientras seas feliz amigo.- Le había dicho Andrew en ese entonces.- Me alegrare por ti.

Ella amaba mucho a su hermana y si ella podía hacer feliz a Darien apoyaría siempre ese matrimonio, quizá su corazón se rompiese cuando los viera en el altar intercambiando los votos nupciales, pero era para lo que tenía tiempo para acostumbrarse ya que el matrimonio era una sola una idea a largo plazo.

En su sueños Darien cambiaba de opinión y le pedía a ella que fuese su esposa, le profesaba amor eterno, pero al despertar chocaba con la realidad, a lo único que iba a aspirar era a ser la cuñada de él.

Meses después de haberle mostrado sus vestidos nuevos a su padre Serena estaba contenta al celebrar el cumpleaños número quince de su hermana Mina, su hermano mayor Kenji había mandado una hermosa joya para su hermana unos días antes excusándose de no poder asistir a la celebración.

- La celebración fue estupenda.- Comento su padre cuando la fiesta se dio por terminado.- ¿Viste como Darien y Mina parecían llevarse bien mi amor?

- Ya te lo había dicho cielo, era cuestión de darle tiempo a s nuestra Mina para que se acostumbrara a la idea.- Murmuro lady Ikuko.

- Mamá, papá sé que es tarde.- Comento de pronto la joven incapaz de seguir escuchando algo más sobre la pareja.- ¿Puedo ir a desearle buenas noches a mi yegua?

- ¿Tú que dices querido?

- Mmm. . . Puedes ir hija.- Acepto su padre.- Pero no demores, como has dicho ya es tarde y debes descansar.

- Si papá.

La pequeña paso por la cocina de la casa y sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomo una de las zanahoria de la alacena y corrió hacía el establo donde estaba su yegua llamada Dulce, al entrar la busco inmediatamente, una blanca cabeza se asomo de su casilla cuando ella apareció.

- Hola Dulce, lamento no haberte visto mucho hoy, pero con todo lo de los preparativos del cumpleaños de Mina no me quedo mucho tiempo.- Le dijo ella sonriendo, mientras le ofrecía el bocadillo.- ¿Te gusta verdad?

Serena sonrió al ver al animal comer el alimento con mucho gusto, le cepillo el cuerpo y se quedó con Dulce unos minutos más, estaba comenzado a hacer frio y ella solo tenia un delgado vestido, al salir y rodear el establo escucho voces, entre una de ellas la de Darien.

- ¿Te gusto mi obsequio?- Le preguntaba él a alguien.

- Si, es hermoso.- Era Mina, reconocía claramente su voz, una voz llena de coqueteos.- Muchas gracias sir Chiba.

- Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Darien, de hecho es algo que quiero que hagas, mal que mal nos vamos a casar en los próximos años.- Darien hablaba con un tono cariñoso, no con el que siempre usaba para hablar con quienes no rodeaban.- Dime Mina. . . ¿Tú me quieres?

- Si Darien, te quiero y espero ansiosa ser tu esposa. . .

- Me alegra escuchar eso.- Vio como Darien abrazo a la rubia.- Solo tú puedes ser mi esposa, ninguna otra puede ser mi mujer, cuando nos casemos te llevare al castillo de mi familia, allí formaremos nuestra familia mi amada Mina.

- Ya sueño con eso Darien.

Serena lloro en silencio mientras los escuchaba besarse, a pesar de los meses ella aún estaba dolida por ver a quien más amaba estar interesado en otra, con mucho cuidado se alejó para no ser una molestia entre la feliz pareja.

Al llegar a su cuarto estallo finalmente en lágrimas, hasta ese momento no había estado segura de que Mina correspondía al amor que Darien le profesaba, pero ahora tenía una prueba clara de cuanto quería Mina a su prometido.

- ¿Hija?- Era su madre.- ¿Ya volviste?

- Si madre.- La joven limpio sus ojos, estaba segura de que su madre entraría

- Voy a entrar. . .- Sintió el ruido de la perilla de la puerta girar.

Serena se preparó para recibir a su madre de una forma respetable, no quería que ella viera cuanto sufría por dentro, a nadie le había contado sobre sus sentimientos, mucho menor lo haría con su madre.

- ¿Cómo estaba Dulce?

- Muy bien mamá.- Comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, necesitaba moverse.

- ¿Cariño estas bien?- Su madre se le acerco y la miro a los ojos.- ¿Has estado llorando?

- No madre. . . ¿Cómo crees?- Desvió su mirada.

- A mí no me engañas Serena Tsukino.- Su madre la miro preocupada y la tomo de las manos.- Dime mi cielo puedes decirme. ¿Se trata de tu yegua?

- No madre, no es algo de importancia. . .

- Serena si no fuera de importancia no estarías así, así que dime de que se trata.

- Yo simplemente me puse triste. . . Eso es todo.

- ¿Tiene tu tristeza algo que ver con Darien Chiba?

- ¿Cómo. . .?

- Una madre lo sabe todo hija.- Lady Ikuko abrazo a su hija.- Sé lo triste que debes estar pero tienes que entender que fue el joven Chiba quien escogió a Mima. . .

- Eso lo sé, pero aun duele, yo quería que se fijara en mi.- Reconoció.- En fin creo que no soy tan hermosa como Mina.

- Hija, Mina y tú tienen bellezas distintas.- Le dijo su madre.- Pero ambas son muy hermosa, ya verás como un buen joven cae rendido a tus pies, y tú le corresponderás con el mismo amor.

- ¿Tú crees que yo pueda enamorarme de alguien más?- Serena miro a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Desde que Darien llego aquí al castillo me enamore de él, pero soy invisible a sus ojos.

- Cariño él no se fija en ti porque no tiene ojos más que para Mina. . .

- Lo sé. . .

- Mira sé que ahora estas sufriendo mucho, pero cuando te enamores de otro chico recordaras esto como una anécdota más.

- ¿Lo crees mamá?- Ella miro esperanzada a la mujer mayor.

- Si mi vida.- Su madre le dio un beso en la frente como lo hacía cuando ella era una niña pequeña.- Ahora duerme, para mañana quizá pienses de forma diferente.

- Si mamá.

Pero la joven Tsukino no pensó diferente a la mañana siguiente ni a la siguiente, al contrario cada día estaba más triste por su situación, amar y no ser correspondida era muy duro, todos los días le pedía a los cielos que le quitaran el amor por Darien Chiba y durante varias horas así pensaba, que poco a poco dejaba de quererlo, pero al verlo, ya sea entrenado o en cualquier otra situación su amor por el joven de pelo color negro volvía, haciendo que su corazón se rompiese aún más al verlo siempre acercarse con una gran sonrisa a Mina.

Tiempo después al castillo de su padre llegaron dos jóvenes de dieciocho y quince años, eran de un clan lejano, los Kou según recordaba, el mayor se llamaba Yaten, era de pelo plateado y muy serio, parecía que no estaba feliz de haber sido enviado ahí, en cambio su hermano menor Seiya, de pelo negro y mucho más alto que ella, se mostraba feliz de estar ahí, entrenaba arduamente con los demás y aunque era uno de los más jóvenes del grupo muchos decían que tenía mucho talento, a los largo de los meses se hiso amiga de él.

- Tu yegua es muy hermosa y dócil Serena.- Le comento Seiya una mañana cuando ella cabalgaba.

- Mi padre me la dio para mi cumpleaños hace como ocho meses atrás.- Le dijo ella alegremente.- Dulce es muy cariñosa conmigo, somos buenas amigas.

- Eso se puede ver, eres una señorita muy fácil de querer Serena.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto, él que no te quiera debe ser un estúpido.

Entonces Darien era un estúpido, sonrió al llegar a esa conclusión, si un completo estúpido, comenzó a reír de buena gana.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Seiya la miro divertido.

- Me acorde de un estúpido.- Termino por estallar en risas.

- ¿Entonces alguien no te quiere?

- Bueno sí. . . Alguien no me quiere.- Le dijo mientras se detenía y bajaba de su querida Dulce.- Pero ya no tiene importancia.

- ¿Entonces puedes llegar a querer a alguien más?

- Si, no creo tener problemas para querer a un buen hombre.

- Serena lo que dices es maravilloso.- Seiya se le acerco.- Yo. . .

- ¡Seiya!- Yaten Kou se les acercaba, parecía molesto.- Vamos a entrenar.

- Si hermano.- El pelinegro le sonrió.- Luego nos vemos.

- Suerte.- La joven lo despidió y luego tomo las riendas de su yegua- Ven querida, vamos a levarte a su corral.

Al meter a Dulce en su corral la cepillo antes de dejarla ahí, seguramente después la dejarían andar libre por algunas horas, pero ella tenía que ir a buscar a su madre, ella le estaba ensañando el arte de las hierbas y la curaciones así que todas las tardes ambas iban al solar del castillo, como iba un poco tarde comenzó a correr, al poco choco con alguien, y de no ser porque él pareció sostenerla hubiese caído sentada sobre su trasero.

- Lo siento. . .

- No tiene importancia lady Tsukino.- Era Darien.- Yo iba distraído.

- No usted nunca puede estar distraído, sé que es el mejor caballero que entrena aquí en el castillo.

- Me halaga.- Le sonrió por primera vez Darien.- ¿Dígame ha visto a Mina?

Las esperanzas de Serena murieron al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, había sido una tonta al pensar que en aquellos momentos ella podría conquistarlo, sus sueños simplemente aun la mantenían en la luna.

- Ella debe estar dentro del castillo.

- Ya veo. . . Bien gracias por la ayuda.

- Sí.

Serena camino tristemente, era hora de meterse por fin en el cabeza y en especial en el corazón que no significaba nada para Darien Chiba, entro en el castillo y diviso a Mina subiendo las escaleras.

- Mina.- La llamo ella.

- ¿Qué quieres Serena?- Su hermana parecía molesta.

- Me encontré con Darien, y me pregunto por ti, quizá quiera verte.

- No tengo tiempo ahora.- Fue la rápida respuesta de su hermana.- Además él ya debe estar entrenando.

- Bien. . .

Serena entro en su cuarto, siempre que cabalgaba y debido a todo el movimiento su cabello largo se enredaba, tras cepillarlo lo ato en su forma favorita, con dos chonguitos arriba de su cabeza, se acercó a la ventana cuando ya estuvo lista y desde su cuarto tuvo una maravillosa visión de Darien entrenando, era guapo y muy fuerte, a su alrededor los caballero más jóvenes estaban reunidos viéndolo, su sonrisa murió cuando lo vio detener su entrenamiento y acercarse a Mina, tenía que olvidarlo pronto o se volvería loca de dolor.

Pero la mejor opción para olvidarlo sucedió un par de meses después, al parecer el rey estaba convocando caballeros para una importante cruzada en las tierras del sur, y al castillo Tsukino la convocatoria llego de manos de uno de los hombres de mayor confianza del monarca.

- El rey pide a sus mejores caballeros Lord Tsukino.- Le dijo el emisario del rey a penas le entrego el informe completo.- Ruega por su buena sabiduría al escoger a los hombres.

- Bien, tengo una lista de a lo menos diez caballeros listos para la batalla, los reuniré inmediatamente en el patio, vamos se los presentare

Serena vio entonces que entre los convocados estaba Darien, entonces él debía partir, cuando su padre mandaba a uno de los caballeros ante el rey era porque consideraba su entrenamiento terminado, Darien si iría para siempre, al verlo alejarse del grupo y acercarse a su hermana ella también se acercó un poco solo para escuchar lo que le decía.

- Volveré Mina.- Prometía él.- Volveré para casarme contigo. ¿Me esperaras?

- Por supuesto que sí, te quiero Darien.

- Te amo dulce Mina.- Le dijo.

Tuvo que alejarse al escuchar esas últimas cuatro palabras, ya las había escuchado antes y tenían el mismo efecto para su corazón, lo rompían cada vez más, era una suerte que él se fuera, tendría tiempo de recomponer los pedazos rotos.

A las pocas horas el grupo partió hacia la corte, Serena no tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a Darien para despedirse y eso fue lo que más le dolió, pero a la vez estuvo contenta al ver que al menos su amigo Seiya estaba ahí, aunque era obvio pues su entrenamiento estaba comenzando.

- Pareces triste Serena.- Le comento su amigo al poco de la partida de los caballeros.

- Un poco sí. . .

- ¿Acaso dentro de la comitiva que se fue estaba el hombre que te gusta?- Le pregunto el pelinegro.

- Bueno. . .- Ella dudo, no estaba segura de que contestar.

- Pues ser sincera conmigo Serena.

- Si, en aquella comitiva iba el hombre del que estoy enamorada.

- Ya veo. . .

- Pero lo voy a olvidar. . .- Se prometió más para sí misma.

- ¿Él es el estúpido?- Le pregunto Seiya recordando la charla que habían tenido hace tiempo.

- Aja.- Sonrió ella.

- No te preocupes.- Le dijo el peli negro.- Y hare que olvides a ese tonto, estarás mejor sin él.

Los meses sin Darien comenzaron a pasar realmente rápido, y aunque lo echaba de menos procuro hacer todo tipo de actividades que mantuvieran su mente alejada de él, hacia labor de costura por la mañana a penas salía de la cama, a medio día cabalgaba con dulce durante casi una hora y media, por la tarde iba con su madre, a veces cocinaban y otras estudiaban las hierbas y plantas para hacer curaciones.

En cambio Mina cada vez tenía un carácter más raro, habían días en que era muy amable con la gente del castillo, y otros días en que nadie podía cruzarse por su camino, su madre atribuía aquellos cambios de actitud a que la joven echaba de menos a su prometido, pero Serena creía que se trataba de otra cosa, pero tampoco podía llegar a alguna conclusión.

- Mina.- Le hablo una mañana cuando se encontraron en el salón principal del castillo. Voy a hacer un pastel. . .

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Pues creí que querrías ayudarme. . .

- No me interesan esas cosas.- La rubia mal humorada le dio la espalda.- Iré a cabalgar un rato.

- Hermana.- Sammy, su hermano pequeño se le acerco.- Mina parecía rara, todo es culpa de ese sujeto. . .

- ¿Ese sujeto?- Serena miro a su hermano.- ¿Hablas de su prometido?

Desde hace tiempo había decidido llamar a Darien Chiba como lo que era, el prometido de Mina, era una especie de tratamiento que le estaba surtiendo efecto pues cada día pensaba menos en él.

- Bueno. . .- Sammy parecía dudar.- Bueno si, desde que ese sujeto se fue Mina esta de un humor terrible.

- Debe echarlo de menos.- Murmuro la joven.

- Mmm. . . Iré a ver los entrenamientos hermana.- Le sonoro el chico.- ¿Crees que mi papá me deje entrenar con los chicos grandes? Ya estoy harto de usar espadas de madera, quiero usar una de verdad.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo papá?

- Que debo crecer más, que soy muy pequeño.- El chico se desanimó.

- Oye no te pongas así, ya verás cuando entrenes con el grupo de los mayores, serás el mejor y me protegerás.

- Siempre hermana, siempre serás la dama que tenga que proteger.- Le sonrió de nuevo su hermano antes de irse al patio de entrenamiento.

La joven fue entonces a la cocina del enorme castillo, hay habían tres cocineras, una que se preocupaba de los alimentos de la familia Tsukino y las otras dos que preparaban la comida de los jóvenes caballeros que entrenaban ahí, Serena era querida por mucho en su casa, todos los que servían a la familia estaban contento de poder atenderla.

- ¿Y mi madre?- Pregunto al no ver a su progenitora dentro de la cocina.

- Pues. . .- Una de las cocineras la miro y se sonrojo.- Su padre paso por aquí hace unos momentos y se la llevo, dijo que no la dejaría bajar hasta que se ocupara de él.

- Ya veo. . .- Serena era consciente de los rumores que corrían en el castillo sobre la insaciable pasión que el lord tenia por su esposa, pero ya era tan natural que a pesar de que su madre apareciera después muy sonrojada y llena de vergüenza nadie la molestaba, todos en el castillo celebraban el amor del lord por la lady y viceversa.- Bien supongo que ya puedo hornear algo sin la supervisión de mi madre.

- Nosotras solo veremos desde lejos, después de todo usted es una joven muy inteligente, estoy segura de que será una buena ama de castillo.

- Muchas gracias.

Para la tarde Serena les presento a sus padres un hermoso pastel, recibiendo las felicitaciones de su madre por un muy buen trabajo y un beso de agradecimiento de su padre pues el pastel le había gustado.

- Serena.- Incluso Mina le hablo.- Te ha quedado muy rico.

- ¿De verdad?

- Eres una excelente cocinera.- Le dijo la otra rubia.- Yo lamento lo que dije en la mañana, estaba de muy mal humor. . .

- No te preocupe hermana, ya no tiene importancia.

- Serena.- Le hablo Sammy.- ¿Puedo tomar otra porción de tu pastel?

- Si Sammy.

- Mi hija será una muy buena esposa.- Comento de pronto el lord.- El hombre que se case contigo hija será muy afortunado de tenerte por esposa.

- Muchas gracias sus halagos padre.

La joven celebro internamente ese pequeño triunfo, fue entonces que tomo una de las mejores decisiones que pudo haber tomado, con quien fuese a casarse en el futro iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ser una buena esposa, ya poco le importaba Darien Chiba, así que el resto del tiempo se iba a concentrar en sus labores como ama de un castillo, iba a estudiar arduamente para no decepcionar a su futuro marido.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Pobre Serena que sufre por un amor no correspondido, a mí me parece que ha aceptado de buena forma que Darien no la ama. ¿Ustedes que piensas? Este es el comienzo de una nueva historia espero que les guste, está ambientada en la época medieval, así que acostúmbrense a leer sobre el lord y la lady, jajajaja. Muchos saludos.**


	2. La fugitiva,

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**La fugitiva.**

**Cinco años después. . .**

- Feliz cumpleaños Serena hija mía.- Lady Ikuko Tsukino abrazo a su hija de ya diecisiete años.- Espero que seas muy feliz.

- Muchas gracias mamá.- Serena estaba despertando hacia un nuevo día.

- ¿Serena puedo pasar?- La voz de su hermano menor Sammy llego desde las afueras de su cuarto.

- Claro.- Sonrió a su madre, el más joven de la familia Tsukino ya con quince años era todo un caballero respetuoso.

- Quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.- El chico le entrego una cajita.- Yo. . . Espero que te guste hermana.

- Muchas gracias hermano.- La joven Serena no perdió tiempo en abrir su obsequio, dentro de la cajita habían dos listones para el cabello.- Muchas gracias hermano, me lo pondré en mis chonguitos esta mañana.

- Bien yo. . .- El chico de pronto se puso serio.- No debo faltar a mi entrenamiento, nos vemos después hermana.

- Tu hermano está muy emocionado desde que tu padre le ha permitido entrenar en el grupo de los jóvenes mayores.- Le comento su madre al quedarse ambas mujeres olas

- Papá dice que tiene mucho potencial.

- Lo y eso me llena de orgullo.- Lady Ikuko sonrió ampliamente.- Bien tengo que dejarte hija, ya sabes que a tu padre le gusta que lo rasure yo.

Su padre era de los que creían que el enemigo estaba en cualquier lugar incluso en quien se preocupaba de su asea personal, por eso desde siempre solo dejaba que su mujer cuidase de él, Lady Ikuko le cortaba el cabello, lo rasuraba y se preocupaba de que sus ropas estuvieran listas para el día siguiente.

Serena salió de la cama y abrió las ventanas de su cuarto, saludando al nuevo y soleado día, podía ver a los jóvenes caballeros entrenando, los vasallos de la casa trabajando, era un día fenomenal y estaba dispuesta a pasarlo en grande.

- Después de todo es mi cumpleaños.- Se dijo a sí misma.

Serena tomo un relajante baño en la tinaja que había sido llevaba por las doncellas que servían en el castillo, se vistió con el mejor vestido que tenía y salió de su cuarto, a poco andar vio a su hermana Mina, parecía que también había salido de su cuarto.

- Buenos días Mina.- La saludo cordialmente.

- No veo que tengan de buenos.- La hermana mayor respiro hondo.- Lo siento, no pase una buena noche.

- No te preocupes.- De un tiempo hasta esa parte Mina sufría extraños ataques de cambio de humor, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada.- ¿Vas a bajar?

- No, quiero dormir un poco.- Mina la miro como si estuviera enfadada con ella.- Que nadie suba a molestarme.

- Si hermana.- Serena pudo ver que su hermana ya había cambiado de humor, así que decidió seguir su camino.

- Espera.- Mina la detuvo.- Feliz cumpleaños Serena.

- Gracias Mina, espero que puedas dormir bien.

Serena respiro hondo, su hermana se había vuelto un enigma para todos en la familia desde hace poco más de cinco años, sus padres atribuían sus constantes cambios de humor a la partida de su prometido, aunque ella sospechaba que se trataba de otra cosa pues Mina prácticamente nunca nombraba a Darien.

En tanto para ella el tema de su enamoramiento ya estaba superado, de hecho esperaba ansiosa la boda de la pareja, había escuchado que Lord Darien Chiba iría pronto al castillo Tsukino para comenzar a ultimar los detalles de la boda que había sido retrasada por la muerte del lord del castillo Chiba y padre de Darien, Armando Chiba había muerto hace once meses, muy poco sabia del tema ya que su padre aun echaba de menos a su amigo y no hablaba mucho de él.

- ¡Serena!- Seiya la llamo cuando ella estaba yendo hacia los establos para ir en busca de su yegua.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- Gracias Seiya aunque no sabía que supieras que era mi cumpleaños. . .

- ¿Bromeas? Siempre he sabido cuando es tu cumpleaños.- Seiya le sonrió, se había transformado en todo un caballero , ya con veinte años era uno de los mejores guerreros que tenía su padre, junto con el hermano de su amigo, Yaten.

- Pues si no recuerdo mal tu cumpleaños es en tres meses y. . . Siete días.- Era muy rápida para sacar cuentas.

- Exacto, veo que tú también me conoces mucho.- Sonrió el joven caballero.- Serena yo he querido hace mucho tiempo decirte que estoy. . .

- ¡Hermano!- Yaten se les acercaba, como siempre con una expresión de pocos amigos.- Tenemos que ir a entrenar.

- ¡Ya voy!- Seiya le sonrió.- Supongo que tendré que decírtelo después, odio tener público.

- Suerte en tu entrenamiento. . .

- Con el humor que tiene mi hermano esta mañana necesitare a una curandera cuando acabe conmigo.- Intento bromear el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué tiene tu hermano?

- Paso una mala noche, ahora que lo recuerdo desperté a mitad de la noche y no estaba en su cama.

- Mmm. . . Quizá esté enfermo.- Pensó inmediatamente en su hermana, ella también parecía sufrir de algo parecido.- Quizá nos ataque algún tipo de fiebre.

- Esperemos que no. . .

- ¡Seiya!- El grito de Yaten fue aún más fuerte que el anterior.

- No vemos después.- El joven aludido le sonrió antes de alejarse.

La joven enfilo su camino hasta el corral donde estaba su yegua, como todas las mañana cepillo su cabello, le hablaba sobre todo tipo de temas, al igual que con su madre la joven lady le contaba todos sus secretos íntimos.

- Creo que Seiya me gusta un poco. . .- Le confeso.- Es muy amable conmigo, y siempre me divierto estando a su lado, además después de que Darien se marchó a servir al rey él fue un gran apoyo para mí, tal vez esté siendo vanidosa pero creo. . . Creo yo le gusto, por favor dejame que te explique mi querida Dulce, él siempre me busca cuando estoy en los patios, cuando estoy hablando con algún otro hombre se acerca a mí y no se aleja hasta que el otro sujeto se va y siempre dice que le gusta mi sonrisa y supongo que un hombre le dice esas cosas a la mujer que le gusta. ¿Tú que crees?

La respuesta de la yegua fue acercar su cabeza a la de su joven dueña, entre ambas existía una estrecha relación de amistad.

- ¿Crees que estoy alucinando verdad?- Serena suspiro.- Quizá tengas razón y sea solo una suposición mía, después de todo Seiya nunca a ha intentado besarme ni nada parecido.

La joven Serena paso gran parte de la mañana cabalgando por los alrededores del castillo de su familia, tenía mucho en que pensar ya que ahora tenía diecisiete años y muy pronto sobre ella se harían planes de matrimonio, ya había escuchado a sus padres algunos días atrás.

_Flash back._

_Serena iba hacia el solar donde sus padres pasaban tiempo juntos sin las interrupciones de los vasallos que servían en casa que siempre necesitaban hablar con alguno de sus progenitores._

_- ¿Casar a nuestra Serena?- Escucho claramente la voz de su madre cuando se acercó para tocar la puerta del solar.- ¿No crees que es aún muy joven?_

_- Mi querida Ikuko sabes que te estoy hablando de una idea, aun no sé quién podría ser un buen candidato, nuestra Serena es muy especial.- Lord Kenji hablo con mucho orgullo.- Merece el mejor de los hombres a su lado, para que la cuide y ame._

_- Bueno ella ciertamente es muy hermosa, y atrae las miradas de más de uno de tus aprendices querido.- Dijo Ikuko.- Entre ellos podríamos buscar un buen joven que la quiera._

_Serena se aferró aún más a la puerta, siempre había sabido que como a su hermana seria sus padres los que le escogieran un prometido, pero siempre había esperado poder dar su opinión respecto al tema._

_- De todos modos.- Continuo hablando el lord del castillo.- Será Serena quien escoja, nosotros podremos tener una lista de posibles candidatos, que ella escoja entre quien más le guste._

_- Oh mi querido marido me haces feliz con esas palabras, odiaría pensar que hemos forzado a Serena a una matrimonio con quien ella no quisiera._

_- Ninguno de mis hijos se casara por obligación, mira por ejemplo a nuestro hijo Kenji, él ya se ha casado y pronto traerá a este castillo a su esposa y nosotros no hemos intervenido en su vida._

_- Eso es porque Kenji se ha enamorado de una hermosa joven hija del lord a quien él apoya en la frontera, en sus cartas me dice incluso que la joven la ya está embarazada._

_- Que alegría, tendremos nuestro primer nieto Tsukino.- Celebro el viejo Lord.- Y mira Mina, le dimos la oportunidad de rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio de Darien y ella acepto casarse con él._

_- Es cierto, bueno entonces haremos eso con nuestra Serena._

_Fin del flash back._

- ¿Cómo me veo hija?- Su padre la recibió cuando ella volvió al castillo.

- Muy guapo padre.- La joven fue a los brazos de su padre.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña.- Kenji abrazo a su hija.

- Gracias padre.- La joven le sonrió a su progenitor.

- Tu madre y las cocineras están preparando un gran banquete para esta noche.- Su madre sonrió.- Mas tarde te daré tu obsequio querida.

- No tienes porque padre. . .

- Eres mi hija querida y me deber es darte obsequios siempre que yo quiera y en especial en tu cumpleaños.

- Esta bien padre.

- Bien ahora si me permites tengo que ir a supervisar a nuestros caballeros.

- ¿Padre?

- Dime mi pequeña.

- ¿Puedo invitar a un amigo a la celebración?- Inmediatamente pensó en Seiya.

- ¿Qué amigo?- Kenji Tsukino miro con expectación a su hija.

- Seiya padre. . . Seiya Kou, él y yo somos amigos desde el primer día que llego aquí y esta mañana me felicito y pensé. . .

- Seiya Kou. . . Kou. . .- El lord estaba mirando hacia arriba.- ¿El de cabello plateado?

- Ese es Yaten su hermano mayor. . .

- Ya lo recuerdo, el chico de cabello negro que cabalga muy bien.- El viejo Lord miro sonriente a su hija.- ¿Estas interesada en ese muchacho querida?

- Bueno. . . Es mi amigo y yo. . .- La joven se sonrojo.

- Puedes invitarlo querida.- Kenji hablo de pronto.- Dile que lo esperamos a la hora de la cena.

- ¿Puedo ir a decírselo ahora?

- Ve hija.

- ¿A dónde va Serena querido?- Lady Ikuko llego al lado de su esposo en el momento en que la hija de ambos salía corriendo hacia afuera del castillo.

- A invitar a un joven a su celebración.- Contesto el lord riendo de buena gana.- Necesito pedirte un favor mi adorable esposa.

- Puede decirme mi lord. . .

- Pensé que tanta formalidad había quedado atrás hace muchos años mi lady.- Kenji abrazo a su mujer.- Además me gusta cuando dices mi nombre.

- Bien me corrijo entonces.- La mujer miro a su marido.- Dime que puedo hacer por ti Kenji.

- Serena me ha pedido permiso para invitar a un amigo, aunque yo creo que es el muchacho que le puede gustar, y yo le dije que sí. . .

- ¿Y quieres que vea cómo se comportan entre ellos?- Concluyo la mujer.

- Mi esposa es muy inteligente.- Sonrió el hombre.- Eso quiero que hagas. . .

- ¿Puedo preguntar quién en el joven en cuestión?

- El joven Kou, Seiya Kou.

- Mmm. . . Ya sé de quién se trata, de vez en cuando los veo juntos charlando.- Pensó la mujer.- No te preocupes esposo mío, hare mi trabajo sigilosamente.

- Siempre puedo confiar en ti.

- ¿De verdad puedo ir a tu celebración?- Seiya estaba sorprendido.

- Mi padre me dijo que puedo invitarte.

- Yo. . .- El joven la miraba preocupado.- Bueno. . .

- ¿No quieres ir?

- No es eso, es que me sigue sorprendiendo, pero iré, no te preocupes.

- Muchas gracias por aceptar Seiya.

- Al contrario.- Seiya le sonrió.- El agradecido soy yo.

- Bueno te dejo seguir entrenando, mi padre vendrá pronto a supervisar.

- Bien, nos vemos Serena.- Seiya volvió al campo de entrenamiento.

**En algún lugar de aquellas tierras. . .**

- Oye Darien.- Andrew se acercó a su amigo.- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- Ordena que desmonten el campamento, iremos a buscar a mi novia.- Dijo Darien sonriéndole a su amiga y mano derecha.

- ¿Estamos como a tres o cuatro días de distancia verdad?

- Cuatro para ser exactos.- Murmuro el hombre.- Ya quiero llegar. . .

- Oye Darien no quiero ser. . .

- Habla.- Corto el caballero.- No me gusta cuando divagas. . .

- Es que han pasado cinco años amigos y en todo este tiempo no han tenido ni el mínimo contacto con tu prometida y. . .

- Ve al grano.

- Bueno en todo este tiempo ella bien puedo haber cambiado de efectos e incluso tú también.

- Yo amo a Mina, y sé que ella me corresponde con la misma intensidad. . .

- Bueno ella nunca fue muy afectuosa contigo y. . .

- Cuida tus palabras Andrew.

- Darien sabes que digo la verdad.- El rubio no se intimido por la mirada asesina de su amigo.- Ella siempre se comportó muy extraño contigo, en especial el último tiempo que estuvimos en las tierras de su familia, sin contar con que cada vez que la besabas era porque tu quería y no porque ella te alentara.

- No sigas Andrew.- Darien tomo su espada para guardarla en su cinto.- Además Mina se comportó como una Lady, las hija de buena familia no instan a los hombres a besarla, e el hombre el que roba sus besos. . .

- Si tú lo dices amigo, iré a que comiencen a guardar las cosas para partir.

**Castillo Tsukino.**

- ¡Muchas felicidades!- Todos los invitados a su celebración de cumpleaños le sonreían.

- Gracias a todos.- La joven miraba en todas direcciones, estaba buscando a su mejor amigo, por suerte lo encontró.

- Serena.- Sammy le hablo de pronto.- ¿Ya podemos comer pastel?

- Si.- Serena tomo uno de los utensilios para cortar el pastel.- Tú tendrás un gran trozo.

- Gracias hermana.

La gente a su alrededor platicaba y reía de buena gana, Serena respondió a todas las preguntas que le hacían de muy buen humor y en algún momento de la noche pudo acercarse para hablar con Seiya.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta Seiya?

- Muy divertida Serena, de nuevo muchas gracias por invitarme. . .

- Quería celebrar con mis amigos.- Le sonrió.- Y te considero un muy buen amigo Seiya.

- Serena no sabes lo feliz que me haces al considerarme como tu amigo yo. . .

- ¿Lo está pasando bien joven Kou?- Lord Tsukino se le acerco.

- Si mi lord, estoy agradecido se haber sido considerado para esta magnífica celebración.

- Bien los dejo, sigan charlando.- El hombre se alejó de ellos.

- Bien.- Seiya volvió a hablarle.- Yo trataba de decirte que. . .

- Serena.- Sammy estaba yendo hacia ellos.- ¿Ya pediste tu deseo de cumpleaños?

- Si Sammy, pero no se debe decir cuál es el deseo o sino no se cumple.

- Lo sé. . . Iré por más pastel.- El más joven de los Tsukino se fue.

- Supongo que tendré que buscar otro momento para decírtelo, aquí nos pueden interrumpir en cualquier momento.- Comento Seiya sonriendo.

- Es cierto. . . ¿Es muy importante lo que tienes que decirme?

- Puede esperar, no quiero ser el único que esta noche tenga toda tu atención Serena.

La celebración continua, Serena se turnaba para hablar con todos los presentes, de vez en cuando se sorprendía al ver que Seiya la miraba, quizá no alucinaba después de todo y si le gustaba un poco al pelinegro.

Su padre le obsequio un hermoso colgante de diamantes en forma de luna, al parecer lo había encargado a la mismísima corte, con la ayuda de su progenitor se lo puso inmediatamente.

La fiesta se dio por terminada cuando sus padres comenzaron a despedirse, cuando la gente comenzó a abandonar el gran salón del castillo, ella decidió ir a visitar a su querida Dulce antes de irse a dormir, robo de la cocina una zanahoria para dársela.

- Hola cielo.- Serena saludo a su amiga.- Mira lo que te traje, espero que te guste.

Dulce comió su obsequio con rapidez, Serena cepillo la cola de su amiga y se quedó unos cuantos minutos con ella, para cuando comenzó a hacer frio acaricio la cabeza de amiga.

- Se hace tarde, ya me voy, mañana vendré a verte.- Le dio un beso.

Al salir de los establos sintió mucho frio, se acurruco con su capa y camino tranquilamente hasta el castillo, había sido una gran fiesta y estaba muy contenta porque su hermana había estado de buen humor gran parte de la noche.

- ¿Serena?- Seiya se le acerco.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- Vine a darle las buenas noches a mi Dulce.

- Entiendo, ven te llevare al castillo.- El pelinegro la tomo del brazo.- Es muy tarde para que una muchacha como tu ande sola por los alrededores.

- Gracias Seiya, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir.

- Pues me lo pediste tan dulcemente pequeña que. . .

- Seiya.-Serena sonrió ante aquel amoroso apodo, caminaban tranquilamente y muy cerca el uno del otro.

- Sabes muy pronto tendré que partir a mi casa al otro lado del país. . .

- ¿Vas a irte?

- Si Serena, pero volveré, yo quiero volver para pedir tú. . .

- . . .Mina mi amor. . .- Escucharon de pronto.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Serena trato de buscar el origen del extraño sonido.

- Vámonos Serena. . . No es bueno que estemos aquí.- Seiya la tomo de los hombros.

- . . . Sigue mi amor. . .

¡Era la voz de Mina! Estaba segura y por el volumen de los ruidos estaba cerca y no estaba sola.

- Serena vámonos.- Le susurro Seiya.

- No, quiero ver que está pasando.- Serena comenzó a caminar sigilosamente, fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando iba a averiguarlo.

Los ruidos provenían de la bodega donde su padre guardaba los implementos para que los jóvenes caballeros entrenasen, las puertas estaban abiertas, cosa extraña pues su progenitor en persona cerraba las puertas antes de irse a dormir y guardaba entre sus cosas la llave.

- . . . Mina te amo. . .

- . . . Sigue mi garañón. . . Sigue. . .

Serena se quedó paralizada al encontrar a su hermana casi desnuda abrazada a un hombre, esté la estaba besando y ambos gemían descontroladamente mientras estaban tendido en el suelo, aquella escena la sorprendió, no había esperado ese tipo de comportamiento de su hermana mayor, no había esperado verla acostándose con un hombre.

- . . . Yaten . . . Yaten . . .

Serena se volvió a ver a su amigo, por la expresión que Seiya tenía le demostraba que él ya sabía de eso.

- Vámonos por favor. . .- Le rego el pelinegro.

- No.- Serena tenía los ojos humedecidos.- Eras mi amigo. . .

- Por favor te lo suplico.- Seiya le tomo el brazo.- Vámonos puedo explicártelo.

- Mi amor. . .- Hablo de pronto el peliplateado.- Vente conmigo. . .

-¿Yaten, de verdad quieres que me vaya contigo?- Mina parecía emocionada.

- Te amo Mina, siempre lo he hecho desde que llegue aquí, parto dentro de dos días, vente conmigo, quiero convertirte en mi esposa.

- Te amo Yaten pero. . .

- Olvídate de ese Chiba, una vez conmigo serás mi esposa huye conmigo y nos casaremos con el primer religioso que nos encontremos por el camino, eres mi mujer desde hace muchos años.

- Si mi amor, me iré contigo cuando quieras.. . .

Serena tuvo que salir de ahí asqueada con todo eso, no podía creer que su hermana era una mentirosa, había engañado a su familia todos esos años, comenzó a caminar desesperado por llegar a su cuarto, pero alguien la detuvo, era Seiya.

- Dejame. . .- Le ordeno molesta.

- Serena por favor escúchame.- Rogó el pelinegro.- Puedo explicártelo. . .

- Hazlo entonces, pero no creas que te perdonare. . .

- Cuando llegamos a aquí, Yaten cayó rendido de amor por tu hermana, y al parecer ella correspondió siempre a sus palabras de amor. . .

- Pero ustedes llegaron cuando lord Chiba aún vivía aquí.- Dijo extrañada.- Significa que ella ha mentido todo este tiempo. . .

- Bueno yo. . .

- Dime algo Seiya.- Serena lo miro fijamente.- ¿Desde cuándo se acuestan esos dos?

- Serena no te hagas daño. . .

- ¡Respóndeme!

- Fue a los pocos meses de llegar, ellos se encontraban en la bodega siempre para besarse una noche la cosas se les salieron de control y bueno. . .

- Entiendo.- Corto el relato la joven.- Pobre Darien, él está enamorado de Mina y ella pretende dejarlo, huir con tu hermano.

- Pero Serena ellos se aman, no puedes negar que se quieres mucho. . .

- Es una maldita. . . Una maldita prostituta.- Serena estaba enojada completamente.- Me iré a mi cuarto, no quiero volver a verte Seiya. . .

- Serena te amo.- Exploto el chico de pronto.- Te he amado desde que llegue aquí y quiero casarme contigo.

Serena no fue consciente de lo que hiso, pero al ver su mano pegada a la mejilla de Seiya se dio cuenta de que lo había abofeteado, no había querido hacerlo realmente pero su mente estaba llena de pensamientos.

- Te amo.- Le dijo Seiya otra vez.

- Yo no.- Serena pensó inmediatamente en Darien, y como su hermana había jugado con sus sentimientos.- Yo no puedo amar a un mentiroso.

- Pero. . .

- Dejame sola.- La joven comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta el castillo.

Ahora comprendía porque Mina nunca hablaba de su prometido, porque jamás quería saber de sus hazañas y el respeto y admiración que todo tenían para el más poderoso de los caballeros del reino, necesitaba hablar con sus padres, decirlo que sabía, así que tomo rumbo al cuarto de sus padres, pero no tuvo la valentía de hacerlo finalmente, pues Mina a pesar de todo era su hermana, y ella la quería, conociendo a su padre era capaz de mandar a Mina a un convento incomunicada.

- ¿Qué hago?- No podía permitir que Mina hiriera de esa forma a Darien, pero si la delataba sería ella la castigada.- Lo mejor será dejar pasar esta noche, ya mañana veré que hacer.

- ¿Serena?- Una voz femenina le hablo, era Mina.- ¿No puedes dormir?

- Yo. . .- Tuvo que vencer el deseo de golpear a su hermana.- Si, no puedo dormir y baje por una jarra de agua. . .

- Pero no llevas nada en las manos.- Observo la mujer.

- Perdón iba a bajar ahora por una jarra de agua.- Miro de pies a cabeza a su hermana.- ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?

- Durante la fiesta perdí uno de mis listones.- Mina le mostro la mano, tenía su listón azul.- Y recordé donde lo deje, baje por él antes de que las doncellas se lo quedaran, ahora me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

- Duerme bien hermana.

Al entrar Mina a su cuarto Serena hiso lo mismo, se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a llorar, pero a llorar por el dolor que su hermana le estaba causando a Darien, era otro amor no correspondido.

Serena despertó cuando la luz del nuevo día iluminaba su cuarto, apenas había podido dormir, la imagen de su hermana entregándose a otro hombre aun la atormentaba, tenía que hablar con su madre y tenía que hacerlo cuando antes, se alisto rápidamente para bajar, iba a contar toda la verdad, le doliera a quien le doliera.

- ¿Lo que me dices es cierto mi amor?- Oyó a su padres hablar en el hall del catillo.- ¿Lord Chiba llegara en pocos días?

Se detuvo a penas escucho las últimas palabras de su madre. ¿Darien estaba por llegar al castillo? Aquello no podía ser cierto, no podía ser posible, Mina planeaba fugarse con Yaten Kou en pocos días.

- Así dice el mensaje, que Darien llegara dentro de dos días. . .

- ¿Qué?

Todos, incluida Serena se volvieron para ver quien había soltado esa exclamación, se trataba de Mina y estaba muy pálida, al parecer ella estaba tan sorprendida como el resto de la familia.

- Mina querida.- Kenji Tsukino se acercó a su hija.- Tu prometido llegara en dos días, ha mandado a un mensajero a toda velocidad para darnos estas buenas noticias.

- Yo. . .- Mina no tenía habla.- No sé qué decir.

- La pobre se ha quedado sorprendida.- Murmuro lady Ikuko.- Pero estoy segura de que está contenta con esta noticia.

- Si.- Mina se recompuso rápidamente.

- Querida por favor comienza los preparativos para recibir a Darien.- Ordeno de pronto su padre.- Según su mensaje vendrá con al menos veinte a veinticinco hombres.

- Hare que todo esté preparado mi amor.

- Bien.- El viejo lord miro a su hija.- Tu ponte muy hermosa Mina, Darien dice que estaba muy contento con la idea de casarte contigo al fin.

- Si padre.- Mina comenzó a alejarse, para su sorpresa aprecia realmente impresionada la noticia.

- Padre.- Serena se acercó a su progenitor.- De verdad lord Chiba llegara tan pronto, yo pensaba que vendría en varias semanas más. . .

- Y yo igual querida, pero quizá Darien está ansioso por llagar y casarse con Mina. . .

- Padre, Mina no. . .- No podía hacerle eso a su hermana, sabía que sería severamente castigada.- No. . . No se debe preocupar por nada, estoy segura de que mi madre hará todos los preparativos lo mejor posible.

Había decidido que hablaría primero con su hermana, haría lo posible por hacerle ver lo mal que estaba actuando, le haría daño no solo a Darién, sino que al resto de la familia, sus padres iban a sentirse muy decepcionados, por eso apenas pudo fue al cuarto de Mina, toco la puerta para entrar y espero el tiempo prudente para entrar.

- ¿Mina?- Su hermana estaba tendida en la cama, obviamente estaba llorando.- ¿Qué tienes?

- Déjame Serena, vete. . .

- Mina tengo que hablar contigo.- Ignoro lo que dijo su hermana y se acercó a la cama.- Sé que te acuestas con Yaten Kou. . .

- ¡Cállate!- Con una velocidad asombrosa Mina salió de la cama y se puso frente a ella, cara a cara.- No vuelvas a decir eso. . .

- Es la verdad.- No le importaba si su hermana se enfada.- Anoche te vi en la bodega de armas de nuestro padres, vi cómo te acostabas con Yaten. . .

- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué tienes que me hayas visto?-

- No puedo creer tus palabras.- Serena miro a su hermana sin cerrar los ojos.- Lord Chiba está enamorado de ti y tú siempre pareciste corresponder sus afectos. . .

- No he sabido nada de Darien en estos cinco años y esperas que siga queriéndolo. . .

- Nunca lo has querido.- La joven no temía a la reacción de su hermana.- Desde que Yaten Kou llego aquí que eres su amante. . .

Serena recibió la cachetada de parte de Mina sin intentar bloquearla, sabia que sus palabras habían sido insultantes para su hermana pero no iba a dejar de hablar con ella, necesitaba que la otra rubia se arrepintiera de sus actos.

- No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. . .

- Lo tengo, estas tirando la reputación de nuestra familia por el lodo. . .

- ¡No me importan ustedes!- Estallo Mina.- Todo lo que me importa es poder estar con Yaten. . . Él me ama, me quiere de verdad.

- Pero estas comprometida con lord Chiba, él pronto llegara. . .

- ¿Acaso tú nunca has estado enamorada Serena?

Aquel fue un golpe muy bajo y sobre todo viniendo de Mina, aunque ella no supiera cuanto le afectaba todo ello, pero lo importante no eran sus sentimientos, sino hacer entrar en razón a su hermana y evitar a toda costa un mal momento para sus padres.

- Mina sé que Yaten te pidió que huyeras con él pero. . .

- Y me iré con él Serena, no seré la esposa de Darien Chiba, soy la mujer de Yaten Kou y su futura esposa y no voy a dejar que otros manejes mi vida.

- Tú aceptaste el compromiso con lord Chiba. . .

- Reconozco que al principio Darien me gusto de verdad, digo era un joven muy guapo, pero después el solo hecho de pensar en recibir un beso suyo me ponía enferma. . .

- No puedes decir eso. . . Tú lo alentaste a quererte aún más.

- Una mujer debe siempre recibir los afectos de un hombre. . .

- Mima por el amor del cielo, no le hagas esto a nuestros padres, ni mucho menos a lord Chiba. . .

- Sal de mi cuarto Serena.- Mina la tomo del brazo.- No quiero verte cerca de mí.

- Pero. . .

- ¡Sal!

Serena salió del cuarto de su hermana sumida en la más profunda de las tristezas, no había conseguido nada hablando con ella y ciertamente no quería perturbar a su madre con una noticia de aquellas y mucho menos hablarle a su padre de todo aquello, su progenitor haría un escándalo de proporciones.

- Serena.- Sammy le hablo horas después mientras ellas estaba en encerrada en su cuarto.- Oye Serena ya es la hora de bajar a cenar.

- Ya voy.- La joven trato de ocultar que había estado llorando.

- ¿Qué tienes hermana?- Evidentemente no lo había conseguido.- ¿Estabas llorando?

- Yo. . . Me sentí algo triste.- Intento dar su mejor sonrisa.- Pero ya me siento mejor. ¿Bajamos?

- Si hermana.- Sammy la miro de pies a cabeza.- ¿De verdad estas bien?

- Claro que sí, las mujeres somos una lloronas por excelencia. . .

- Si papá me dijo algo así, me conto una vez que mamá llora hasta cuando esta alegre por algo.

- ¿Ves? Es un tema netamente de mujeres. . .

- De todos modos Serena si alguien te hace daño tu solo dime y yo me encargare.

- De eso no tengo duda alguna, ven vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

Durante la cena no vio a su hermana mayor, aunque su madre la había excusado diciendo que Mina estaba indispuesta, de todos modos ya nada podía hacer, había decidido no hablar, dejar que su hermana hiciera con su vida lo que quisiera, iba a lamentar mucho todo el sufrimiento que le provocaría a sus padres pero Mina se había negado a entender.

- Cuando Darien llegue debemos recibirlo como si se tratase del rey mi amor.- Comento lord Tsukino.- El chico tiene mucha fama y el respeto absoluto del rey.

- Siempre supiste que llegaría lejos.- Comento Ikuko.

- ¿Papa entonces es cierto que Lord Chiba vendrá?- Pregunto Sammy.- Podre preguntarle todo sobre las cruzadas que ha hecho.

- Hija, Darien viene para casarse con tu hermana.- Murmuro de padre de familia.- Estoy seguro de que no tendrá tiempo para charlar sobre sus cruzadas.

- Ya veo.- El hijo menor se decepciono un poco.

- Estoy segura de que algunos de sus hombres de confianza pueda quizá hablarte de la valentía de lord chiba hermano.- Murmuro Serena para alegrar un poco a su hermano.

El resto de la cena se vivió en paz, de vez en cuando se tocaba el tema de los preparativos de la boda de Mina y lord Chiba, pero ella prefería no prestar atención, desde que había descubierto el engaño de su hermana se había dado cuenta de que seguía enamorada de Darien Chiba, y que solo había dejado aquellos sentimientos muy escondidos en su corazón.

Iba a tener que tener gran fuerza de valentía para no caer a los pies del lord y rogarle que la quisiera a ella y no a Mina, pero sería una locura, y lord Chiba creería que había perdido el juicio, y sus padres se avergonzarían de ella.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar ella se disculpó para irse a su cuarto, tenía mucho en que pensar y sobre todo en orar a los cielos porque su hermana entrara en razón y no ocasionara una gran decepción en sus padres.

- Serena.- Mina la detuvo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto.- Tengo que decirte algo. . .

- Dime.- Serena se apoyó en su puerta.

- Yo. . . Lamento mucho la discusión que tuvimos hoy en la mañana y quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte abofeteado. . .

- Mina. . .

- No, dejame terminar de hablar.- La rubia mayor se acercó.- Yo me quedare, no huiré con Yaten, me quedare aquí para casarme con Darien.

- Mina. . .- Serena se quedó paralizada.- Yo no sé qué decirte, pero me alegra a que entraran en razón. . .

- Y a mí que no hayas dicho nada a nuestros padres. . .

- Confiaba en que podías pensar mejor las cosas.- Sonrió ante la idea de que sus padres no sufrieran.

- Bien yo me iré a acostarme, mañana será un largo día para ayudar a nuestra madre con los preparativos.- Murmuro Mina.- Muchas gracias hermana.

- Descansa Mina.

Serena entro en su cuarto completamente confundida, aunque había rezado para que su hermana optara por no escaparse de casa, ahora que tenía una confirmación de ella se sentía extraña, puesto que significaba que ella se casaría finalmente con Darien, era algo que tendría a afrontar después de todo, por la tranquilidad de sus padres y porque nunca se enterasen de lo que estaba pasando con su hermana mayor.

- Serena despierta. . .- Una voz a lo lejos la llamaba.- Despierta Serena.

La joven abrió los ojos, ya era de día, se sentó en la cama para mejorar su visión y de inmediato se percató de que no estaba sola en el cuarto Sammy estaba ahí, parecía nervioso, entonces recordó la voz de sus sueños.

- ¿Sammy que ocurre?

- Mina Huyo.- Le dijo el joven.

- ¿Qué?

- Mina huyo con Yaten Kou, papá mando a varios hombres tras ellos. . .- El pequeño parecía acongojado.- Todo esto es mi culpa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Yo sabía que Mina y ese sujeto tenían una relación hace muchos años. . .- El chico sollozo.- Pero ella. . .

- Sammy. . . Sammy escucha.- Serena salió de la cama y tomo a su hermano de los hombros.- ¿Cómo es eso de que ya sabias de la relación de Mina y Yaten Kou?

- Los vi besándose hace años, incluso antes de que lord Chiba partiera a servir al rey. . .

- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?- Serena no lo podría creer.

- Mina me amenazo, me decía cosas como que mamá lloraría mucho si se enteraba, y yo no quiero eso para mi mamá.- Murmuro el joven.- Incluso dijo que papá no iba a creerme y que me mandaría lejos como castigo por inventar falsas acusaciones contra Mina.

- ¡Oh por todos los cielos!

Mina no era la chica amable y cariñosa que sus padres creían que era, era una mujer mala, que había preferido hacerle daño a su familia, mintiendo y amenazando.

- Mamá está llorando, papá esta como loco diciendo que quiere matarla.- Le dijo Sammy.

- Tranquilo Sammy.- Serena corrió tras el biombo para cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, necesitaba ver por sí misma como está la situación.- Vamos.

Serena fue en busca de sus padres, su madre estaba llorando en la cama de la habitación de Mina, tenía un papel en la mano, lady Ikuko se lo tendió a penas la vio entrar, la joven rubia tomo el papel y lo leyó.

"_No puedo y no quiero casarme con alguien por quien no siento nada, me voy a ser feliz con mi adorado Yaten, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme. . . Mina."_

- No lo entiendo, todo este tiempo ella no dijo nada.- Sollozo lady Ikuko.- Soy su madre, debí darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Mamá no es tu culpa.- Serena se arrodillo frente a su madre.- Tú has hecho un muy buen trabajo cuidando de todos nosotros. . .

- Pero. . . Pero. . .- Sammy quería hablar pero ella lo miro indicándole silenciosamente que era mejor callar.

- Mamá, nadie pudo prever lo que Mina iba a hacer.- No quería hacer sentir mal a su madre.- ¿Cómo esta papá?

- Muy mal, esta enfurecido, mando a varios de sus hombres a buscarlos, pero según tu padre las marcas en la tierra muestras que pueden haber huido en medio de la noche.

- Entonces ya debes estar lejos.- Murmuro la joven, ella misma se sentía mal al haber creído en las palabras de su hermana mayor.- Iré a ver a mi padre, Sammy quédate con mamá.

- Si Serena.- El joven se sentó al lado de su madre y la abrazo.

- Ve quería, tengo mucho miedo, está muy enfadado y puede suceder algo malo.

Serena corrió hacia los patios del castillo, la gente ya estaba murmurando sobre la huida de Mina junto a Yaten Kou, podía ver a los hombres de su madre entrando y saliendo de los grandes portones, por fin dio con su padre, estaba dando órdenes con voy muy enfadado.

- Los quiero vivos o muertos.- Decía molesto.

- Papá. . .- Serena toco el hombro de su progenitor.

- ¿Ya lo sabes verdad?- Kenji Tsukino se veía afectado.- No lo puedo creer, creí que Mina de verdad quería casarse con Darien.

- Papá. . .- La joven abrazo a su progenitor.- ¿Has mandado por ellos?

- Si, pero los hombres aun no dan con su paradero.

- Papá. . .

- ¿Cómo está tu madre? Estaba realmente acongojada.

- Esta con Sammy ahora, está muy triste, se culpa por no haber sabido de esta situación antes.

- No es su culpa, ella ha hecho el mejor trabajo cuidándolos, dedicándose a ustedes cuatro. . .

- Tranquilo papá, se lo dije, pero ya sabes cómo es mamá, no dejara de echarse la culpa por lo que Mina hiso.

- Maldita sea. . . Aun no puedo creerlo.- Dijo exasperado Kenji Tsukino.- Al menos espero que se casen. . .

- ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que estabas enfadado.

- Y lo estoy no me malinterpretes, pero si Mina me hubiese dicho que ya no quería casarse con Darien yo hubiese disuelto el compromiso, pero saber que ha huido siendo soltera y a la mano de un hombre a quien apenas conocemos. . .

- Pero Yaten Kou lleva cinco años y medio aquí en casa. . .

- Lo sé, pero de su familia sé poco, viven al otro lado del país, padres vivos y algo de familia en la corte, un primo de nombre Taiki Kou o algo así.

- Papá si Mina te hubiese dicho la verdad. . .- La joven no dejaba de pensar en todo el dolor que se podía haber ahorrado.- ¿Hubieses disuelto el compromiso y haber aceptado que se casara con Yaten Kou?

- Si eso la hacía feliz y ese Kou la correspondiese, por supuesto que sí.- El lord miraba a lo lejos.- Yo siempre he querido que todos mis hijos fueran felices, nunca la hubiese obligado a estar con alguien a quien no quisiera.

- Si Mina hubiera hablado todo esto se habría ahorrado.- Murmuro Serena.

- Pero no lo hiso, y ha desencadenado todo este problema.

- ¿Papá que harás con lord Chiba?- Serena estaba preocupada por la reacción que tendría Darien al saber que la mujer que llevaba años amando había huido.

- No lo sé, y llegara en un par de días más.- Dijo Kenji.- Darien quiere mucho a tu hermana, no sé cómo se tomara esto, sin contar la vergüenza que será tanto para los Chiba como los Tsukino si este rumor de la huida se expande aún más.

- Papá si hay algo que yo pueda hacer. . .

- Por ahora no hay más que buscarlos y hacer al menos que Yaten se case con Mina, por lo que puedo imaginar ellos ya. . .- Kenji respiro hondo.- Ya pueden incluso ser amantes.

- Yo creo que ellos se casaran.- Murmuro mientras recordaba las palabras de Yaten cuando lo vio acostándose con Mina.- Es posible que ellos se amen realmente.

- Eso espero hija, puedo hacer frente a los rumores e incluso al enojo de Darien, con tal de ver a mi hija casada con ese hombre Kou.

Pero Serena tenía su mente llena de preguntas. ¿Se casaría Mina con Yaten Kou? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Darien? ¿Iría tras la pareja? ¿Aceptaría que había perdido a Mina? Odiaría verlo sufrir, daría lo que fuera por ahorrarle a Darien el sufrimiento de saber que había perdido a la mujer que amaba a manos de otro hombre.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Flakis: **Si es cierto Mina hace tiempo le ponía los cuernos a Darien.

**Yesqui2000: **En verdad los sentimientos de Serena estaban dormidos, pero despertaron a penas se dio cuenta de que engañaban a Darien.

**Amigas/os aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, quiero agradecer el gran apoyo que he tenido hasta el momento de todos ustedes y me alegra ver que esta nueva historia tiene buena acogida, muchos saludos.**


	3. Se necesita sustituta

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia rechazada.**

**Se necesita una sustituta.**

**En algún lugar de las tierras altas.**

- Bien Darien.- Hablo de pronto Andrew.- Ya estamos a medio día de viaje hasta el castillo Tsukino, se seguir llegaremos después del mediodía.

- Si lo sé, ya quiero ver a Mina. . .

- ¡Lord Chiba!- Uno de sus hombres que cabalgaba detrás de él se le acerco.

- Dime.- Miro al hombre, era uno de sus mejores jinetes.

- Uno de los hombres fue herido mientras desmontaba el campamento de anoche.

- ¿Herido?- Nadie los había atacado.

- Pues fue mordido por una serpiente, su pierna está comenzando a ponerse de colores. . .

- ¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?

- Bueno el hombre herido no quería ser un problema para usted. . .

- ¿Andrew estamos cerca de alguna aldea o pueblo?

- Hay un pequeño pueblo a unos pocos kilómetros.

- Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Darien ordeno que el hombre herido fuese llevado en el carro donde transportaban los implementos para montar el campamento, y luego fueron rápidamente hasta la aldea más cerca, gracias a los cielos había un curandero que no dudo en ayudarlos.

- Tendrá que esperar afuera.- El hombre no los dejo entrar en su casa.- No sé cuánto tiempo tardare, la infección no se ve severa, pero me preocupa de todos modos.

- Haga lo posible por el hombre.- Pidió Darien, odiaba perder a quienes le servían.

- ¿Darien que hacemos con los otros hombres? No pueden estar todos aquí afuera de la casa.

- Tienes razón, diles que son libres de explorar el pueblo, que nos veremos aquí antes del mediodía.

- Bien, transmitiré tus órdenes.

Aunque estaba preocupado por la salud del hombre, Darien quería que lo atendieran cuanto ante para seguir su camino hasta el castillo Tsukino, llevaba años de no ver a Mina, al salir del castillo donde había entrenado por casi seis años se había jurado que no volvería hasta que tuviese el respeto del rey, ahora no solo el monarca lo alababa sino que además el resto de la corte solo tenía elogios para él, ahora solo le restaba tener una esposa que le diese hijos para continuasen con su legado de valentía y lucha por la corona.

- Tengo hambre.- Declaro de pronto Andrew.- Me dijeron de una buena taberna aquí.

- Mmm. . . Vamos a comer yo también me muero de hambre.

No le vendría mal una buena comida, desde que habían comenzado el viaje desde su catillo hasta las tierras de lord Tsukino se había visto obligado a comer lo que uno de sus hombres cocinaba con la provisiones que llevaba y ciertamente necesitaba comer algo mejor.

- Mira es allí.- Andrew le señalo una casa bastante grande, se escuchaba la algarabía que había dentro.

- Vamos entonces.- A penas terminaran de comer iría a la casa del curandero para ver como seguía su hombre.

El lugar estaba lleno, y eso por sus hombres, al parecer, todos habían tenido la idea de comer algo distinto, de todos modos tomo una mesa con Andrew, de inmediato una hermosa joven se les acerco para ofrecerles comida, ambos pidieron lo más contundente que le ofrecían y una buena jarra de cerveza.

- ¿Oye Darien aun estas preocupado por tu hermana?

- Por supuesto no comprendo por qué me mira como si me tuviese miedo.

- Pero Chibi Chibi es una niña pequeña aun, y tu eres mucho más grande que ella, es normal que le tema a la gente mayor. . .

- Pero adora a Artemis y a Luna.- Murmuro Darien con molestia aunque estimaba mucho a la pareja que cuidaba del castillo de su familia.

- Pero eso se debe a que Chibi Chibi ha estado más tiempo con ellos que contigo, Luna y Artemis estaban con ella cuando tu padre murió hace un año, además Luna la tomo bajo sus cuidados desde que tu madre murió a darla a luz.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero ella debería darse cuenta de que soy el único familiar que le queda, debería quererme y no mirarme como si fuera a matarla.

- No exageres amigo. . .

Pero Darien no estaba exagerando, desde que había regresado a su hogar en los dominios de la familia Chiba, tras la muerte de su progenitor se había tenido que hacer cargo del castillo y las tierras bajo su mando, pero en especial había tenido que cuidar a su hermana pequeña Chibi Chibi, pero la niña de poco más de cuatro años parecía tenerle miedo, lo miraba como si él fuese a atacarla y apenas le dirigía una o dos palabras.

_Flash back._

_Darien Chiba, ahora convertido en el lord de la oscuridad, como lo había llamado dado a que sus tajes y armaduras de batallas eran del más oscuro negro, había decidido regresar a casa al enterarse de la muerte de su padre, todos habían dicho que se debía a la fiebre, pero aunque su padre había sido afectado por esa terrible enfermedad él sabía que su progenitor había perdido las ganas de vivir tras la muerte de su esposa, a decir verdad él pensaba que esos esos años su padre había solo vivido por su hermana pequeña, la ultimas vez que había ido al catillo su hermana tenía dos años y no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella ya que Luna la cuidaba con mucho mino, y siendo sincero no sabía que podría tener en común con una niña de dos años que aún no hablaba bien._

_- Que alegría de verlo aquí mi lord.- Lo recibió Artemis el administrador del castillo y todas las tierras a nombre de los Chiba.- La pequeña se pondrá tan feliz._

_- Niño Darien.- Luna siempre lo había recibido de esa forma, dado que ella había ayudado a traerlo al mundo y había cooperado en sus cuidados hasta la edad en que fue llevado al castillo Tsukino para iniciar su entrenamiento.- Iré por Chibi Chibi._

_Tenía que reconocer que estaba entusiasmado con la idea de volver a ver a su hermana menor que ya debía tener más de tres años, después de todo era la única familia que le quedaba, su padre como si hubiese previsto su muerte le había enviado una carta rogándole que cuidara de Chibi Chibi, que viera la forma de hacer de ella una buena muchacha._

_- Aquí está la pequeña.- Anuncio Luna momentos después, llevando de la mano a una niña._

_- Chibi Chibi.- Había querido acercarse a su hermanita para darle un abrazo pero ella retrocedió asustada y escondiéndose detrás de las faldas de Luna._

_- ¿Chibi Chibi pero que modales son esos?- Luna la había tomado de la mano y la había puesto delante de ella.- Ahora saluda a tu hermano mayor._

_- Ho. . . Hola. . .- La niña no dejaba de mirarlo con temor.- Bienvenido mi lord. . ._

_- Pequeña.- Intento acercarse pero la vio ponerse aún más nerviosa y apegarse a las piernas de Luna.- Eres mi hermana puedes llamarme Darien._

_La niña solo asintió, y ese fue el comienzo de todo, cada vez que había intentado hablar con su hermana ella huida despavorida, y cuando lograba hablar con ella era siempre con la cercana presencia de Luna, su hermana parecía confiar en su nana, más no en él que era su familia, aquello lo llevaba molestando._

_Conforme fue pasando el tiempo había esperado que las reacciones nerviosas de su hermana para con él acabasen, pero al contrario ella cada día le tenía más miedo, varias veces incluso había llegado al extremo de llorar cuando él se le acercaba cuando estaban amos solos._

_- La niña.- Le había comentado Artemis una noche mientras discutían ese tema.- Necesita una figura materna, ya sabe que Luna es su nana, pero necesita a una mujer que esté más cerca de ella y de usted para que sirva de conexión entre ustedes dos._

_- Quizá tengas razón.- Murmuro pensativo._

_Un par de días después había mandado un nota hacia el castillo Tsukino diciendo que llegaría dentro de dos meses para concretar el acuerdo de matrimonio, si lo que Chibi Chibi necesitaba era una figura femenina que la transmitiera confianza, la tendría, Mina iba a ser la mejor esposa, ella cuidaría de él y por sobre todo de su hermana._

_Fin del flash back._

-__¿Oye McGregor lo que dices es cierto? Una de las hija de lord Tsukino huyo de casa junto a un hombre.- Darien miro a Andrew, obviamente él también había oído las palabras de un par de hombre en una mesa no muy lejos de ellos.

- No sé si es cierto amigo pero es el rumor que se divulga por estas tierras.- Un hombre corpulento rio mientras bebía un generoso trago de cerveza.- Se dice que la mujer huyo con su amante de hace varios años. . .

- Darien.- Andrew le toco el hombre.- ¿Crees que sea cierto?

- Silencio dejame escuchar.- Darien miro molesto a su amigo.

- Pobre lord Tsukino y tan bien que me caía, ser humillado por una hija de esa forma. . .

- ¿Y se sabe cuál de las dos hijas fue la que huyó?

- La rubia de ojos azules.- Le contesto.

- Eres un idiota ambas hijas de lord Tsukino son rubias y de ojos azules.

- Pues no sé qué más decirte, solo sé que una chica rubia de ojos azules, y perteneciente a esa familia huyo con su amante, dicen que es de la familia Kou del otro lado del reino.

- ¿Recuerdas el apellido Kou?- Darien miro a su amigo.

- Kou. . . Kou. . .- Andrew miro el techo.- Ya lo recuerdo, Yaten y Seiya Kou, llegaron poco meses antes de nuestra marcha, el mayor Yaten era de pelo plateado, el menor de pelo negro, recuerdo que siempre hablaba mucho con lady Serena Tsukino.

- ¿Quién?

- La otra hija de lord Tsukino.

- Seguramente debe tratarse de ella.- Murmuro Darien, aunque había sabido desde el primer momento que Mina no podía estar involucrada en aquella loca historia.

- Pues no lo creo, es decir se rumoreaba que Seiya se había enamorado de lady Serena, pero todos sabíamos que ella no correspondía ese sentimiento más que como una amistad.

- ¿Tratas de insinuar que Mina fue la que huyo?- Aquello era el colmo.- Retira tus palabras o. . .

- Ya lo recuerdo amigo.- Hablo de nuevo en voz alta el sujeto McGregor.- Esta mañana escuche el nombre de la chica, se llama. . . Mina.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamo Darien completamente enfadado, se levantó de su mesa y fue hasta donde McGregor y su amigo platicaban.- Repite lo que acabas de decir. . .

- Oye amigo no sé a qué te refieres yo solo estaba hablando con mi amigo Morgan sobre los rumores que corren. . .

- Repite lo que dijiste hace un momento.- Darien tomo el cuello al hombre.- Dilo.

- Se rumorea que lady Mina Tsukino huyo con su amante y. . .

Darien dio un fuerte puñetazo al hombre, arrojándolo inmediatamente al suelo, y estaba por cortarle el cuello con su espada de no ser porque Andrew lo detuvo.

- Tranquilo amigo, quizá solo es una confusión.- Le dijo el rubio.

- Sí. . . Decía McGregor asustado.- Quizá yo entendí mal, pero es lo que todo el mundo dice. . .

- Maldito hijo de puta. . .- Darien tomo su espada de la empuñadura.

- Oigan.- Una hombre corpulento y muy grande se les acerco.- No quiero peleas en mi taberna, largo de aquí los cuatro.

- Sal Darien, yo pagare la comida.- Le aconsejo Andrew.- Y no hagas caso a las palabras de este hombre, quizá sean rumores falsos.

- Bien.- Darien miro al hombre en el suelo, después de todo Andrew podría tener razón, él mismo conocía la fuerza de los rumores falsos y como cambiaban la versión cuando pasaban de boca en boca.- Lo siento yo. . .

- ¡Largo!- Grito el dueño de la taberna.

Darien se apresuró a salir, no quería causar problemas, de hecho él nunca se metía en peleas de ese tipo y todo por rumores y chismes, pero el solo hecho de oír que pronunciaban el nombre de su prometida lo había hecho hervir de rabia.

- Oye amigo lo siento.- Andrew ayudo a McGregor a ponerse de pie.- Darien está un tanto alterado, no ha comido en días. . .

- Entiendo, entiendo.- McGregor se sacudió la ropa.- No es mi culpa que ese sea el rumor que circula por todos lados.

- Mira amigo necesito saber que tan cierto es eso que oíste.- Andrew dudaba de la cordura de su amigo de ser verdad todo aquello.

- Anoche visite en el castillo Tsukino a una novia que tengo ahí.- El hombre hablo con orgullo.- Ella fue la que me lo dijo, al parecer la muchacha llamada Mina huyó en medio de la noche y el lord ordeno que fueran tras ella y su amante.

- ¿Sabes quién es el hombre con quien huyó?- Andrew comenzó a pensar en las mil maneras en que Darien iba a matar al hombre que le había robado a su prometida.- ¿Fue Seiya Kou?

- No el otro sujeto, aquel de cabello plateado. . . Mmm. . . Mi novia me lo dijo. . .

- ¿Yaten Kou?

- Si ese mismo.- McGregor sonrió.- Mira amigo lamento si tu amigo el violento se enfadó, pero este rumor lo escuche de buena fuente, mi novia es la doncella personal de Lady Ikuko Tsukino, según mi Amelia la pobre señora está destrozada.

- Ya veo.- Y no era para menos, Andrew saco de su saco unas cuentas monedas y se las dio al hombre.- Lamento todo esto, por favor acepta esto como disculpas.

- Vaya. . .- McGregor miro las monedas.- Podre comprarle un bonito regalo a mi novia, incluso podría pedirle que se casara conmigo al fin. . . Es mucho dinero.

- Bien tengo que irme suerte con tu novia Amelia.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Darien lo recibió a penas salió de la taberna.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Recolectando información.- Andrew respiro hondo.- Oye Darien respecto a lo que McGregor dijo. . .

- ¿No pensaras que voy a creerle o sí?

- Mira solo te diré que hable con el sujeto y me dijo que obtuvo la información de buena fuente. . .

- Andrew estas colmando mi paciencia.- Gruño Darien evidentemente enfadado.

- McGregor dijo que tiene una novia que trabaja como doncella personal de lady Ikuko Tsukino, y fue esa doncella la que le dijo todo.

- Maldita sea voy a matar a ese hombre.

- Darien.- Andrew lo detuvo.- Mira amigo lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al castillo y verificar por nosotros mismos lo que estaba pasando.

- Si es cierto.- Pero Darien no podía dejar a su hombre ahí.- Tenemos que ir a la casa del curandero.

- Si vamos.

**Castillo Tsukino.**

Serena salió del cuarto a penas amaneció, había dormido muy poco durante la noche y siempre despertaba por culpa de una pesadilla en la que sus padres se enteraban de que ella sabía toda la verdad y sufrían porque les había ocultado lo sucedido, primero que todo fue hasta el cuarto principal del castillo donde sus padres dormían, al tocar la puerta la doncella personal de su madre abrió.

- Buenos días lady Serena.- Amelia era una chica de veinte años que llevaba más o menos cuatro años sirviendo a su madre en sus asuntos personales.- Lady Ikuko ya se levantó y bajo, ahora estoy ordenando el cuarto.

- Ya veo.- Su madre nunca se levantaba tan temprano, obviamente llevaba por la tragedia tampoco había dormido muy bien.- ¿Esta de mejor ánimo?

- Igual que ayer mi lady.- La joven sonrió.- Pero al menos ya está un poco más tranquila y menos asustada, al parecer todo porque su padre dijo que mataría al joven Kou.

- Comprendo, voy abajo a buscarla.

Serena sentía la necesidad de decirle a sus padres lo que sabía, pero dado que su madre había sufrido mucho el día anterior, no estaba segura si resistiría otra noticia de esas, además ya no había mucho que hacer, al menos hasta que encontraran a Mina y a Yaten Kou.

- Madre.- Serena vio a su progenitora en el hall del castillo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mejor, pero aún sigo preocupada por tu hermana y su delicada situación, si ese joven se la llevo con engaños. . .

- No madre no pienses eso.- La rubia abrazo a la mujer mayor.- No te hagas más daño del necesario.

- Ikuko. . . Ikuko.- Kenji Tsukino entro en el hall a paso apresurado.- Mira lo que llego.

Ambas mujeres vieron al lord agitando una serie de papeles, se miraron entre ambos sin comprendes que estaba pasando.

- Se han casado.- Anuncio Kenji.- Mina y ese hombre se casaron miren.

Serena tomo uno de los papeles que su padre traía en las manos, era una carta de la iglesia, al parecer Mina y Yaten se habían casado en una capilla en la frontera de las tierras Tsukino, habían firmado como testigos Seiya Kou y otro hombre que no reconocía.

- Y mandaron un mensaje.- El lord comenzó a leer.- "Sé que deben odiarme por haberles arrebatado a su hija, pero la amo y mi mayor deseo era hacerla mi esposa, mando con este mensaje la copia del certificado de nuestro matrimonio como prueba de las intenciones serias que tengo para con su hija. Yaten Kou".

- No lo puedo creer.- Lady Ikuko se puso a llorar.- Mi hija casada. . .

- Mamá.- Serena se abrazó a su madre.- Creo que lo importante es que ellos dos se aman.

- Pero no tenían que llegar a esos extremos.- Murmuro la mujer mayor medio emocionada medio enfadada aún.- Todo nos hubiésemos ahorrado tanto dolor.

- Hay más.- Intervino Kenji Tsukino.- Mina también ha enviado una carta, toma querida Serena léela para nosotros.

- Si padre.- La joven abrió el sobre.- "Querida familia, como ya habrán visto Yaten y yo nos hemos casado, lamento mucho el dolor que les cause pero me vi en la penosa necesidad de huir al ver que no había forma de lograr romper el acuerdo de matrimonio con lord Chiba, nunca lo quise como les hice creer, tan solo fingí estar de acuerdo con todo aquello del compromiso para poder tener un poco de tranquilidad con mi amado Yaten, quizá nunca obtenga su perdón pero al menos quedo tranquila al saber que ustedes tienen una copia de la prueba de mi matrimonio con mi amado, créanme que quise que las cosas fueran diferentes pero nunca vi la oportunidad de ser sincera en lo que sentía, espero poder verlos en el futuro, los quiero mucho, Mina Kou".

- ¿Oh Kenji por qué nunca me di cuenta de que ella no era feliz con la idea del matrimonio con lord Chiba?- Lady Ikuko se sintió mal.- Soy su madre debí darme cuenta que. . .

- Tranquila mi cielo.- Kenji abrazo a su esposa.- Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es estar felices de que a lo menos están casados ante la iglesia, el escandalo será micho menor.

- Mamá. . . Papá.- Serena miro a sus dos padres.- ¿Qué haremos con lord Chiba? Él esta pronto a llegar aquí al castillo.

- Hablara con él, le hare ver la situación, es posible que él quiera acudir al rey debido a esto, pero tratare de que las cosas no pasen a mayores.

- ¿Querido y si lord Chiba se niega a aceptar todo esto, sabe que la iglesia puede disolver el matrimonio de Mina si se comprueba que estaba comprometida a otro.- Murmuro de pronto Lady Ikuko.

- Pues nunca firme ningún acuerdo con Armando, eso es un punto a nuestro favor, además no creo que Darien sea capaz de separar a una muchacha que está felizmente casada, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Pero Serena tenía serias dudas de la reacción que iba a tener lord Chiba, él la amaba aunque no haya mandado dado señales de ida en todos esos años que estuvo lejos del castillo, quizá por eso Mina termino por enamorarse de Yaten Kou, pues este siempre estaba ahí.

- Yo iré a cabalgar con Dulce.- Dijo animadamente, desde que había estallado toda aquella tragedia había dejado un poco de lado a su amiga para tratar de ayudar a su madre.- Nos vemos después.

- Yo hare que se divulgue la noticia de que nuestra hija se ha casado.- De pronto Kenji estaba muy alegre.

- Yo iré a la capilla para dar gracias a los cielos.

La muchacha caminaba hasta los establos sumida en la más profunda preocupación, Lord Chiba pronto iba a llegar y esa sospechaba de que por el camino hasta el castillo bien podría enterarse de los rumores que ya corrían de boca en boca, tan solo esperaba que él aceptara que Mina ya no podría ser su esposa.

- Hola.- Serena vio a su amiga.- Siento mucho no haber podido venir antes pero. . .

En ese momento Serena vio que en el lugar donde ella guardaba los implementos para cepillar a su querida Dulce había un papel, lo tomo extrañada de que hubiese algo así ahí.

- ¿Quién lo puso ahí Dulce?

La yegua solo movió la cabeza, la joven saco el papel y se sorprendió al ver que estaba firmado por Seiya, entonces lo comprendió todo, las personas que se preocupaban por los establos sabían que a ella le gustaba cuidar de su yegua, y nadie se acercaba a la repisa donde guardaba los implementos para Dulce, Seiya debió haber dejado la nota ahí consiente de que solo ella la descubriría.

- Veamos.- Comenzó a leer la nota.- "Mi amada Serena, no me alcanzara la vida para pedirte que me disculpes por haber guardado tantos años el secreto de la relación de Mina y Yaten, rezare todos los días para obtener tu perdón y espero que algún día pueda ir a su hogar y pedir formalmente que seas mi esposa, con todo mi corazón Seiya".

Sintió pena por haber sido tan cruel con Seiya, después de todo haberse delatado a Mina significaba delatar a su propio hermano, seguramente él había actuado de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho, deseaba tanto pedirle perdón a Seiya pero ya estaba lejos, aunque sospechaba que iba camino a su hogar.

- Fui muy dura con Seiya.- Apretó la nota contra su echo.- Te perdono Seiya, espero poder decírtelo frente a frente.

**Tierras de lord Tsukino.**

- Maldita sea es la quinta persona que dice que es Mina quien huyo con Yaten Kou.- Murmuro Darien enfadado completamente.- No puedo ser cierto.

- Oye amigo estamos a poco de llegar, quizá una o dos horas de camino.

- Vamos a la aldea cercana al castillo, si vuelvo a escuchar el nombre de Mina involucrado en todo eso. . .

- Tranquilo Darien.- Andrew cabalgaba a su lado.

Darien contaba los segundos para llegar pronto a su destino y ver frente a frente a Mina, cerciorarse de que no era ella la que había huido, había dejado a su hombre herido en la anterior aldea con la orden de descansar e ir a su encuentro en el castillo Tsukino a penas tuviese fuerzas para continuar, siguiendo el camino solo con Andrew. Cabalgo a gran rapidez, seguramente su caballo iba a resentir todo el esfuerzo pero una vez que llegara lo dejaría descansar.

- Esa es la aldea.- Le dijo Andrew mucho tiempo después.- Vaya está muy cambiada.

- Han pasado cinco años Andrew.- Murmuro Darien enfadado.- Es natural que las casa y lo demás estén renovadas.

- Oye amigo cálmate lo mejor que puedes hacer en tranquilizarte ya verás que todo es un gran malenten. . .

- ¡Lady Mina Tsukino se ha casado con el caballero del reino Yaten Kou!- Gritaba un hombre por la aldea.- ¡Lady Mina Tsukino se ha casado con el caballero del reino Yaten Kou!

- ¿Qué?- Darien bajo de su caballo y fue hasta el lugar donde el hombre divulgaba la noticia.- ¿Cómo es esa historia?

- Buen día caballero.- El hombre le sonrió.- Lord Kenji Tsukino me encargado divulgar la gran noticia del matrimonio de su hija mayor Lady Mina Tsukino, que ahora se llamara Lady Mina Kou.

- No lo puedo creer.- Darien queria matar al hombre, pero necesitaba más información.- Pensé que los rumores decían que se había fugado con su amante.

- Eso se dijo al principio.- Murmuro el hombre.- Pero el propio Lord Tsukino me ha mostrado la prueba que muestra tal matrimonio, Lady Mina se ha casado en una iglesia que existe en la frontera de las tierras de lord Tsukino y lord Ferguson.

- Entiendo.- ¡Habían pasado por ahí hace pocos días!.- Gracias por la información.

¡Iba a matar a alguien! De preferencia a ese Yaten Kou por haberle robado a su prometida, pero lo primero que iba a hacer era ir al castillo Tsukino y pedir explicaciones por todo aquello.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?- Le pregunto Andrew.

- Al castillo Tsukino ahora mismo.

**Castillo Tsukino.**

Era ya media tarde cuando Serena se reunió con su madre a beber un poco de agua, después de haber estado cuidando a su yegua había decidido ir en buscar de su progenitora solo para cerciorarse de que ella estaba mucho mejor, sonrió al ver que era así, lady Ikuko estaba radiante de felicidad ahora que la crisis de la huida de Mina había sido resuelta en parte.

- Sabes, a pesar de todo me alegra saber que Mina este casada con el hombre que ama, me gustaría tanto poder escribirle, pero no sé dónde se ha ido.- Comento de pronto su madre.

- Quizá fueron a al castillo Kou.

- Es cierto, escribiré ahí, suponiendo que si no están ahí, la gente del castillo sepa dónde dirigir la carta.

- Lo entiendo.- Serena miro a su madre.- ¿Quieres que traiga. . .?

- ¡Mi lady! ¡Mi lady.- Amelia, la doncella de la lady del castillo iba a hacia ellas corriendo.- Se acerca una comitiva de dos hombres, uno de ellos porta el emblema de la casa Chiba.

- ¡Oh no!- Ikuko Tsukino palideció.- ¿Mi esposo ya lo vio?

- Él me mando a decírselo, solicita su presencia en el hall para recibir a los visitantes.

- Bien iré ahora mismo.- La mujer se pudo se pie.- ¿Vienes Serena?

- Yo. . . Iré.- Estaba ansiosa de ver a lord Chiba después de tanto tiempo.

Aunque estaba segura de que no sería el mejor momento para verlo, cuando lord Chiba se diese cuenta de que Mina ya no podría ser su esposa seguramente se armaría una disputa entre ambas familias, el caballero bien podría tener razones para declararse en contra de la familia Tsukino, mal que mal el acuerdo de matrimonio no había sido cumplido, dejando al joven caballero como el perdedor.

- Mi amor.- Lady Ikuko fue a los brazos de su marido.

- Él está llegando mi cielo, ha llegado al patio de entrada.- Murmuro lord Tsukino muy seriamente.- Que bueno que estés aquí Serena, hazle compañía a tu madre.

- Si padre.

- ¡Lord Darien Chiba de la tierras del norte está llegando!- Anunciaron los porteros.

Serena se agarró del brazo de su madre apenas vio a lord Chiba entrar en el hall del castillo, estaba incluso más guapo que hace cinco años, tenía un cicatriz que atravesaba una de sus mejillas hasta el cuello, pero aun así era muy atractivo, la muchacha tuvo que contener que dejar de mirarlo pues la mirada del hombre era tan fría que ella comenzó a temblar.

- Lord Tsukino exijo saber cómo es aquella ridícula historia de que mi prometida se ha casado con Yaten Kou.- Darien no saludo a nadie, quería ir directo al grano.

- Darien. . . Lo que ha pasado fue lo que has oído, Mina huyo de casa para contraer nupcias con Yaten Kou.

- ¡Ella estaba comprometido conmigo!- Exclamo Darien enfurecido.

Debido a los gritos del caballero los criados y demás trabajadores que servían dentro del castillo comenzaron a acercarse temerosos de que hubiese una lucha en pleno hall.

- Ven conmigo a al solar y poder explicarte todo lo que ha pasado.- El lord miro a su esposa.- Querida por favor atiende al compañero de Darien.

- Si querido.- La lady tomo entonces una actitud muy amable.- Joven Andrew que bueno tenerlo aquí después de tantos años.

- Y para mí es un gusto estar aquí y que usted me reconozca después de tantos años.- El rubio le sonrió a la mujer mayor y después miro a la más joven.- Lady Serena está usted igual de hermosa.

- Venga conmigo, alimento y bebida le serán servido.

- Muchas gracias.

- Madre.- Susurro Serena muy bajito.- Yo quiero ir a ver. . .

Sabía que era imposible entrar en el solar mientras ambos hombres estuviesen discutiendo, pero necesitaba saber que iba a pasar con su familia y sobre todo con lord Chiba.

- La sala de costura.- Murmuro Ikuko muy bajito.- La sala de costura hija.

- No entiendo. . .

- Desde ese lugar se puede escuchar lo que hablan si corres un poco el telar de la pared y encuentras el agujero.- Susurro la mujer.- Ve hija, que yo también quiero saber que ocurrirá.

- Gracias.

Serena corrió escaleras arriba, ahora comprendía la necesidad de su madre de ir a coser al cuarto de costura siempre que su padre tenía asuntos importantes, aunque estaba seguro de que su padre compartía todo lo que sucedía con su madre.

Entro en el cuarto de costura e inmediatamente busco el telar que había en la pared, tenía bordado el emblema de los Tsukino, lo toco y comenzó a buscar la forma de moverlo, al encontrar el agujero sonrió al ver que podía oír claramente la voz de su padre, estaba charlando con lord Chiba.

- . . .Siento que te hayas enterado de esta forma Darien.- Murmuraba su padre apenado.- Pero las cosas han sucedido tal y como te acabo de decir, Mina huyó hace dos días con Yaten Kou, te soy sincero cuando te digo que mande por ellos para evitar que cometieran una locura, pero al saber que se han casado me siento mucho más relajado. . .

- Maldita sea. . . Ella era mi prometida.- Estallo lord Chiba enfadado.- No es posible que usted lord Tsukino esté contento al saber que falto al acuerdo. . .

- Mira Darien no me siento nada bien al haberte traicionado pero después de leer la carta que Mina envió junto con el certificado de matrimonio me quedo claro que ella no podía casarse contigo.

- ¿Qué carta?

- Mira Darien. . . Léela tu mismo.

Serena hubiese dado la vida con tal de que lord Chiba no leyera esa carta, Mina dejaba claro que nunca lo había querido como él creía, y a pesar de que era hombre sabía que se iba a sentir dolido.

- No. . . No puede ser cierto.- Escucho la voz de lord Chiba.- Ella me quería, me quería a mi.

- Darien por favor entiende, ella no te amaba, fingió hacerlo solo para no decepcionarme, ella sabía que a mí me hubiese gustado que ustedes se casaron.

- Maldita sea necesito casarme por Chibi Chibi.

¿Quién era Chibi Chibi? Serena no sabía nada de la familia de lord Chiba más que lo que su padre contaba de su amigo lord Armando Chiba, pero de pronto recordó que su padre alguna vez había mencionado la existencia de una hermana de pocos años de edad.

- Sé que debes estar desesperado por alguien que te ayude a criar a tu hermana pequeña, pero el matrimonio no debe ser tomado a la ligera, si yo hubiese obligado a mi hija a casarse contigo ella hubiese sido muy infeliz e incluso se habría visto acorralada y te habría engañado tarde o temprano.

- Maldita sea. . . ¿Ahora qué hago?- Darien parecía a punto de estallar.

- Mira Darien sigo muy apenado por todo esto y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a encontrar una buena novia, una joven que te ayude a cuidar a tu hermana pequeña.

- Mmm. . .- Oyó al joven caballero gruñir.- Si es todo lo que se puede hacer.

- Ya te lo dije Darien no voy a obligar a mi hija a volver y mucho menos para casarse contigo obligada.

- ¡Ya lo entiendo!

- Mira quédate algunos días, descansa, el viaje desde el castillo Chiba hasta aquí es de varios días. . .

- Tres días y medio.- Corrigió el caballero.- Tres días y medio de andar a caballo, cabalgar incansablemente solo para llegar hasta aquí.

- Piensa en mí oferta, al menos quédate esta noche.

- Bien lo hare, pero no te aseguro que me quedare, este lugar pudo haber sido mi hogar muchos años pero también me trae recuerdos que quiero olvidar.

- Ven vamos abajo para que puedas comer algo, seguramente necesites comida y bebida.

Serena salió del cuarto de costura solo cuando vio que no había nadie cerca, bajo tranquilamente con una clara idea en la mente, aunque no estaba segura de cómo iba a planteársela a sus padres o si ellos la iban a entender, quería ser una ayuda para todos, tanto para su familia como para lord Chiba.

Durante la cena lord Darien y su compañero Andrew hablaron sobre sus aventuras aunque el lord no hablaba mucho en realidad y solo comentaba lo que el caballero rubio decía, era evidente que aún estaba guardando rencor con todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Por cierto lord Chiba cuantos años tiene la pequeña Chibi Chibi?- Oyó que su madre hablaba.

- Cumplió los cuatro años hace poco más de cinco meses.- Contento el aludido.- Es una hermosa niña.

- Recuerdo a tu madre, éramos amigas cuando teníamos diez años, nuestras familias Vivian muy cerca y nuestros padres era muy amigos.- Murmuro su madre.- Estoy segura de que tu hermana se parece mucho a tu madre.

- Luna así lo dice, que es igual que ella.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en completa calma, Sammy charlaba animadamente con ambos caballeros y quizá eso hiso de poco a poco lord Chiba se relajara y hablara más, desde su primer batalla al servicio del rey hasta su llegara a su hogar en las tierras de los Chiba.

- He oído muchas cosas obre usted lord Chiba.- Oyó hablar a su hermano menor.- ¿Es verdad que usted solo pudo batallar con cuatro hombres?

- Fue una batalla absurda, dos clanes en disputa por unas tierras sin dueño.- Contento Darien alegremente.- Dos hombres de cada clan no querían ver mi punto de vista de modo que se fueron contra mí. . .

- ¿Y usted los venció?

- No eran rivales para mí.- Afirmo el lord muy orgullosamente.- Los vencí sin problemas, además no tenían el entrenamiento adecuado para vencerme.

Cuando dieron por terminada la cena lord Chiba y Andrew se disculparon para ir a descansar, Serena respiro hondo, su madre pronto se iba a retirar al cuarto conyugal y esa sería la ocasión perfecta para hablar con sus padres, pues el lord del castillo siempre se retiraba junto a su esposa.

Serena toco la puerta suavemente, espero el tiempo prudente para poder entrar, al hacerlo vio a su madre sentada en el tocador del cuarto cepillándose el cabello y su padre estaba sentado en la cama quitándose las botas.

- Pasa querida.- La animo su madre al verla parada en la puerta.

- ¿Sucede algo querida?- Su padre la miraba preocupado.

- Mamá, papá. . . Yo he estado pensando en lo que ha ocurrido estos días. . .

- Mmm. . . Querida no tienes que preocuparte de eso, aunque este molesto Darien acabara aceptando todo esto. . .

- Lo sé papá, pero yo quiero. . .- Respiro hondo.- Yo quiero ser una opción para lord Chiba.

- ¿Una opción?- Lord Tsukino miro a su hija y después a su esposa.- No creo comprender.

- Mi amor.- Intervino lady Ikuko.- Yo creo que lo que Serena intenta decir es que quiere que veamos la posibilidad de que ella se case con lord Chiba.

- ¿Es eso hija?- El viejo lord la miro sorprendido.- Pero eres muy pequeña querida, además no sería conveniente que tu tomes un lugar que no te corresponde solo porque te sientas al por lo que hiso Mina.

- Pero yo. . .- Intento hablar pero su padre se levantó del tocador.

- Querida.- Su madre le sonrió.- ¿Por qué no dejas que yo intente hablar con tu padre?

- Pero. . .

- Tranquila.- Su madre la abrazo y le susurro.- Yo veré que puedo hacer.

- Gracias.- La joven sonrió al reconocer en su madre un apoyo.- Buenas noches madre, buenas noches padre.

- Descansa hija.- Dijo el lord.

- Ve y duerme tranquila.- Ikuko cerró la puerta al ver que su hija ya se alejaba, lentamente se volvió para ver a su marido.- ¿No te das cuenta verdad?

- Ven aquí y explícame todo esto.- Ordeno dulcemente el lord.- No comprendo.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo hablamos de casar a Serena con un buen muchacho?

- Si, lo recuerdo y pensamos que Seiya Kou podría ser un candidato, pero él se fue con su hermano antes de poder seguir estudiando la situación.

- ¿Si te cuento algo que yo sé desde hace cinco años prometes no decir nada frente a Serena?- Le consulto a su esposo.

- Mmm. . . Lo prometo.

Lady Ikuko relato una a una las razones por las cuales había comenzado a ver que su hija menor se había enamorado de Darien Chiba hace tantos años, le hablo del dolor se la hija de ambos al saber del compromiso de la otra hermana con el hombre en cuestión, pero también le hablo de la determinación de la hija de ambos por aceptar todo aquello.

- A decir verdad yo supuse que Serena haría algo como esto.

- Dejame entender esto.- Lord Kenji respiro hondo.- Serena lleva todos estos años enamorada de Darien Chiba, acepto de buena gana que él se comprometiera con Mina solo porque no quería que nadie viera que sufría por un amor no correspondido.

- Aja. . .

- Y ahora quiere una posibilidad de convertirse en la esposa de Darien.- Concluyo el lord.- Entiendo. . . Pero Serena sabe que Darien ama a Mina. ¿Aun así está dispuesta a ofrecerse a sí misma como prometida de él?

- Una mujer enamorada puede hacer mucho querido. . .

- Pero Darien quizá nunca pueda corresponderle, y eso la haría infeliz al final, yo no podría soportar la idea de verla infeliz por tomar una decisión abruptamente.

- Querido conozco a Serena incluso mucho más de lo que conocí a Mina.- Murmuro la mujer algo apenada.- Y si ella ha tomado esta decisión es porque cree que puede llegar a ser una buena esposa para Darien, además sabes que ella estaba más que preparada para ser la ama de un castillo.

- Habría que hablar con Darien, pero no sé qué clase de respuesta pueda darme usted.

- ¿No podrías hacer un esfuerzo querido de hacerle ver que puede ser una buena idea?

- Dime mi amor que debo hacer.- Kenji miro a su esposa y vio como ella se alejaba de él.- ¿Dónde vas?

- A conversar con Serena, si quieres una respuesta de que hacer voy a cerciorarme de que Serena sabe lo que esta haciendo.- Sonrió ella amablemente.- Vuelvo en un momento querido.

Serena contuvo las lágrimas, desde un principio sabía que no iba a hacer una buena idea ir a hablar con sus padres, seguramente su padre pensaba sé que había vuelto loca, y quizá su madre también dudara de su cordura, pero quería casarse con Darien Chiba porque lo amaba y quería ser una buena esposa para porque él se lo merecía.

- ¿Serena?- Su madre entro sigilosamente al cuarto.

- ¿Tú también crees que perdí el juicio verdad?

- No querida, pero creo que estas arriesgado mucho, lord Chiba puede no llegar a quererme nunca y también es posible que no acepte esta idea.

- Lo sé, pero quería intentarlo.

- Mira mi cielo, es una idea algo poco juiciosa pero si estas dispuesta a arriesgarte puedo convencer a tu padre de que hable con lord Chiba y le plantee esto.

- Mamá te juro que quiero hacerlo, no me importa si Darien nunca puede llegar a quererme, sé que puedo ser una buena esposa para él y sobre todo cuidar de su hermana pequeña.

- Lo sé querida, yo misma he visto cómo has trabajado todos estos años para prepararte para dirigir tu misma un castillo algún día, también sé que lo amas a pesar de que él estaba comprometido y profesaba su afecto a Mina.

- Madre ayúdame por favor.

- Lo hare querida.- Le dijo Ikuko.- Pero sabes que él puede rechazarte.

- Te prometo que tomare su rechazo sin protestar, pero quiero intentarlo.

- Bien, hablare con tu padre, lo convenceré, y de todo corazón hija deseo que seas aceptada.

- Muchas gracias.

- Bien ahora duerme, no te prometo nada hija, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

Al quedarse en el cuarto Serena deseo con todas sus fuerzas que lord Chiba al menos pensara en ella como una buena opción, podía ser una buena esposa, estaba segura de eso, pero todo dependía de lo que el hombre decidiera.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Serena amiga no te entregues en bandeja de plata, jijiji. ¿Qué creen ustedes que dirá Darien? Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me han dado y han hecho de esta historia una de sus favoritas, lamento el retraso pero ya me pondré al corriente, con esta y otros trabajos que estoy haciendo, muchos saludos.**


	4. La decisión del lord

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**La decisión del lord.**

- ¿Me está hablando en serio?- Darien no despego la mirada del viejo lord que tenía frente suyo, ambos hombre se había reunido en el solar del castillo.- Lady Serena debe tener catorce o quince años. . .

- Mi hija tiene diecisiete años Darien.- Corrigió Kenji, era evidente de que su hija no estaba en los pensamientos más insignificantes del caballero frente suyo, se había dejado convencer por su esposa de hablar con el joven caballero pero evidentemente aquello no daría buenos frutos.- Yo y mi esposa creemos que está más que capacitada para ser el ama de un castillo

Darien no daba crédito a las palabras de aquel hombre, le estaba ofreciendo la otra hija de la familia, supuso que se trataba de una forma de compensación por todo lo sucedido con Mina, de todos modos no había pensado mucho en la idea de buscar otra prometida, y si aceptaba se ahorraría mucho tiempo de búsqueda y selección. Pero no estaba seguro de querer casarse, no ahora que aun sentía enfado con todo lo ocurrido.

- Yo no lo sé. . .- Murmuro con sinceridad.- No he pensado siquiera que hacer en cuanto salga de este castillo con mis hombres, aunque prometí a mi hermana pequeña llegar con una esposa que la cuidase. . .

- Entiendo. . . De todas formas puedo asegurarle que mi hija cuidaría muy bien de su hermana pequeña.

- Yo lo pensare lord Tsukino.- Darien se acercó a la puerta.- Por ahora mi decisión es no, de todas formas lo pensare, y le diré si he cambiado de opinión a más tardar mañana en la mañana.

- Lo comprendo.- Kenji se acercó al hombre más joven.- No quiero obligarte ni nada por el estilo, eres libres de decidir que es mejor para ti, pero te aseguro que mi hija es una buena elección.

- Sí. . .

Darien salió del castillo, necesita tomar aire fresco y averiguar cuando iba a llegar el resto de sus hombres que se habían quedado en la aldea con el hombre herido, tendría que tomar una decisión y tendría que ser pronto, ahora que estaba a cargo de un feudo bastante grande y tenía muchas responsabilidad, no quería estar lejos de su castillo más tiempo del necesario, pero había prometido llegar con una esposa, solo los cielos saben porque nunca dijo su nombre en casa.

_Flash back._

_Darien estaba listo para partir al castillo Tsukino para casarse con Mina, su administrador Artemis ya tenía las instrucciones mientras él estuviese afuera, Luna había prometido tener el castillo pulido y limpio como si fuese nuevo para recibir a la nueva esposa Chiba, y ahora solo restaba hacer algo más, fue hasta el cuarto de su hermana, era temprano y seguramente la pequeña aún seguía en la cama, pero él quería despedirse, entro sigilosamente y se sorprendió al ver que Chibi Chibi estaba despierta._

_- Hola pequeña.- La saludo acercándose lentamente, había aprendido que si se acercaba muy rápido ella se asustaba aún más.- Ya me tengo que ir. . ._

_- Sí. . .- Susurro la niña._

_- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que a mi regreso volvería con una esposa?_

_- Si, eso dijiste.- Murmuro Chibi Chibi.- Buen viaje._

_- Ella vendrá para cuidarte a ti y a este castillo.- Le dijo queriendo tener más conversación con su hermana.- Podrán ser buenas amigas, jugaras con ella. . ._

_- Lo sé, Luna ya me dijo eso._

_- Chibi Chibi. . .- Se acercó pero vio a su hermana ponerse nervioso y refugiarse en las mantas de la cama.- Lo siento, olvide que me tienes miedo._

_- Mmm. . ._

_- Volveré lo antes posible hermana, mi esposa te va a gustar estoy seguro.- Le sonrió y luego se alejó, seguía sin entender por qué su hermana le tenía miedo._

_Fin del flash back._

Darien camino por el patio del castillo, podía ver a los más jóvenes entrenado, tal y como él lo había hecho años antes, tenía buenos recuerdos de esa época, ese castillo había sido como su hogar durante muchos años. Ahora que había vuelto a ese lugar no estaba seguro de que hacer, no recordaba mucho a lady Serena, sus últimos recuerdos que tenia de ella era el de una niña que cabalgaba en una yegua y estaba siempre cerca de lady Ikuko.

- Darien.- Andrew se le acerco.- Los hombres llegaran esta tarde, el hombre herido se esta recuperando.

- Perfecto, podremos partir cuanto antes.- La idea de casarse entonces volvió a su mente, por lo que miro fijamente a su amigo.- Necesito que averigües algo.

- Dime, soy todo oídos.

- Necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre lady Serena.

- ¿Por qué sobre ella?

- Porque lord Tsukino me ha ofrecido su mano. . .

- ¿Y qué dijiste?

- Respondí que no, no estoy seguro de esto y. . .

- ¿Estás loco?- Exclamo Andrew sorprendido.- Lady Serena es una de las jóvenes más hermosas que he visto a lo largo de mi vida, serias un tonto si la rechazas. . .

- Le dije a lord Tsukino que lo iba a pensar.- Comento Darien.- No estoy seguro sobre qué hacer, siempre tuve en mi mente el sueño de casarme con Mina y no me imagino en el altar con otra mujer. . .

- Pues tendrás que hacer, Mina no va a volver Darien. . .

- Lo sé, es por eso que quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre lady Serena, sobre todo lo que opina la gente sobre ella, a mí no me parece que sea una buena opción para cuidar de Chibi Chibi.

- Ya veo, pues a mí me parece una joven muy dulce, anoche mientras cenábamos estaba muy hermosa, fue amable con nosotros.

- No me dije a decir verdad. . .

- Darien es hora de que te saques de la cabeza ese amor por Mina, y te concentres en tu vida, busques una buena esposa, que no solo cuide de la pequeña y del castillo sino que cuide de ti también. . .

- Yo no necesito cuidados. . .

- No seas tonto, todo hombre necesita los cuidados de una buena mujer. . .

- No veo que tú recibas esos cuidados.- Hablo irónicamente el caballero.

- Para que te informes mi querido amigo, yo tengo una hermosa doncella que cuida de mi, el que nunca te hayas dado cuenta de eso ya es tu problema. . .

- Andrew. . .- Darien tenía mucho en que pensar y ciertamente su mejor amigo no estaba entre esos pensamientos.- Haz lo que te pedí y no me digas nada más de tu vida priva, aunque cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás que decirme quien es la dama que te cuida como tú dices.

Mientras Andrew y él servían para el rey habían conocido muchas mujeres, varias lo habían satisfechos, pero su amigo nunca había mostrado interés en pertenecer a una sola mujer, estaba intrigado por esa historia, pero ya se haría cargo de eso, ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer.

En otro lado del castillo Serena estaba observando como su hermano menor estaba progresando en su entrenamiento, estaba contenta por su hermano, Sammy pronto iba a ser un gran caballero, aunque para eso faltaban al menos otros cinco años, el rey tenía la ley de que solo los jóvenes de veintiún años podrían ser considerados caballeros del reino, por lo que ahora Sammy solo era un escudero más como varios de los otros chicos de ahí.

- Querida.- Su padre se acercó de pronto y la miro de frente.- Ya hable con Darien.

Serena miro con cuidado la expresión de su padre, con los años había aprendido a descifrarla, tal y como lo hacía su madre, aunque ella lo hacía desde casi el primer momento en que había conocido a su padre.

- ¿Dijo que no verdad?- Serena respiro hondo.- Gracias por intentarlo papá. . .

- Bueno a decir verdad él dijo que no, pero que de todas formas lo iba a pensar, sé que esto no es muy alentador pero es todo lo que pude conseguir.

- Muchas gracias papá.- Ella le sonrió, confiaba en su padre ahora todo dependía de lord Chiba.- ¿No te parece que Sammy está avanzando mucho?

- Será un gran caballero en el futuro, como lo fui yo o como le es nuestro Kenji.- El viejo lord acepto de buena gana el cambio de tema.

- Por cierto. . . Cuando volverá Kenji, en su última carta dijo que nos visitaría con su esposa. . .

- Bueno querida si recuerdas bien también dijo que su mujer estaba embarazada, quizá ha decidido visitarnos cuando el bebé haya nacido, los caminos no son buenos para una mujer en cinta.

- Comprendo, esperemos entonces que cuando el bebé nazca y tenga la fuerza para viajar Kenji y su esposa puedan visitarnos

- Estoy seguro de que lo harán.- Comento el hombre.- ¿Sabes dónde está tu madre?

- Iba a supervisar a las costureras para la confección de ropa para los nuevos pajes papá.

- Ya veo, iré con ella.

Serena sonrió al ver como su padre no podía estar muy lejos de su madre, aquello era verdadero amor, y no solo ella sabía eso sino que todos los que trabajaban, entrenaban o simplemente vivían en el castillo.

Optó entonces por ir a ver su yegua Dulce, la había descuidado desde que el día anterior había llegado lord Chiba, se había concentrado en ayudar a su madre en atender a los recién llegados y preparando las cosas para el otro grupo que acompañaba al caballero, de modo que comenzó a caminar hasta los establos, saludo a todos los que se encontró en el camino, pero no esperaba dar cara a cara con Lord Darien.

- Buen día.- Le dijo a modo de saludo.- Espero que haya pasado una buena noche.

- Fue buena si, gracias por preguntar lady Serena, Andrew y yo estamos muy cómodos.

- Me alegro que tengan todo lo que necesiten.- No podía apartar los ojos de aquel hombre, pero debía mantenerse tranquila y sin revelar lo que sentía.- Con su permiso. . .

- Mi lady yo quisiera hablar con usted sobre algo que he conversado con su padre esta mañana. . .

- Lo sé mi lord, mi padre ya me informo.- Le dijo sonriendo, pero en realidad necesitaba salir de ahí no sería capaz de enfrentar el rechazo frente a frente.- Ahora si no le importa quiero ir a ver a mi yegua. . .

- ¿Aún la conserva?

- Por supuesto, es mi buena amiga.

- ¿Me permite acompañarla?

- ¿No lo importunare?

- Oh no mi lady, para mi será un placer recorrer este castillo que fue mi hogar tantos años. . .

- Entonces puede venir conmigo mi lord.- Estaba realmente sorprendida antes ese petitorio, pero acepto ser acompañada, después de todo eran momentos que podría atesorar en su corazón.

Caminaron el silencio hasta los establos, ninguno dijo nada y ciertamente Serena no sabía que tema tocar, y por lo visto a él le sucedía lo mismo, caminaba a su lado sin decir nada, pero ella estaba resuelta a romper el silencio.

- ¿Cómo ha sido su vida hasta ahora mi lord?- Pregunto con tranquilidad.- Hemos escuchado muchos sobre sus batallas, y de la valentía y fuerza con la que lucha en el campo de batalla.

- Bueno siempre los rumores son exagerados, pero siento que he hecho mi trabajo de la mejor forma posible.

- ¿Es cierto que el rey lo admira? Se pregona por todo el reino de la admiración que el monarca le tiene.

- Supongo que debe ser verdad, no voy mucho a la corte, salvo claro cuando soy convocado por el rey.

- Lo comprendo.- Serena estaba decidida a ir al grano.- Anoche hablo algo sobre su hermana pequeña.

- Si mi hermana pequeña Chibi Chibi, ella tiene cuatro años y es una hermosura de niña.

- Mi padre me conto que su madre murió al dar a luz.- Murmuro con cuidado.- Es una pena crecer sin conocer a tu madre. . .

- Mi padre siempre le hablaba sobre ella, de modo que Chibi Chibi creció sabiendo de mi madre.- Darien de pronto la miro.- ¿Lady Serena puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Por supuesto mi lord.

- ¿Usted ha cuidado a niños pequeños de esa edad?

- Pues algo así. . .

- ¿Algo así? No creo comprender.

- Pues algunos días a la semana cuido a los niños de las costureras que trabajan en las nuevas ropas para el inverno. . .

- ¿Cuantos niños cuida entonces?

- Alrededor de siete u ocho.

- ¿De qué edad?

- Pues el más pequeño tiene alrededor de un año y medio y el mayor paso los seis años.

- Entiendo.- Esa muchacha joven no podía tener energía para cuidar a tantos niños, aquello debía ser una mentira.- ¿Y que hace para mantenerlos ocupado?

- A lo niños de cuatro en adelante, que son cinco, les enseño a leer y escribir, y a los más chicos les cuento leyendas y cuentos de hadas del bosque.

Darien miro a la joven en busca de algún dejo de mentira, pero no encontró ninguno, de todos modos se negaba a creer en que ella le estaba diciendo, era casi imposible que una muchacha joven hiciese eso.

- Mi lord cuénteme algo de su hermana pequeña.

- Mmm. . . No creo poder cumplir con su pedido mi lady.

- ¿Por qué?- ¿Acaso algo de lo que hablaron le había molestado a él?

- Desde que llegue a mi castillo he tenido problemas para acercarme a mi hermana menor.

- ¿Qué tipo de problemas mi lord?

- Chibi Chibi me mira cómo. . . Como si yo fuese a atacarla.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a usted?

- Pues yo creo que ese es el problema.- Murmuro el hombre.- Cuando me acerco a ella pudo ver su miedo, y no me habla más que dos o tres palabras en la misma oración.

- Comprendo.- Serena lo miro con atención.- ¿Nunca ha intentado saber a qué se debe ese miedo que le tiene?

- Cuando intento hablarle ella me mira de forma extraña. . .

- Quizá no tienen nada que los conecte.- Murmuro Serena.- Después de todo ella nació cuando usted estaba sirviendo al rey. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto antes de retornar a su castillo de forma permanente?

- La vi ocasionalmente, tres o cuatro veces.- Admitió con vergüenza.- Debido a que era muy solicitado por el rey no pasaba mucho tiempo en el castillo Chiba.

- La niña lo ve más como un extraño que como una familiar o alguien de confianza.

Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma y ahora que lo hacía se daba cuenta de que era cierto, al no pasar más tiempo con su hermana pequeña no era más que un extraño en su vida ahora, quizá todo el temor que le mostraba se trataba porque no lo conocía como su hermano.

- Creo que usted tiene mucha razón mi lady, aprecio sus palabras.

- Mi lord si me permite una sugerencia. . .

- Por favor continúe mi lady, tiene usted toda mi atención.- Estaba intrigado por lo que ella le podía decir.

- Yo creo que usted debería pasar más tiempo con su hermana, hacerle saber que no es un extraño en su vida, sino que un familiar que quiere cuidar de ella y proporcionarle el cariño familiar que necesita después de la muerte de su padre, según tengo entendido lord Armando murió hace poco menos de un año.

- Efectivamente mi lady.

- Entonces la niña al perder el único familiar que cuidaba de ella simplemente tiene miedo de que cualquier extraño se le acerque.

Aquello sonaba bastante fiable, quizá después de todo esa muchacha tan joven si sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no mentía al haberle dicho que cuidaba de siete niños pequeños, inmediatamente se la imagino jugando con Chibi Chibi, la pequeña ciertamente se iba a sentir en confianza con lady Serena, quizá hasta dejara de tenerle miedo a él. . .

Alto. . . Alto Darien, ya te imaginas como seria estar casado con lady Serena y que ella cuidase de tu hermana, se dijo a sí mismo en la mente, de todos modos estaba comenzando a pensar en que quizá ella sería una buena madre para su hermana.

- Dulce.- La oyó hablar de pronto, ya estaban en los establos.- Lamento no haber venido anoche pero ya estoy aquí.

Darien miro con admiración como esa muchacha cuidaba al animal, lo cepillaba con mucho cuidado y con bastante experiencia, lo que le indicaba que era algo que hacia siempre.

Recapitula Darien, se dijo él mismo, aparentemente sabe bastante de niños, y sobre todo su forma de actuar, además parece gustarle los caballos, ya eran dos puntos a favor, pero aun así no estaba del todo convencido.

- Mira Dulce, te traje lo que más te gusta.

El lord sonrió al ver que la joven sacaba de entre sus ropas una zanahoria, la cual la yegua comía con mucho énfasis, la relación entre ambas era muy buena, lady Serena acariciaba la cabeza del animal con mucho cariño.

- Mi lady debo hacer algunas cosas.- Dijo de pronto, medio turbado.- La dejo con la yegua.

- Que tenga un buen día mi lord.

- Usted también.

Darien salió del establo por falta de aire, no entendía que era lo que esa muchacha le estaba haciendo, invadía su mente, ya se la imagina cuidando de su hermana y del castillo Chiba, según lord Tsukino estaba preparada para dirigir un castillo y él ciertamente necesitaba de mucha ayuda, su feudo era grande y ciertamente no estaba preparado para ser un lord cuando había sido entrenado para la batalla.

Por la noche todos estaban en el comedor cenando de buena gana, había charla por todos lados, aunque Serena estaba un tanto intranquila debido a su extraña conversación con lord Chiba, aunque más había parecido un interrogatorio, como si él necesitase saber algo, incluso había estado segura de que había dudado de cada una de sus palabras, de todas formas ella había sido sincera en todo lo que dijo y estaba tranquila por eso.

- ¿Darien tu hombre ya se recuperó?- Oyó a su padre hablar.- Oí que el resto de tus hombre han llegado hace buen rato.

- No podrá sobre exigirse por algunas semanas pero está bien.- Respondió el aludido.

- Que alegría que no haya sido nada malo, una mordida de serpiente puede ser mortífera, pero si se atiende dentro de un cierto tiempo prudente puede salvarse.- Comento lady Ikuko.

- Eso dijo el curandero que atendió al hombre.- Murmuro Darien.

- Son muchas las hierbas que se pueden utilizar para combatir el envenenamiento por mordida de serpiente.- Comento Serena.- Pero no todas pueden asegurar un buen tratamiento.

- ¿Usted entiende de hierbas lady Serena?- Darien la estaba mirando fijamente.

- Bueno mi madre me ha enseñado desde hace muchos años.- Le dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo.- Me encanta trabajar con las hierbas y ayudar a los demás.

- ¿Atiende a los enfermos mi lady?- Pregunto Darien sorprendido.

- Siempre que haga falta, sobre todo en invierno, mi madre y yo nos preocupamos de la salud de todos los que habitan las tierras de mi padre.

- Entiendo.- Otro punto a favor de la muchacha, escucho desde lo profundo de su mente.

- Serena me cuido hace un año cuando enferme del estómago.- Comento Sammy.- Sabe mucho de hierbas y ese tipo de cosas.

- También cuando Sammy se calló del cabello y su rodilla derecha impacto contra una roca.- Hablo lady Tsukino.- Mi hijo se hiso un corte profundo que Serena supo tratar.

- La cicatriz no se nota.- Volvió a hablar el chico.

- Y eso es porque hace sus puntos muy cuidadosamente.

- Usted lady Serena parece ser una excelente hija.- Comento de pronto Andrew.

- Me alaga. . .- Serena se sonrojo.

- Solo digo la verdad.- El caballero rubio sonrió ampliamente.

- Andrew.- Hablo Darien algo molesto.- Se hace tarde, termina de comer, no me gusta que mis hombres se duerman tarde.

Tras ese exabrupto cambiaron el tema de conversación, los primeros en retirarse tras agradecer la cena fueron Lord Chiba y su compañero Andrew, posteriormente Lady Ikuko expresó su deseo de irse al cuarto, invitándola a ella a seguirla, era la señal que ambas tenían para cuando su madre tenía que decirle algo solo a ella.

- Lord Chiba parecía impresionado con tus dotes en la curación.- Le comento su madre cuando ambas entraron en el cuarto del matrimonio Tsukino.

- Eso pensé yo también.- Le hablo a su madre entonces de la conversación que sostuvo con lord Chiba en los establos.- Me sentí como en un interrogatorio.

- Te estaba probando. . .

- ¿Probando? No entiendo.

- Lord Chiba quería saber si estas preparada para hacerte cargo de su castillo, y todas las responsabilidades que conlleva ser su esposa, ya sea Chibi Chibi o los temas típicos de un castillo.

- Ya veo, quizá no pase su prueba. . .- Eso la desanimo.

- Pues yo lo veo bastante impresionado con todo lo que está sabiendo de ti.- Su madre le sonrió.- Pero basta de preocuparte por eso, de todos modos no está en nuestras manos lo que él decida.

- Lo sé mamá.

- Ahora vete a dormir, mañana hay que hacer muchas cosas, recuerda que tienes que cuidar a los niños de las costureras, mañana hay que terminar la nueva ropa para el invierno.

- Si mamá, que tengas una buena noche.

- Tu igual querida, duerme no te preocupes, si no te escoge él se lo pierde.

Serena sonrió al dejar el cuarto de sus padres, después de todo su madre tenía razón, ella no podía hacer nada por cambiar la decisión de lord Chiba, pero si no la escogía él iba a perder a una mujer que siempre le iba a ser fiel y estaría a su servicio siempre, entro en su cuarto decidida a descansa plácidamente.

Darien estaba paseando por el patio, el aire fresco siempre lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad, y ahora necesitaba toda la claridad posible, tenía que tomar pronto una decisión, había prometido dar su veredicto final por la mañana, pero si era sincero consigo mismo no tenía idea de que opción tomar. Vio a Andrew acercarse a él y acorto la distancia que había entre ellos, necesitaba hablar con su amigo.

- ¿Qué has averiguado?

- Pues que todos en el castillo te va a odiar si te la llevas.- Murmuro Andrew sonriendo.- La aman, desean que ella sea muy feliz y están agradecidos de todo el apoyo que ella les brinda.

- ¿Qué tipo de apoyo?

- Hasta donde me dijeron ella cuida a un grupo de pequeños, hijos de las costureras que trabajan confeccionando la ropa de los muchachos en entrenamiento y del resto de pueblo, en el inverno va de casa en casa supervisando la buena salud de la gente, dicen también que al igual que su madre es una excelente curandera.

- Comprendo.- Su mente comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente.- Entonces es la esposa perfecta. . .

- Pues sí, todos dicen que el hombre que se la lleve de aquí será muy afortunado y se estará llevando a una princesa.

- Maldita sea. . . No sé qué hacer.- Darien apretó los puños, cuanto deseaba cambiar esa situación por una buena batalla contra un adversario digno.

- Pues no lo sé amigo, yo en tu lugar me casaría y no solo por Chibi Chibi, sino por mí mismo, esa muchacha es muy hermosa, despierta el deseo en cualquier hombre. . .

- ¿También averiguaste eso?

- No pusiste límite a mi campo de investigación e hice algunas averiguaciones entre los caballeros en entrenamiento mayores que ella, por lo visto hay una larga fila de hombres esperando que desaparezcas del mapa para pedir su mano.

- Comprendo, has hecho un buen trabajo amigo.

- Hago lo mejor que puedo, de todas formas te digo algo, cásate con ella, con su hermosura y fuerza será el ama perfecta para el castillo.

Pero Darien no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, después de todo escoger esposa era un tema importante, además si era sincero consigo mismo aún estaba dolido por todo lo sucedido con Mina, siempre había creído que ella sería su esposa, y no se imaginaba a Serena como esposa, tan solo como una mujer cercana y de confianza con Chibi Chibi.

- Oye Darien vete a dormir, al almohada es buena consejera y para mañana quizá tengas la mente más despejada.

- Tienes razón.- Miro a Andrew.- Gracia por tú apoyo amigo.

- Pasa buena noche Darien.

- Tú igual.

Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente con muy buen ánimo, sobre todo porque ese día le correspondía cuidar a los pequeños de las costureras que trabajaban en las ropas de los jóvenes caballeros en entrenamiento, se arregló rápidamente para poder bajar, al llegar al hall del castillo se encontró con su madre y sus siete pequeños. Ella se le acerco sonriendo de buena gana.

- Hola chicos.- Los niños la saludaron con afecto.

- Solo serán un par de horas querida.- Le dijo su madre de pronto.- Las ropas ya están casi listas.

- No te preocupe mamá.- Serena miro a los niños, el más pequeño era William de dos años y medio.- Esta mañana iremos al huerto de hierbas y les enseñare para que sirve cada una.

- ¡Si!

Darien salió del cuarto donde estaba hospedado, aún estaba confundido y ciertamente era hora de hablar con lord Kenji, se había quedado casi toda la noche pensando en que hacer, finalmente había optado por una decisión, pero aún no estaba seguro del todo.

- Oye Darien.- Andrew se le acerco.- Tienes que decidir qué haremos hoy.

- Nos iremos esta tarde, he tomado una decisión.- Le dijo mientras ambos caminaban hacia los patios.

- Al querer irte esta tarde significa que has optado por no tomar a lady Serena como tu esposa.

- Estas en lo cierto.- Le dijo a su amigo.- He decidido no aceptarla.

- Entiendo.

- Iré a buscar a lord Tsukino para decirle esto, por eso quiero que le digas a nuestros hombres que se preparen para partir esta tarde.

- Lo hare.- Andrew lo miro.- Hace unos instantes vi a lord Tsukino en los patios.

- Entonces vamos allá.

Darien tenía que escoger las palabras para poder rechazar a la hija del lord, sabía que estaba rechazando una gran mujer, pero ciertamente se iba a sentir incomodo casándose con la hermana de quien si debía haber sido su esposa, pero que le había sido arrebatada.

- ¿Alguien sabe de qué es esta hoja?- Escucho la voz de lady Serena muy cerca, al tenerla en su campo de visión se la quedó mirando, y le hiso un gesto a su acompañante para que guardara silencio, nadie se había percatado de que estaban ahí.

- Es una hoja de eucaliptus lady Serena.- Dijo una pequeña, a modo de respuesta.

- Correcto.- Lady Serena le sonrió a los niños.- Ahora veamos que otra hoja tenemos aquí.

Darien se la quedó mirando, la muchacha estaba sentada en medio de la tierra en un círculo en medio de los niños, todos la escuchaban con mucha atención, una niña de pronto se paró y fue hasta ella para darle un abrazo, se parecía tanto a Chibi Chibi, que incluso se imaginó a su hermana ahí con el resto de los niños.

- Mira ahí viene lord Tsukino.- Le dijo de pronto Andrew.- Habla con él cuanto antes.

- Tienes razón.- Darien se alejó y ya no pudo ver como lady Serena seguía cuidando a los pequeños.- Vamos.

- Buen día Darien.- El viejo lord les sonrió.- Hace una buena mañana.

- Tengo algo que decirle.- Murmuro Darien.- Habíamos quedado en que le diría mi decisión final hoy en la mañana.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.- El lord lo miro.- Bien si quieres podemos ir a hablar al solar. . .

- Lo que tengo que decirle es rápido.- Dijo Darien y miro sobre su hombre, aun podía ver a lady Serena reunida con los niños.- Yo decidí. . . Aceptar a su hija como mi futura esposa.

- ¿De verdad?- El viejo lord parecía sorprendido.- Bueno eso me llena de alegría.

- Necesito volver a mi castillo cuanto antes y precisare que la ceremonia se haga cuanto antes.- Darien miro al lord.

- Hablare con mi esposa, estoy seguro de que ella sabrá organizar todo para mañana mismo.

- Perfecto.

- Ire a darle la noticia ahora mismo.- El lord se alejó.

- No creo comprender nada.- Murmuro Andrew cuando se quedaron ellos solos.- Hace unos instantes dijiste que. . .

- Ya sé lo que dije, no es necesario que lo digas.

- Darien no te cases con ella si no puedes ofrecerle un buen matrimonio.- Le dijo el rubio.

- No te entiendo, anoche me dijiste que sería un hombre afortunado si la aceptaba y ahora. . .

- Solo digo que la aceptaste llevado por tu confusión, sé que ansias que Chibi Chibi tenga una mujer que la cuide como si fuera su hija, pero tú necesitas una esposa que cuide de ti y necesitas una mujer a la que amar. . .

- Ese sentimiento ya no existe para mi.- Le dijo Darien.- Lady Serena será mi esposa y es punto final.

- La harás muy infeliz entonces.- Murmuro el rubio al ver a su amigo alejarse.- Pues es evidente que ella te quiere, eres un maldito con suerte amigo.

Serena estaba dando un paseo por los patios del castillo cuando un dulce cachorro se acercó a ella, estaba evidentemente falto de comida pues ella podía ver sus huesos, sintió mucha lastima del animal y lo tomo en sus brazos.

- Vamos te voy a dar algo de comida.- Le dijo al indefenso animal.

- Lady Serena. . . Lady Serena.- La criada personal de su madre se le acerco.- Sus padres desean hablar con usted.

- ¿Sabes de que se trata Amelia?- Le pregunto a la mujer aun con el cachorro en sus brazos.

- Lady Tsukino no me dio detalles, solo dijo que necesitaban hablar con usted, la esperan en el salón.- La mujer miro al cachorro.- Mi lady ese perro puede tener infecciones, no es bueno que lo cargue en brazos.

- ¿Sabes si pertenece a alguien?

- Según recuerdo una perra pario cachorros hace como dos meses, seguramente este es uno de ellos.- Amelia miro al animal.- Pero creí que todos los cachorros habían muerto.

- Pues este debió haber sobrevivido.- Serena miro al cachorro.- Me lo quedare, al parecer no pertenece a nadie, lo voy a averiguar.

- Primero vaya con sus padres.

- Iré.- Serena miro a su nuevo amigo.- Pero antes de ir al solar iremos a la cocina, te buscare algo de comer.

Serena le dio de comer a su cachorro y solo cuando vio que su nuevo compañero subió al siguiente piso, pero antes de ir al solar fue hasta su cuarto y dejo al perro acomodado en una improvisada cama hecha con sus ropas viejas, cerró la puerta y corrió al encuentro de sus padres, tras tocar la puerta de madera entro y vio a sus dos padres, ambos sentados en una mesa compartían algo de beber.

- Amelia me dijo que me necesitaban.- Los miro a ambos.

- Pasa querida, necesitamos hablar contigo.- Su padre le señalo la silla cercana a la pareja.- Darien hablo conmigo esta mañana.

- Entiendo.- Entonces de eso se trataba, seguramente su padre iba a confirmarle lo que ella ya sabía, que había sido rechazada.- Bien pueden decirme.

- Darien te ha aceptado hija.

Serena que se había estado acercando a la silla para sentarse callo sobre su trasero en el mueble, no podía creer lo que su padre le acababa de decir, miro a su madre en busca de una confirmación de lo que había escuchado, lady Ikuko solo asintió mientras le sonreía de buena forma.

- No lo puedo creer.- Hablo sin pensar.- Creí que había dicho que no. . .

- Pues ha cambiado de opinión.- Dijo su padre.- Pero hay algo más importante, él quería que la ceremonia de casamiento se haga cuanto antes, tiene responsabilidades en su castillo.

- Comprendo.

- Querida la ceremonia se hará mañana en la mañana.- Le dijo su madre.- Prepararemos todos a partir de esta tarde, a pesar del poco tiempo te prometo hacer un buen banquete.

- ¿Mañana?- Sorprendido acepto todo aquello de buena gana, era consciente de la responsabilidad de lord Chiba para con su feudo.- ¿Se pueden hacer todos los preparativos para mañana?

- Claro mi querida hija.- Lady Ikuko la abrazo.- Te prometo que será una hermosa celebración.

- Serena hija dime. . .- Lord Tsukino se acercó a su hija.- ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte a hacer esto?

Serena sabía que su padre tenía ciertas reticencias a aceptar todo aquello, pero ella estaba convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, quería el amor de lord Chiba y aunque aún no estaba segura de cómo lograrlo, iba a dar todo de sí, quizá con el tiempo él se olvidase de Mina y la llegase a querer aunque fuera un poco.

- ¿Serena?- Su padre le hablo.- No me has respondido hija.

- Si padre, te prometo que estoy convencida de lo que estoy haciendo.

- Bien entonces mi cielo.- El viejo lord miro a su esposa.- Por favor que todo esté listo para mañana en la mañana, recuerda que Darien pretende partir después del mediodía.

- ¿Papá permitirás que Dulce se vaya conmigo?- Le pregunto Serena.

- Por supuesto hija, no me atrevería a separarte de Dulce. . .

- ¡Oh!- Exclamo Serena de pronto.- Olvide al cachorro. . .

- ¿Qué cachorro?- Inquirió su padre.

- Acabo de encontrar un cachorro y creo que está abandonado.

- ¿Un cachorro marrón hija?

- Si madre.

- Pues está abandonado, al parecer la perra se fue hace unos días y dejo al pequeño junto con otros hermanos, esta mañana oí que solo quedaba uno. . .

- Pues es el que yo tengo.- Pensó inmediatamente en llevarse al pequeño consigo.- Espero que no haya problema que se vaya conmigo.

- Yo creo que deberás consultarlo con lord Chiba querida.- Su madre le sonrió.- Ahora debes consultar todo con él, no creo que le moleste Dulce, pero un cachorro es otro tema.

- Lo hare esta tarde.

- Bien, las dejo para que ultimen los detalles de la celebración.- Lord Kenji salió del solar.

Querida ven conmigo.- Su madre le tomo la mano.- Hay algo que quiero mostraste.

La rubia asintió medio embobada, todavía no podía creer que lo cielos hubiesen escuchado sus plegarias, durante la noche anterior se había hecho a la idea de ser finalmente rechazada, pero ahora todo era distinto, pronto seria la esposa de lord Darien Chiba, siguió a su madre por los corredores, ambos mujeres entraron en el cuarto conyugal de los señores del castillo, su madre fue hasta un baúl que estaba contra la pared y comenzó a buscar algo.

- Mira.- De pronto su madre le mostro un hermoso vestido.- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es hermoso, mamá es el vestido más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

- Con este vestido me case con tu padre hija.- Murmuro la mujer mayor con emoción.- Y quiero que mañana te lo pongas.

- ¿De verdad?- Serena tomo el vestido entre sus manos, la de tela era delicada y de las más caras de todo el reino, pero antes de aceptar por su mente paso una idea.- ¿Madre puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro querida, dime.

- ¿Este vestido lo iba a usar Mina?- Aquello la terminaría destrozando, ya bastante mal se sentía al saber que no solo iba a casarse con un hombre que amaba a su hermana.

- Oh no querida, no pienses eso, cuando le mostré el vestido a Mina, ella dijo que no lo quería porque le parecía muy viejo.

- Pero sí parece nuevo.

- Lo he cuidado mucho, este vestido fue un regalo de tu padre poco antes de casarnos.

- ¿No fue un regalo de tu madre?- Era una costumbre poco conocida aun que los vestidos de novia y ese tipo de cosas se pasasen de generación en generación, de madre a hija.

- Yo perdí a mi madre cuando tenía poco más de diez años, mi padre murió al poco tiempo de haber nacido yo.

- ¿Quién cuido de ti mamá?

- Mis padres servían en la castillo de una pareja anciana, al morir mi madre la lady ya de avanzada edad me tomo como su protegida, me enseño todo lo que yo te he ensañado a ti hija.

- ¿Y cómo fue que conociste a papá?

- El castillo de la pareja anciana estaba en medio de dos grandes feudos en disputa hija, el rey mando a tu padre, que en ese momento era un famoso caballero a proteger el castillo y sus habitantes.

- ¿Fue amor a primera vista?

- Pues la primera vez que vi a tu padre estaba casi todo cubierto de sangre, su grupo fue atacado cuando estaban llegando al castillo, me toco atender sus heridas y en ese momento fue que caí a sus pies, rendida de amor.

- ¿Y cómo fue para él?- Serena estaba expectante por escuchar el esto de la historia.

- Pues para él fue igual, pocos días después él le pidió mi mano en matrimonio a la pareja de ancianos.

- ¿Así de pronto?

- Pues si, tu padre siempre me ha dicho que él se enamoró de mi apenas me vio.

- ¿Y tú aceptaste al instante?

- Pues no.

- ¿Por qué no mamá? Tú me has dicho que lo amaste casi desde la primera vez que los viste.

- Entiende querida, por mucho que fuera una mujer capacitada para ser el ama de un castillo, no era más que una simple hija de campesinos, no tenía familia de respeto, cuando le dije a tu padre que no podía aceptarlo por todas esas razones él se enfureció, paso días sin que siquiera me mirara o me hablara.

- ¿Y qué paso entonces?

- La disputa entre los clanes vecinos ya estaba suprimida, estaba llegando el momento en que tu padre tenía que partir, yo quería decirle que lo amaría siempre, pero él tenía otros planes para mí.

- ¿Qué planes mamá?

- Pues él me robo. . .- Le dijo su madre sonrojada.- Iba a despedirme de él la mañana de su partida pero antes de poder hablar él me monto sobre su caballo y subió conmigo, le dijo a la pareja anciana que cuido de mí que nos casaríamos en la capilla a medio camino hasta su castillo, después me dijo que era la única forma en que se aseguraba que lo aceptase d buena gana de lo contrario me dejaría abandonada a mitad de camino sin ayuda para poder volver.

- Te saco de tu casa igual que Yaten hiso con Mina.

- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué tú padre no dijo nada más después de que se enteró de que ellos se habían casado?

- Porque en el fondo era lo que él quería al igual como lo hiso contigo.

- Exactamente hija.- Ikuko le sonrió mientras la instaba a tomar el vestido.- Ahora póntelo y veremos si tenemos que hacer algún arreglo, tu padre me dio este vestido después de que pasamos por un pueblo bastante grande de muchas casas, había una mujer que confeccionaba vestidos, me enamore de este vestido a penas lo vi y tu padre no escatimo en gastos para hacerme feliz.

- Comprendo.

- Cuando estaba embrazada y pensé que quizá tendría una niña me prometí guardar este vestido para dárselo a alguna de mis hijas, como Mina lo rechazo, te lo quiero dar a ti y espero que quizá en el futuro tú puedas dárselo a tu hija.

- Lo hare mamá.

Por la tarde Serena se dedicó a cuidar del cachorro, aunque aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con su ahora prometido y solicitarle permiso para llevarse al animal con ella, haría lo posible por obtener una repuesta positiva, pues el pequeño cachorro abandonado le había robado el corazón, con esa idea comenzó a caminar por los patios de entrenamiento con la esperanza de hallar a lord Chiba, para su fortuna lo encontró con el caballero rubia que siempre lo acompañaba.

- Lady Serena que alegría verla.- Le dijo Andrew.- Déjeme decirle que estaré feliz de estar a su servicio.

- Gracias.- Serena respiro hondo antes de mirar a su futuro marido, al ser mucho más alto y mucho más grande que ella le daba un poco de temor.- Yo quería hablar con usted lord Chiba.

- Iré a ver algunos asuntos.- Andrew se alejó rápidamente.

- Puede hablar lady Serena.

- Yo quería solicitarle algo mi lord, debido a que mañana nos casaremos y partiremos a su castillo.

- ¿Qué desea pedirme mi lady?

- Esta mañana yo encontré un cachorro abandonado y me encariñe con él, mi padre me dijo que al partir de aquí podre llevarme a mi yegua Dulce y quería pedirle permiso para llevarme también. . .

- ¿Quiere saber si puede llevar al cachorro con usted a mi castillo?

- Si mi lord eso deseo.- Serena vio la mirada sin expresión del hombre.- Pero si no puedo yo lo entenderé, estoy segura de que aquí alguien podre cuidarlo y. . .

- Puede llevar al perro con usted mi lady, si es muy pequeño viajara en el carro de las provisiones y armas.

- Muchas gracias mi lord.

- Si eso es todo mi lady. . .

- Por supuesto lo dejo, quiero ir a ver cómo van los preparativos.

Darien la vio irse y se preguntó por décima en ese día qué lo había llevado a aceptar a esa muchacha como su esposa, a simple vista parecía mucho más joven que de diecisiete años, pero ya la había aceptado y no había forma educada de rechazarla ahora que todo el catillo sabia de la próxima boda, lo mejor era comenzar a hacerse la idea de que esa joven seria su esposa.

- Eres un suertudo amigo.- Andrew de pronto se le acerco.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Es qué no te diste cuenta?- El rubio al ver que su amigo parecía no comprender suspiro resignado.- Ere un tonto Darien, solo espero que no estés cometiendo un error porque harás muy infeliz a esa pobre muchacha.

A la mañana siguiente Serena estaba frente al espejo en su cuarto, ya estaba vestida y lista para bajar en cuanto su padre llegase por ella, sonrió al mirar alrededor de su cuarto y ver que los baúles que había preparado con su coas ya estaba cerca de la puerta para ser llevados al carro.

- ¿Querida?- Su padre toco la puerta de su cuarto delicadamente.- ¿Ya estas lista?

- Si papá.- Serena fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, sus padres le sonrieron ampliamente al verla.

- Estas hermosa mi pequeña.- Lady Ikuko la abrazo.- Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto.

- Gracias mamá.

- Estas preciosa Serena.- Kenji la tomo del brazo. Vamos ya es hora querida.

La capilla del castillo Tsukino había sido arreglada de forma maravillosa, el perfume de las flores invadía el aire, la geste que serbia en el castillo estaba alrededor, todos expectantes ante la ceremonia, sonrió al ver a su prometido conversando con el sacerdote que los iba a casar, al llegar a su lado comenzó la ceremonia, el religioso los miro a ambos y los insto a decir los votos.

- Lady Serena Tsukino, te tomo por esposa.- Darien tomo un anillo hermoso y le tomo la mano.- Con este anillo me caso contigo y con mi cuerpo te honrare.

- Lord Darien Chiba. . .- Ella respiro hondo y lo miro a los ojos y repudio los votos.- . . . Y con mi cuerpo te honrare.

- Bien ahora antes todos lo presentes lo declaro marido y mujer.- El sacerdote miro al lord.- Puede besar a la novia para sellar esta ceremonia.

Darien no supo cómo actuar, el beso a la novia era parte de la ceremonia, aunque si era sincero era solo para calmar a los espectadores, de todos modos tenía que hacerlo, más no era algo que ansiase verdaderamente, él solo se casaba por conveniencia, esa joven seria la madre perfecta para Chibi Chibi, pero no le interesaba como esposa, sin embargo se acercó a ella, y rozo sus labios con los de la joven y espero que fuera suficiente, si tenía suerte considerarían respetuoso no profundizar el beso, de lo contrario creerían que no estaba de acuerdo con aquella boda.

-¡Que vivan los novios!- Alguien grito.

- ¡Vivan los novios! ¡Vivan los novios!

- Muchas felicidades.- Lord Tsukino se acercó con su mujer.- Que sean muy felices Darien.

- Mucha suerte en tu vida de casada hija, ahora tienes un marido que cuidar.

- Lo sé madre.

- Vamos a celebrar, el banquete está listo, después podrán irse con el estómago lleno.- Lord Kenji les sonrió mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposa.

- Vamos mi lord.- Los insto Serena.- Las cocineras han hecho un banquete digno de un rey.

- Si.- Fue todo lo que dijo Darien, tomo el brazo de su ahora esposa.- Tengo hambre y tu padre tiene razón, al partir tendremos el estómago lleno.

- Es cierto.- Ella le sonrió, pero su marido no hiso lo mismo con ella, quizá ese tipo de ceremonia n eran de su agrado, pero quizá las cosas mejoraran en el banquete.

Serena se sentido feliz al entrar en el gran salón del castillo, las criadas y doncellas que servían iban de un lado a otro con grandes bandejas llenas de comida, otras iban repartiendo jarras de cerveza y otras de whisky, la gente hablaba y reía, ella y su esposo tomaron asiento en la mesa sobre una tarima para que resaltara sobre los demás.

- Espere a probar la comida mi lord.- Dijo Serena esperanzada de que su marido sonriera.

- Todo se ve delicioso esposa.- Darien por primera vez en el día sonrió de buena gana.

La joven sintió un pequeño triunfo, su marido le había sonreído de buena gana, las cosas iban a ponerse bien, de eso estaba segura, y por supuesto iba a luchar por mantener a su esposo siempre contento con ella.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Lita wellington - Sayuri Uzuki - Andy Nicolao - Camony: **He aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.

**Nina Galcon: **Por lo visto Darien se casó seguido por su necesidad de cuidar a Chibi Chibi, incluso parece que sigue dudando de haberse casado.

**Awase Kagami Ayumi****: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, como ves Darien ha aceptado, pero tendremos que esperar para ver si tiene deseos de venganza.

**Yesqui2000: **Nuestra querida Serena está dispuesta a correr el riesgo y ser una buena esposa para Darien, esperemos que él sea valorar el esfuerzo.

**Adoore: **Esta historia se pondrá más interesante, no dejes de leer esta y más historias de esta pareja.

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas por su Reviews de apoyo, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste igual que los demás, muchos saludos en esta fría noche de invierno.**


	5. La llegada al castillo, el rechazo

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**La llegada al castillo, el rechazo del lord.**

Serena abrió los ojos, todavía no podía creer que estaba a medio camino de llegar al castillo Chiba, el que en pocos días iba a transformase en su hogar, se sentó en la improvisada cama que le había sido asignada para dormir en la tienda de campaña, pues la noche anterior habían tenido que armar campamento en medio del bosque.

- Hola pequeño.- Saludo a su cachorro, que dormía en una cesta que ella había acondicionado como cama para él.

Podía sentir ruido afuera, obviamente los hombres de su ahora marido ya estaban despiertos y haciendo su trabajo, ella se arregló para salir, dormía sola en aquella tienda, había supuesto que su marido no iba a consumar el matrimonio en medio del bosque en una tienda cercana a sus hombres, de modo que cuando Darien le había dicho que tendría un tienda de campaña para ella sola lo había agradecido de buen grado.

- Buen día mi lady.- Andrew fue el primero en saludarla.- Hay tiempo para que coma algo de desayuno, Darien aún no ordena que desmontemos el campamento de modo que no tenemos horario de partida.

- Entiendo, muchas gracias por la información.- Serena se acercó a la manta que tenían en el centro del campamento y tomo algo de pan y queso.- ¿Dónde está mi marido?

- Dijo algo sobre asegurarse de que los caballos estén en condiciones de seguir el camino.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

- Dos días mí. . .

- Por favor Andrew dime Serena.

- Pero eso seria. . .

- Eres un hombre de confianza para mi marido, y por lo tanto un hombre de confianza también para mí, de modo que te ordeno y a la vez pide de buena gana que me llames por mi nombre.

- Esta bien. . . Serena.- Le sonrió el rubio.- Por cierto hay un lago por ese camino, el lugar es seguro de todas formas tienes que avisar a alguien de que te vas a alejar del campamento.

- Claro.

Serena tomo sus alimentos sumida en muchos pensamientos, estaba contenta de tener a alguien en quien confiar, a pesar de que los hombres con quienes estaba viajando se mostraban muy amables con ella, también estaba el hecho de que iba a conocer a la pequeña hermana de Darien, Chibi Chibi, por lo que sabía era una buena niña pero temerosa de acercarse a su marido, y por sobre todo estaba la relación que tendría que comenzar a construir con su marido, recordaba claramente los conejos de su madre antes de partir.

_Flash back._

_- Tienes que preocuparte por cuidar a tu marido, pero sin agobiarlo, no puedes estar siempre cerca preguntándole a cada momento si está cómodo o le falta algo.- Eran las palabras de lady Ikuko.- Una buena esposa debe saber reconocer cuando su marido necesita algo._

_- Lo entiendo.- Serena estaba escuchando todo atentamente._

_- Tienes que cumplir con los deberos del ama del castillo sin dejar de lado las necesidades de tu esposo, además tienes que considerar que tendrás a tu cargo a una niña pequeña que seguramente necesita mucho afecto y alguien en quien confiar y querer._

_- Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que sabré ganarme la confianza de la pequeña._

_- Cuando tu marido ya confié en ti, comentara contigo algunos problemas, tu padre comparte muchas de sus problemas conmigo, deberás aconsejar a tu marido con mucho cuidado hija._

_Fin del flash back._

Ella esperaba poder contar con la confianza de su marido, soñaba con el día en que Darien la aceptara de buena manera como su esposa, si bien hasta el momento ella no tenía ninguna queja, no era tonta y detectaba en su marido cierta reticencia a estar cerca de ella, aunque hablaban entre ellos, no eran cosas de importancia, solo comentarios sobre el clima, el estado de los caminos y cosas por el estilo, Darien aún no le decía como era el castillo Chiba, o al menos como era la gente que lo habitaba.

Decidió ir a refrescarse en el lago que habían mencionado Andrew momentos después, de modo que le hablo a uno de los hombres para informarle de su lejanía del campamento, el hombre le dijo amablemente que podía partir.

Camino lentamente buscando alguna nueva hierba, a ella le gustaba vagar por los bosques en busca de nuevas plantas que la ayudasen en su labor de curandera, pero su padre no le permitía alejarse mucho del castillo Tsukino, ahora que tenía la posibilidad de conocer nuevas tierras no iba a desperdiciarla.

Siempre llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa de tela donde guardaba las hierbas que encontraba para dispuestas tratarlas según la enfermedad o afección, pronto llego al lago pues escucho el ruido del agua en movimiento, iba a cercarse para tomar un poco de agua cuando vio una figura masculina en el agua, era su esposo, que estaba de torso desnudo, parecía que se estaba refrescando y estaba de espaldas hacia ella de modo que aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia femenina cercana.

De todos modos Serena se ocultó tras un gran árbol, no sabría que explicaciones podía dar en caso de ser descubierta, se lo quedo mirando, tenía varias cicatrices en la espalda, seguramente de sus luchas, algún día esperaba poder escuchar de la propia voz de su marido todas las batallas que había enfrentado, estaba tan contratada que no oyó cuando alguien se le acercaba por detrás, pero se sobresaltó al ser tocada en el hombre.

- Tranquila Serena soy yo.- Andrew le sonrió.- Lo siento no quería asustarte. ¿Qué hacías escondida como un ladrón?

- Yo. . . Yo. . .

- ¿Lo estabas observando verdad?- Andrew miro por sobre el hombre de la joven.

- Pues. . .- Estaba tan avergonzada que apenas podía hablar.- Yo. . .

- ¿Lo amas verdad?

- ¿Tan evidente es?- Se rindió ante el caballero frente suyo.

- Solo para alguien que está enamorado, pero él muy idiota no parece darse cuenta.

- Él ama a mi hermana, yo nunca podría luchar contra eso.

- Si usted sabe todo eso. . .- Andrew la miro con pena.- ¿Por qué entonces acepto casarse con él?

- A decir verdad, yo fui quien acudió a mis padre para decirle que si ellos aceptaban yo estará feliz de casarme con él, creo que puedo hacer que me quiera aunque sea un poco.

- Pues cuenta conmigo, seré un fiel aliado tuyo en esta batalla, pero debes ser consciente de que no será fácil

- Le he sabido desde un principio.

- Bien en ese caso tendré el placer de hacer entrar en esa terca cabeza algo de cordura.

- Muchas gracias Andrew, nunca creí que tú me ayudarías. . .

- Conozco a Darien desde hace años Serena, sé lo mucho que ha luchado por el honor y el respeto para su familia, de modo que sería feliz de verlo con una buena mujer a su lado que cuidase de él.- El rubio suspiro de pronto.- Yo siempre le dije que no confiara en las falsas declaraciones de amor de lady Mina, siempre supe que su afecto no era verdadero pero el tonto fue él.

- Mi hermana le hiso mucho daño.- Murmuro la muchacha mientras miraba a su esposo.- Yo espero poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

- Serás la mejor esposa que él pueda tener, ya verás que con el tiempo ese tonto se da cuenta de que sus afectos han cambiado y tú serás quien reciba su amor.

- Rezo por ello.- Miro como su esposo iba saliendo del agua.- Ya me tengo que ir.

Andrew miro a la avergonzada joven huir por donde él había llegado momentos antes, había esperado que ella se acercara a su esposo, hubiesen tenido la suficiente intimidad para comenzar a forjar una relación, pero era evidente que ella también estaba algo temerosa de acercarse a su marido, como si supiese de ante mano que sus afectos serian rechazados.

- Darien.- Se acercó a su amigo mientras lo observaba vestirse.- ¿Cuándo partimos?

- ¿Lady Serena ya se levantó?

- Pues sí, está en las cercanías del campamento recolectando hierbas.- Contesto el rubio.- ¿La llamaras siempre como lady Serena?

- Pues ese es el trato correcto que se le debe dar a una mujer. . .

- Que es una perfecta desconocida.- Intervino el caballero.- Pero ella es tu esposa, podrías llamarla por su nombre, o decirle esposa o algo por el estilo.

- Sabia que eras experto en mujeres.- Ironizo el lord.- Pero hasta donde sé desconoces el mundo de las mujeres casadas.

- Solo digo la verdad amigo, si la tratar así frente a los demás harás que todos confirmen lo que ya se murmura a tus espalda y las de tu esposa.

- ¿Lo que se murmura?

- Que no la deseas a tu lado, todos hemos sido testigo que la tratas casi como si fuera otro más de tus hombres, no tienes ninguna muestra de afecto hacia ella, y apenas le dices una o dos palabras y siempre son a modo de orden, que ella no duda en cumplir.

- No digas estupideces Andrew.

- Es lo que los hombres dicen, yo solo repito lo que ellos comentan.

- Solo tonterías, además es mi esposa, yo sé cómo tengo que tratarla.- Gruño Darien.- Ordena a los hombres que comiencen a levantar el campamento, partiremos cuanto antes.

- Si Darien.

El lord decidió volver al campamento, tenía que supervisar el trabajo de sus hombres, pero al hacerlo tendría que ver también a su esposa, no era que estaba escapando de ella simplemente no tenía idea de que podrían tener en común como tratar de entablar una conversación, además estaba seguro de que al acercarse, ella le preguntaría muchas cosas, como cualquier mujer.

La vio a penas llego al campamento, estaba junto con su yegua dulce, al parecer las ordenes de partir pronto le habían sido transmitidas, pues el animal ya estaba preparado. Se acercó lentamente, pues aun no sabía que decirle.

- Buen día mi lady.- Saludo por fin, al estar frente a ella y a pocos centímetros.- Partiremos pronto. . .

- Eso me ha informado Andrew.- Le respondió ella mientras se volvía para mirarlo.- Yo y Dulce estamos listas para partir en cuanto se nos ordene mi lord.

- Bien iré a ver a mis hombres y partiremos.

- Si mi lord.

Darien sonrió al ver que ella lo iba a tratar de la misma forma de respeto, entonces sus hombres cesarían con los rumores, además él no dependía de lo que sus hombres comentaras a sus espaldas.

Serena miro algo decepcionada a su marido, había esperado que él hablara más con ella, pero no había sido así, había decidido darle espacio para que fuese su esposo quien se acercara a ella, no al contrario pues no quería darle la impresión de estar desesperada por algo de atención de él, por una mínima parte de su afecto si quiera.

- Ven Dulce pronto partiremos.- Tomo las riendas de su yegua.- Que bueno que ya te hayan dado de comer y de beber, no quiero ser causa de la demora en nuestra partida.

Darien comenzó a dar órdenes en todas direcciones quería ponerse ya en movimiento, mientras más cerca de casa estuviese mucho mejor, además quería ponerse a trabajar en las mejoras de su feudo, habían muchos puentes que reparar, también había que comenzar a ampliar las murallas de protegían sus dominios, todas tareas que necesitaban de su supervisión, sin contar que sus hombres necesitaban entrenamiento.

- Ya estamos listos Darien.- Le dijo su amigo momentos después.- Podemos partir cuando quieras.

- Mi esposa. . .

- Ella está a la espera de tus órdenes.

- Bien, vámonos ahora.- Darien se acercó a su caballo y lo monto.

Darien miro de reojo como varios de sus hombres se ofrecían para ayudar a su esposa a subir a su yegua, pero sonrió al ver que era algo que ella podía hacer sin la ayuda de nadie, tras dar las ultimas indicaciones de como irían en orden en el camino comenzaron a partir, Andrew inmediatamente tomo posición al lado de la única mujer que iba en el viaje, o sea su esposa, él iba delante de ellos y del resto de las personas podría escuchar las voces de ellos mientras hablaban.

- Por supuesto los caminos no pueden estar en mejores condiciones, de otro modo nuestro viaje se hubiese demorado un día más.- Oyó claramente la voz de Andrew.

- Me alegra saber eso, hace muchos años que no realizo un viaje tan largo, aunque he descansado mucho en los momentos adecuados.- Hablaba su esposa.- Por cierto Andrew no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte que permitieras que i cachorro viajara en el carro de las armas y demás elementos

- Hubiese sido un viaje muy incómodo para ti si hubieran tenido que cargarlo en brazos además de llevar las riendas de Dulce.

- Tienes razón de todos modos quieres expresarte mi agradecimiento.

Darien no entendía porque había tanta familiaridad entre su esposa y su hombre de confianza, después de todos ambos eran extraños el uno al otro, pero parecían tenerse confianza, así que decidió seguir escuchando lo que hablaban.

- La vida de un caballero no debe ser nada de fácil, mi padre muchas veces me contaba de sus cruzadas, en muchas ocasiones temió perder la vida.

- Somos entrenados desde pequeños a no tenerle miedo a la muerte, pero en el momento de la batalla esa enseñanza vuela lejos de nuestras mentes si el enfrentamiento en crudo.

- Has peleado en muchas batallas Andrew?

- Tantas que incluso ya he perdido la cuenta.

- Comprendo, al castillo de mi padre siempre llegaban los rumores de tu valentía en el campo de batalla Andrew y también la de mi esposo.

- A Darien lo llaman caballero de la oscuridad, pues dicen que tiene pacto con el diablo porque siempre gana una pelea.

- Dudo mucho que mi lord tenga un pacto con el diablo.- Escucho la risa de su esposa.- Aunque la gente se deje llevar por rumores falsos y sin fundamentos.

- Es cierto, de todos modos a Darien no parece afectarle para nada que digan ese tipo de cosas de él.

- Seguramente será porque tienes otras cosas en que pensar antes de detenerse a escuchar los rumores.

- Eres muy sabia Serena. . .

- Es solo una opinión, estoy segura de que en el fondo crees lo mismo que yo.

- Es cierto. . .

- ¿Andrew me dirás como es el castillo Chiba?

- Creo que eso le correspondo a tu esposo Serena. . .

- Esa es una buena forma de decir que no vas a responder mi pregunta.- Intento bromear la muchacha.

- No es que no quiera, pero considero que es deber de tu esposo informarte de cómo es tu futuro hogar. . .

- ¿Entonces me hablarías de Chibi Chibi?

- Pues eso si puedo hacerlo.- Escucho hablar a su amigo.- Pues a simple vista ella parece ser una niña muy dulce, pero cuando intentas hablar con ella es como si te tuviese miedo. . .

- Mi lord ya me había dicho algo así. ¿Lo hace con todo el mundo?

- Al parecer solo con Darien, con amigo y otros hombres que merodean siempre en el castillo.

- ¿Entonces ella tiene alguien de confianza?

- Pues están Luna, que la ayudo a traer al mundo, al morir la antigua lady Chiba, Luna se transformó en la nana y cuidadora de Chibi Chibi, también está su esposo Artemis, es el administrador del castillo, ambos parecen contar con el cariño de la pequeña.

- Eso me alegra mucho, pero a la vez es preocupante que la niña le tenga miedo a todos ustedes que serán residentes comunes en el castillo.

- ¿Crees que se pueda hacer algo? Darien parece el más afectado, mal que mal es su hermana.

- Lo primero es intentar saber de dónde proviene todo ese miedo, una vez sabido la raíz del problema sin duda ella podrá cambiar de actitud.

- Eso sería maravilloso, la niña parece muy dulce cuando esta con Luna, incluso cuando esta con Lita. . .

- ¿Quién es Lita?

- Es una criada del castillo que ayuda a Luna a cuidar de Chibi Chibi.

- Entiendo.

Darien resolvió entonces que ya había escuchado bastante, además era evidente que ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro y eso solo iba a ocasionar que entre sus hombres se crearan más rumores, dejándolo a él como un marido engañado por su reciente esposa y el mejor amigo.

- Serena.- Acerco su caballo a la yegua de su mujer.- ¿Estas cansada?

- No mi lord, además llevamos muy poco tiempo de viaje.

- Andrew ve si verifica que nadie tenga problemas.

- Si Darien- El rubio le sonrió a la muchacha.- Con tu permiso Serena.

- Andrew parece un buen hombre.- Comento de pronto Serena al ver que su marido parecía querer cabalgar a su lado.

- Pues es bastante mujeriego y tiene a coquetear con todas las mujeres a su paso.- Comento de pronto Darien.- Eres mi esposa Serena.

- Lo sé mi lord, yo jamás haría algo que lo avergonzara.- Serena se sonrojo violentamente.- Solo quería conversar con alguien.

- Pues debiste haber hablado conmigo y no con ese mujeriego.

- Entiendo.- Serena no alcanzaba a entender lo que estaba pasando, había creído por completo que su marido no tenía interés en hablar con ella y ahora estaba demostrando lo contrario.- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo mi lord?

- Puedes.

- Como es el castillo, me gustaría tener alguna información sobre como es el lugar donde viviré.

- El castillo es reciente, tras la muerte de mi madre mi padre mando a construirlo, supongo que como una distracción al dolor por su perdida.

- Comprendo.

- En fin cuenta con varios aposentos, mi padre siempre recibía visitar de modo que las plantas dos y tres del castillo son casi en tu totalidad aposentos para los visitantes, el primer piso consta de el gran salón, un hall de acceso y las grandes cocina que proveen de comida a mis hombres.

- ¿Mi lord?

- Dime.

- Me gustaría enseñarle a Chibi Chibi el arte de las hierbas, y quería solicitarle permiso para hacerlo.

- No necesitas mi permiso si quieres hacer algo que crees que a mi hermana le beneficiara.

- Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza mi lord, procurare darle a Chibi Chibi una buena educación.

- ¿Qué más pretendes enseñarle?

- Pues a leer y escribir, mis padres siempre hablaban de la importancia de saber ese tipo de cosas de modo que traían gente de la corte para que nos enseñara.

- Comprendo.

- También le enseñare costura y bordado y cuando sea más grande estoy segura de que le gustara cocinar.

- Parece que tienes muchos planes para mi hermana.

- La pequeña esta en la edad en que pregunta por todo, quiere saberlo todo y que mejor que enseñarle todo lo que se pueda.

- Tienes mucha razón, Serena puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, pero mi primera prioridad es que Chibi Chibi deje de tenerme miedo.

- Es en lo primero en que trabajare.

- Me parece bien.- Darien dejo de mirarla.- Mira ese es el cruce de tres caminos, falta dia y medio para llegar al castillo, acamparemos y prometo que llegaremos sin demora.

- Estoy contenta con saber que pronto vamos a llegar.

- Espero que puedas tener todo lo que necesites en mi castillo.

- Estoy segura de que me encontrare muy comida mi lord.

Acamparon cuando comenzó a anochecer, tras asegurarse de que Dulce estuviese bien cuidada se acercó a la fogata que habían encendido los hombres de su marido pues comenzaba a hacer frio, Serena estaba contenta de haber tenido una oportunidad para hablar con su marido, habían recorrido casi tres horas donde habían hablado de muchas cosas, sobre todo del castillo Chiba, Serena sentía como si ya lo conociera gracias a todo lo explicado por su marido.

- ¿Estas cómoda Serena?- Andrew se sentó a su lado frente al fuego.- Hace un poco de frio.

- No más de lo normal para esta temporada.- Sonrió la joven.- Es muy hermoso acampar en el bosque.

- Si pero también puede tener ciertos peligro.

- ¿No es una zona de tranquilidad?

- En cualquier momento puede aparecer un ladrón, de todos modos nadie se atreve atacarnos cuando nos ven con la bandera de los Chiba.

- Por la fama de mi marido.- Serena miro en todas direcciones para buscar al objeto de su amor, Darien estaba conversando en un grupo de tres hombres.

- Mañana por la tarde o quizá más temprano ya podamos estar en el castillo.

- Eso me alegra, llevamos varios días de viaje.

- Debes echar de menos la comodidad de una cama.

- Pues la verdad si, de todo modos he disfrutado mucho este viaje.

- Sobre todo poder conversar con Darien.- La provoco el rubio.

- Yo. . .

- No tienes que avergonzarte Serena, es totalmente natural que pases tiempo con tu marido, aunque apenas se conozcan es necesario que pronto comiencen a verse como marido y mujer y no como dos extraños.

- ¿Así que esa es forma en que mi marido me ve?

- Tú lo has dicho no yo.

- De todas formas es algo que pretendo cambiar.

- ¿Ya tienes un plan?

- Primero deseo llegar a mi nuevo hogar, voy a conocer el terreno de batalla antes de comenzar a pensar en una estrategia.

- Un plan digno del mejor caballero.

- Un plan digno de una mujer dispuesta a ganarse el afecto de su marido.

- ¿No quieres su amor?

- Me conformo con su afecto.- Sabia desde hace años que el amor de Darien nunca iba a ser para ella, de modo de estaba dispuesta al menos a ir por algo de cariño de su parte.

- ¿Acaso no te tienes fe?

- Soy realista Andrew.- Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.- Yo sé muy bien que mi marido profesó, profesa y profesará amor por mi hermana y contra eso no tengo armas para luchar.

- Lo entiendo, de todos modos yo creo que no deberías rendirte así de fácil.

- Prefiero buscar el amor de Chibi Chibi, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí y me encuentro casado con lord Chiba.

- Una mujer muy franca, digna de ser la esposa de un tozudo como Darien, espero que él sea digno de ti.

- Lo es, pero quizá él no se dé cuenta.

- Pues él es el idiota.- Andrew comenzó a reír de pronto se calló.- Él se acerca.

- Tienes que montar guardia Andrew.- Darien se sentó al otro lado de su mujer.- Y te toca el primer turno.

- Entonces me iré a hacer mi trabajo, que tengas una buena noche Serena.

- Tu igual Andrew.

- Si tienes frio arrojare otro leño a la fogata.

- Oh no mi lord, me siento cómoda aquí.- Le joven miro los alimentos que le habían sido puestos a su lado.- ¿Ha comido? Tengo muchas cosas aquí.

- A decir verdad tengo algo de hambre.

- Le preparare algo.- Serena tomo el pan y algo de queso, además de las tirar de carne seca.- ¿Dígame mi lord es verdad que mañana a más tardar estaremos en el castillo?

- Es cierto, hemos hecho un buen tiempo de viaje, por lo que estamos más cerca de lo que creí.- Darien acepto los alimentos que su esposo le estaba entregando.- Gracias Serena.

- Es mi deber preocuparme por usted mi lord.- Le sonrió ella.

Darien miro a su esposa, era bella sí, pero había algo en esa muchacha que lo hacía sentir incomodo, no tenía idea de que era pero no sentía ese deseo de estar a su lado, solo había ido para comer algo.

- ¿Pasa algo malo mi lord?

- ¿Eh?. . . No yo estaba pensando en otras cosas.

- ¿Tiene problemas mi lord?

- Problemas no, pero si muchas responsabilidades para con mi feudo.- Contesto mientras comía.- Hay que hacer muchas reparaciones y trabajo.

- Se acerca el invierno. . .

- Por eso tengo que trabajar arduamente para tener todo listo antes de la llegada de las primeras lluvias.

- Espero que pueda cumplir con todo antes de ese tiempo mi lord, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarlo. . .

- Nada por ahora Serena.-Darien sintió una corriente de aire fría.- Se hace tarde y hace frio, sugiero que entres en tu tienda, debes estar cansada Serena.

- Si mi lord, de todas formas yo ya me iba a ir.

Cuando vio a su esposa cerrar la entrada de la tienda de campaña Darien se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba haciendo guardia Andrew, tenía que encargarle una tarea de suma importancia.

- Andrew.- Le hablo al rubio.- Necesito mandar a un jinete rápido que pueda llegar cuanto antes al castillo.

- Pues están Stuart y Colin, ellos son buenos cabalgando.

- Bien, que cualquiera de ellos vaya, necesito que entreguen un mensaje a Luna.

- Dime.

- Necesito que preparen los aposentos para mi esposa, yo. . . Había dado instrucciones de que solo preparasen mi cuarto.

- Lo entiendo.

- Por eso necesito que los aposentos de la lady del castillo estén preparados, había olvidado por completo ese asunto.

- Por lo visto también has olvidado que tienes esposa.- Andrew miro a su amigo seriamente.- No la dejes saber que no estas interesado en ella Darien, va a sufrir mucho y es demasiado joven para sufrir.

- Parece que eres experto en los sentimientos de mi esposa.

- Soy solo un mero observador Darien. . .

- Pues guarda tus observaciones para ti.

- Solo digo lo que es evidente.

- Ya me lo habías dicho.

- Lo sé, pero tengo la creencia en que mientras más te lo diga, menos tardaras en entender como tienes que tratar a tu esposa.

- No sigas no estoy de humor. . .

- Pues no lo estas desde que te casaste en el castillo Tsukino.

- Andrew. . .

- Esta bien. . . Está bien, iré a ver a quien mando a al castillo, pero sabes que tanto Colin como Stuart son chismosos, llegaran las castillo con el chisme de que apenas soportas estar cerca de tu esposa.

- ¡Andrew!

- Bien.

**Castillo Chiba.**

- ¿Qué dices?- Luna miro a su marido.

- Lo que has oído querida, Darien está a poco tiempo de llegar y necesita que los aposentos para su nueva esposa sean preparados. . .

- Pero no hay tiempo.- Luna no podría creer lo que estaba pasando.- Según recuerdo Darien me dijo que él y su esposa iba a compartir el cuarto del lord. . .

- Pues al parecer algo sucedió.- Murmuro Artemis.- Colin me ha dicho que la mujer se llama Serena. . .

- Pero si la prometida de Darien se llamaba Mina Tsukino.

- No sé qué habrá pasado, pero no es con ella con quien se ha casado.

- ¿Y entonces de donde saco a esa muchacha llamada Serena?

- Es la hija menor de los Tsukino. . .

- No lo entiendo.- Luna miro al cielo.- ¿No sé caso con una, pero si lo hiso con la hermana?

- Mi querida.- Artemis acaricio la mejilla de su esposa.- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es desayunar, es muy temprano aun, haremos que varias doncellas trabajen en los aposentos de la nueva lady después de todo ese cuarto no se ha usado en años, dado que lady Chiba siempre durmió en el cuarto de su esposo, y murió viviendo en ese cuarto.

- Hare que Lita y varias otras chica hagan el trabajo.

- Vamos a desayunar entonces y poder contarte más de lo que me dijo Colin. . .

- Aquel es un chismoso.

- Pero provee buena información.

**En el bosque.**

- ¿Te gusta verdad?- Serena miraba a su cachorro con mucho cariño, ya tenía mejor aspecto, parecía más saludable.

Estaban a la espera de que los hombres desmontaran el campamento para seguir el camino, según su marido podrían llegar después del medio día si no se detenían para la hora de la comida, estaba contenta con saber que pronto llegarías pero a la vez algo asustada, de no ser bien recibida no tendría en quien apoyarse para sentirse cómoda ahí.

- Serena.- Su marido se le acerco.- Ya estamos por partir, es mejor que deje al cachorro dentro del carro para que puedas montar a Dulce.

- Si mi lord.- La joven se puso de pie.- Ya nos vamos pequeño.

La joven acomodo al cachorro en el lugar que le fue asignado en el carro, tras asegurare de que iba a ser cuidado por los hombres que cabalgaban detrás del carro ella fue a montar.

- Vamos Dulce.

La joven se unió a Andrew en la cabeza de la caravana, aunque su marido iba más adelante, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a él, además se divertía mucho con la conversación del caballero a su lado.

- Cuándo tenía cinco años me dio por probar mi valentía y me subí a un árbol bastante alto.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Pues caí cuando estaba por llegar a la punta del árbol.- Andrew la miro.- Quede estampado en el suelo.

- Debió dolerte mucho. . .

- Pues estuve casi seis semanas cojeando y sintiendo el dolor.

- No debiste subir a ese árbol.

- Fue lo que dijo mi madre.

- Serena. . .- Su marido le hablo.- Ven aquí.

- Si mi lord.- La joven tomo las rindas con fuerza.- Hablamos después Andrew.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Necesita algo mi lord?- La joven rubia cabalgo al lado de su marido.

- No necesito nada, pero preferiría que estuvieras a mi lado, estamos por llegar a mis dominios.

- ¿Llegaremos pronto las castillo?

- Faltan varias horas para eso.- Le explico el lord.- Pero mis tierras abarcan bastante terreno.

- Comprendo.

- Tenemos que cruzar aquel bosque.- Le señalo Darien a lo lejos.- Y entraremos a mis dominios.

- Bien.

- De ahí en adelante solo serán unas pocas horas antes de llegar al castillo.

- Me parece maravilloso.

Cruzaron un denso bosque lleno de todo tipo de árboles, en todo momento no se separó de su marido, cuando lograron dar con la salida Serena sonrió al ver grandes praderas verdad, pero lo que más le gusto fue ver un pequeña aldea, aunque no estaba segura de sí la visitaría.

- ¿Esa aldea está asentada en sus tierras mi lord?- Pregunto ella de pronto.

- Si, la vamos a rodear de modo que acortemos el camino, después podrás conocerla, Andrew puede traerte.

¿Tú no lo harás verdad? Quiso preguntarle pero prefirió guardar silencio. Estaba segura de que la respuesta no iba a gustarle nada, aunque la idea de que Andrew fuera su acompañante le gustaba, él era un buen compañero de viaje, su mente comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente, imagino que i se tratara de Mina la que estuviese ahí Darien seguramente la presentaría ante la aldea con mucha alegría y no llevado por la obligación.

El resto del camino lo hicieron el silencio, ella no tenia deseos de hablar y ciertamente Darien no parecía querer romper el silencio, eran aquellos momentos en que la muchacha estaba segura de que su marido se arrepentía del matrimonio, de hecho aún podía devolverla a su familia, el matrimonio no había sido consumado, de ser así su esposo no tenía objeciones para devolverla a los Tsukino.

-Ahí está.- Oyó hablar a su marido.- Mi castillo.

Serena se quedó impresionada ante una gran construcción de piedra que se podía apreciar a lo lejos, estaba rodeada de una gran muralla también de piedra supuso ella, aún faltaba una gran porción de tierra para llegar pero a esa distancia alguien que estuviese de guardia los podría ver sin ningún problema.

- Es un castillo imponente.- Murmuro sin apartar sus ojos de la construcción.- Debe estar orgulloso de lo que tiene mi lord.

- Por supuesto, es el trabajo de mis antepasados, de mi padre y el trabajo que pretendo que prospere bajo mi mando.

- Lo hará mi lord.

- Hare que mi feudo sea conocido en todo el reino.

Serena solo deseaba ser parte de ese feudo en el futuro, su posición en ese castillo pendía de un hilo, pero lo peor que podía hacer era auto compadecerse, lo que tenía que hacer era consolidad su posición en el castillo y tenía que hacer de la única forma en que se le ocurría, esa noche ella y su marido tendría que consumar su matrimonio, tenía un poco de miedo por entregarse a su marido, pero lo amaba y quería por sobre todas la cosas que él comenzara a quererla un poco, y si era por medio de hacer el amor lo conseguiría lo haría sin importar nada más.

- ¡Abran las puertas! ¡Abran las puertas!- Gritaban los centinelas desde la alturas de los muros de protección del castillo.- ¡Lord Chiba está llegando!

- Estamos llegando Serena.- Le dijo Darien mientras atravesaban los grandes portones del muro.

- Si mi lord.

Bajaron de los caballos cuando llegaron a unas amplias puertas, estas se abrieron una pareja de mediana edad se les acerco, Darien sorprendentemente le ofreció su brazo y ella lo acepto encantada.

- Esta es mi esposa Serena.- Anuncio Darien.- Mi lady ellos son Luna y Artemis, administran el castillo por mí.

- Bienvenida Lady Serena.- Luna una mujer de cabellos oscuros le sonrió.- Es usted muy hermosa.

- Muchas gracias.- Serena se sintió cómoda, Luna le recordaba mucho a su madre.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana Luna?

- Mande a Lita a buscarla, deben estar por llegar.

- Soy Artemis mi señora, puede acudir a mi si necesita cualquier cosa.- Le hablo un hombre de cabellos canos.

- Gracias Artemis.- La joven le sonrió.

- Aquí está la pequeña.- Una muchacha castaña mucho más alta que ella apareció llevando de la mano a una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos, evidentemente parecía reticente a ir con la muchacha.

- Hola.- Serena no iba a esperar presentaciones formales para una pequeña, así que por propia voluntad se acercó.- Me llamo Serena. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

- Chibi Chibi.- Respondió la tímida pequeña que soltó la mano de quien la llevaba y corrió a la faldas de Luna.- Mira se parece a la princesa de la Luna llena.

- ¿A quién?- Inquirió algo divertida la rubia.

- Por las noches le relato historias sobre la princesa de la Luna llena.- Le dijo Luna.- Siempre le dije que la princesa era una joven de blanca piel, cabellos rubios y dos chonguitos en la cabeza al igual que usted mi lady.

- Por favor puedes decirme Serena.- Le pidió a la mujer, luego se inclinó para estar casi a la misma altura que la pequeña.- ¿De verdad me parezco?

- Si, eres como Luna dice que es la princesa.- La niña la miraba emocionada, como si de verdad creyera que estaba delante de una princesa.

- Hola Chibi Chibi.- Darien se les acerco, pero provoco lo de siempre.

- Hola hermano.- La pequeña se volvió a ocultar entre las faldas de Luna.

Entonces Serena fue testigo del miedo que la niña le tenía a su hermano mayor, era evidente que había algo que la hacía querer ocultarse de Darien, se prometió a si misma que iba a descubrir de que se trataba.

- Luna por favor muéstrale a Serena sus aposentos. . .

- ¡Yo lo haré!- Chibi Chibi salió de su escondite y le ofreció su pequeña mano.- Ven Serena yo sé el camino mejor que nadie.

- De acuerdo.- Se volvió para mirar a su esposo.- Que la pequeña me acompañe entonces.

El lord estaba realmente sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su hermana, aunque el miedo no la había abandonado, se había mostrado encantada con Serena, y su esposa ciertamente parecía tranquila con la niña, esperaba que entre ambas se diera la relación de confianza que quizá nunca podría darse entre los hermanos.

- Es hermosa.- Le hablo Artemis.- Tu esposa es una joven muy hermosa y por los visto sumamente amable.

- Y parece que se llevara bien con Chibi Chibi.- Observo Luna también.

- Quiero que ustedes le muestren el funcionamiento del castillo.- Murmuro Darien.- Ella va a necesitar mucho de su ayuda.

- Por supuesto.- El hombre miro a su lord luego a su esposa.

- Darien. . .- Luna hablo con cuidado.- Quieres que prepare un banquete para esta noche.

- ¿Un banquete?- Pregunto El aludido.

- Claro, un banquete para recibir a tu esposa y presentarla ante los demás criados y criadas del castillo.

- Pues hazlo, no creo que nos venga mal comer la deliciosa comida que harás.- Darien miro a los alrededores.- Bien creo que tomare una baño, el viaje ha sido arduo. . . Lita.

- Si mi lord.- La joven de cabellos castaños se acercó.

- Que lleven la tinaja a mi cuarto y ve al cuarto de lady Serena y ofrécele que tomo una baño, ella debe estar deseándolo, bien yo iré al cuarto, Andrew asegúrate de que las cosas de mi esposa sean llevadas a su cuarto.

- Tienes razón Andrew.- Comento Artemis cuando el lord del castillo ya estaba lejos.- No la trata con mucho afecto.

- Creí que Colin exageraba.- Murmuro Luna.- Pero es evidente que la trata más como una conocida que como su esposa.

- Por eso necesito a ayuda de todos, ese tonto tiene que darse cuanto de la maravillosa mujer que tiene a su lado.

- Pues es evidente de que ella le profesa amor absoluto.- Dijo Luna.- Pero no comprendo en que podemos ayudarte Andrew, yo quiero que ni niño Darien sea feliz con una muchacha que lo ame.

- Tú dijiste que era evidente que su prometida no correspondía su cariño.

- Si Artemis dije eso, y mis sospechas tenían fundamente, la mujer, Mina Tsukino huyó unos días antes de nuestra llegada al catillo Tsukino, Darien no podría creerlo, pero termino decidiendo que iba a casarse con la otra hermana.

- Sir Andrew.- Lita hablo con cuidado.- ¿Si lord Chiba no la quería entonces porque se casó con ella?

- Sospecho que por estupidez, y por Chibi Chibi, él cree que la niña necesita una mujer que la cuide, digamos que ve a Serena como una especie de criada de pequeños, más que como una esposa.

- Mmm. . . Entonces no tenemos mucho con que trabajar.- Murmuro Artemis.

- Tendremos que hacer un sutil trabajo para que Darien deje de verla como una simple conocida, sino como lo que es de verdad, su esposa.

- ¿Te gusta?- Chibi Chibi estaba sentada en la amplia cama que había en el centro del cuarto.- Son los aposentos de la lady del castillo.

- Es muy amplio.- Aquel cuarto era del doble del tamaño del que tenía en la casa de sus padres, la pequeña le explico que ese cuarto estaba unido por una puerta al cuarto de lord.- Estoy segura de que me encontrare muy cómoda aquí.

- Vi como Luna, Lita y otras mujeres trabajaron mucho aquí.

- Pues les agradeceré cuanto antes.- De pronto alguien toco la puerta del cuarto.- Pase.

- Con su permiso mi lady.- Lita entro en el cuarto seguida de otros hombres que cargaba sus baúles.- Mi lady había un cachorro entre sus cosas. . .

- ¡Oh!- Serena corrió a tomar al cachorro.- Lo había olvidado por completo, lo siento mucho amiguito.

- Lord Darien ordeno que se le fuera provista una tinaja para que pueda darse un baño.

- Lo agradeceré mucho Lita.

- ¿Qué es?- La pequeña se le acerco curioso.

- Es un cachorro que encontré abandonado antes de partir del castillo de mi padre.- Serena se lo tendió.- ¿Quieres cuidarlo por mi mientras tomo un baño?

- ¡Si!

- Bien tienes que asegurarte de que coma algo.

- Ven Chibi Chibi.- Intervino Lita.- Vamos a la cocina para darle de comer y así dejaremos a lady Serena descansar para el banquete.

- ¿Banquete?

- Lord Darien fue quien dijo que podemos hacer un banquete para celebrar la llegada de usted.

- Entiendo.- Entonces debía asearse y ponerse su mejor vestido.

- La veremos después entonces.- Lita salió del cuarto llevando de la mano a la niña.

Unos momentos después dejaron en el cuarto una tinaja, dos criadas llevaban baldes con agua caliente, al entrar el contacto con la humeante agua la joven se relajó, había ansiado tanto tomar un baño decente, durante los días de viaje se había visto en la necesidad de asearse en el agua de los lagos y pequeños ríos que cruzaban esas tierras, si esa noche iba a ver un banquete tenía que estar muy bien presentada.

Por la noche y mientras observaba a las criadas ir de un lado a otro llevando comida y repartiendo jarros de cerveza, Darien estaba realmente sorprendido de ver que su hermana pequeña había logrado ser convencida para que comiera con ellos, y como estaba sentada al lado de Serena supo que tenía que darle el crédito a su esposa.

- ¿Cómo es que lograste convencerla?- Le hablo a su esposa en un susurro, esperaba que Chibi Chibi no escuchara.- Luna nunca ha podido convencerla de que se siente en la misma mesa que yo.

- Le prometí que no iba a moverme de su lado, además de decirle que en la noche cuando tenga sueño yo iré a acostarla.

- Muchas gracias Serena.

- No debe preocuparse mi lord.

- Serena.- Hablo de pronto la pequeña.- Mira Luna hace tartas de fruta muy buenas. ¿Quieres probar?

- Claro.

Darien pudo ver la confianza con que Chibi Chibi trataba a su esposa, había hecho una buena elección para su hermana pequeña, y no solo para ella, al parecer el resto del castillo la aceptaba de buena forma, la había presentado hace unos instantes como la lady del castillo y todos habían vitoreado en alegría.

La gente a su alrededor comía, habían chistes y bromas por todos lados, todos comentaban de las nueva reformas que se estaban planeando para las próximas fechas, en todo momento la alegría reino en el ambiente.

- Tengo sueño.- Dijo de pronto Chibi Chibi cuando ya era bastante tarde.

- Bien.- Serena se volvió para ver a su marido.- Yo aprovechare para ir a descansar también mi lord, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Serena.- Darien miro a su hermana.- Duerme bien Chibi Chibi.

Darien miro a su hermana pequeña irse, ella no le había dicho nada, como siempre, Serena la estaba llevando de la mano y abandonaban el gran salón del castillo, ya habría tiempo para tratar de mejorar la relación entre él y su hermana.

- Bonita muchacha.- Le comentaron muchos de sus hombres.

- ¿Quieres este para dormir?- Serena tomo una larga camisola para la niña, estaban en el cuarto de la pequeña.

- Si, me gusta eso, tiene lazos rosados.

- Perfecto, entonces será este.- La joven lady ayudo a la niña a cambiarse, cuando estuvo lista Chibi Chibi se metió en la cama y luego bostezo.- Por los visto tienes mucho sueño.

- Me pesan los ojos.- La niña apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada cerro los ojos.

- Buenas noches pequeña.- Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla al ver que la niña se quedó completamente dormida, evidentemente estaba muy cansada.

Momentos después entro en su cuarto, estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer para esperar a que su marido llegara al cuarto, fue hasta uno de sus baúles, trato de buscar alguna camisola que fuera ligera.

- ¿O lo espero desnuda?- Se preguntó a su misma, pero se negó a esa idea, su marido iba a pensar que ella era una mujer fácil.

Escogió por fin una camisola blanca que tenía algunos adornos de listones azules, esperaba que fuera del agrado de su esposo, aunque estaba segura de que a los hombres eso poco les importaba. Se metió en la cama y comenzó a esperarlo, se había soltado los chonguitos y tenía el cabello suelto, la cabellera rubia cayó sobre sus hombros.

No sabía que le podría gustar a su marido, pero quería complacerlo, haría todo lo que Darien le pidiese.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y Serena comenzó a preocuparse por que no marido no aparecía, salió de la cama con cuidado y camino hasta la puerta que unía sus aposentos con los de su esposo, pero él no estaba en su cuarto, tomo su capa y decidió bajar, sabía que no estaba haciendo bien, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y él simplemente no había aparecido, agradeció que la poca iluminación de la noche la ayudara a ocultarse, llegó hasta las cercanía del gran salón, podía oír claramente la voz de Andrew y por sobre todo la de su esposo.

- Se hace tarde.- Oyó al rubio hablar.- ¿No deberías subir? ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y tu esposa debe estar esperándote.

- ¿Esperándome?- ¿Era idea suya o su marido sonaba extraño? Parecía que había bebido más de la cuenta.

- Pues claro al fin tienen la oportunidad de tener una noche de bodas decente, en el bosque no hubiera habido oportunidad.- Andrew le hablaba animadamente.- Sube con tu esposa, hazla tu mujer, estoy seguro de que lo deseas. . .

- Pues te equivocas. . .

Serena abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sintió inmediatamente como una lagrima caía por su mejilla, no daba crédito a lo que su marido decía, no podía ser cierto, él debía estar mintiendo.

- No te entiendo. . . Serena es una muchacha hermosa, atrae a todos los hombres a su alrededor. . . ¿Estás diciendo que no la deseas como tu mujer?

- Exacto.

- Dime que se trata de una broma. . .

- No lo es, ya te lo dije no me interesa consumar el matrimonio.

Tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para evitar que alguien escuchara sus jadeos de angustia, sabia de ante mano que no era aceptada del todo por su esposo, pero escucharlo de su propia boca le rompía el corazón, además le destrozaba las pocas esperanzas que le iban quedando.

- Pero Darien. . . Ella se sentirá muy mal si tú te rehúsas a cumplir con. . .

- Ella sabe perfectamente que la acepte como esposa solo para que cuidara de Chibi Chibi, tú ya viste los cambios en mi hermana. . .

- Darien ella seguramente te está esperando allá arriba y se debe estar preguntando que retrasa tu ida a su cuarto. . .

- No digas tonterías, sabes que si de verdad la deseara la hubiese tomado en el bosque sin importar que mis hombres estuviesen cerca.

- ¿O sea que solo será tu esposa de nombre?

- Si, además sinceramente no me interesa complicar mi vida con una mujer, Mina ya hiso bastante y no voy a repetir la experiencia, cuando necesite a una mujer puedo buscar a cualquier criada para que me satisfaga.

Serena fue corriendo hasta su habitación, necesitaba aislarse de todos, se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado y rompió a llorar, sus oraciones no habían sido escuchadas, su esposo simplemente no parecía querer interesarse en ella, no lo había intentado en todos aquellos días de viaje y menos lo haría ahora que estaban en el castillo.

- ¿Serena?- Una voz dulce le hablo.

- Chibi Chibi.- La joven se limpió los ojos, la niña estaba parada en la entrada.- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- La jiña se le acerco.- Tuve un sueño muy feo.

- Ven.- La rubia aparto las mantas de su cama.- Vamos a dormir juntas.

- ¿Estabas llorando?

- No.- No iba a transmitir su pena a la niña.- Solo estaba algo nostálgica, extraño a mi familia.

- Ya veo.- La niña se acurro a su lado.- Buenas noches.

- Dulces sueños.- Serena la arropo con las mantas, la niña se quedó al poco tiempo dormida.

En ese momento al ver el sueño tranquilo de la niña tomo la decisión, si su marido la había llevado ahí solo para que cuidase de la niña lo haría, pero sutilmente ia a demostrarle que también podía ser una buena esposa para él, su lucha solo estaba comenzando, tal vez tuviera todo en su contra, pero ella iba a batallar con valentía.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Amigas/os, lamento la enorme tardanza pero estos días he estado de un lado para el otro y tan lejos de la computadora que apenas recuerdo como se enciende jajajaja, en fin aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste, muchos saludos.**

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Princesa selene mai – Vichita DS – Yesqui2000 – Camony – Adoore – Christydechiba – Madamemoon – Awase kagami ayumi – Nina galcon – Yazbelltsukinochiba – Ishy-24 – Lita Wellington.**


	6. Conquistando corazones

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**Conquistando corazones.**

Tras respirar hondamente Darien golpeo la puerta que conectaba su cuarto con los aposentos de su esposa, era temprano por la mañana y esperaba que Serena estuviese despierta, necesitaba hablar con ella, la noche anterior se había dormido bastante tarde al pensar en las palabras de su amigo, Andrew tenía razón, estaba faltando a sus deberes con su esposa, y era algo que tendría que hablar con ella cuanto antes.

- Serena necesito hablar contigo.- La vio sentada en el tocador, estaba cepillando su cabello.- Es sobre anoche. . .

- ¿Paso algo malo?- La muchacha se volvió para verlo de frente.

- Sé que probablemente anoche esperaste a que yo. . .- Miro de reojo la cama, pero algo le llamo la atención, había alguien más durmiendo en la cama de su esposa.- ¿Es Chibi Chibi?

- Anoche tuvo una pesadilla y me pidió dormir conmigo.

- Comprendo. . .

- ¿Qué tenía que decirme mi lord?- Serena se levantó del tocador.- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ayer Luna prometió mostrarme todo el funcionamiento del catillo y presentarme a la gran mayoría de las criadas y criados.

- Bien yo. . . Sé que anoche debería haber cumplido mis deberes. . .

- Suena como si estuviera obligado a hacerlo mi lord, y yo no quiero eso, además no veo que eso tenga importancia. . .

- Pero yo creí que anoche habías esperado. . .

- Mi lord anoche me quede dormida a penas me acosté y solo desperté cuando Chibi Chibi se subía a mi cama y le toco el rostro para despertarme, si usted vino a mi cuarto ciertamente no sentí su presencia.

- Entiendo. . .

- Bien si eso es todo.- La muchacha se acercó a la cama y vio como arropaba más a la niña.- Vuelvo por ti luego mi cielo.

- Parece que te llevas bien con mi hermana.

- Chibi Chibi es un encanto, me enamore de ella a primera vista.- Como lo hice contigo, quiso agregar pero se quedó callada.- Además es obvio que necesita mucho cariño y sospecho que puedo hacer que me diga de donde radica el miedo que le tiene a usted dentro de poco.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Por supuesto, la niña me tiene mucha confianza, me aprovechare de eso y me dirá que es lo que le impide acercarse a usted mi lord.

- Te lo agradecería mucho. . .

- Es mi trabajo mi lord, no tiene que agradecerme nada.- La muchacha lo miro sonriéndole.

- Bien yo. . . Yo. . .- Demonios no tenía idea de que decirle, sabía que ella estaba pensando lo peor de él pero no parecía querer demostrarlo.

- Mi lord yo ya tengo que bajar.

- Yo tengo que ir a entrenar. . .

- Bien que tenga un buen día mi lord.

Serena salió antes que el del cuarto dejándolo muy extrañado, había esperado algún tipo de reclamo por parte de ella, pero por lo visto a su esposa no le afectaba si él tenía o no deseos de consumar el matrimonio, aunque sabía que tenía que estar tranquilo, parecía que ella no iba a demandarle mucho, así, no iba a interferir en su vida.

Finalmente resolvió bajar a entrenar con sus hombres, necesitaba despejar su cabeza, y que mejor que estando bajo el arduo entrenamiento, él iba a seguir con su vida de forma normal.

Iba camino hasta las cocinas del castillo cuando Serena escucho la voz de Andrew, al parecer estaba conversando con una muchacha, no era de chismorrear pero al notar el tono romántico de la voz de su amigo se quedó a escuchar.

- No me gusto para nada que me dejas despertar solo hoy en la mañana. . .

- Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo, tenía que hacer varias cosas y lo más temprano posible. . .

- No es cierto, no quieres que la gente te vea conmigo, es eso. . .

- Andrew no es eso, yo de verdad tengo mucho trabajo.- La muchacha sonaba sincera.

- Si vuelvas a hacerme lo mismo mañana en la mañana no te molestare más.- Le advirtió el rubio.- No te buscare más, no rogare por tus caricias. . .

- Pero yo te amo. . .

- Te lo advierto, si mañana despierto solo ya no estaré cerca de ti.

Sentía los pasos de hombre acercarse, obviamente venia en la dirección de ella, se ocultó entre algunas estanterías para evitar ser vista y suspiro aliviada al ver que Andrew paso sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Serena camino hasta las cocina, si había alguien ahí podría encontrar fácilmente a la dueña de aquella voz, entro lentamente, solo había una criada ahí, la que sintió su llegada.

- Mi lady.- Una muchacha de cabellos castaños se levantó de una banqueta, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Lita.- Muy buenos días. ¿Necesita algo?

- ¿Estabas llorando?- Pudo ver los ojos vidriosos de la joven.

- Oh no yo. . .

- No me mientas, puedo ver que estas llorando.

- Lo siento mi lady, hoy no es un buen día para mí.

No supo por qué pero simpatizo en ese momento con la muchacha, no sabía muy bien que historia tenía con Andrew, pero era evidente de que estaba sufriendo por él, quería tanto poder ayudarla, pero si decía algo podía dejarse ver como una chismosa.

- ¿Te ayudaría a despejar la mente si me dices que le gusta comer a Chibi Chibi?

- Pues la niña come de todo, pero le encantan las tartas de moras y otras frutas como la manzana.

- Entiendo.- Se sentó en la mesa que había en la cocina.- Cuéntame algo de ti Lita.

- ¿De mi?

- Por supuesto, he visto que eres una criada de mucha confianza aquí de modo que tratare mucho contigo, serás una persona de mi confianza y para eso tengo que conocerte.

- Pues yo. . . Nací aquí en el feudo, mi madre era una criada y mi padre uno de los caballeros que servía a la familia Chiba, o al menos eso siempre me contaba ella. . .

- No comprendo. . .

- Nunca supe quién era mi padre realmente.- Admitió un tanto avergonzada la joven.- Desde que cumplí doce comencé a ayudar a mi madre en el trabajo aquí, ella murió a los pocos meses y entonces Luna y Artemis cuidaron de mi como una hija más.

- Y ahora cuántos años tienes. . .

- Cumplí los diecinueve hace un mes.- La castaña se volvió a sentar en la baqueta de la mesa de la cocina, al parecer estaba entrando en confianza.

- Me alega saber que contare con un gran apoyo como tú, has vivido toda tu vida aquí y seguramente conoces todo el funcionamiento de este gran castillo.

- Pues si, incluso fui testigo de la construcción de este nuevo castillo, las obras duraron mucho tiempo, pero valió la pena, todos dicen que es la fortaleza más grande de esta parte del país.

- Cuando la vi desde lejos me dio algo de miedo, se veía tan imponente.

- Y lo es, quizá por eso los ladrones no se acercan mucho por estas tierras.

- Dime algo Lita. . . ¿Mi marido tiene algún enemigo que signifique un peligro?

- Pues hasta el momento no, de hecho tiene relaciones comerciales con sus vecinos más cercanos.

- Entiendo, muchas gracias por la información Lita, haz sido de gran ayuda y espero que puedas solucionar tus problemas.

- Gracias mi lady.

Miro con orgullo a sus hombres entrenando, tenía un gran ejército, todos lo respetaban de buena forma y seguían sus órdenes sin protestar, ellos habían puesto sus vidas en sus manos cada vez que lucharon para servir al rey, y ahora le estaban agradecidos por proporcionarles una vida más tranquila, de hecho muchos de ellos ya tenían una mujer y planeaban una familia, pronto comenzarían a construirse casas para albergar a tanta gente, su feudo crecería cada día más y eso lo ponía contento.

- Buenos días.- Andrew venia acercándose, por su tono de voz Darien supuso que no había pasado una buena noche.

- Los hombres están entrenando como de costumbre.

- Si. . .

- Pareces molesto.- Observo el lord.- ¿Puedo saber que te sucede?

- Lo mismo de todas las malditas mañana que despierto en este castillo.- Andrew tomo algunas tiras de tela y se las amarro en las manos, necesitaba golpear algo.- Necesito tener mi cabeza en otro asunto. . .

- Deberías llevarte a una mujer a tu cama y quitarte la rabia.

- No digas tonterías.- Andrew miro a su amigo.- Tú no tienes derecho a opinar en este tipo de cosas. ¿O me dirás que Serena no te reclamo nada?

- Pues no lo hiso. . .

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Todo fue muy confuso a decir verdad.- Admitió el lord.- Esta mañana cuando entre en su cuarto iba preparado para recibir sus reclamos. . .

- ¿Y qué sucedió entonces?

- Pues dijo que no tenía importancia, además Chibi Chibi estaba durmiendo con ella, según parece tuvo una pesadilla y le pidió dormir con ella.

- Ya veo. . . De modo que no tuvo tiempo si quiera de ver si tu ibas a su cuarto anoche.

- Por lo que entendí, ella no lo esperaba de todas formas. . . No lo entiendo a decir verdad.

- ¿De qué te preocupas? Anoche dejaste muy en claro que no tenían interés en acostarte con tu esposa, de hecho dijiste que si necesitabas satisfacción de una mujer buscarías a una criada.

- Ya lo sé. . . Pero esperaba algún tipo de reclamo por su parte y ella estaba tan. . . Tan. . .

- ¿Tan qué? Dilo Darien.

- Tan relajada, como si de verdad ella no quería consumar el matrimonio. . .

- Debes estar contento entonces. . .

- Supongo.- Darien miro a su alrededor.- Mira lo mejor será olvidar todo esto, vamos a entrenar.

- Claro.

Cuando entro en su cuarto Serena sonrió al ver que la niña seguía dormida en su cama, se acercó a ella llevando una bandeja de comida, la pequeña tenía que desayunar y ella tenía que ponerse a trabajar, iba a averiguar qué era lo que impedía que ella se acercara a su hermano, se sentó a su lado en la cama y le toco la mejilla.

- Chibi Chibi. . . Chibi Chibi. . . Despierta pequeña, tienes que comer.

- ¿Eh?- La niña abrió sus ojos algo confundida, de pronto la miro y sonrió.- Serena.

- Hola pequeña, te traje el desayuno.- Le dijo mientras acercaba la bandeja.- Traje para las dos de modo que así podremos conversar.

- ¿Conversar?

- Si, me puedes contar algo de ti pequeña, no sé cómo lo que te gusta hacer.

- Me gusta estar con Luna y Artemis, ellos me quieren mucho.

- ¿Y tú los quieres a ellos?

- Si, ellos me han cuidado mucho, desde que mi mamita murió cuando yo nací, además desde que papito murió.

- ¿Y quieres a tu hermano?- De inmediato noto que la niña se puso nerviosa.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. . .

- Dime Chibi Chibi, puedes confiar en mí.

- Mi hermano. . .

- ¿Qué tiene tu hermano?

- Él es malo.

- ¿Te ha tratado mal? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo?

- No. . .

- ¿Entonces qué tiene de malo tu hermano?- Le ofreció a la niña un jarro de lecho.- Toma bebe un poco, te ayudara.

- Si.- La niña, se bebió toda la jarra.- Mi hermano es un hombre malo, todos los dicen.

- No entiendo, solo he escuchado elogios para con tu hermano, dicen que es muy valiente, que lucha con valentía. . .

- Pero he oído que mata a las personas, que incluso come los corazones de quienes asesina. . .

- No es cierto. . .

- Cuando recién llego con todo ejercito escuche a sus hombres hablar sobre él, incluso antes de su llegada aquí al castillo había oído hablar de las cosas que hace.

- ¿Dime qué has oído?

- Dicen que tiene pacto con el diablo, que asesina a la gente. . .

- Cariño tu hermano es un caballero que lucha para servir al rey, es su obligación luchar contra la gente que hace mal al reino.

- Mmm. . .- La niña la miro.- ¿Y eso que dicen del pacto con el diablo?

- Pues eso son chismes que inventan la gente a la que tu hermano derrota, ellos quedan muy enojados y envidiosos porque tu hermano les gana.

- ¿Entonces él no es malo?

- Claro que no, mira la gente chismosea mucho, y con cada persona el chisme se agranda más y más, y eso hace daño, en especial a tu hermano.

- No lo sé. . . Él de todos modos me da miedo, el muy grande.

- Cariño los hombres son muy grandes, mírame a mí con tu hermano, él mide mucho más que yo.- Le dijo ella.- ¿Recuerdas qué tan alto era tu padre?

- Él era muy alto, pero siempre me llevaba sobre sus hombros, él era bueno conmigo.

- Si le dieras una oportunidad a tu hermano te darías cuenta de que él también es bueno, quiere cuidarte y está muy preocupado por ti.

- No lo sé. . . A veces el me mira muy raro. . .

- Cariño es por preocupación, según sé cada que intenta acercarse a ti tú le rehúyes, y eso lo hiere mucho.

- ¿De verdad? Yo creí que a él no le importaba.

- Le importa y mucho.- De no ser así yo no estaría aquí, agrego para si en su mente.- Te propongo un trato.

- ¿Cuál?- La niña la miro.

- Esta noche, durante la cena quiero que te sientes al lado de tu hermano. . .

- No me pidas eso. . .

- Te prometo que nada malo va a pasar, él te quiere mucho y estoy segura de que se pondrá muy contento al ver que tú quieres acercarte a él.

- ¿Tu estarás sentada a mi lado como anoche?

- Si, estaré a tu lado, tú estarás entre tu hermano y yo, y verás que nada va a pasar, salvo que tu hermano querrá conversar mucho contigo.

- ¿Así como lo hacemos tu y yo?

- Exactamente, así como lo hacemos nosotras.- Le dijo la joven.- Termina de comer, Luna ha prometido ensañarme el castillo y quiero que vengas con nosotras.

- ¡Si!

A media mañana Andrew y Darien estaban entrenando cuando este último vio a su esposa, siendo acompañada por Luna, Artemis, Lita y su hermana pequeña, al parecer todos hablaban animadamente, iba a hacerle un comentario a su amigo cuando se fijó que el rubio miraba con mucha concentración al grupo.

- Oye.- Dijo en tono seco.- Tenemos que entrenar. . .

- Pues hazlo tú, yo ya me canse y quiero hacer otra cosa.- El rubio tomo sus cosas.- Iré con ellos.

- Pues vete. . . No te necesito para entrenar.

El lord gruño al ver que su amigo se acercó alegremente al grupo, ese hombre era demasiado coqueto con las mujeres y no iba a permitir que en su acercamiento con su esposa los chismosos hablaran más de la cuenta, ya bastante tenía con que tarde o temprano el rumor de la huida de su primera prometida se esparciera por todo el reino, no quería rumores de adulterio por parte de su esposa, de modo que tomo sus cosas y se acercó al grupo.

- Hay mucho trabajo en la época de cosecha.- Oyó que Artemis hablaba en el grupo.- Todos los hombres trabajan para sacar adelante las siembras, de modo que en el invierno no pasamos necesidades.

- Lo entiendo.- Serena miro al simpático hombre que le iba explicando todo lo del castillo.- ¿Hay alguien que entienda de curaciones?

- Pues yo.- Intervino Luna.- Pero solo lo más básico, afecciones comunes y sin mayores complicaciones.

- Entiendo, yo sé sobre muchas cosas.

- Serena es una buena curandera.- Dijo Andrew.- En el castillo Tsukino todos hablaban de sus buenas dotes.

- Cuanto me alegra eso mi lady.- Murmuro el administrador.- El feudo de mi lord crece cada año, la gente necesita mucha atención médica. . .

- Mi esposa no será una curandera de tiempo completo.- Hablo Darien.- Esas no son sus obligaciones.

Solo en ese momento la joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposo en el grupo que iba con ella, había visto a Andrew acercarse, no así a su marido, de todos modos se había sorprendido de las palabras de él, si no la deseaba acerca suyo entonces debía querer que ella estuviese lejos atendiendo a la gente.

-Tal vez yo pudiese compartir lo que sé con las demás personas.- Miro en ese momento a la castaña.- ¿Te gustaría aprender Lita?

- Si usted me enseña mi lady, yo con gusto aprenderé todo.- La muchacha estaba muy agradecida.

- ¿Ve mi lord? Puedo enseñarle a varias criadas de modo que ellas atiendan a las personas cuando mis obligaciones me lo impidan.

- Hermano yo quiero aprender también.- Le hablo de pronto Chibi Chibi.- ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Completamente sorprendido, Darien miro a su hermana, era la primera vez en todo aquel tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí que ella le hablaba y sobre todo le sonreía de buena gana, estaba tan confundido que tardo en contestar y fue notorio para los demás.

- ¿Qué dice mi lord?- Intervino su esposa.- ¿Puede Chibi Chibi aprender?

- Claro.- Se acuclillo para quedar a la altura de su hermana, se alegró de ver que ella no cambio su actitud con él.- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

- Si, quiero hacerlo, papá me dijo una vez que mi mamá era una buena curandera y quiero hacerlo, por favor dejame aprender con Serena, me gusta estar con ella.

- Bien, puedes hacerlo, y cuando aprendas mucho podrás curarme a mí cuando sea anciano.

- Si.- La niña le sonrió antes de ir al lado de Serena.- Voy a aprender mucho contigo Serena.

- Así es pequeña.- Serena le tendió la mano a la niña.- Ven tenemos que continuar. . .

- Puedo enseñarte la aldea si lo deseas Serena.- Comento Andrew.- La gente debe estar impaciente por conocerla, los rumores de su llegada se han esparcido con rapidez.

- No es mala idea.- Serena miro al hombre.- ¿Cuándo puedes disponer de tiempo Andrew?

- Cuando tú lo desees Serena.

- ¿Puede ser esta tarde?

- ¿Puedo ir contigo Serena?- Chibi Chibi miro a su nueva amiga.

- Claro que si.-

Darien respiro aliviado al ver que su hermana iría con ellos, ni Andrew ni su esposa cometerían una equivocación en frente de su hermana pequeña.

- Lita puede ir con nosotros, necesitare ayuda para cuidar a la niña mientras conozco a los demás y necesitare que alguien me hable un poco de ellos.

- ¿Tú no te animas a ir Darien?- Andrew lo miraba sonriéndole, obviamente divertido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

- No sé si tendré tiempo.

- Es una lástima, pero así podré tender más tiempo a Serena.- Rio el rubio.- Bien mi lady, ahora me retiro, la buscare después de la comida.

- Por supuesto Andrew.

- Ahora podemos ir a las cocinas, ahí usted podrá ver las despensas que estamos haciendo para las próximas semanas.- Luna le hablo.

- Claro.

Por la tarde Serena camino hacia los establos con Chibi Chibi y Lita, las tres estaban preparadas para ir a la aldea, habían quedado en juntarse con Andrew para partir, de modo que al encontrarlo montaron en sus caballos, la pequeña se subió junto con ella en Dulce, el grupo iba camino hacia los grandes portones del castillo cuando alguien se les acerco, era su marido, sin decir nada cabalgo a su lado, todo parecía indicar que él iría con ellos.

- ¿Ira con nosotros mi lord?- Necesitaba una confirmación de sus suposiciones.

- Si, hace mucho no voy a ver cómo van las cosas.- La respuesta del hombre fue dura.

- Serena. . . Serena.- Intervino Chibi Chibi.- Me gusta cabalgar contigo.

La muchacha sonrió, aunque conocía poco a la niña ya la quería mucho, desde el momento en que la había visto asustada sintió por ella un gran afecto, le acaricio la cabeza antes de hablarle.

- Cuando seas un poco más grande podrás cabalgar tu sola a Dulce.

- ¿De verdad?

- Lo prometo.- Le sonrió, luego miro a su marido.- Lo siento debo consultarlo con usted mi lord. . .

- Ya te dije que puedes hacer todo lo que desees respecto a Chibi Chibi sin consultármelo.

- Lo había olvidado, lo siento.- ¿Era idea suya o su marido no soportaba siquiera estar cerca suyo? Le hablaba con mucha frialdad y eso la hacía sentir mal, era evidente que su marido nunca iba a aceptarla del todo.- ¿Mi lord?

- ¿Qué?- Él no siquiera la miro y sonaba muy molesto.

- Yo. . .- No sabía que decirle.- Yo. . .

- Serena mira.- Gracias a los cielos Chibi Chibi intervino.- Esa es la aldea, hace meses que no voy allá.

- Se ve muy grande y prospera.- Comento hablándole a la niña.

Miro a tras de su hombre, Andrew y Lita la seguían pero no parecía que hablasen entre ellos, la castaña iba mirando a su alrededor y el rubio aunque la miraba de vez en cuando parecía algo triste, sospechaba que entre ellos habían una relación profunda pero no entendía que sucedía entre ellos que parecía alejarlos, pero estaba decidida a investigar que estaba pasando entre aquellos, dos y ser una ayuda si podía serlo.

- ¿Ibas a decirme algo Serena?- Su marido de pronto le hablo, ella tuvo que volverse para mirarlo.

- ¿Eh? Lo lamento mi lord pero lo he olvidado, estoy segura de que no se trataba de algo de importancia.

- Mmm. . .- Darien sujeto con mayor fuerza las riendas de su caballo.- Vamos entonces, no retrasemos nuestra llegada, no quiero que volvamos al castillo cuando comience a oscurecerse.

- Si.- Serena sujeto a la niña con una mano y con la otra logro sostener las riendas de Dulce.

Al llegar a la aldea muchos de los habitantes se acercaron al ver que quien llegaba era el lord de aquellas tierras, gracias a la ayuda de su marido tanto ella como la pequeña desmontaron sin ningún problema, a los poco segundos Lita y Andrew se les acercaron, la gente comenzó a reuniré a sus alrededores.

- Atención.- Hablo su esposo.- Hemos venido aquí esta tarde porque quiero presentarle a mi esposa. . .

La joven miro a Andrew en busca de una explicación, si bien sabía que en algún momento la gente iba a conocerla como la lady del castillo Chiba no había esperado que fuese su marido el que lo anunciase y al ver la expresión del rubio supo que era algo que no se lo esperaba.

- Ella será la lady de mi castillo.- Darien le ofreció su brazo, ella se acercó aun algo confundida, pero internamente algo feliz de ver que era él quien la presentaba.- Lady Serena Chiba.

Las personas comenzaron a aplaudir con alegría, todo parecía indicar que la genta la recibía de buen grado, ella les sonrió en todo momento, de pronto su marido anuncio que iban a recorrer la aldea, de modo que la gente comenzó a irse a sus casas.

- La mayoría de los hombres trabajan en las cosechas.- Le explico de pronto su esposo mientras comenzaron a recorrer la aldea.- Otros tiene sus propias formas de pasar la vida, hay dos hombres que son carpinteros, un herrero, y un artesano.

- ¿Viven de lo que trabajan? ¿Les alcanza?

- Hasta donde sé si, ellos van a otros pueblos y aldeas cercanas y venden lo que producen, incluso yo les compro cosas.

- Entiendo.- Serena miraba en todas direcciones, la gente trabajaba a su alrededor de forma tranquila.- Parece un pueblo muy trabajador.

- La gente sabe que el trabajo los hará surgir y les dará una vida tranquila.

- Serena.- La niña le hablo.- Hay un señor que fabrica arpas. ¿Sabes cómo se tocan?

- Bueno algo. . . Nunca fui muy buena, pero toco varias melodías.- Murmuro ella.- Mi. . .

Se quedó callada, había estado a punto de decir que su hermana Mina tocaba de maravilla, pero eso hubiese significado que su esposo escuchara el nombre de quien había sido su prometida, ocasionando que la recordara.

- Mi madre.- Dijo rápidamente.- Mi madre toca de maravilla, ella me enseño todo lo que sé.

- Hermano.- La niña miro muy sonriente a su familiar.- ¿Podemos ir a visitar al señor de las arpas?

Completamente sorprendido por la cortesía con que su hermana le hablaba solo pudo asentir, obviamente Serena causaba ese efecto en su hermana pequeña, estando con la rubia Chibi Chibi tenía confianza para hablarle, tenía que reconocer la su esposa le estaba haciendo un gran bien a la pequeña.

- Mi lady.- Lita se le acerco momentos después de que habían recorrido gran parte de la aldea.- La gente parece estar contenta con usted, solo he oído elogios. . .

- Haces que me sonroje. . .

- Lo que dice Lita es cierto Serena.- Andrew le hablo también.- Toda la gente te elogia por tu belleza y simpatía.

La joven busco con la mirada a su esposo, estaba junto a Chibi Chibi un poco más atrás que ellos, Darien era el único que no se daba cuenta de que ella era tan hermosa como lo era Mina, que podía ser tan bueno esposa como su hermana.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- Andrew la miraba fijamente, pero pareció comprender lo que le sucedía.- Ya cambiara lo prometo.

- No lo sé Andrew, a veces parece que no soporta verme.

- Están comenzando Serena, con los días veras que cambiara su actitud, Darien fue entrenado para ser un caballero no un marido, tiene que aprender muchas cosas.

- Entre ellas olvidarse de Mina.- Murmuro con voz baja.- Quiero luchar por él pero no que armas utilizar. . .

- Las mujeres tienen sus recursos para volver loco a un hombre.- El rubio giro su cabeza.

- Parece que Lita ya tiene un corazón ganado.- Comento Serena al ver como su amigo miraba a la criada que se había alejado de ellos para charlar con una mujer mayor.

- Yo. . . Yo. . .

- No me gusta entrometerme Andrew. . .

- No lo haces, con los días hubieses escuchado rumores míos y de Lita.

- ¿Puedo saber que ocurre entre ustedes? Nunca me han gustado los chismes, prefiero oír lo que sucede de primera fuente.

- Me enamore de ella ante de irme a entrenar con Darien al castillo de lord Tsukino, antes de partir le dije lo que sentía y que al volver podríamos estar juntos.- Comenzó a hablar el rubio.- Cuando Lord Armando murió y Darien se vio obligado a volver a hacerse cargo del feudo vi mi oportunidad de cumplir con lo que había prometido, estar juntos, pero ella siempre fue esquiva a mis afectos.

- Yo los escuche hablar hoy en la mañana. . . Lo siento. . .

- No te preocupes, si lo escuchaste sabes entonces que Lita y yo pasamos la noche juntos, ella es mi mujer desde hace meses, pero se niega a que los demás lo sepas, prefiere que lo nuestro sea un chisme más que un hecho consumado.

- ¿Crees que ella no te ama?

- Me ama lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos cuando le hago el amor en las noches, lo noto en sus caricias y su forma de verme, pero por alguna razón no quiere que nadie sepa que es mi mujer.

- ¿Darien no lo sabe?

- Él es un distraído, le he dado a entender que tengo una mujer que me espera pero no sabe quién es y para mis planes presentes eso me ayuda mucho.

- ¿Planes presentes?

- Algún día te los diré.- Andrew le sonrió.- El fin, Lita dice que me ama y que es feliz a mi lado, pero entonces no comprendo que la detiene para que lo nuestro sea de dominio público. . .

- Andrew. . .- Serena sabía que podría ser mal interpretada en sus palabras.- ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Yo podría. . . Podría hablar con Lita y ver qué es lo que la detiene, por como la vi después que abandonaste las cocinas esta mañana era evidente que sufría y mucho.

- Pues se merece sufrir.- Andrew la miro.- Ella juega con mis sentimientos, soy un hombre rendido a los pies de una mujer que se avergüenza de ser mía.

- Intentare saber qué es lo que le afecta, quiero ayudarte. . .

- Te estaría muy agradecido Serena si puedes hacer eso por mí. . .

- Serena.- Darien caminaba hacia ellos, parecía molesto.- Debemos continuar con nuestro recorrido.

- Si mi lord.- Serena vio con alegría como la niña corrió hacia ella.

- Ven vamos a ver al señor de las arpas.- Chibi Chibi tomo u mano y comenzó a arrastrarla.

- Nunca había visto a Chibi Chibi tan contenta.- Murmuro Andrew al ver a las dos alejarse.- ¿No lo crees Darien?

- Pues si, no alcanzo a comprender como es que Serena ha logrado conquistar el corazón de mi hermana en tan poco tiempo. . .

- Serena ha conquistado a más de un corazón. . .

- ¿Qué insinúas Andrew?

- No insinuó nada amigo, solo muestro lo evidente.- El rubio le señalo a las personas.- Míralos, los aldeanos están felices de tener una lady a quien admirar y servir. . . Es evidente que Serena desprender amor y simpatía por todos lados.

- Mira no sé qué. . .

- Lord Darien. . . Sir Andrew.- Lita se les acerco.- ¿Dónde fue lady Serena?

- Chibi Chibi la lleva hasta la casa del viejo Harry.- Le respondió el caballero rubio.

- Entiendo, iré con ellas. . .

- Yo voy contigo. Andrew se acercó a su amada.- Vamos.

En el fondo sabía que Andrew tenía razón, su esposa se estaba ganando el cariño de todos a su alrededor, solo había escuchado elogios para ella, y era evidente que las personas de la aldea estaban felices de tener una lady después de tantos años, él mismo estaba contento de tener una esposa con quien compartir las obligaciones de dirigir el castillo y por supuesto cuidar de su hermana.

- ¿No vienes?- Andrew le hablo desde la distancia.- ¿O te quedaras ahí parado?

Tras un bufido Darien camino detrás de su amigo y la criada del castillo, realmente no sabía qué hacía él ahí, en un principio había optado por no ir, después de mucho pensarlo habría sido de mala educación dejar ir a su esposa y no presentarla como correspondía ante los habitantes de la aldea, así que al verlos partir había ido por su caballo y les había dado alcance antes de que salieran de los muro del castillo.

- ¿Le gusta mi lady?- El viejo Harry estaba hablando con Serena.- El sonido del arpa es uno de los más nobles sonidos de instrumentos musicales.

- Es magnifica. . .- Serena toco las delicadas cuerdas.- Suena de maravilla.

- Puede usted quedárselo.- El hombre le sonrió.- Ya me quedan pocos años de vida y mis únicos familiares viven muy lejos, me gustaría que usted se llevara la mejor arpa que tengo. . .

- Yo no podría. . .

- Acéptela por favor, como un obsequio.- Insistió el hombre.

- Pero. . .

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- Darien se acercó.

- Yo le estaba obsequiando mi mejor arpa a mi lady, ella toca muy bien y me gustaría que ella conservara este instrumento.

- Entiendo.- Darien la miro.- ¿No quieres aceptarla?

- Oh mi lord no es eso, es que me siento avergonzada de recibir un obsequio tan caro, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle al señor Harry.

- Veamos. . .- Darien comenzó a pensar.- ¿Hay alguna forma que acepte hacer un trueque por el arpa? ¿Hay algo que le falte?

- Oh mi lord me gustaría tener ayuda para reparar el techo de mi casa, el invierno se acerca con gran rapidez. . .

- Enviare a mis hombres a primera hora de la mañana con materiales para que reparen su techo.- Dijo el lord.- ¿Hacemos un trato entonces?

- Un trato mi lord.

Cuando volvieron al castillo Serena pidió que el arpa la subieran a su cuarto, Chibi Chibi fue con ella, y le pidió a Lita que la acompañara, quería comenzar con su plan cuanto antes, de modo que aprovecho momentos después que la pequeña se queso dormida, la acurruco en la cama y se acercó a la criada.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Lita?

- Lo que usted desee mi lady.- La muchacha le sonrió.

- He visto como Andrew te mira y como tú lo miras a él. . .

- Mi lady. . .

- Por favor discúlpame si soy entrometida, pero es evidente que entre ustedes hay un inmenso cariño.

- Yo. . .- La castaña parecía avergonzada por completo.

- Además los escuche hablar esta mañana y la advertencia que él te hizo sobre volver a despertar solo.

- Mi lady yo. . . Yo amo a Sir Andrew, y él dice quererme. . .

- Cualquiera pensaría que dudas el cariño de Andrew. . .

- Yo tengo dudas mi lady, dicen que él es un coqueto.

- Yo también lo oír.- Recordaba claramente que su marido le había dicho todo aquello sobre el caballero rubio.- Pero para mí es evidente que te quiere y mucho. . .

- Mi lady si me permite.- Lita la miro a los ojos, parecía desesperada.- Yo le conté la historia de mi madre esta mañana, ella se dejó engañar por un caballero que la abandono cuando la dejo embarazada.

- ¿Temes que Andrew haga lo mismo?

- Yo lo amo mi lady, nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo con él, pero si solo me usa para su entretención y pasión yo me moriría.

- Andrew nunca haría eso, él está sufriendo al ver que no puede acercarse a ti.- Le dijo Serena.- Habla con él, dile lo que sientes, quizá él comprada y entienda tus miedos, pero tienes que decírselos.

- Yo. . . Lo intentare.- La criada le sonrió.- Se lo diré, gracias por sus palabras mi lady, pero por favor no le diga a Sir Andrew que. . .

- Vete tranquila Lita, yo no diré nada.

- Si mi lady.

Sola en el cuarto la joven comenzó a buscar algo que hacer, faltaba poco para la cena y ella esperaba poder convencer a la pequeña sé que pudiera sentarse al lado de su hermano, fue hasta los baúles y tomo varios retazos de tela, iba a hacer una muñeca de trapo para la niña.

- Serena se divirtió mucho en la visita a la aldea.- Le hablo Andrew en la cena, ambos estaban sentados a la espera de que la cena fuese servida, pero faltaba su esposa.

- Hermano.- Chibi Chibi iba caminando hacia él con mucho ánimo, para su asombro la niña se sentó a su lado.- Perdona que lleguemos tarde, me quede dormida y Serena no podía despertar.

- La pequeña estaba muy cansada, es normal que hubiese dormido mucho.- Serena se les acerco.- Muy buenas noches mi lord, buenas noches Andrew.

- Buenas noches.- Darien bebió de su jarra de cerveza antes de ordenar que la cena fuera servida, de reojo vio cómo su hermana estaba tranquila a su lado.- ¿Chibi Chibi te gusto ir a la aldea esta tarde?

- Si, hace tiempo no iba y lo que más me gusto fue que Serena sabe toca el arpa.

- Es cierto.- Darien miro a su esposa.- Eres una sabelotodo Serena.

- Mi lord por favor.- La muchacha se sonrojo.- Mi madre siempre quiso que aprendiera de todo un poco.

La cena transcurrió entre charla sin mucha importancia y los planes de mejoramiento que se estaban preparando para las próximas fechas, todos estaban contentos con los nuevos proyectos para que el feudo prosperase de buena forma, pero lo que más la alegro fue el cambio de actitud que Lita había tenido con Andrew, la castaña estaba siempre al pendiente de si al rubio le faltaba algo, ofreciéndole siempre más comida y bebida.

- Y lo más importante.- Dijo de pronto su esposo, cuando a comida ya había concluido y estaban en la mesa hablando.- Tendremos la suerte de contar con la visita del rey dentro de un par de meses, después del invierno.

- ¿Es cierto mi lord?- Serena no podría creerle, hacía años que no veía al rey, desde que su padre la había llevado a la corte.- Entonces tendremos que hacer muchos arreglos.

- Por supuesto.- Su marido la miro.- El rey siempre viaja con una caravana de a lo menos treinta hombre o quizá un poco más.

- Entiendo, estoy segura que entre Luna y Lita podremos hacer los arreglos para recibir al rey de buena forma.

- Tengo sueño.- Dijo de pronto Chibi Chibi.- ¿Serena puedes llevarme a mi cuarto?

- Claro mi cielo.- La rubia se puso de pie.- Con su permiso mi lord.

- No puedes negar que tu esposa le hace un gran bien a la pequeña.- Andrew no perdió el tiempo, le hablo en cuanto las dos se retiraron del gran salón.

- Chibi Chibi nunca antes se había sentado a mi lado.- Murmuro él sin poder creerlo.- Ella me hablo, me sonrió.

- Todos lo vimos amigo.- Andrew se rio.- Serena es la mejor mujer con quien te pudiste casar.

- Estoy comenzó a pensar eso.- De pronto vio sobre la mesa un listón, era de su hermana lo tomo en la mano.- Voy a entregárselo.

- Buena suerte.- Andrew lo vitoreo cuando él abandonaba el salón, al quedarse solo en la mesa, busco en todos lados a su hermosa castaña.- Lita.

- ¿Desea algo sir Andrew?- Lita se le acerco.

- Si tengo un deseo.- El rubio sonrió.- Deseo que corras a mi cuarto y te tiendas en mi cama, saldré corriendo a penas te pierda de vista y sabes que te alcanzare. . .

- Si mi señor.- La castaña comenzó a correr, aunque un tanto disimuladamente pues aun habían personas en el resto del gran salón.

- Pequeña esta vez no te dejare ir.- Andrew se levantó lentamente, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, pero luego de dar algunos pasos corrió tan rápido como pudo, dándole alcance a su mujer cuando estaba se estaba sentando en la cama de su cuarto.

Aun sin comprender el extraño comportamiento de su hermana menor, Darien esperaba que aquel efecto de amistad no se fuera cuando él entrase en el cuarto de la pequeña, iba a abrir la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que esta estaba a medio cerrar, podía oír la oz de Chibi Chibi y su Serena.

- Tenias razón.- Hablaba la niña.- Mi hermano no es tan malo como yo creía.

¿Esa era la razón porque su hermana parecía tenerle miedo? ¿Tan solo había pensado que era un hombre malo? Impaciente por oír la respuesta de su esposa para con la pequeña se apegó más a la puerta.

- Si es cierto. . . Tu hermano es un buen hombre, tú debiste haber hablado con él sobre el miedo que le tenías, es comprensible que te hubieses dejado llevar por los malos rumores.

- Lo sé, ahora puedo hablar con él, no tengo miedo, y todos gracias a ti Serena.

- Yo simplemente hice lo que creí necesario para que tú y tu hermano pudiesen vivir como lo que son, una familia unida.

- Te quiero mucho Serena.

- Y yo a ti mi cielo.

- ¿Me enseñaras a tocar el arpa algún día?

- Claro, cuando tú quieras, puedo enseñarte todo lo que quieras.

- Tengo sueño. . .

- Ahora duerme mi cielo.

Al escuchar pasos acercándose hacia la puerta, Darien se alejó a una distancia prudente, de pronto vio a su esposa salir del cuarto de la niña con una gran sonrisa en los labios, tenía que admitir algo, su hermana y Serena se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y eso le gustaba.

- Serena.- Decidió acercarse a su esposo.- Oí lo que hablaste con Chibi Chibi.

- Entiendo.- La mujer lo miro.- ¿Necesita algo? ¿Puedo ayudarlo mi lord?

- No yo. . . Yo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hermana y por mi. . .

- Es mi trabajo como su esposa mi lord, hacer que todos en este castillo vivan de forma tranquila, asegurarme de que usted este cómodo en su propio hogar y se cuándo le preocupaba todo lo que ocurría con la niña.- Serena comenzó a caminar y por lo tanto su marido siguió sus pasos.

- Pues no solo haces que yo me sienta tranquilo, es evidente que las demás personas ya se han encariñado contigo.

Todos menos tú, se dijo la joven en su mente, puesto que no iba a humillarse hablándole en voz alta, así que opto por sonreír. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer ante el comentario de su marido? Poco a poco iban acercándose a la puerta de sus aposentos, era una locura pensar en que él iba a entrar junto con ella, además ella no tenía las armas suficientes como para seducirlo.

- La gente es buena conmigo, y lo agradezco mucho.- Comento.

- Por cierto quiero ordenar que te hagan una capa con el bordado del emblema del escudo de los Chiba, eres una Chiba ahora, debes llevarla.

- Muchas gracias mi lord.- Aquel pequeño gesto la alegraba profundamente, la hacía sentir parte de esa familia.

- Bien yo. . .- Darien se detuvo al ver que su esposa abría la puerta de sus aposentos.- Yo te deseo buenas noches Serena.

- Usted igual mi lord, que pase una buena noche.

- Gracias por querer a mi hermana.- Darien se quedó mirándola, no quería dejar de hacerlo.

- Chibi Chibi es una niña ansiosa de dar amor, la quise a penas la vi.

- Y ella al parecer sintió lo mismo.- El lord se acercó a su esposa.- Serena yo. . .

- Buenas noches mi lord.- La joven entro en su cuarto.

Se quedó parado mirando la puerta cerrada, no podría creer que su esposa le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. ¡En sus propias narices! ¡A él, al lord de todo ese feudo! Podría entrar y poner en su lugar a su esposa, pero de pronto de detuvo. ¿Se había vuelto loco? No tenía nada que hacer en los aposentos de su esposa, si entraba iba a darle ideas a su esposa que estaban lejos de la verdad, optó entonces por irse a su cuarto.

Al sentir los pasos alejarse de la puerta Serena camino hasta la cama, después de como su marido la había mirado la esperanza había nacido en su corazón, pero al ver que él no entraba esas misma esperanzas habían salido volando por la ventana, quizá debió hacer algo más por atraerlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Mensaje de la autora (M.A.): Me han preguntado en muchas ocasiones si esta historia es alguna adaptación o algo así, así que déjenme aclarárselos, no es una adaptación, la historia es mía, por eso a veces me demoro en subir los capítulos, mi musa inspiradora me abandona, en este caso sería mi muso inspirador, en realidad no sé cómo se llama la versión masculina de musa, en fin como les iba diciendo, la historia es mía, pero me he inspirado en algunos libros románticos de temática medieval, sobre todo en la forma de vida de aquella época y ese tipo de cosas, espero que esta respuesta les satisfaga.**

**Yesqui2000: **Poco a poco Serena se está ganando el cariño de la gente, pero parece que aún no es capaz de ganarse el corazón que más le importa.

**Adoore:** No eres la única que está enfadada con Darien, somos muchas, y me incluyo, aunque sea yo quien escriba la historia jijijiji.

**Vichita DS:** No creo que a Serena le guste la idea de castrar a Darien, aunque seamos sinceras se lo merece.

**Camony: **Darien no se da cuenta de todo el daño que le hace a Serena con su rechazo, y al parecer Serena ahora solo quiere cuidar a la pequeña.

**Abril Odette: **Amiga actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, pero no siempre me llega la inspiración y odio escribir sin imaginación jijiji.

**Moon86: **I also have desires to strike Darien, but it is necessary to have patience. (Espero haberlo escrito bien mi inglés es pésimo).

**Christydechiba: **Amiga si me estrangulas no poder seguir con esta historia, jijiji. De modo que tendrás que conformarte con estrangular a Darien.

**Ishy-24:** Creo que Serena ha optado por no darla mayor importancia a su noche de bodas no consumada, al menos frente a su marido, es evidente que por dentro sufre.

**Andy Nicolao: **Serena tratada de todos los modos posible de hacerle ver que ella puede ser la esposa que él necesita, solo resta esperar a ver como lograra convencerlo.

**Patricia Castro:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, como puedes ver hay cierta indiferencia en la forma en que nuestro tozudo lord trata a su esposa. ¿Podrá cambiar? Quién sabe.

**Madamemoon: **Por lo visto nuestro querido Darien está lejos de comprender los sentimientos tan hermoso que su esposa tiene para con él, esperemos que cambie.

**Awase Kagami Ayumi: **Poco a poco el bichito de los celos se ha infiltrado en Darien, una pequeña victoria para Serena, y en cuanto a Seiya te prometo que lo volveremos a ver.

**Elyter: **Sospecho que no eres la única que ansía el momento de ver a Darien rogar por el cariño de Serena, de todos modos eso no será muy pronto.

**Nina Galcon: **Aparentemente Darien al menos se da cuenta de lo necesaria que es su esposa para el castillo, de lo mucho que ya la quieren, pero él no piensa en si mismo y en lo feliz que puede ser con Serena.

**LuciaChan:** No te preocupes lo celos al parecer están comenzando en nuestro querido Darien, en cuanto a Serena quiere luchar por tener el cariño de su marido, hay que desearle suerte entonces.

**Lita Wellington: **Hasta el momento Chibi Chibi es lo único que une a Darien y Serena, ambos quieren lo mejor para ella, de modo que tienes muchas razón, la pequeña será una valerosa aliada para nuestra protagonista.

**Amigas/os espero este capítulo les guste, me he retrasado bastante así que pido disculpas, que tengas un buen día.**


	7. Una nueva sombra

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**Una nueva sombra.**

Conforme pasaban las semanas Serena se sintió como en casa, aunque la conducta de su marido aún era un gran misterio para ella, en ocasiones él se le acercaba y hablaba de todo tipo de temas con ella, aunque nunca le hablaba de algo relacionado con él mismo, solo cosas sin importancia, y en otras ocasiones él se portaba muy frio con ella, como si tratase con una pariente lejana, dejándola sin comprenderlo finalmente, pero aún no iba a rendirse, tarde o temprano tendría el afecto de ese terco caballero.

- Serena.- Chibi Chibi se le acerco corriendo mientras ella estaba en el pequeño jardín que había confeccionado ella misma, ahí cultivaba sus hierbas y otras plantas.- Mira Serena, le enseñe a Zafiro a traer un palo, te lo mostrare.

- Dejame verlo.

La joven sonrió ante la cercanía de la pequeña con el cachorro que había adoptado antes de partir de la casa de sus padres, ahora Zafiro, nombre puesto por la pequeña, era más de Chibi Chibi que de ella, vio con alegría como al cachorro corría tras la pequeña rama que la niña había lazando para él, Zafiro retorno al poco tiempo con la rama en su hocico.

- ¿Ves te le dije?- Chillo la niña con alegría.- Lo hiso sabía que lo haría.

- Zafiro es muy inteligente, lo has educado bien mi cielo.

- Yo lo quiero mucho, gracias por dejar que duerma conmigo todas las noches.

- De nada. . .

- Mi lady aquí tiene el agua que solicito.- Lita le llevaba un balde de agua.

- Seguiré enseñándole más cosas a Zafiro, ven amigo vamos.- Chibi Chibi se fue corriendo con el cachorro trotando a sus pies.

- Dime como te ha ido Lita.- Serena tomo una pequeña pala y comenzó a hacer hoyos en la tierra.- Por lo que he visto en Andrew parece que solucionaron sus diferencias.

- Pues si mi lady, yo tome la decisión de aceptar el amor de mi querido Andrew.

- Me alegra, se le veía muy triste por aquellos días y a ti también a decir verdad.

- Ahora ambos estamos juntos, ya no tengo miedo de que los demás hablen de mí.

- No debes prestarle atención a los chismosos, solo lastiman.

Y ella era quien más lo sabía, desde hace semanas los rumores sobre su nula relación con el lord del castillo iban de boca en boca, naturalmente frente de ella nadie decía nada, pero ella ya había oído muchas cosas que no habían hecho otra cosa que desanimarla.

- . . . Dicen que lord Chiba no soporta estar junto a ella. . .

- . . . Oí que duermen en cuatros diferentes desde que ella llego al castillo. . .

- . . . Algunos dicen que ella será devuelta a su familia. . .

Todo aquello le hacía daño, pero estaba tratando de no prestarle atención, sobre todo la parte en que muchos decían que ella seria de vuelta, hasta donde sabía y a pesar de la lejanía de su marido él estaba contento con su desempeño en el castillo.

- Mi lady yo quiero agradecerle sus consejos, si usted no me hubiera dicho todo aquello. . .

- Lita yo no hice nada, anda ayúdame a distribuir el agua entre mis plantas.

- Si mi lady.

- No te comprendo.- Andrew estaba sentado frente a Darien, ambos bebían una buena jarra de cerveza en el solar del castillo.- En un principio dijiste que no tenías intenciones de consumar tu matrimonio con Serena y ahora estas furioso con ella porque no te da ánimos para estar con juntos. ¿No te parece que estás diciendo tonterías?

- ¿Diciendo tonterías?- Estallo el lord.- Serena prefiere cuidar de mi hermana antes de preocuparse de mí. . .

- Tú querías que ella cuidara de Chibi Chibi, tú mismo dijiste que te habías casado con ella solo por la niña.

- Andrew. . . Andrew. . . No lo entiendes. . .

- Entonces explícamelo.- El rubio oculto una sonrisa tras la jarra de bebida que se llevó a los labios.- No estoy entendiendo nada.

- Se supone que es mi esposa. . .

- Vaya observación.- Interrumpió el rubio.- Serena es tu esposa, es un gran descubrimiento.

- Lo que intento decir es que es mi esposa, su deber es cuidar de mí, que soy su esposo, debe estar pendiente de mi y. . .

- ¿Tratas de decir que tiene que olvidarse de todos sus deberes como ama del castillo para estar pendiente de ti?

- La principal responsabilidad de una esposa es cuidar de su marido. . .

- A veces no te comprendo amigo.- El rubio se acercó a la ventana, desde lo alto del castillo podía ver a su mujer conversando con el objeto del enojo de su amigo.- Dices que quieres que Serena está a tu lado preocupada por ti, pero cuando ella se acerca mucho tú la evitas y se da cuenta.

- Mira. . . Ya no sé lo que digo, no me hagas caso.- Darien respiro profundamente.

- Dime algo amigo y no me lo tomes a mal.- El rubio miro a los ojos a su amigo.- ¿No estás perdiendo el juicio verdad?

- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?

- Mírate, estas enfadado porque Serena no te presta atención, y cuando si lo hace, tú te apartas y no te das cuenta de que la haces sufrir.

- ¿Qué yo hago sufrir a mi esposa?- Aquello no lo podía creer.- No digas tonterías.

- Pues lo haces, no te das cuenta pero Serena llora en silencio que no la tomes en cuenta. . .

- No hablas enserio.

- Cuando necesitas tratar los problemas del castillo lo comentas con Artemis o con Luna, nunca con Serena y eso la hace sentir apartada de ti y del castillo, la única conexión que ella tiene con todo esto es la niña.

- Andrew. . .

- No lo entiendes pero ya todos se dan cuenta. . .

- ¿Quiénes son todos?- Pregunto con ironía el lord.

- El problema que tienes es que haces oídos sordos a lo que los demás dicen. . .

- Sabe que nunca me han gustado los rumores. . .

- Lo que para ti son rumores para mí son fuentes de información.- Andrew no se despegaba de la ventana.- Acepto que a veces los rumores son dañinos y faltan a la verdad, pero en ocasiones son más fieles que la verdad misma.

- Y que se supone que dicen esos rumores.

- Pues que odias a tu esposa, que te arrepientes de haberte casado con ella. . .

- Puras tonterías. . .- Interrumpió Darien.- Yo no. . .

- Aun no termino.- Murmuro Andrew.- También dicen que la llevaras de vuelta con sus padres, incluso hablan de Mina. . .

- ¿Qué tienes que ver ella con todo esto?

- Pues la gente ya abe que tomaste como esposa a Serena como una segunda opción, que tras la huida de tu verdadera prometida y llevado por la ira y el dolor te casaste con la hermana menor.

- No es cierto.

- La gente del castillo, incluso quienes habitan la aldea resienten de tu comportamiento con ella, están afectados y temen perder a Serena.

- Nadie va apartar a Serena de este castillo.- Darien miro a su amigo.- Puedes decirles eso a todos. . . Y con un demonio aléjate de esa maldita ventana.

Darien se acercó furioso, iba a ver qué era lo que tenía a su amigo tan distraído, aparto al rubio y se enfureció aún más al ver que desde esa altura y posición solo podía ver una cosa o mejor dicho a una sola persona, a su esposa.

- Oye trata de alegrarte, ella hace lo posible por mantenerse apartada de tu vista, solo de esa forma tu parece ver que tienes esposa.

- Mira Andrew si descubro una vez más que la miras. . .

- Yo no estaba mirando a tu esposa.- Se defendió el rubio, aunque internamente no dejaba de reir.- Mira amigo estás algo estresado, sé que la tarea de dirigir un feudo es muy complicada, pero tienes que tener un tiempo para ti solo, descansar la mente.

- No sigas. . .

- Pues lo hare, si tanto deseas que tu esposa te ponga atención date cuenta entonces de que ella se la pase pendiente de ti y de lo que necesitas.- Andrew comenzó a ir a la salida.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Tengo hambre.- Declaro el rubio.- Ire a investigar a las cocina.

- No te acerques a mi esposa.

- No te preocupes, tu esposa no es mi objetivo, nos vemos después.

Ese rubio mujeriego le estaba colmando la paciencia, era su amigo desde que ambos tenia poco más de cuatro años, eran inseparables, pero ahora se estaba transformando en un conquistador para con su esposa, siempre los veía conversando y riendo de buena gana y eso era lo que más detestaba, ver como su esposa prefería pasar tiempo con ese coqueto de Andrew que con él que era su esposo.

- ¿Un regalo?- Chibi Chibi estaba en sentada en el gran salón, era la hora de la cena.- ¿Un regalo para mi?

- Si mi cielo.- Serena saco de entre sus ropas y le entrego una bolsa que había hecho especialmente para.- Tienes que abrir la bolsa.

- Mmm. . . A ver.- La niña desato con mucha habilidad el listón que cerraba la bolsa, saco a los pocos segundos el obsequio.- ¡Una muñeca!

- Espero que te guste.- Le sonrió.

- Me gusta, es muy linda, tiene los cabellos iguales a los míos.- La niña se volvió hacia su hermano mayor.- Mira Darien, es muy hermosa.

- Se parece a ti pequeña.- Le dijo el hombre mientras miraba a su hermano.- Es una hermosa muñeca.

- ¿Serena tu la hiciste para mi verdad?

- Si mi cielo, me tomo mucho tiempo pero creo que lo hice bien.

- Me gusta mi muñeca.- La niña abrazo su regalo con fuerza.- Domara conmigo al igual que Zafiro.

- ¿Desean algo más?- Lita les llevaba otra bandeja con más comida.

- Yo estoy bien.- Murmuro Darien.

- Nos has traído todo Lita.- Andrew miro a la joven.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado Lita? Este lado de la mesa se ve algo vacío.- Le sonrió, pero también miro a su marido.- ¿No hay problema verdad mi lord?

- No Serena, Lita puede sentarse.

- Gracias mi lady.- La muchacha de cabellos castaños le sonrió animadamente.

Serena vio como también Andrew parecía agradecer ese gesto, pero también la confundía, ellos ya llevaban tiempo juntos, le parecía muy raro que Darien aún no supiera, aunque llevaba poco tiempo viviendo ahí y consideraba que solo conocía una pequeña parte de la vida de su esposo estaba segura de que Darien aceptaría de buena gana que Lita se sentase en la mesa principal.

Más tarde cuando todos se estaban retirando a dormir, la joven lady acompaño a la pequeña Chibi Chibi, ambas mujeres entraron en el cuarto, la niña se puso su pijama y se subió a la cama, junto con la muñeca, por otro lado Zafiro se hecho sobre uno almohadones que habían sido confeccionados para él.

- Serena cuéntame una historia de la princesa de la luna.- Le pidió la niña.

Hace unas cuantas semanas atrás había sido instruida por Luna, la cocinera le había dado toda una lección sobre qué tipo de historias contarle a la niña sobre la princesa de la luna, mientras se sentaba al lado de la niña le sonrió.

- Veamos. . .- Serena respiro hondo.- La princesa de la luna adora la flores, todas la mañanas pasea por los jardines del palacio de la luna. . .

- ¿Ella tiene un caballero que la protege?- Le pregunto la pequeña.- Luna me dijo una vez toma princesa tiene que tener una caballero que la protege, que la cuida y la quiere.

- Mmm. . . Pues tu puedes ponerle el nombre al caballero.- Le dijo ella.- Anda piensa en un buen nombre para nuestro caballero.

- Darien. . . Quiero que el caballero se llame como mi hermano Darien.

Serena se quedó paralizada, ya bastante tenía con que la niña la asimilará a ella como princesa de la luna, ahora Chibi Chibi se imaginara todo aquello, tenía que hacerla cambiar de opinión, por su propio bien.

- ¿No te gustaría otro nombre?

Darien iba caminando hacia su cuarto cuando sintió la necesidad de ir a decirle buenas noches a su hermana, Serena lo había instado a hacerlo desde hace algún tiempo, y para su sorpresa había descubierto que le gustaba hacer eso, sobre todo su ayudaba a mejorar la relación con Chibi Chibi, estaba por entrar cuando escucho la voz de su hermana, hablaba muy animadamente con Serena, ambas se habían vuelto inseparables.

- ¿Ella tiene un caballero que la protege?- Hablaba su hermana pequeña.- Luna me dijo una vez toma princesa tiene que tener una caballero que la protege, que la cuida y la quiere.

- Mmm. . . Pues puedes ponerle el nombre al caballero. . . Anda piensa en un buen nombre para nuestro caballero.

- Darien. . . Quiero que el caballero se llame como mi hermano Darien.

- ¿No te gustaría otro nombre?

¿Acaso su esposa no quería ponerle su nombre a aquel ficticio caballero de su hermana? Eso le hacía hervir de rabia, era como si ella no quisiese saber nada de él, primero lo dejaba de lado por su hermana y luego prefería conversar con Andrew ante de que estar cerca de él, se apegó más a la puerta para seguir escuchando,

- ¿No te gusta el nombre de mi hermano Serena?- Oyó la voz de Chibi Chibi.

- El nombre de tu hermano me gusta, es solo que no creo que a él le guste saber que lo utilizamos para el valeroso caballero que protege a nuestra princesa de la luna.

- Pero tú eres igual a la princesa de la luna, y como estas casada con mi hermano es normal que el caballero se llame como mi hermano.

Buena deducción Chibi Chibi, se dijo en su mente, al parecer su hermana era sumamente inteligente, Darien trato de no hacer ningún otro ruido, si iba a escuchar la respuesta de su esposa no tenía que decir nada.

- Bien entonces el caballero que cuida de la princesa de la luna se llamara Darien.- Cedió su esposa.- ¿Ya tienes sueño Chibi Chibi?

- Un poco. ¿Podemos seguir mañana?

- Por supuesto mi cielo, duerme bien.

Sabía que tenía que irse de ahí, pero no se movió, escucho la puerta abrirse y sonrió al ver a su esposa aparecer, no tenía idea de que decirle, ella se lo quedo mirando un tanto nerviosa, su amigo tenía razón, era evidente que ella se ponía nerviosa con su presencia como si temiese que la fuese apartar.

- Yo. . . Venía a. . . A decirle buenas noches a mi hermana.- Le dijo el lord.

- Chibi Chibi se quedó dormida, puede entrar mi lord, pero trate de no hacer mucho ruido.

- No, la dejare dormir.- Se acercó a su esposa.- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro mi lord.- Serena le sonrió.- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No yo querido decirte. . . Sé los rumores que corren sobre nosotros.

- Ah eso.- Vio a su esposa apartar la vista algo melancólica.- Mi lord yo no hago caso de esos rumores. . .

- De todos modos yo quiero. . .

- Mi lord por favor.- Serena lo miro a los ojos.- No hay que hacerles caso, los rumores solo hacen daño.

- He oído que algunos piensan que te voy a devolver a tu familia.- Al verla temblar de miedo se arrepintió de las palabras que dijo.- Serena no quiero que pienses que hare eso, yo no te devolveré a tu familia. . . Estoy contento de tenerte como mi esposa.

- ¿De verdad?- Ella lo miraba realmente sorprendida, era como si no creyera en sus palabras.

- Por supuesto, tú le haces un gran bien a este castillo, cuidas de todos con mucho afecto.

- Es mi trabajo, yo debo cuidar de todos aquí, incluyéndolo a usted mi lord.- Le dijo ella muy sonrojada.- Por favor no dude un decirme si necesita algo.

- Si.- ¡Necesito que cuides de mí! El grito retumbo con fuerza en su cabeza pero hiso oídos sordos, se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda.- Yo no necesito nada.

- Lo entiendo. . . Buenas noches.- Serena se fue con rapidez a su cuarto.

- Eres un tonto Chiba.- se regañó en la soledad.- No había necesidad de hablarle de esa forma.

¿Cómo demonios iba a seguir su matrimonio si apenas lograba hablar con su esposa? No iba devolverla y eso estaba más que claro, pero tampoco entendía porque cuando ella se le acercaba para hablarle se apartaba, Serena era realmente hermosa y cualquier hombre caería a sus pies, pero por alguna razón él no sentía ese efecto. No quería hacerla sufrir, en el poco tiempo que su esposa llevaba ahí había llegado a ser admirada por todos es en castillo y la aldea cercana, muchos alababan a su esposa, pero él. . . Él. . . ¿Qué era lo que pensaba de su esposa? Era una completa incógnita para para él, tenía que ver que era lo que sentía por su esposa, no quería perderla, pero ciertamente tampoco quería mucha cercanía con ella, lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Chibi Chibi despertó y salió de la cama en pijama, era temprano aun, tomo su muñeca de cabellos rojos y salió del cuarto, iba a ir a buscar a Serena, le gustaba dormir con ella, era una sensación de calidez, era como si su nueva hermana hubiese llegado solo para ella, abrió la puerta de los aposentos de la mujer mayor y entro sigilosamente, se subió a la cama y se le acerco, puso sus manos en el rostro.

- Darien. . .- Susurro Serena.- Darien. . .

¿Serena estaba soñando con su hermano? Bueno estaban casados, era normal que ella soñara con su esposo, de todos modos había algo que ella no entendía y tenía miedo de preguntarle a ella, no entendía porque su hermano y su mejor amiga si estaban casados no dormían en el mismo cuarto. En ese cuarto su madre había vivido antes de que ella naciera, y por lo que su padre le había dicho ambos dormían ahí, nunca habían pasado una noche separados.

- Darien. . .- Serena abrió los ojos.- Hola Chibi Chibi. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Desperté hace mucho tiempo y quise venir aquí. ¿No te importa verdad?

- Claro que no, ven.- Serena aparto las mantas.- Aun es muy temprano para que estés despierta, duerme un poco más.

- Si.- La niña se acurruco en los brazos de ella.

Darien abrió la puerta de los aposentos de su esposa con mucho silencio, si ella seguía durmiendo no iba a despertarla, si estaba despierta tendría que inventar alguna excusa para justificar su presencia en el cuarto, al entrar se acercó a la cama contento al ver que ella no había notado que había entrado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio una pequeña cabeza de cabellos rojos, era su hermana y parecía que dormía plácidamente al lado de su esposa, las vio a ambas y sonrió, aquello era lo que quería, que su hermana tuviese a alguien en quien confiar, evidentemente ambas eran felices entre ellas, y él solo era un intruso en aquella relación-

No quiso molestar más y se apresuró a salir del cuarto, había sentido otra vez aquella sensación de incomodidad, seguía sin entender que era lo que lo causaba, salió al patio de entrenamiento, Andrew ya estaba despierta y levantado.

- Buenos días.- Su tono de voz no fue el mejor.

- Veo que hay problemas.- Observo el rubio mientras escogía entre una selección de armas.- ¿No quieres contarme?

- Nada que te interese saber.- Pero de todos modos respiro hondo.- Es Serena.

- ¿Qué problema hay con ella?

- Lo de siempre, hay algo que me hace apartarme de ella cuando se acerca a mí. . . No sé qué es. . .

- Hasta ayer reclamabas porque Serena no te presta la suficiente atención.- Murmuro Andrew.- Ahora has cambiado y has decidido mantenerla apartada.

- Bueno si. . . Quiero decir no. . .

- Eres muy consistente amigo mío.

- No te burles, hablo en serio.

- Bien, está bien.- El rubio empuño una de las espadas.- De todos modos creo que necesitas pensar mejor las cosas.

- Tienes razón.- Se sentó sobre una gran roca.- ¿Qué opinas tú de todo esto?

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Si.

- Pues que eres un completo idiota, tienes a tu lado a una hermosa muchacha que hace todo por agradarte, que lucha día a día por una sola mirada tuya. . .

- ¿Cómo demonios puedes ver todo eso?

- Soy un hombre enamorado, y un hombre enamorado ve las cosas desde otras perspectivas.

- ¿Tu enamorado? No lo creo.

- Pues cree lo que quieras, en fin continuo con lo que te digo.- Le dijo Andrew.- Serena es la mujer perfecta para cuidar de Chibi Chibi, pero lo que no quieres ver es que también es la esposa perfecta para ti, si le dieras la oportunidad te darías cuenta de que ella solo vive para servirte a ti.

- Pues pasa el día entero con mi hermana.

- Eres un tonto, hace eso porque cuando se acerca a ti la apartas, le das la espalda, no la tomas en cuenta, incluso prefieres consultar con Luna los temas del castillo, olvidas que es ella la ama del castillo.

- Bueno yo. . .

- No tienes explicación para eso.- Andrew comenzó a apartarse.- De todos modos tu eres quien pierde la oportunidad de ser feliz con una buena esposa a tu lado.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Me dieron ganas de ir a ver a mi mujer, nos vemos luego.

¿Ir a ver a su mujer? ¿Desde cuándo Andrew solo tenía una mujer? Aunque si lo pensaba bien y a pesar de que todo lo que había escuchado sobre su amigo nunca había sido corroborado, nunca había conocido alguna mujer que haya pasado por la cama de Andrew, a decir verdad y aunque muchas chicas caían a sus pies él nunca se las había llevado a la cama.

De todos modos no sabía quién pudiera ser la mujer con quien Andrew estaba, la imagen de su esposa se le atravesó en la mente, si Andrew pretendía conquistar el corazón de su esposa iba a matarlo con sus propias manos, resolvió entonces ir a ver dónde estaba Serena, a esa hora ya debía estar levantada, camino rápidamente, tenía que llegar hasta donde estaba Serena antes que ese coqueto rubio.

- De todas formas creo que tenemos que ir a buscar más hierba.- Decía su esposa cuando él entro en el salón, habían muchas personas sentadas a la mesa desayunando.

- Puedo acompañarlas.- Oyo perfectamente la voz de Andrew.

- Muchas gracias Andrew, serás de gran ayuda.- Serena dejo de sonreírle al rubia y se lo quedo mirando.- Buenos días mi lord. ¿Desea comer algo? Puedo traerle comida. . .

- No tengo hambre.- Corto él, de todos modos se acercó a la mesa a sentarse, Lita y Chibi Chibi estaban ahí también.- Veo que disfrutan de una buena comida.

- Yo me iré a la cocina.- Lita iba levantarse.

- No Lita, quiero que te quedes aquí con nosotros, si mi lord no va a comer no veo nada de malo que estés aquí.- Dijo la lady.

- Serena tiene mucha razón.- Intervino Andrew.- Quédate Lita.

- Además ya estamos por acabar.- Dijo la rubia.- Luego de comer tenemos que salir a buscar las hierbas para hacer el inventario para el invierno, se hacer a pasos agigantados y necesitamos tener todas las hierbas posibles para combatir cualquier malestar.

- ¿Quiénes saldrán a buscar hierbas?- Pregunto Darien.

- Pues irán conmigo Lita, Chibi Chibi y Andrew, aunque estas tierras son pacíficas como usted ha dicho mi lord siempre es bueno estar cuidadas.- Le respondió su esposa sonriéndole.

- Entiendo.- Miro con furia a Andrew, ese maldito coqueto otra vez trataba de estar cerca de su esposa.- Bien tengo cosas que haces nos vemos después.

Salió del salón completamente confundido, el que Serena saliera del castillo debía ser un respiro para él, desde que ella vivía ahí siempre la encontraba en cualquier parte del castillo, desde ese momento había camino con más cuidado para no dar con su esposa.

- ¿Mi lord?- Serena lo había seguido hasta el patio.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Mi lord pude ver que usted salió molesto.- Le dijo ella.- ¿Es por qué no le pedí permiso para salir del castillo? Si es así yo. . .

- No es eso.- Trato de seguir caminando pero se detuvo al ver que su esposa seguía sus pasos.- Ne te preocupes por mi Serena.

- Pero mi lord. . .

- ¡No es tu problema!- Le hablo fuerte.

- Entiendo.- Ella comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.- Lo siento, no debí importunarlo, lo siento.

- Espera.- Trato de alcanzarla pero ella termino huyendo.

¡Maldita sea! No había querido llegar a esos extremos, pero ya le había hablado fuerte y ella evidentemente se había visto afectada, resuelto a sacarse es problema de la mente siguió caminando por el patio, algunos de los hombres que habían estado trabajando en los alrededores lo miraban, ellos habían escucho como él le había hablado a su esposa.

- Sabia que te iba a encontrar aquí.- Andrew le dio alcance al poco tiempo.- La hiciste llorar.

- No me molestes.- Iba a apartarse pero algo lo detuvo.- ¿Cómo sabes que la hice llorar? ¿Te lo dijo ella?

- ¿Olvidas que no estaban solo tú y Serena? Uno de los hombres entro en el salón con el chisme, ha pasado poco tiempo pero todos en el castillo te condenan por la forma en que tratas a tu esposa.

- Andrew. . .

- Sin contar con el hecho de que Serena nunca diría nada en relación a ti, menos la forma en que la tratas.- Murmuro Andrew.

- Parece que conoces mucho a mi esposa.

- Ella es una buena mujer.- Observo el hombre.- Es una pena que está casada contigo. . .

- No me provoques Andrew, ella es mi esposa.

- Lo sé, es solo que tu pareces olvidarte de eso.- El rubio se volvió para alejarse.- Nos vemos después.

Enfadado por todo lo que sucedía decidió ir a encerrarse en el solar de su castillo, al próximo que saliera en defensa de Serena lo mandaría muy lejos, lo desterraría de sus tierras, de su feudo. Alguien toco la puerta del solar, se acercó directo a abrir la puerta para mandar lejos a quien osaba importunarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo al ver que era Chibi Chibi quien lo buscaba.

- ¿Necesitas algo Chibi Chibi?- Trataba de no enfadarse, cualquier paso en falso la relación con su hermana se rompería.

- Serena me envió a hablar contigo hermano.

Aquello lo enfureció, si Serena iba a utilizar a su hermana para manipularlo, iba a lamentarlo y mucho, su hermana entro y se sentó en la banqueta que había apoyada cerca de la pared de piedra.

- ¿Me dirás para que te ha enviado Serena?- Pregunto con toda la tranquilidad que podía.

- Ella dice que ha llegado un mensaje de un hombre llamado Malachite del clan oscuridad. . .

- ¿Un mensaje de Malachite?

- Ella me dijo que te dijera que las personas del clan oscuridad llegaran esta tarde, al parecer están a medio día de camino.

- Ya veo.- Respiro hondamente.- ¿Por qué Serena te envió a ti?

- Ella no se sentía bien a decir verdad, iba a venir Lita pero llevo a Serena a recostarse y Andrew fue a buscar a Luna para que atendiese a Serena, de modo que solo yo no tenía nada que hacer.

- ¿Ella esta muy mal?

- No lo sé, yo estaba jugando con mi muñeca cuando oí que Lita decía que iba a llevarse a Serena al cuarto.- La niña le sonrió.- Bueno yo iré con Serena, se veía muy pálida.

- ¿De modo que mi tarea será recibir a los recién llagados?- Le pregunto a su hermana medio en broma.

- Serena dio algunas instrucciones para preparar varios cuartos, por lo que oí ese hombre llamado Malachite viene acompañado de otra mujer.

¿Acompañado de otra mujer? Eso no sonaba para nada bien, la única forma en que Malachite estuviese de camino a su hogar era que estuviese siendo acompañado por su insoportable hermana. . .

- Creo que Serena dijo que se llamaba Beryl o algo así.

- Entiendo, bien puedes ir a ver a Serena entonces.- Le dijo él mientras comenzaba a pensar que haría con las futuras visitas.

- Si hermano.

La idea de tener a Malachite y sobre todo a Beryl ahora en su castillo no era para nada bueno, salió de solar a buscar a Andrew, después de todo él siempre lo ayudaba a manejar la situación, sobre todo esa situación. Encontró al rubio varios momentos después, Andrew estaba en el patio de entrenamiento hablando con otros hombres.

- ¿Chibi Chibi ya te dio las noticias?- Le pregunto el rubio al percibir su presencia

- Si, tendremos que recibirlo.- Murmuro resignado.- Lo que no comprendo es que vendrán a hacer aquí, Malachite no me cae mal, pero me preocupa Beryl. . .

- Y su deseo de ser tu esposa.- Andrew le palmo el hombro.- Tienes que dar gracias que ya estas casado.

- ¿Por cierto, es verdad que Serena no se siente bien?

- Pues palideció bastante cuando entro al salón luego de hablar contigo. . .

- O sea que es mi culpa.- Murmuro Darien ya cansado de todo eso.

- Pues velo de esta forma, cuando saliste del salón todo notamos que estabas enfadado, sobre todo Serena, quien salió detrás de ti solo para saber que te pasaba, luego volvió hecha un mar de lágrimas y poco a poco fue palideciendo, estaba realmente mal cuando entro el mensajero con la noticia de la llegada de Malachite y su hermana.

- ¿No te pregunto quiénes son ellos?

- No lo hiso, pero creo que esta curiosa, de todos modos prefirió ir a recostarse en la cama, era lo mejor que podía hacer, espero que se recupere.

- Yo también, bien iré a hablar con Luna para que disponga todo para recibir. . .

- Serena ya lo hizo, se prepararan varios cuartos, ello llegaran con al menos quince hombres.

- Bien.- Darien comenzó a caminar para entrar en el salón.

En la tranquilidad de sus aposentos Serena estaba pensando en que había hecho enfadar así a su esposo, a pesar de que la evitaba constantemente nunca le había hablado de esa forma tan cruda, en un principio había pensado que el enfado de su marido era contra ella, ahora le era más que evidente, pero no comprendía el motivo, y eso la afectaba, era su deber velar por la tranquilidad de su marido, y no estaba contribuyendo en nada, al contrario tenía toda la culpa, la puerta se abrió de pronto, solo podía ser un persona, su marido, solo él entraba sin tocar.

- Tenemos que hablar.- Su esposo camino hasta sentarse en una silla que estaba cerca de su cama.- Me han dicho que no te sientes bien.

- Es un mal pasajero mi lord.- Evito mirarlo, ver en aquellos ojos el rechazo era demasiado.

- Aun así esto es mi culpa.- Murmuro el lord.- Yo no debí hablarte de esa forma.

- Usted tiene todo el derecho de hablarme como quiera mi lord, es mi esposo.

- Lo sé, pero no debí hacerlo, y te pido disculpas.

- No tiene que pedir disculpas.- Serena se sentó en la cama.- ¿Ya le dijo Chibi Chibi sobre los visitantes?

- Si ella fue muy buena transmitiendo el menaje.

- Me alegro, Lita había subido porque no tenía fuerzas para caminar y Andrew había ido por Luna. . .

- Ella me explico todo.- El pelinegro le sonrió.- Serena por favor deja que te pida disculpas por la forma en que te hable, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

- Lo perdono mi lord.- Ella se sintió feliz, él sonaba muy sincero.- Ahora me levantare y ayudare en los preparativos para recibir a los visitantes.

Darien sabía que tenía que hablar con Serena sobre la conducta de Beryl, pero no sabía cómo tocar ese tema que era tan complicado, de modo se decidió que aún tenía tiempo, tenía hasta la tarde prevenir a su esposa, porque iba a tener que hacerlo, estaba seguro de que aquella moleta pelirroja no estaba viniendo a su castillo con buenas intenciones.

- Mira hermano ahí vienen.- Dijo Chibi Chibi cuando la tarde llego y estaban en la entrada principal del castillo a la espera de la llegada de la comitiva que se veía a lo lejos.

Finalmente no había podido hablar con Serena, dado que apenas ella salió del cuarto luego de haber descansado lo suficiente se la había pasado arreglando los cuartos para los visitantes, prácticamente la había visto por lapsos de a lo menos cinco o seis segundos, tiempo en que penas le había podido decir hola.

La caravana entro en su castillo, visualizo a Malachite al instante, atrás de él cabalgaba otros hombres, después había un carro y al último el resto de hombres que iban con ellos, respiro hondo antes de adoptar la postura de un lord.

- Bienvenido Malachite.- Le tendió la mano cuando el peliplateado bajo del caballo.- Tu presencia aquí es una grado ya la vez una sorpresa.

- Mi hermana estaba ansiosa por verte.- Le dijo el hombre.

- ¡Darien!- Beryl salió de carro y corrió hasta él.- Oí que la mujer con quien te ibas a casar huyó con otro y quise venir a verte.

- Pues estoy bien.- Se volteó y le ofreció su brazo a Serena.- Ella es mi esposa Serena.

- ¿Tu esposa?- Beryl lo miraba extrañada.

- Serena, ellos son Malachite y Beryl, Andrew y yo vivimos en su feudo casi seis meses, tuvimos que viajar al sur para resolver una disputa de casi dos años.

- Sean bienvenidos.- Les dijo Serena.- Tenemos sus cuartos preparados por si deseas refrescarse luego de viajar tanto.

- Muchas gracias lady Chiba.- El peliplateado le sonrió, luego miro al lord.- Tienes mucha suerte Darien tu esposa es realmente hermosa, de haberla visto antes te la hubiese robado.

Lejos de tomarse ese cometario como un elogio, Darien trato de no enfurecerse, ahora no solo tenía que aceptar que Andrew se hubiese fijado en su esposa sino que además tenía a Malachite tras Serena, conocía al peliplateado, esos elogios no solo eran una broma sino la verdad, él bien pudiese tratar de robar a su esposa.

- Por favor pasen, hemos preparado comida para ustedes.- Oyó a su esposa con voz muy dulce y amorosa.

- Darien.- Le hablo Beryl.- No lo puedo creer, llegue a pensar que si no te casabas con aquella muchacha llamada Mina Tsukino podrías fijarte en mi.

- Ven hermana.- Malachite tomo del brazo a la pelirroja.- Ambos estamos cansados.

- Vengan.- Darien les señalo por donde entrar al castillo.

- Andrew.- Serena le hablo al rubio, ella se había quedado atrás a propósito.- ¿Esa mujer es una admiradora de mi esposo?

- No es competencia para ti Serena.- Le aseguro el rubio.- Además solo es una fantasía de Beryl, Darien nunca habría pensado en ella.

Pero la rubia no pensaba de esa forma, esa mujer llamada Beryl, era tan hermosa y tenía mucho carácter, su marido bien podría fijarse en esa mujer, de haberse visto presionado por las circunstancias ella no estaría ahí. Hasta el momento solo había luchado contra una sombra que se encontraba lejos, ahora una mujer, y una que estaba evidentemente interesada en su esposo, iba a dar la pelea, no estaba segura si podría ganar.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Primero que nada, fans de Zafiro, no me acribillen por ponerle ese nombre al cachorro, pero fue el primero que me llego a la mente, espero que este capítulo les guste, mucho saludos.**

**Yesqui2000: **Ok te anoto en la lista para golpear a Darien, y por lo visto él está lejos de ver todos los esfuerzos que hace Serena para verlo contento.

**Adoore: **El rey aun no llega y ya Darien se ha puesto celoso, pobrecito que no sabe reconocer lo que está sintiendo, otro hombre lo hará rabiar te lo prometo jijiji.

**Christydechiba: **Vamos a dejar que la imaginación de nuestro Darien vuele un poco con el nuevo personaje que se entregó a esta historia, Malachite has que Darien hierba de celos.

**Nina Galcon: **Chibi Chibi está poco a poco aprendiendo que su hermano no es como ella creía, ahora incluso ella se acerca a él de buena gana.

**Fran: **Es cierto, si Darien tuvo una decepción amorosa no merece tanto castigo, pero seamos sinceras queremos verlo sufrir por el modo en que está tratando a Serena.

**Ishy-24:** Unámonos al club de "queremos que Darien sienta muchos celos" jajaja, y los celos van a crecer ahora con la presencia de Malachite.

**Camony: **¿Es idea mía o nuestro Darien no sabe cómo actuar con Serena? De todas formas sigue siendo el tozudo de siempre, esperemos que cambie pronto.

**Moon86: **I hope that this chapter also be to your liking.

**AHRG:** Lamento que no sea una adaptación como querías de todos modo espero que eso no signifique que dejes de leer esta historia :)

**Awase Kagami Ayumi: **No te apures, no te apures, solo puedo decirte que tanto Mina como Seiya volverán a ver a Darien y Serena, pero será más adelante.

**Madamemoon: **Por lo visto a Serena le quedan varias noches de dormir sola, no sé si Darien siente algo por ella pero se está haciendo un caldo de cabeza muy grande.

**Lita Wellington: **Trata de que no te descubran en la oficina, aunque me alegra ver que haces todo lo posible por leer esta historia.

**Abril odette: **Gracias por tus saludos, me alegra que esta historia te guste, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Elyter: **Como ahora tengo más tiempo libre actualizare lo más rápido posible, no te pierdas los siguientes capítulos.

**Luciachan: **Nuestro Darien ya vive casi una lucha interna por lo que sientes y piensa respecto a Serena, y al parecer ella ya conquisto un nuevo corazón para desagrado de él.


	8. ¿Celos?

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**¿Celos?**

- Tienes un gran problema.- Dijo Andrew mientras estaba sentado frente a Darien en el solar.- Esa chica ha venido pensando que seguías soltero.

- Lo sé, pero no lo estoy.

- Darien no tardara en enterarse de todos los rumores que corren por tu extraña, y recalco extraña.- Agrego el rubio con burla.- Conducta con Serena, ella pude fácilmente creer que te vas a deshacer de su esposa.

- No lo voy a hacer, ya te lo dije.- La idea de no ver a Serena cerca suyo lo afectaba.- Ella es mi esposa, y lo seguirá siendo.

- Pues debiste aclarárselo a Beryl y debiste decirle a tu esposa sobre la actitud de ella contigo.

- ¿Y cómo querías que se lo dijera?- Estallo Darien.- Serena escucha, Beryl esta medio loca creyendo que se casara conmigo, me volvió loco durante el tiempo que vivimos con el clan de la oscuridad, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que sabrás llevarte bien con ella. ¿Te gusta eso?

- Pues no, además sonaste muy raro, al menos y para tu tranquilidad, me parece que Serena puede controlar fácilmente a Beryl, el que te debería preocupar es. . .

- Malachite, lo sé.- Corto el lord.- Ese maldito ha puesto sus ojos en mi esposa.

- Y es porque ella es muy hermosa.

- No necesito que me digas algo que ya sé, además ya te advertí sobre hacer ese tipo de comentarios sobre mi esposa.

- Que no son comentarios propios de un hombre que no es su esposo.- Andrew repitió lo que Darien le había dicho hace pocas horas cuando hiso un comentario sobre los halagos de Malachite sobre su esposa.- Lo sé, lo he memorizado en mi mente.

- De todas formas. . .- Alguien tocaba la puerta.- Adelante.

- ¿Darien?- La pelirroja cabeza de Beryl se asomó.- ¿Podemos hablar?

Ni aunque hubiera perdido el juicio, quiso decirle, pero después de todo no podía tratarla de esa forma por más que quisiera, respiro hondo y trato de hablar de la forma más tranquila posible, como si todo aquello fuera de su agrado.

- Tengo cosas que. . .

- Yo los dejo solos.- Andrew escapo apenas tuvo la oportunidad.- Puedes para Beryl

- Gracias Andrew.

¡Maldito Andrew! Dejarlo por aquella molestia, aun así tuvo que callarse y esperar a que Beryl se acomodara frente suyo, sea lo que fuese a hacer ahí esa mujer tendría que despacharla pronto, no estaba dispuesto a soportarla por mucho tiempo, de modo que la insto a hablar.

- Darien yo debo admitir que la noticia de tu matrimonio con aquella mujer me ha sorprendido mucho.- Murmuro ella mirándolo a los ojos.- Cuando me entere allá en la corte de que fuiste abandonado por Mina Tsukino le pedí a mi hermano que me traje aquí, quería estar contigo.

- Beryl nunca te di motivos para creer que yo podría tomarte a ti como esposa. . .

- Pero sabes que te amo. . .- La mujer se puso de pie y se acercó a él.- Además ya fui informada de que tú no has consumado tu matrimonio. . .

- Ese no es tu problema. . .

- Escucha Darien, te propongo lo siguiente, abandona a esa mujer llamada Serena.- La pelirroja lo miraba como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.- El rey te puede dar una dispensa para volver a casarte conmigo dentro de poco meses, pero yo puedo ser mientras tanto tu amante, hazme caso deja a Serena y casémonos. . .

- ¡No!- Chibi Chibi entro en el solar llorando.- Te odio hermano, si Serena se va yo me voy con ella. . .

- ¡Chibi Chibi no!- Trato de salir e buscar a su hermana pero Beryl lo detuvo.- Suéltame. . .

- Déjala ir Darien, ya se acostumbrara a la idea de. . .

- Ella nada.- Darien logró zafarse del agarre de su hermana.

Tenía que detener a su hermana antes de que llegara hasta Serena, le haría mucho daño si se enteraba de aquella loca idea.

- Nunca pensé que vería a Darien Casado.- Malachite del clan de la oscuridad hablaba con la lady del castillo.- No me lo tomes a mal, pero él siempre ha estado más interesado en las batallas, las misiones.

- Bueno a todo hombre le llega el momento de casarse, en especial si tiene un feudo que mantener.- Murmuro Serena a modo de respuesta ante el comentario del huésped.

- Debiste de haberlo conquistado con mucha facilidad.

No comento nada, solo asintió levemente, no iba a compartir con un extraño toda la historia de cómo había acabado casada con Darien Chiba. Además no era algo que a ella le gustase hablar, después de todo aún no había hecho a su marido caer a sus pies rendido de amor por ella.

- Serena si me lo permites. . .- Malachite le tomo del codo.- Eres la muchacha más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, te prometo de que si yo te hubiera visto antes que Darien ya serias mi esposa. . .

- Lord Malachite lo que dice no es propio, yo soy una mujer casada, y mi lord es su amigo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que nunca antes había sentido algo por una muchacha con solo verla.

La joven iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento noto la presencia cercana de Andrew, esperaba que él se le acercara, no tenía palabras para repeler la insistencia del peliplateado, y sabía que podía contar con el apoyo del rubio.

- Lord Malachite le rogaría que dirigiese sus palabras a otra joven, yo estoy casada. . .

- ¡Serena! ¡Serena!- Chibi Chibi venia corriendo hacia ella, parecía que estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué tienes mi cielo?- Se apartó de Malachite para ir al encuentro de la niña, si inclino para quedar a su altura.- ¿Te caíste?

- No. . .- La Pequeña se abrazó a ella.- Yo te quiero Serena.

- Yo también te quiero.- Vio de reojo como Darien también se acercaba a ella y tras él venía aquella pelirroja, de pronto sintió escalofríos.

- Chibi Chibi.- Su esposo llamo a la niña.

- ¡No! No me vas a alejar de Serena, te odio.- Grito la pequeña.

- Mi cielo.- Serena trato de calmarla.- Dime que paso mi cielo, no puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices.

- Él.- Dijo Chibi Chibi conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras señalaba a su hermano.- Él quiere cambiarte por la otra, los oí hablar, dicen que ellos serán amantes, que Darien te va a dejar. . .

- ¿Qué?- La rubia miro algo confundida a su esposo, por la forma en que él las miraba estaba segura de que había algo de verdad en todo aquello.- ¿Mi lord usted. . .?

La cabeza le molestaba como si muchos caballos corrieran dentro de ella, comenzó a sentir frio, se puso de pie lentamente, la cabeza le pesaba iba a decir algo pero de pronto vio como todo a su alrededor giraba.

- ¡Serena!- Andrew corrió hacia ellos y logro sostenerla antes de que ella cayera.

- ¿Se ha desmayado?- Malachite se acercó al rubio.- Pobre debió ser mucho para ella.

Enfadado por ver a aquellos dos tan cerca de su mujer, Darien se les acerco y tras darle una cruda mirada pero al peliplateado y después a su amigo exigió que le entregasen a su esposa, al tomarla en brazos vio lo pálida que estaba.

- Vayan por Luna, la llevare a su cuarto.- Darien comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

La tendió en la cama y se sentó a su lado, ella se había desmayado por todo lo que había escuchado, lo había visto en sus ojos, el miedo de confirmar las palabras de la niña, el miedo de ser dejada, no había querido que eso sucediese pero Chibi Chibi había corrido más rápido, y por alguna razón había sabido llegar hasta Serena Ante que él.

- Despierta.- Le ordeno como si fuese otro de sus hombres.- Despierta Serena.

Pero ella no hiso ningún movimiento, aquello lo desesperaba, Andrew tenía razón, debía de hablar hablado con Serena antes de la llegada de Beryl y su hermano, maldita sea, ellos apenas llevaban un par de horas en su castillo y la pelirroja ya estaba causando problemas.

- Darien.- Luna entro en el cuarto llevando una jarra.- Andrew me dijo lo que paso.

- Luna has que despierte por favor.

- ¿Es cierto que planeas dejarla por aquella otra mujer?

- Por lo visto Andrew hablo más de la cuenta. . .

- No fue él quien me lo dijo.- La mujer mayor se acercó a la cama.- Muchos oyeron lo que Chibi Chibi dijo, y vieron que te acercabas al lado de esa mujer, la conclusión fue obvia, la niña decía la verdad.

- Luna no. . .

- Silencio.- La mujer lo miro enfurecida.- Debo atenderla, es mejor que te vayas. . .

- Es mi esposa. . .

- Al fin pareces darte cuenta.- Hablo sin mirarla mientras ponía de bajo de la nariz de la joven un paño húmedo.

- ¿Luna de verdad me crees capaz de alejar a Serena de este castillo?

- Tu comportamiento con ella no me deja pensar en otra alternativa, solo te digo una cosa y es algo que hemos decidido con Artemis, si traes a esa bruja llamada Beryl a esta casa nosotros nos vamos. . .

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Por lo visto no sabes que sucedió mientras Lita le ensañaba el cuarto a esa mujer.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Beryl comenzó a hacerle toda clase de preguntas sobre Serena, naturalmente Lita se negó a contestar, y esa bruja enfurecida la abofeteo, diciendo que cuando ella fuera la lady de este castillo iba a ordenar que la expulsaran de estas tierras. . .

- No lo puedo creer.

- Ella ya ha comenzado a ordenar como si fuera la ama de este castillo y eso ya nos está colmando la paciencia, varios criados esta noche irán a dormir a la aldea con tal de no compartir el mismo techo con ella.

- Beryl siempre ha sido una molestia, maldita la hora en que llego aquí.- Miro con cuidado como la mujer mayor sacudía el paño húmedo frente a su esposa.- ¿Para qué es eso?

- Este paño ha sido bañado en una hierba apestosa, los olores fuertes pueden hacer reaccionar a una mujer desmayada.

- Entiendo. . .- Murmuro él.- Hoy en la mañana ella también pareció enferma y creo que es por mi culpa.

- A ella le sucede algo parecido a lo que le sucedía a tu madre.

- No comprendo.

- Cuando tu padre era convocado por el fallecido rey, ella enfermaba, pasaba el día entero en cama sin ánimos de comer o siquiera salir a tomar aire, estaba pálida y no dormía bien, cuando tu padre volvía su salud se restablecía.

- Yo no recuerdo mucho de eso.- Hablo sinceramente.

- Eras muy pequeño y posteriormente fuiste enviado al castillo Tsukino para entrenarte.- Murmuro la mujer.- De todas formas a tu madre le sucedía eso porque echaba de menos a tu padre. . .

- ¿Entonces como Serena se ve afectada por mí?

- Por lo que he oído, es bastante fácil saber por qué Darien. . .

- Ya lo sé, la forma en que la trato.- Concluyo él.

- Para una mujer el rechazo del hombre que ama es una espada en el corazón. . .

- ¿Tratas de decirme que Serena está enamorada de mí?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?- Luna dejo se hacer su trabajo y lo miro fijamente.- Andrew tiene razón entonces, era un tonto.

- Espera dejame entender todo esto. . . Serena me ama, a pesar de como la trato y reconozco que mi actitud con ella deja mucho que desear, tratas de decirme que esta criatura me quiere.

- Estúpido.- Luna se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta.- Escúchame bien Darien Chiba, ya es hora de que dejes de hacerte el tonto y te des cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tienes a tu lado, una chica que te ama y que pasa el día ocupada para no toparse contigo y ver en tus ojos el rechazo, la pobre sería feliz aunque sea con un mínimo de afecto de tu parte.

- ¿Dónde vas?- Darien vio a la mujer salir.

- Enviare a Lita o alguna otra chica a cuidar de Serena, yo no puedo estar cerca de ti sin tener ganar de zurrarte pequeño tonto.

Anonadado por la sinceridad de aquella mujer que había cuidado de él siendo un niño Darien se volvió a mirar a Serena, ella seguía dormida, se le acerco y volvió a sentarse a su lado, le toco la mejilla repitió en su mente cada palabra dicha por Luna, lo que esa mujer decía le era inconcebible, pero a la vez lo hacía sentir extraño, el que su esposa lo amara le sonaba raro, pero en algún rincón escondido de su corazón estaba contento, muy contento de saber que su esposa lo amaba.

En otro lugar del castillo, Andrew miraba a su mujer mientras ella ponía paños de agua fría en su mejilla, cuando Luna le había contado de la agresión hacia ella había querido matar a Beryl, se acercó a ella ver cuánto daño le había hecho, por eso se había llevado a Lita hasta su cuarto para que le explicara todo eso.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Le pregunto mientras la miraba, ella estaba de espaldas hacia él pero al oírlo se volvió.- ¿Por qué tengo que enterarme de boca de otros que mi mujer fue golpeada?

- Yo no quiera importunarlo sir.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en que ya no me dirías sir. . .

- Si. . .

- Mírame Lita.- Le tomo el fino mentón con su mano.- Vas a prometerme que no me volverás a ocultar algo de este tipo.

- Lo prometo sir. . .

- Lita.- La miro a los ojos.

- De acuerdo. . . Andrew.

- Así me gusta.- Abrazo a su mujer por la cintura.- Sabes me has tenido muy abandonado estos estos días, con todo aquello de que Serena te está ensañando a ser curandera.

- Lo siento, pero es que tengo mucho por aprender y me gusta todo lo que lady Serena me enseña.

- Lo sé, lo he visto, tus ojos brillan cuando la escuchar hablar sobre alguna planta.

- ¿No te molesta que yo quiera aprender verdad?

- Claro que no muchacha, además me gusta que pases tiempo con Serena, ella necesita sentirse parte de este castillo.

- Por lo visto Lord Darien aún no reacciona ante los coqueteos que le diriges a lady Serena.

- Debo confesar que la actitud de Darien es de lo más extraña.- Murmuro El rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama con su mujer sentada en sus piernas.- Le molesta que yo coquetee con Serena, pero al parecer no sabe reconocer que son celos.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabe?- Le pregunto la castaña mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor el cuello masculino.

- Como te digo, su comportamiento es errático, no lo había visto nunca así, ni siquiera cuando estaba encantado por Mina Tsukino.

- ¿No crees que haya estado enamorado?

- Pues no, y él día en que realmente este enamorado se volverá loco, solo dame un poco de tiempo mi amor y podre mostrarte al Darien loco de amor.

- Solo espero que es amor este dirigido a Lady Serena, sino tus intenciones de hacer rabiar de celos a Lord Chiba no surtirá efecto.

- Lo hare, surtirá efecto, conozco a Darien muy bien.- Andrew comenzó a buscar las amarras del vestido de su mujer.- No creo que echen de menos tu presencia al menos por un buen rato.

- Mis obligaciones. . .- Intento decir ella, pero cuando sintió los labios de su amado en su cuello se rindió.- Puedes esperar por mí.

- Mi dulce Lita.

Cuando una de las criadas llego para cuidar a Serena, Darien salió de cuarto decidido a resolver otro problema, tenía que hablar con Chibi Chibi, no podía dejar que pensara que la iban a separar de Serena, las dos tenían una conexión que superaba en si los lazos familiares que él tenía con la niña, enfilo al cuarto infantil y para su alegría la encontró ahí.

- ¿Chibi Chibi?- Entro en el cuarto, de pronto se sintió como cuando su hermana le tenía miedo, como un intruso en un lugar donde no era bienvenido.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Vete no quiero que estés aquí.- La niña estaba en su cama aferrada a su muñeca, Zafiro el cachorro estaba a su lado, él se acercó y se sentó a su lado

- Cariño si me dejaras explicarte lo que oíste. . .

- No quiero escucharte.- La niña lo miro muy enfada.- Cuando Serena se vaya yo me iré con ella, no quiero vivir contigo y esa bruja mala.

- Esa bruja mala como tú dices no vivirá aquí con nosotros.- Decidió aclarara ese punto cuanto antes.- Beryl no viviera con nosotros.

- Ella dijo que se casarían. . .

- No es cierto, solo lo dijo porque está loca.

- ¿Entonces Serena se quedara aquí conmigo?

- Y conmigo también.- Le sonrió.- Ella seguirá cuidando de ti y de mí.

- ¿Me lo prometes hermano?

- Es una promesa de caballero del reino, Serena seguirá aquí, contigo.

- Y contigo.- La niña lo miro, de pronto su expresión cambio a una de preocupación.- ¿Hermano puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro pequeña.

- Pero prométeme que no te enfadaras con Serena y menos conmigo.

- Lo prometo.

- ¿Es cierto que no quieres a Serena?- La niña lo miraba a la espera de una respuesta.

- ¿Dónde has oído eso pequeña?- Tenia que desviar el tema poco a poco hasta cambiarlo por completo.

- Todo lo dicen, por ejemplo ahora cuando llevabas a Serena al cuarto oí gente alrededor diciendo que no podían creer que no la quisieras cuando ella era muy dulce.

- Chibi Chibi. . .

- Yo creo que deberías querer a Serena hermano.- Lo interrumpió la pequeña.- Sobre todo porque ella te quiere mucho.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

- Porque cuando vengo a dormir con ella en la mañana y la quiero despertar ella pronuncia tu nombre.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Imagina que mi muñeca es Serena.- Le dijo Chibi Chibi mientras ponía su juguete sobre la cama.- Y yo soy yo.

- De acuerdo.

- Cuando me despierto muy temprano en la mañana vengo aquí a dormir con Serena

- Aja. . .

- Yo me subo a la cama y le toco el rostro, ella entonces te nombra a ti.- Le dijo mientras movía la muñeca.- Y ella sonríe mucho, recuerdo que a papito le ocurría lo mismo, él siempre soñaba con mamá y me decía que era porque la quería mucho.

- Comprendo.- No tenía mucho más que decirle.- Mira pequeña ese tema es algo. . .

- Ya lo sé, un tema de adultos, Serena ya me lo dijo cuándo se lo pregunte.

- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?- Alzo una ceja extrañado.

- Pues que no era algo de lo que yo debería preocuparme, que era algo solo de gente grande o como ella dijo adultos.

- Bien, entonces eso es, un tema de adultos.

- De todos modos me contento con saber que me has prometido que Serena no se ira.

- Bien ahora debo ir a resolver otros problemas, te veo en la cena.

- Si hermano.

Al menos la crisis con Chibi Chibi había tenido una rápida solución, ahora tendría que encargarse de un problema mucho más serio, iba a dejarle claro a aquella molestia de Beryl que nunca iba a ser la ama de ese castillo, iba por los corredores del castillo cuando se topo con Andrew, salía sonriente de su cuarto.

- Parece que has tenido una buena tarde.- Le dijo medio en broma.

- Cuando es tu mujer la que cuida de ti siempre es una buena tarde.

- De modo que has estado con una mujer. . .

- No una mujer, mi mujer.- Le dijo el rubio.- ¿Y bien ya se recuperó Serena?

- Creo que no, estaba con Chibi Chibi tratando de calmarla.

- Entiendo.- Andrew bostezo.- Lo siento, estoy algo cansado.

- Puedo verlo.

- Oye Darien a riesgo de que te enfade tengo que decirte algo que ha preocupado mucho.

- Habla.

- Creo que deberías tener cuidado con Malachite y lo digo de verdad, cuando te deje hablando con Beryl baje al patio y él estaba con tu esposa.

- Ya veo.- Trato de mantenerse calmado.- ¿Pudiste oír algo?

- Por supuesto, el muy imbécil coqueteaba descaradamente con tu esposa y Serena se mostraba reacia a aceptar sus palabras, pero tu y yo los conocemos, ese tipo es mujeriego desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello.

- Voy a hablar con ese tonto, no puede acercarse a mi esposa.

- Mira sabes que no me gusta exagerar pero creo que debes cuidar tus espaldas y sobre todo a su esposa, temo que Beryl en su locura por casarse contigo se una a Malachite y te puedan hacer algo a ti o a. . .

- Serena.- Concluyo.

- Exacto.

- Voy a arreglar todo esto.

- Mi consejo es que lo hagas en la cena, así matas dos pájaros de un tiro, reafirmas la posición de Serena en este castillo y de deshaces de Beryl y su hermana

- Siempre me ha gustado tu forma de pensar, hare precisamente eso.

- Entonces nos vemos en la cena.

- Si, en la cena.

Serena solo salió del cuarto cerca de la hora de la comida de la noche, aunque seguía sin sentirse bien del todo, no quería ser irrespetuosa con los huéspedes, aunque si era sincera consigo mismo no tenia deseos de compartir la mesa con esa pelirroja, por lo que se armó de valor para bajar al salón, la primeo que vio fue a Malachite, al verla él se acercó.

- Espero que ya te sientas mejor Serena.- Le sonrió el hombre.- Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- Si ya me siento mejor.

- Me alegro mucho, estaba muy pálida, temí que algo. . .

- Serena.- La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su esposo acercarse, no había querido verlo, pero ya estaba ahí.- Vamos a sentarnos la cena ya será servida.

- Si mi lord.

- Ven.- Darien lo ofreció el brazo.- Tienes que alimentarte.

Se dejó llevar, más no dijo una sola palabra, aunque se sintió más tranquila al ver que Chibi Chibi se sentaba a su lado y también Andrew se acercaba a la mesa, los dos significaban un gran apoyo, sobre todo ahora que su posición en ese castillo estaba en peligro.

- Es un agrado estar aquí contigo Darien.- Oyó a la mujer llamada Beryl.- Hace tanto tiempo que nos encontrábamos sentados en la misma mesa.

- Desde que fuimos a servir al feudo de su familia.- Fue la corta respuesta del lord.

- Dime nos has echado de menos todo este tiempo. . .

- Han pasado casi dos años Beryl, he tenido que hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas ir en busca de mi esposa Serena.

- Pero ella no era tu prometida querido.- Intento molestar la mujer.

- No pero me encuentro muy feliz de que ella sea mi esposa.- Darien le agarró la mano a su esposa.- Serena y yo nos estamos conociendo pero hasta ahora nos ha ido muy bien.

Sorprendida por la actitud de su marido Serena tuvo la dicha de ver a aquella bruja enfurecer poco a poco, era evidente que ella no quería escuchar eso, y al parecer su esposo solo estaba comenzando.

- Serena es una gran adición al castillo.- Murmuro él.- Es la mejor esposa que habría soñado tener y ciertamente no pretendo cambiarla.

- Darien tus palabras me hieren.

- No pretendo herirte Beryl, pero debes darte cuenta de que has venido aquí sin necesidad.- Dijo el lord.- Además ya me entere de la agresión a una de las cridas de esta casa, que dicho sea de paso es de mi entera confianza.

- Fue un exabrupto Darien, no volverá a pasar.

- Me gustaría que le pidieses disculpa a Lita.

- ¿Qué?- Beryl lo miro enfadada.- ¿No pensaras que voy a hacerlo?

- Vas a hacerlo.- Intervino Malachite.- Nunca debiste abofetear a la joven.

- Hermano. . .

- Que alguien llame a Lita.- Ordeno Darien.

La castaña no tardó en llegar al salón, Serena no era la única que esperaba con ansias aquellas disculpas, de modo que ambos interesados se acomodaron para ver qué diría aquella bruja.

- Lita.- Hablo Darien.- Nuestra huésped tiene algo importante que decirte.

- Si mi lord.- La joven miro a la pelirroja.

- Yo. . .- Beryl no podía hablar bien, todos notaban que no sabía como pedir las disculpas.

- Hazlo hermana.- La alentó Malachite.

- Yo. . .- La mujer respito hondo y adopto una actitud de solemnidad.- Lamento mucho haberte abofeteado, estaba cansada por el largo viaje, y espero que puedas perdonarme.

- Por su puesto mi lady.- Lita se volvió entonces hacia el lord del castillo.- ¿Algo más mi lord?

- No Lita, puedes retirarte.

La cena transcurrió en una ambiente enrarecido, Beryl a penas hablo después de eso y Malachite no hacía más que mirarla, algo que todo el mundo en el gran salón noto en especial el lord, quien dividía sus miradas entre su esposa y el huésped a ese momento indeseado, había pensado que quien le iba a dar más problemas seria la pelirroja pero se había equivocado, tenía muchas ganas de sacar a ese coqueto de su salón, pero fue cu pequeña hermana la que salió en su ayuda, Chibi Chibi expresó su deseo de irse a dormir, lo que significaba que Serena también se iba a sus aposentos.

- Buenas noches a todos.- Dijo entonces Serena poniéndose de pie junto con la niña.

- Buenas noches Serena.- Malachite se puso se pie.

- Es mi esposa.- Murmuro Darien cuando Serena ya se había ido.- No tienes derecho de coquetear con ella.

- Hasta donde sé aun no es tu esposa.- El peliplateado le sonrio.- Además no puedo evitar mirar a una mujer hermosa.

- Mirar.- Darien lo vio a los ojos.- No tocar.

- Darien.- Entonces Beryl pareció recuperar su compostura.- No puedo creer que me hyas hecho pedirle disculpas a una criada humilde. . .

- Cuida tus palabras Beryl, no has hecho otra cosa más que crear malestar entre mi gente y no voy a permitir eso. . .

- Yo solo. . .

- Basta hermana.- Malachite se puso de pie.- Me iré a la cama.

- Yo también.- Su hermana lo siguió.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a soportar aquella situación, soportar a Beryl era una cosa, pero ver a Malachite coquetear descaradamente con su esposa era una situación muy diferente y que para nada le era de su agrado.

- Al menos has controlado la lengua maliciosa de Beryl por esta noche.- Murmuro a su lado Andrew.- Has hecho bien en hacerla pedir disculpas.

- Mujeres como Beryl no valoran el trabajo de los demás, creí que necesitaba una lección.

- Tienes mucha razón.- Andrew también se levantó.- Yo estoy algo cansado, me iré a la cama.

- Bien yo daré un paseo por afuera, necesito pensar.

- Que tenga buenos pensamientos entonces.

Pero Darien no pudo unirse a las risas de Andrew, alguien martillaba sus cienes y necesitaba tomar aire, estaba cansado de aquella extraña situación, no soportaba la presencia de Bery y ahora mucho menos la de su hermana mayor, pero no podía faltar a la educación y echarlos sin motivo alguno de su castillo.

- ¿Darien?- Estaba en el patio cuando sintió la voz de alguien llamándolo, sabía quién era.

- Pensé que te habías ido a dormir Beryl.- Se volvió para verla a los ojos.- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Por supuesto.- Ella emergió de entre la oscuridad de las sombras dadas por los muros del castillo.- Te amo Darien, te pido por favor que me aceptes como tu esposa.

- Ya estoy casado Beryl. . .

- Pero no amas a esa mujer, deja que Malachite se la lleve, intercámbiame a mí por ella, tu esposa se muestra muy interesada en mi hermano.

- No digas estupideces.- La miro fijamente.- Siempre he pensado que tu mente esta perturbada, ahora tengo la confirmación de eso.

- No sabes lo que dices. . .- Beryl se ofendio.- ¿Nunca has estado enamorado?

No respondió, después de todo no estaba seguro de que era ese sentimiento del que tanto hablaban las mujeres y los juglares de la corte del rey, además no iba discutir aquello con Beryl, ella era la menos indicada para preguntarle eso.

- Darien te lo ruego. . .

- No Beryl, estoy casado. . .

- Pero ella no te hace feliz, ya me entere de que la evitas a toda costa, de que incluso duermen en cuartos separados y. . .

- No sabía que mi vida privada fuera del dominio de los demás.

- Pues lo es.- La mirada de la mujer era cruda.- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que puede ser esa mujer la que divulga todo eso?

- Beryl. . .

- Piénsalo, llevan poco tiempo casados, y ya todo el mundo sabe hasta lo más mínimo de su relación.

- Estoy cansado Beryl, vete a tu cuarto y no me moleste.

Fue una fortuna que la mujer no lo siguiera mientras iba hacia su cuarto, de modo que comino de forma tranquila por los corredores de su castillo, mañana iba a pensar en alguna excusa para sacar a los hermanos de la oscuridad de su hogar.

- ¿De verdad me servirás esta noche?- Oyó claramente la voz de Malachite.

- Si mi señor.- ¡Estaba con una mujer en su cuarto?

- Bien desnúdate para mí, y ven a mi cama.- La voz autoritaria del peliplateado era fuerte.- Yo puedo darte lo que tu esposo te niega.

¿Lo que tu esposo te niega? ¿Con quien diablos estaba Malachite en su cuarto? ¿Serian verdaderas las palabras de Beryl? ¿Serena estaba interesada en ese hombre? ¿Seria ella la mujer que estaba por acostarse con peliplateado? Decidido a obtener la verdad entro en el cuarto sin tocar, al entrar una chica se cubrió con unas mantas, para su tranquilidad no se trataba de Serena, era una morena, si no recordaba mal sabia quién era el marido de ella.

- Por lo visto has reemplazado a mi esposa muy rápidamente.- Le dijo lleno de ironía.

- Soy un hombre con necesidades.- Murmuro Malachite sonriéndole.- Necesitaba una mujer y ella estaba disponible.

- Estas faltando el respeto en mi casa.- En ese momento hayo el motivo perfecto para librarse de ese problema.- Tratas de romper un matrimonio y para colmo te tomas a la ligera tu fallo.

- Mi lord yo. . .- La mujer lo miraba sollozante.

- Silencio.- Corto él.- Malachite te voy a pedir que te marches de mi casa a más tardar pasado mañana, comprendo que tus hombres necesitan descansar el tiempo suficiente para poder realizar el camino hasta tu casa.

- Pero. . . No puede hacer eso, mi hermana me exigió venir aquí convencida de que sería tu esposa. . .

- Malachite como ya has visto me encuentro tranquilamente casado, la presencia de tu hermana no hace más que intranquilizar a mi esposa y el resto de la gente que trabaja para mí.

- Entonces así será, nos iremos.

Darien se volvió para irse a su cuarto, aliviado de saber que aquella molestia solo era un problema menor del que ya estaba saliendo, al menos ese enfrentamiento con Malachite serviría como amenaza de que no se acercara a su esposa.

- Mi lord.- La mujer morena corrió a su lado.- Por favor déjeme explicarle. . .

- No quiero escuchar nada.- Siguió caminando.

- Mi lord por favor no le diga nada a mi marido.- Le rogo la mujer.- Yo simplemente. . .

- No quiero saberlo.- Se volvió para mirar a la mujer, ya estaba vestida y no dejaba de llorar.- Primero que nada no debiste estar en la cama de ese hombre.

- Él prometió ser generoso con la paga.

- Malachite nunca le paga a las mujeres con quienes se acuesta.- Hablo crudamente.- Estas tan deseosa de abrirte de piernas con otro que no es tu marido que no te diste cuenta de que te metiste en el cuarto de un tonto que no da una moneda por estar con una mujer.

- Pero mi lord. . .

- Silencio, largo de mi vista.

- Mi marido me apartara de su lado si se entera de que. . .

- ¡Vete mujer!

Enfurecido por haber sido detenido por un asunto que escapaba de su control camino hasta su cuarto, y para ello tendría que pesar por fuera de los aposentos de su esposa, debido a todo el tiempo transcurrido ella ya debía estar en el cuarto, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era entrar en su cuarto y utilizar la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones, así si era descubierto tenía más rapidez para huir.

Serena estaba ya dormida, de modo que trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, se acercó lentamente, ella se soltaba el cabello para dormir, se había percatado de eso durante las muchas noches que entraba ahí y se preguntaba qué hacer con esa mujer, pero el silencio era la respuesta que obtenía, se la quedó mirando largo rato, las palabras de Luna llegaron a su mente, y después lo que Chibi Chibi le había dicho. ¿Sería verdad que aquella criatura estaba enamorada de él? No podía ser cierto, no después de la forma en como la trataba, pero lo cierto era que si se ponía sopesar los hechos que lo rodeaban se quedaba intranquilo.

Serena había aceptado casarse con él sabiendo de su historia con Mina, sabiendo de ante mano que no podría ofrecerle nada que incluyera algún tipo de afecto. Hasta el momento solo recibía elogios para con su esposa, lo aldeanos y quienes residían en el castillo no hacían más que alabarla como si su figura significara más que la del rey. Serena no le reclamaba nada, de hecho aceptaba todo lo que él le decía, sin negarse a cumplir con lo que él le pedía ni discutir.

De pronto tuvo que retroceder ante un movimiento involuntario de su esposa, pero no salió de la habitación al notar que seguía dormida, si era cierto que ella estaba enamorada de él tendría que cambiar su actitud. Serena se esforzaba por trabajar en el castillo, hasta el momento todo estaba en orden, ella merecía recibir algo a cambio, nada malo sucedería si él de pronto quisiese pasar tiempo con ella, hablar de cualquier tema, hacerle ver que él agradecía todo su trabajo, además de esa forma se aseguraba de dejarle claro a Andrew, Malachite o cualquier otro hombre que esa mujer tenía dueño, y era él.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Adoore: **Nuestro Darien de verdad que sufrió con la presencia de Malachite, pero al menos sirvió para que se diera cuenta de que puede tratar mejor a Serena.

**Madamemoon: **Es que ni siquiera el pobre de Darien sabe que pensar sobre Serena, pero lo cierto es que no caerá en los brazos de Beryl, un pequeño alivio para nuestra amiga.

**Nina Galcon:** Menos mal que Beryl no resulto una gran amenaza sobre todo porque Darien no quería nada que ver con ella, pero él que sufrió bastante fue nuestro lord.

**Christydechiba:** Ningún esfuerzo de Beryl fue tomado en cuenta y las intenciones de Malachite tampoco llegaron a buen puerto, menos mal, pero Darien sufrió y bastante.

**AHRG: **Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste.

**Fran:** Lamento decepcionarte, pero en este capítulo no hubo consumación, pobre de nuestra amiga Serena.

**Yesqui2000: **Por culpa de Beryl la pobre Serena la pasó muy mal, pero después de todo Darien no quería nada con esa pelirroja malvada, en cambio está dispuesto a valorar los esfuerzos de Serena.

**PrinceLynx: **Tranquila, tranquila que Darien parece querer cambiar de actitud con Serena, dale una oportunidad.

**Camony: **Es que todas queremos o a un Darien o un Andrew, Chibi Chibi es muy dulce pero casi le provoca a Serena algo más grave, jijiji.

**Patricia Castro: **Ahora Darien pretende cuidar al menos un poco de su esposa y quizá acercarse, espero que eso salga bien.

**Moon86: **But he is our dear idiot. We all love our Darien.

**Amigas/os espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, les deseo un buen comienzo de semana, muchos saludos.**


	9. El primer beso

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**El primer beso.**

Lita estaba arreglando la cama que compartía con su amado Andrew cuando este entro en el cuarto riendo de muy buena gana, incluso tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el estómago, parecía muy divertido.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Ella se le acerco.- No dejas de reírte.

- Yo solo me rio de mi venganza o mejor dicha nuestra venganza.

- ¿Nuestra venganza?

- Oh es cierto anoche no puedo explicártelo.- Andrew se sentó en una silla con mesa que había cerca de la ventana, ya más calmado.- Siéntate aquí conmigo, dejame que te cuente.

- Bien.- La castaña se sentó en el lugar que su amado le señalo, en sus piernas.- Cuéntame.

- ¿Recuerdas a Ruerd?

- ¿El chico que ayuda a traer la leña?

- El mismo, le pedí que fuera al bosque y me trajera cierta planta que al contacto con la piel provoca comezón.

- ¿Andrew que hiciste?

- Pues me vengué de la bruja que se atrevió a golpear a mi mujer.- Le dijo él.- ¿No notaste que anoche tarde en llegar a la cena?

- Pues sí.

- Antes de ir al gran salón visite el cuarto de aquella bruja y restregué la planta entre las mantas de la cama, y por lo que vi hace un momento no paso buena noche.

- ¡Andrew! Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.- Pero de pronto ella comenzó a reír de buena gana.- Supongo que es tu forma de despedirte de ella.

- Es cierto, antes de ayer Darien me dijo que se iban hoy y por todo el movimiento en el patio puedo ver que no se equivocó.

- Me alegra, Lady Serena resiente la presencia de esa bruja en esta casa.

- Yo solo me siento mejor al saber que esa mujer tenía su merecido.- Murmuro el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla antes abofeteada.- No me gusta pegarle a las mujeres por mucho que esa bruja se lo hubiese merecido.

- Gracias.- Lita lo beso.- Aunque tu venganza es algo extraña me alegra saber que cuento con tu protección mi amor.

- Siempre Lita, siempre te protegeré.

Mientras escuchaba el ruido de la gente trabajando a su alrededor Serena Daba su acostumbrado paseo por los patios de entrenamiento del castillo, la gente a su alrededor la saludaba muy alegremente, de pronto a lo lejos diviso la figura de su marido, como siempre dando a sus hombres las órdenes del día, decidió entonces cambiar de rumbo, después de todo era lo que siempre hacia para no importunarlo.

- ¡Serena!- Demasiado tarde, su marido ya la había visto, venia caminando hacia ella.

- Buen día mi lord.- Trato de mostrarse tranquila.- Hay mucho movimiento.

- En especial porque dentro de poco Malachite y Beryl se irán.

- ¿Ya se van? Su estadía ha sido muy corta.

- Si, han decidido abandonar mi castillo por su propio bien.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo mi lord?

- Muchas cosas a decir verdad, descubrí a Malachite en su cuarto con una de las criadas casadas del castillo. . .

- Oh no.

- Además aquella bruja de Beryl no hacía más que crear malestar entre mi gente.

- Y eso es algo que no se debe permitir.

Sorprendido por haber sido comprendido por su esposa, Darien se la quedó mirando, era la primera vez en que se sentía aliviado de contar con la aceptación de una de sus ideas, por lo general Andrew discutía con él antes de apoyarlo.

- Serena esta tarde yo. . .- La miro a los ojos.- Tengo que ir a la aldea. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Yo. . .

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Habría perdido el juicio? Pero nada le indicaba que era así, así que lo mejor era darle una respuesta a su marido. Personalmente se moría por pasar con él aunque fuese un corto tiempo, por lo que le sonrió de buena gana.

- Claro mi lord, me gustaría ir a la aldea con usted.

- Bien, después de la comida del mediodía partiremos.

- Si.

- Bien ahora te sugiero que te quedes por aquí, si quieres ver aquel para irse de nuestro castillo.

Las palabras de su marido seguían sorprendiéndole, el que haya dicho nuestro castillo la alegraba, todo parecía indicar que él le estaba dando la oportunidad de acercarse como esposos.

- Si mi lord.- Le sonrió.- Yo estaré cerca a la espera de la partida de los huéspedes.

- Bien, ahora tengo que dejarte, nos vemos después Serena.- Su esposo inclino su cabeza y se alejó.

Mientras lo miraba ir en otra dirección se quedó pensado, su marido no dejaba de sorprenderla desde el primer día de matrimonio, pero ahora el cambio era radical, el que se hubiese acerca dado sin necesidad de hablar de algo de importancia le indicaba que quizá su lord ya estaba aprendiendo a confiar en ella.

- Buen día Serena.- Andrew le hablo desde atrás de ella, estaba acompañado de Lita.

- Buenos días mi lady.- Lita le sonrió.- Hace un maravilloso día.

- El mejor.- Murmuro encantada.- Por la tarde iré a la aldea con mi lord.

- ¿De verdad?- La pareja hablo al mismo tiempo.

- Me dijo que tenía que ir a la aldea a ver unos asuntos y me invito a ir con él.- Les explico.

- Un gran avance por lo que veo.- El rubio parecía contento.

- Yo cuidare a Chibi Chibi mi lady.- Ofreció la castaña.- Así usted podrá salir en tranquilidad con lord Darien.

- Muchas gracias. . .

- Miren, los cridas ya están subiendo las cosas de Beryl al carro.

Ambas mujeres se volvieron en la dirección en que Andrew les indicaba, los criados estaban preparando el carro para irse prontamente, pocos momentos después la pelirroja iba caminando hacia el grupo del clan de la oscuridad, estaba por partir.

- Tenemos que despedirnos.- Darien la tomo del brazo para su sorpresa.- Aunque sea por cortesía.

- Lo sé.

Acompañada de su marido tuvo que acercarse hasta donde estaba aquella bruja de Beryl, quien no dejaba de rascarse, al verlos ir la pelirroja le debido una cruda mirada de odio, esa mujer la odiaba y todos se habían dado cuenta de eso, en especial su esposo quien al notar la expresión de la mujer hablo con voz fuerte.

- Ni tu ni tu hermano han respetado mi casa.- Declaro su marido.- Tú al importunar a mi esposa y a la gente que trabaja aquí y Malachite por intentar involucrarse con una mujer casada.

- No puedes culparme de lo que haga mi hermano.- Intento defenderse la mujer, Serena puso ver que tenía el cuello rojo.

- Beryl ya nos vamos.- El aludido se acercó llevando de las riendas de su caballo.- Mi hermosa Lady Serena, espero que me busques cuando decidas que ya no soportas estar con tu esposo.

- Malachite. . .

- Que tengan un buen viaje.- Murmuro Serena a modo de mediación entre su esposo que evidentemente estaba por perder los estribos y el peliplateado que solo quería provocarlo.

- No te hagas la buena mujer.- La acuso Beryl.- De seguro quieres que nunca volvamos aquí.

- No lo niego, ambos solo han causado problemas en el castillo de mi esposo.

- Serena tiene razón.- Se sorprendió al ver que su marido le puso el brazo sobre su hombre, dándole así un gran apoyo.- Las puertas ya están abiertas para que salgan.

De modo que a los pocos minutos Serena tuvo la satisfacción de ver la caravana del clan de la oscuridad irse, respiro profundamente al ver que esa amenaza a la que tanto había temido no había dado buenos frutos para Beryl, ella seguía casada con lord Chiba y al parecer las cosas entre ellos podría ir mejorando.

- Bien esa molestia ya se fue.- Darien le hablo cerca del oído.- Daré las órdenes para que tu yegua sea preparada para salir después de la comida.

- Muchas gracias mi lord. . .

- Darien.- Le dijo él.- Me gustaría que comenzaras a llamarme Darien.

- Si.- Respiro hondo.- Darien.

- Así me gusta.- Al ver los ojos azules de su esposa se vio reflejado en ellos.- Bien yo. . . Iré a ocuparme de mis asuntos, nos vemos después.

- Claro Darien.

Luego de comer y cuando Darien le informo que partirían dentro de poco, Serena tuvo que tomarse el tiempo de explicarle a la pequeña Chibi Chibi por qué no podía ir con ella a la aldea, era algo complicado tratar de hacerle ver que tendría que quedarse en el castillo.

- Pero yo quería ir contigo.- Murmuro la niña sollozando.

- Cariño no sé a qué hora volveré con mi lord, el viaje puede resultar agotador para ti.- Le explico ella con mucha calma, ya que deseaba ir pronto a los establos para encontrarse con su esposo.

- Pero. . .

- Chibi Chibi.- Intervino Luna, quien le guiño un ojo.- Es hora de que te bañes.

- Ve con Luna mi cielo, yo no tardare el volver.

Por la propia Luna se había enterado de que Chibi Chibi adoraba bañarse sobre todo porque podía jugar con el agua, en silencio agradeció a la mujer mayor y salió del interior del castillo, afortunadamente su marido no parecía enfadado con su retraso.

- Lo siento mi lord. . .

- Darien.- Interrumpió él sonriéndole.

- Darien, es que Chibi Chibi no quería dejare ir.

- Supuse que ella se molestaría un poco.- Darien hiso unas señas y un chico de a lo menos unos quince años se le acerco llevando a Dulce.- Vamos, entre antes salgamos más tiempo tendremos tu y yo.

Aquello la dejo sin habla, de pronto sintió la manos de su esposo en sus caderas, la estaba alzando para ponerla sobre la yegua, mientras trataba de darle las gracias sentía su cara arder, como si tuviera fiebre. Salieron del castillo bajo la atenta mirada de todos lo que trabajaban en los alrededores, pero no tardaron en llegar al camino para ir a la aldea.

- Háblame de ti Serena.- Le pido Darien de pronto.

- ¿Qué le hable de mi?

- Claro, eres mi esposa.- Le sonrió.- Cuéntame algo de ti, de tu vida cuando era una niña.

- Pues me gustaba jugar con las otras niñas, las hijas de las criadas que servían en el castillo, además de ver entrenar a mi hermano mayor.

- Kenji, hace poco más de dos años lo vi en la corte, al parecer le está yendo muy bien., tiene gran reputación.

- Antes de que nos casáramos me entere de que será padre muy pronto.

- Entiendo.- Darien la miro.- Bien sigue contándome tu infancia.

- Me gustaba ver cocinar a mi madre, aprendí mucho de ella.

- ¿Sabes cocinar?

- Considero que toda mujer, sea una mujer humilde o una lady debe aprender algo tan básico como lo es cocinar.

- Mi madre cocina de maravilla, hacia tartas de frutar deliciosas.

- Mi madre siempre me conto que tu madre era una hermosa mujer que conquisto a primera vista a tu padre.

- Él siempre decía eso, que había caído a sus pies a penas la había visto.- Darien recordaba claramente las palabras de su padre.- Recuerdo que decía esto: Tu madre solo tuvo que mirarme a los ojos para que estuviera dispuesto a pelear contra todos para obtenerla.

- Comprendo.

- Ello fueron muy felices durante años, hasta que ella murió. . .- Noto el cambio en el tono de voz de su esposo.

- ¿Sufriste mucho cuando ella murió?

- Yo comenzaba mi carrera como caballero, no pude estar con ella en sus últimos días de vida.

- Lo siento yo no debí preguntarte. . .

- No digas eso, eres mi esposa puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. . .

- No si eso significa provocarle malos recuerdos.

Darien miro a su esposa con mucho cuidado, años de experiencia le aseguraban poder cabalgar sin poner mucha atención en el camino, ahora se enfocaba en Serena, esa chica hacia todo para complacerlo, le habían dicho Andrew hace no muy poco tiempo, y ahora quedaba demostrado aquello, ella parecía sufrir con su dolor, y lo que más le sorprendía era que se mostraba muy sincera.

- Serena.

- Dime.

- ¿Sabes hacer tartas de fruta?- No tenía idea de porque había hecho esa tonta pregunta, pero quería una respuesta.

- Pues si se, mañana puedo ir al bosque y buscar moras, vi muchas hace unos días que Sali a explorar los bosques cercanos con Lita.

- ¿Fueron la dos solas?

- Andrew no lo permitió, hiso que un chico de nombre Will fuera con nosotros.

- Ya veo.- Al menos su amigo había hecho algo sensato.- Me gustaría ir contigo a recoger moras, cuando era niño lo hacía con mi madre.

¿Acaso Darien la intentaba comparar con su madre? Aquello no le gustaba, era como si necesitara una figura materna más que una esposa.

- Claro, podemos ir juntos.

El resto del camino fue ella quien hablo de su familia, procurando siempre de no nombrar a su hermana mayor, después de todo Mina era a quien Darien amaba, no sería nada bueno que ella la nombrara, al llegar a la aldea fueron bien recibidos por la gente, las mujeres se le acercaron a saludarla y hablar con ella, mientras tanto la atención de su marido fue requerida por los hombres.

- Hay varias mujeres interesadas en aprender de usted sobre curar.- Le dijo una mujer de mediana edad.- Sobre todo las muchachas más jóvenes.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, estoy ansiosa por comenzar.

Mientras tanto un poco más lejos Darien escuchaba la charla de los hombres de la aldea, cuando había planeado ir con Serena no esperaba ser interrumpido por los aldeanos, pero como su lord debía escuchar sus quejas y sugerencias, esperaba poder tener algún tiempo para pasear por la aldea junto a su esposa.

- Las casas ya fueron reparadas mi lord.- Le dijo Angus, el hombre a quien Darien había nombrado como líder de la aldea.- Podremos hacer frente al invierno.

- Me parece bien.- Murmuro.- Cualquier otro problema debe ser resuelto antes de ese tiempo.

- Por supuesto mi lord.

- ¿Cómo crees que les este yendo?- Pregunto Lita a su amado rubio mientras ambos caminaban por los corredores del castillo.

- Mmm. . . Pues es imposible saberlo, ya me es bastante raro que haya sido Darien quien propusiese este paseo a la aldea.

- Lady Serena parecía muy contenta de ir con él.

- Ella estará contenta con cualquier pequeña muestra de interés de parte de Darien.

- ¿Andrew crees que lord Chiba la llegue a querer algún día?

- No lo sé preciosa.- El rubio la abrazo.- No lo sé, hace días que no puedo identificar el accionar de Darien.

- Todo lo que deseo es que lady Serena no va a sufrir.

- Eres muy amable mi amor.- La beso.

- Mi amor tengo que ir a sacar a Chibi Chibi de la tinaja. . .

- Le pedí a Luna que lo hiciera.

- ¡Andrew!- Ella se sonrojo.- No puedo faltar a mis labores cada vez que tu quieras. . .

- ¿Qué yo quiera qué?- Le pregunto el rubio al ver a su mujer perder el hilo de lo que decía.- Dime preciosa.

- Pues tu sabes. . .

- No lo sé.- Quiso provocarla un poco.- Anda mi amor explícame.

- Pues estar conmigo. . .

- ¿Y hacer qué?- Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos.

- Eso. . .

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Andrew ya lo sabes.- La castaña ya estaba tan roja como un tomate.- Por favor no me hagas decirlo.

- De acuerdo, no hare que lo digas si me das un beso.

- Bien.- La muchacha ofreció sus labios.

- Eres muy hermosa.- Andrew la estrecho contra su cuerpo y la levanto un poco, para su fortuna no estaba lejos de su cuarto.

- La gente te tiene mucho respeto.- Observo Serena cuando había tenido uno momentos a solas con su marido.- No he hecho más que oír elogios para ti.

- Del mismo modo que yo he escuchado elogios para ti.- Darien caminaba animadamente al lado de Serena mientras hablaban.- Los hombres envidian mi posición al tenerte como mi esposa.

- Yo solo me conforma en saber que estés contento conmigo. . .

- Muy contento.- Y para su sorpresa descubrió que decía la verdad, como fuese que había empezado su matrimonio estaba contento con ella a su lado.

- ¿De verdad?- Ella lo miraba insegura.

- Por supuesto que digo la verdad. . . Mirame Serena.- Se puso frente a ella.- Creo que podemos hacer un buen matrimonio, si ambos trabajamos para eso.

- Si yo creo lo mismo, de hecho es lo que quiero.

Al llegar al castillo la pareja se dividió pues ambos tenían tareas que hacer, por su parte Darien busco a sus hombres para darle instrucciones de las obras que se harían dentro de los próximos días, en tanto Serena corrió hasta su cuarto, aun no podía creer todo los buenos momentos vividos con su marido, habían conversado y reído con mucho animo.

- ¿Serena?- Darien la busco antes de sentarse en la mesa, ya era de noche y estaban a punto de comer.

- Si Darien.- Ella se volvió al escucharlo.

- No sé si lo recuerdas pero yo te dije que mandaría a hacer una capa para ti con el emblema de os chiba.- Darien le tendió algo.- Aquí está, espero que te guste.

-Muchas gracias Darien.- Ella tomo la capa y la extendió, el emblema de su familia estaba bordado en la parte trasera, para que todos lo viera.- Es hermosa.

- También tengo otra cosa para ti.- Darien le entrego un objeto dorado.- Es un broche de oro para la capa, hice que gravaran tu nombre en el.

La joven tomo con mucho entusiasmo el broche, sonrió al leer claramente la escritura, Serena Chiba, estaba emocionada con aquel gesto, verdaderamente no se lo esperaba, pero lo agradecía infinitamente, tomo contra su pecho tanto la capa como el broche.

- Los cuidare con mucho cuidado mi lord.

- Lo sé.- Darien la miro con una sonrisa en los labios.- La cena pronto se va a servir.

- Iré a dejar estas cosas a mi cuarto y volveré.

- Te estaré esperando.

- Si. . .

Darien sonrio al ver que Serena iba con rapides hasta las escaleras que daban acceso al siguiente piso del castillo, decidio esperarla sentado en la mesa, su amigo Andrew ya estaba ahí, por lo que tendría con quien hablar mientras estaba a la espera.

- Estas sonriendo.- Le dijo Andrew a modo de saludo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Se trata de Serena, le di una capa con un broche de oro y por su expresión me di cuenta de que no se lo esperaba.

- Veo que te estas llevando mejor con ella.

- Si, creo que ella se merece eso, que trate de tener una mejor relación con ella, después de lo que me dijo Luna acerca de que ella me ama. . .

- ¿Es que no te habias dado cuenta?

- ¿Tú también lo sabias?

- Darien. . . Darien. . . Darien. . .- El rubio palmo el hombro de su amigo.- Todos en el castillo se daban cuenta de eso, no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor

- Yo. . . Yo. . . No lo supe ver.

Durante la cena Darien se mostró muy cordial con ella, y al parecer no era la única sorprendida, pues la gente a su alrededor lo miraba como si fuese la primera vez que él conversaba tanto con su esposa, de todos modos ella se sintió muy contenta de tener algo de la atención de su esposo.

Por la noche Serena llego a su cuarto, como siempre no le puso la tranca a la puerta, no lo hacía desde la primera noche que había pasado en ese castillo, naturalmente y a pesar de la buena relación que estaban comenzando a llevar no esperaba que Darien la visitara, fue hasta la cama y se quedó mirando la capa, era de lana oscura, y el bordado había sido hecho con hilos dorados, tomo el obsequio de su esposo y se la puso, la sujeto con el broche y corrió hasta el espejo, solo se fue a la cama cuando los ojos realmente comenzaron a pesarle.

A la mañana siguiente Serena estaba en la tarima del gran salón, solo era utilizada cuando el lord quería dar un mensaje a todos los del castillo, esta vez ella la estaba utilizando para estar a más altura de las mujeres que estaban un poco más abajo sentadas escuchando lo que les explicaba.

- Esta es manzanilla.- Les dijo mostrándole una flor de hojas blancas y centro de color amarillo.- Se usa como para sedar a las personas, sobre todo cuando es necesario hacer un trabajo que haga que la persona sienta mucho dolor, aunque algunos utilizan cerveza o whisky.

Cuando entro en el salón vio a su esposa sobre la tarima, todas las mujeres la escuchaban como si fuera un religioso en misa, al parecer las lecciones de su mujer sobre el arte de curar eran muy populares, pero el hecho de que su esposa estuviese rodeada de otras mujeres y no parecía notar que él estaba ahí lo molesto, se suponía que toda la atención de su esposa debía estar enfocada en ella, pero no era así, gruño al ver que era ignorado.

- Tranquilo.- Andrew estaba cerca suyo, al parecer lo había escuchado.- Ya están por acabar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Se volvió hacia el rubio, estaba apoyado en la escalera de fría piedra.

- Porque estoy aquí desde que comenzaron y Serena dijo que la última planta que mostraría seria aquella que tiene en la mano.

- ¿También estas interesado en sus clases?- Pregunto tratando de ocultar lo molesto que estaba, en donde estaba su esposa aparecía Andrew el poco tiempo.

- Siempre es bueno aprender un poco más.

- . . . Y eso es todo por hoy.- Dijo de pronto Serena.- Espero que esta lección les haya gustado.

¡Por fin! Tras despedirse de todas las mujeres su esposa pareció notar su presencia, ella iba caminando hacia él, sonriendo como siempre, aquella sonrisa había comenzado a provocarle estragos en su interior desde ayer, era algo que nunca había sentido, de modo que no sabía cómo reconocerlo.

- Buen día Darien.

- Tus lecciones parecen interesantes.

- Te vi muy interesado, estabas muy concentrado.- Le dijo ella.

¡Había notado su presencia! Lo había dejado sorprendido pero contento, ella ciertamente lo había visto, a pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia y estar casi oculto.

- Serena estaba pensando en lo que hablamos ayer.- Le dijo de pronto.- Al norte del castillo hay un bosque de árboles frutales, no sé si lo conoces.

- Pues no.

- En esta época las manzanas ya están maduras.- Dijo luego de haber investigado con Luna y Artemis.- Y estaba pensando. . . ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Aún es temprano si salimos ahora llegares ante de la comida.

- Claro Darien.

- Bien iré a ordenar que preparen nuestros caballos.

- Iré por mi capa y baldes. . .

- Ya los tengo listo.- No quería sonar desesperado por estar con ella.- Creí que ahorraríamos tiempo.

- Perfecto, solo iré por mi capa.

Afortunadamente Chibi Chibi estaba más concentrada en enseñar a Zafiro a buscar un leño delgado, y Andrew estaba ayudándola y Lita la cuidaba, de modo que ella simplemente se despidió de la pareja.

- ¡Adiós!- Chibi Chibi agitaba la mano enérgicamente.

- Vaya. . . Vaya.- Andrew le dio a su mujer una mirada picara.- Otra salida sin la pequeña.

- Es un buen augurio.- Murmuro Lita en voz baja, no quería que la niña la escuchara.

- El chisme no tardara en regarse, salieron a la hora donde los hombres están entrenando y las mujeres se preparan para las tareas del día.

- Pero al menos lady Serena parece contenta. . .

- Y Darien también.- El rubio se volvió hacia la niña y el perro.- Entonces hagamos un lanzamiento más lejos.

-¡Si!- La niña sonrió.- Zafiro lo traerá.

- Haya vaya.- Lanzo el leño delgado muy lejos, tanto la niña como el perro se alejaron para ir en su búsqueda.- ¿No crees que podría ser un buen padre?

Lita se sonrojo violentamente ante aquel comentario, no era algo que esperase, pero cuando lo pensaba la idea le gustaba y mucho.

- Si, un buen padre.- Le dijo.

- Y yo creo que tú seria la mejor madre.

- Esa de ahí se ve bastante prometedora.- Murmuro Darien debajo de un árbol de manzanas.- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es muy roja.- Serena tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás.- Hay que cortarla.

- Bien.- Darien la tomo de la cintura y la alzo.- ¿Más alto?

- Solo un poco.- Las puntas de los dedos tocaban la manzana.- Un poco más.

- De acuerdo.- Con más fuerza la alzo.

- ¡Ya está!- Darien la bajo, ambos sonrieron al ver que la manzana estaba en manos de Serena.- Creo que tendremos muchas tartas para esta noche.

- Eso me alegra.- Darien aun la sostenía de la cintura, aunque cuando ella estaba de pie.

- ¿Seguimos?- Serena necesitaba moverse, no dejarle ver cuán afectada estaba por ese sencillo toque.

- Por supuesto.- La soltó.- Vayamos al otro árbol. Ya terminamos con este.

Sintió que las fuerzas de las piernas la abandonaban, era la primera vez que se había encontrado a tan poco distancia de su marido por más de cinco segundos, lo vio alejarse y sonrió para si misma, no tenía idea de que era lo que había poseído a su esposo, pero era evidente que trataba de llevarse bien con ella, naturalmente lo agradecía.

- Ya tenemos por lo menos dos baldes llenos de manzanas.- Dijo Darien varios minutos después.- Si nos vamos por ese lado encontraremos las mejores moras.

- Conoces bien estos prados.- Murmuro ella.

- Cuando era pequeño mi madre me traía aquí, yo jugaba mientras ella y Luna recolectaban lo frutos.

- ¿Fuiste un niño feliz?- Le pregunto sin saber mucho lo que hacia.

- Supongo que como cualquier chico, me divertía jugando con Andrew y los demás niños de por aquí.

- Andrew ha vivido toda su vida aquí.

- Bueno si. . . No es algo que a él le guste decir, pero ya que te tiene mucha confianza terminaras sabiéndolo tarde o temprano.- Darien la miro a los ojos.- Andrew es el hijo ilegitimo de un lord de unas tierras lejanas, al parecer la esposa de este lord no toleraba la presencia de él en el castillo, dado que ella no podía darle un hijo barón a él.

- ¿Esa mujer maltrato a Andrew?

- Eso sería decir poco, en fin cuando Andrew cumplió ocho años fue traído aquí, al principio no quería quedarse, pero tuvo que hacer.

- ¿Ese lord lo dejo aquí?

- Él mismo fue quien vino a dejarlo aquí.

- Eso es muy cruel.

- En fin mientras veía a su padre alejarse Andrew grito muy fuerte que se olvidara de él, que nunca más lo buscara.

- ¿Y nunca lo ha buscado?

- Hace como dos años o quizá un poco menos llegamos al feudo del hombre.

- ¿Y que paso con Andrew?- Serena estaba intrigada mientras caminaba junto a su marido hacia los matorrales de moras.- ¿Lo reconoció luego de tanto años?

- No hubo necesidad, Andrew era su viva imagen, en fin el hombre estaba en su lecho de muerte, y ni aun así le pidió perdón a Andrew.

- Pobre. . .

- De todos modos estoy seguro de que Andrew nunca lo iba a perdonar, lo dejo solo por petición de la mujer.

- ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

- Cuando el hombre murió nos dimos cuenta de que la propiedad donde el lord y la lady habían vivido pertenecía a la familia de la madre de Andrew, creo que el viejo engaño a la familia, no sé mucho sobre esa historia, todo lo que sé es que el rey no dudo en devolver a Andrew lo que era suyo.

- Pero Andrew vive aquí. . .

- Él vendió la propiedad, mando a la lady y las hijas que aun quedaban solteras a la corte.

- Esa mujer no merecía nada.- Murmuro Serena afectada.- Pero no entiendo, Andrew pudo haber disfrutado de una vida como lord.

- Eso era algo que él no quería, nunca sintio ese lugar como su hogar, de modo que me dijo que seguiría sirviéndome.

- Comprendo. . .

- No lo creo.- Darien la tomo del brazo.- Andrew es un hombre sumamente rico, podría comprarse cualquier propiedad, pero ha elegido servir como caballero porque es la única clase de vida que conoce.

- Entiendo, este lugar es su hogar.

- Exactamente.

- Gracias por compartir esto conmigo Darien.- Lo vio a los ojos.

- Bueno eres parte de este hogar.- El lord no podía dejar de mirarla, apretó un poco el brazo que sujetaba, pero tuvo que acercarse más a ella para disminuir esa extraña sensación que lo estaba dominando.- Serena yo. . .

- Si Darien.- Ella le sonrió.

¿Estaba loco si pensaba que Serena podía rechazarlo? Se acercó a ella pero sobre todo acerco su cabeza, ella alzo un poco la suya debido a la diferencia de estatura, sonrió al ver que ella comprendía que era lo que quería hacer.

- Serena. . .- Susurro antes de acercar sus labios a los de su esposa.

¡La estaba besando! ¡Era su primer beso! No sabía cómo actuar, había visto a muchas parejas besarse y al menos sabía que las mujeres por lo general abrazaban a su hombre, ella entonces lo hiso, tímidamente rodeo la amplia espalda de su marido con sus brazos, abrió un poco sus labios y sintió inmediatamente que su boca era invadida por completo.

¡Ella estaba respondiendo! No lo podía creer, en un principio había temido que ella se alejara asustada, pues era notorio que Serena tenía poca experiencia besando a hombres, algo que por supuesto lo lleno de satisfacción, tenía pleno derecho sobre los labios de su esposa, era el único dueño.

La estrecho contra su cuerpo y pudo oler una deliciosa fragancia de hierbas silvestres, sin duda su esposa cuidaba de su cuerpo y cabello, se deleitó teniéndola entre sus brazos, se negaba a soltarla y más, dejar de besarla, Serena respondía a cada movimiento de sus labios.

Se separaron lentamente, ninguno quería hacerlo, pero el ruido de animales salvajes cerca de ellos los obligo hacerlo, Darien miro los ojos de su esposa, podía verse reflejado en ellos, su esposa sonreía mientras seguía abrazándolo.

- Eso fue sorprendente.- Durante unos cuantos segundos había pensado que lo había dicho en su mente, pero lo había hecho en voz alta, y Serena lo había escuchado.

- ¿De verdad?- Ella lo miraba sonriente.

- Si, no pensé que sería así.

- Pues yo nunca he besado a nadie de modo que no sé si lo hice bien.- Murmuro Serena algo tímida.

- Pues has besado muy bien Serena.- De pronto una brisa de frio los envolvió, Serena tembló en sus brazos.- Tenemos que apresurarnos, ya pronto será la hora de la comida.

- Si.- Ella soltó a su esposo y tomo el balde que momentos antes de ser besada había dejado en el suelo.- Vamos de prisa, Chibi Chibi se preguntara dónde estamos.

- Es cierto, mi hermana se ha apegado mucho a ti.

- Y yo a ella.

- A veces me da la impresión de que verdaderamente son madre e hija, o hermanas, se llevan tan bien y siendo que hay una complicidad entre ustedes dos.

- ¿Tan evidente es?- Le pregunto a su marido.

- Pues si.- Y por alguna razón eso me molesta, esta vez logro mantener esos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

- Ambas hemos aprendido a querernos.

Por la noche y luego de que hubiesen cenado Serena se retiró a su cuarto sumamente cansada, haber pasado gran parte de la mañana recolectando frutos para las tartas, que comenzaría a hacer mañana a primera hora, había agotado su energía.

Al volver luego de la expedición ella se había tenido que separar de Darien pues los hombres y Artemis habían requerido de la atención de su esposo, de modo que solo lo pudo ver durante la cena, e incluso en esa instancia no había podido hablar mucho con él.

De modo que solo se había despedido de él cuando la gente comenzaba a retirarse, su marido por lo visto tenía mucho que hablar con sus hombres, durante la cena había escuchado que una comitiva iría a la corte para cumplir un encargo.

No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, de aquel beso que habían compartido en la soledad de los prados, había quedado encantada por aquel voto de confianza de parte de Darien, con lo poco que llevaba conviviendo con él y dadas las circunstancia estaba segura de que él no la hubiese besado si no comenzara a confiar en ella, era una pequeña pero a la vez gran victoria.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Adoore: **¿Querías acercamiento? ¿Querías un beso? Pues espero que este te haya gustado, al fin lo que tú y las demás querían, un anhelado beso entre Serena y Darien.

**Fran: **La relación entre ellos está mejorando y por lo visto con mucha rapidez, esto ira creciendo, ya lo puedo imaginar jijiji.

**Abril odette: **No fueron tanta amenaza esos dos, pero al menos sirvió para nuestro tonto Darien le diera una oportunidad a Serena.

**Yesqui2000: **Los desplantes por ahora ya se fueron, y dieron paso a un nueva e interesante relación entre ellos.

**Awase Kagami Ayumi: **Poco a poco se está dando cuenta, al menos por ahora no compartirán el cuarto. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que eso suceda?

**Moon86:** Yes, Darien opened his eyes, now it is necessary if it opens his heart.

**AHRG: **Beryl se fue, haya querido o no tuvo que abandonar el castillo, menos mal que no hiso sentir peor a Serena.

**Christydechiba: **¡Beryl se fue! ¡Beryl se fue! (Imagina que muevo los brazos entusiasmada, jijiji). Al menos Darien y Serena tendrán un respiro.

**Madamemoon: **Espero que ese beso ayude a nuestro Darien a arreglar su confusión, o puede suceder lo contrario, que lo confunda más.

**Ishy-24: **A veces uno necesita que otras personas le hagan ver las cosas, bien por Luna y Chibi Chibi, por esta vez no deje que Darien sufriera tanto jajaja.

**Lita Wellington:** Se le yendo lo de cabeza dura a Darien, esperemos que siga así, que este beso lo ablande más y más hasta caer rendido de amor por Serena.

**Camony: **Tarde o temprano a todas nos llega nuestro Andrew jijiji, eh aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste.

**Ediebella: **Va a reaccionar, no te preocupes, Serena lo hará reaccionar jajaja, pero al igual que tu espero que sean cuanto antes.

**Nina Galcon: **Los hermanos del clan de la oscuridad ya no son un problema, bien por Darien que tuvo mucho carácter para sacarlos de su feudo.

**Angye: **Me alegra que te guste, cuando pensé en esta historia me propuse hacerla algo diferente, y nuestra Serena estaba haciendo pequeños progresos.

**Amigas/os, espero este nuevo capi les guste, de paso un pequeño aviso desde ahora tengo un Facebook exclusivo para comunicarme con las seguidoras de las mis historia y e informarles que día y probablemente a qué hora suba los nuevos capítulos y nuevos one shots, pueden buscarme como FifoGato. (Recuerden que fifo es el nombre de mi gato que se murió hace ya meses) Muchos saludos.**


	10. Un nuevo dolor para Serena

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**Un nuevo dolor para Serena.**

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar con mucha rapidez, el invierno llego desatando una fuerte tormenta, Serena no estuvo tranquila hasta ver que todos estaban en perfectas condiciones, había reunido muchas hierbas y plantas para combatir cualquier enfermedad invernal.

Por otro lado su relación con Darien iba de menos a más, pasaban muchas horas al día charlando de sus vidas, y lo que más le gustaba era que Darien parecía disfrutar riendo con ella, abrazándola y sobre todo besándola.

- Serena. . .- Darien la tenía apoyada contra una de las paredes del castillo, mientras la besaba.- Todo el día yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro, sin verte.

- Yo también he estado algo ocupada.- Murmuro ella entre besos.

- Ya te dije que no quiero que andes de un lado para otro atendiendo gente. . .

- Estuve supervisando mi lord.- Serena había comenzado a llamarlo de esa forma cuando le hablaba en broma o con ironía.- No atendí a nadie, simplemente supervise como lo hacía Lita y otra mujer más.

- Bien, no me gustaría que te expusieras innecesariamente.- Darien estrecho más a su esposa, pero el ruido de una pequeña niña y unos ladridos lo detuvo.- Viene Chibi Chibi. . .

- Ya lo oí.- Serena se alejó un poco de Darien para recobrar la compostura.

- Serena. . . Hermano. . .- La niña corría hacia ellos.- Zafiro y yo corrimos bajo la lluvia.

- Eso es evidente.- Darien tenía la vista fija en el dobladillo del vestido de su hermana y las patas del perro.- Tendrás que bañarte hermana.

- También Zafiro.- Observo la niña.

- Pero la que importa eres tú.

- Chibi Chibi.- Serena se inclinó para quedar a la misma altura de la pequeña.- Ve y pide que calienten agua y lleven una tinaja a tu cuarto.

- Si Serena.- La niña se fue y Zafiro le siguió los talones.

- Buen plan. . .

- ¿Qué plan?- Serena se puso de pie para mirar a su marido.- No lo entiendo.

- El plan de hacer que mi hermana nos de unos momentos más.- Murmuro mientras se acercaba a su esposa.- Aunque fuesen unos pocos momentos más.

- Ah es eso. . . Es porque cuando quiero que mi marido me bese puedo pensar mucho.

Darien estalló en carcajadas mientras abrazaba a su esposa, había descubierto el buen sentido del humor en Serena y era algo que le gustaba de ella, sabía que tenía poco tiempo para estar con ella de modo que no perdió un segundo más y reclamo los labios de su esposa.

- Mi amor. . .- Andrew acompañaba a su mujer mientras iban llevando la tinaja al cuarto de la niña.

- Silencio, alguien puede escucharte.

- ¿Es qué no quieres que los demás sepan que eres mi mujer?

- No es eso, es solo que. . .

- Lita mira.- Andrew le señalo hacia lo lejos en el corredor del segundo piso.

- Es lady Serena. . .

- Con Darien.- Agrego el rubio.- Se están besando.

- No lo puedo creer.

- Pues yo si, ya los había visto antes.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque creí que ya lo sabias.- Murmuro Andrew sonriendo.- Ya era hora.

- Me alegro por ella.- La castaña se volvió hacia su hombre.- ¿Crees que ellos ya han estado juntos?

- Es difícil saberlo, aunque he notado varios cambios de humor favorable en Darien aún no noto algo más allá de unos cuantos besos.

- Vámonos.- Le dijo de pronto su mujer.- Ya se están separando.

- No, solo camina naturalmente, para ir al cuarto de la niña tenemos que pasar al lado de ellos.

- Es cierto.

- Bien.- Darien levanto un poco el mentón de Serena.- Ahora tengo que resolver varios asuntos, te veo después.

- Si.

- Eh Darien.- Andrew se les iba acercando junto con Lita, ambos llevaban la tinaja.- Creí que estaban abajo.

- Subí a cambiarme las botas.- La rubia sabía que era una excusa.- Ya me tengo que ir.

- Pues dejare esto en la habitación de Chibi Chibi y bajare.

- Bien.- Darien camino hasta el corredor que llevaba a la escalera.

Serena vio a su marido alejarse poco a poco, ya de inmediato comenzó a echarlo de menos, aquel era un extraño sentimiento, pero le agradaba, sobre todo porque ahora tenía mucho más acercamiento con su marido.

- Él ya se fue.- Le dijo Andrew en broma.

- Si lo sé.- Sonrió a sus amigos.- Pero de todas maneras disfruto verlo.

- Es evidente.

- Vamos hay que dejar eso en el cuarto de la niña.- Observo Serena.- La pobre al parecer se enterró en el barro.

- Eso lo vimos mi lady.- Comento Lita sonriendo.

Darien paseaba por los patios, por lo que podía ver la tormenta les había dado un respiro, había dejado de llover, pero había mucho barro y hacia frio, esperaba tener suficiente leña para asegurar la calefacción del castillo, había mandado que tanto el cuarto de su hermana como el de su esposa estuviese constantemente caliente.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, le preocupaba el bienestar de Serena, mal que mal ella lo amaba y era evidente, cuando entraba en el mismo cuarto donde ella estaba los ojos de la rubia se iluminaban, ella siempre quería atenderlo y ver que estuviese cómodo, no le hacía daño pasar tiempo con ella, lo merecía después de todo.

Pero a su vez se hallaba a si mismo buscándola sin razón alguna, cuando no la vía en mucho tiempo miraba a su alrededor queriendo verla andar cerca de él, era una nueva y extraña sensación, cuando había comenzado a pasar tiempo con ella lo había hecho por hacer un poco feliz a su esposa debido a todos sus desplantes, pero a medida que pasaban los días, las semanas él. . . Él quería estar con ella de buena gana, sobre todo besarla.

Maldición, cuando la besaba se sentía lejos del lugar donde estaba, cuando la abrazaba se sentía cómodo, nunca antes le había sucedido eso con alguna otra mujer, ni si quiera con aquella con quienes se acostaba.

- ¿Darien estas bien?

- ¿Eh?- Se volvió para ver que Andrew estaba a su lado.- Lo siento no te vi.

- Tus pensamientos no están aquí por lo visto.

- Mi mente no deja de pensar en ella. . .

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Mi esposa. ¿Quién más podría ser?

- ¿Has enfermado?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo cambiado que estas?- El rubio lo miraba divertido.- Amigo mío poco a poco te encaminar al lado de la perdición.

- ¿Perdición?- Darien miro como su amigo se alejaba riendo.- ¿Dónde vas?

- Al pueblo, encargue algo hace algunas semanas y ya creo que debería haber llegado.

- Mmm. . .

¿Andrew decía la verdad? ¿Él había cambiado? No podía saberlo, al menos él no había notado muchos cambios en su forma de vida. ¿Tendría Serena algún efecto sobre él? No, estaba seguro de eso, pero lo cierto era que si la buscaba con mayor insistencia.

- Trata de aguantar la respiración mi cielo.- Le pido Serena mientras vertía sobre la cabeza de Chibi Chibi un balde de agua caliente.- Ahora ya puedes volver a respirar normalmente.

-¿Ya se salió todo el barro?

- Si mi cielo, ahora quédate ahí mientras busco algo con que secarte.

- Me divertí mucho con Zafiro.

- Tanto que terminaste enterrada en el barro.-Murmuro Serena en broma mientras volvió.

- ¿Estas enfadada?

- No mi cielo, por mi puedes jugar todo lo que quieras.

- El enfadado parece que era mi hermano.

- Él tampoco está enfadado, solo preocupado, estamos en pleno invierno mi cielo, tienes que cuidar tu salud.

- Lo sé.

- Bien.- Serena saco a la niña de la tinaja y comenzó a frotarla con una toalla.

- Hace cosquillas.

- Por supuesto.- Al acabar esa tarea Serena fue hasta el baúl y procuro buscar el vestido más abrigador para la niña.

- Ese me gusta mucho.- Le dijo Chibi Chibi cuando se lo entrego.

- Bien ponte el vestido y si sales de nuevo al exterior trata de ir al barro.

- Si Serena.- La pequeña se puso el vestido por la cabeza.- Muchas gracias.

- No tienes por qué darlas mi cielo.

- Pero tú siempre me cuidas.

Emocionada por las palabras de la niña simplemente la abrazo, ese pequeña se había transformado en una de sus razones para vivir, la otra por supuesto era Darien, pero no iba a decirlo.

Cuando bajo al primer piso del castillo comenzó a buscar tareas para hacer, Darien seguramente no iba a estar cerca, en todo caso era medio día era la hora en que más gente había dentro del castillo, no podrían encontrar un espacio para los dos, de modo que busco a Lita para conversar con ella.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Andrew?- Le pregunto cuando ambas se sentaron en una de las mesas del gran salón.

- Bien mi lady, muy bien, pero. . .- Lita bajo su cabeza algo apenada.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Él quiero que todos sepan que estamos juntos.

- ¿Tú no quieres?

- No es que no quiera mi lady, pero. . . ¿Qué sucederá conmigo cuando Andrew se canse de mí?

- ¿Tú crees que eso pueda pasar?- Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.- Yo veo que Andrew te quiere mucho.

- Si lo sé, pero todos los hombres se aburren de sus mujeres y buscan a otra y cuando eso llegase a suceder yo seré la burla de todos, sufriré por ser abandonada.

- Lita, Andrew te ama mucho, él nunca podría dejarte así como así.

- Yo no lo sé mi lady, tengo tanto miedo, yo nunca antes había sentido esto por ningún otro hombre.

- Lo entiendo.- Ella misma llevaba muchos años enamorada de Darien.

- Mi lady usted cree que sea prudente que el resto de la gente sepa que soy mujer de Andrew.

- Pues creo que si, además de esa forma te asegurar de que ninguna otra se acerque a tu hombre.- Le sonrió ella.

- Yo hablare con Andrew.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.

- Muchas gracias por escucharme mi lady.

- No hay de qué.

Dudaba de que Andrew alguna vez abandonara a Lita, pero eso era algo que él tendría que hablar con la castaña, no quería interferir más de la cuenta, al menos estaba conforme con haber ayudado a su amiga a despejar las ideas, les deseaba mucha felicidad a aquellos dos.

Ella en tanto estaba muy contenta con la relación que hasta ese momento estaba llevando con Darien, él se mostraba muy atento con ella y le gustaba sentir ese afecto, estaba segura de que poco a poco se estaba ganando el corazón de su amado lord.

Aunque no era una tarea fácil, ella era consciente de los momentos en que Darien la miraba confundido, como si no supiera como actuar frente a ella, pero lejos de sentirse ofendida simplemente prefería ignorar ese tipo de miradas, que ya eran muy poco frecuentes y no tardaban más de un par de segundos en desaparecer.

Por la noche y mientras cenaban Darien no dejaba de ponerle atención a su alrededor, había pensado mucho en lo que había hablado con Andrew, el rubio tenía algo de razón, él estaba cambiando, pero no era un gran cambio, de todos modos había llegado a una conclusión, toda esa extraña forma de ser de él se debía a que hace meses no estaba con una mujer para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, luego de la cena buscaría a una criada dispuesta a atenderlo de buena forma.

- Aunque la idea no es mala Andrew.- Escucho que murmuraba su esposa.- ¿No estás de acuerdo Darien?

- . . . Lo siento tenía otros pensamientos.- Le sonrió.- ¿De qué hablaban?

- De la necesidad de construir una fortaleza más al norte, cerca de la costa Darien.- Le dijo Andrew.- ¿Recuerdas que hace varios meses hablamos sobre esa idea?

- Si es cierto, ese lado de mis tierras está muy descuidado, aunque mandamos a vigilar de vez en cuando.

- ¿Cuánto podría demorar la construcción de una castillo en ese lugar Darien?

- No menos de un año Serena.- Miro a su esposa.- Hay que planear muchas cosas, escoger el lugar preciso, distribuir los espacios correctamente, etc.

- Comprendo.

- Tendremos que analizar muy bien todo esto con Artemis, sacaremos cuentas y veremos si es posible que el próximo año comencemos la construcción.

Podría entregarle a Andrew la administración de ese castillo, aunque eso significaba estar alejado de él por un camino de casi cinco horas o un poco menos, pero el rubio era su hombre de mayor confianza, y después de todo lo que habían vivido desde niños a nadie más que a él le confiaría tanta responsabilidad.

- No lo entiendo. . .- Oyó de pronto la voz de su hermana.- Si ya esta este castillo. . . ¿Por qué otro?

- Cariño el segundo castillo es para que las tierras de Darien más al norte, cerca de la costa estén más protegidas.- Intervino Serena.

Recordaba bien que hace unos días atrás le había mostrado a Serena en los mapas que tenía en su solar, todo lo que a él le pertenecía, ella al principio se había mostrado sorprendida de toda la extensión de propiedad, pero se había mostrado contenta al saber que él las estaba administrando de mejor forma.

- Una vez papito me llevo hacia el norte, hacia la costa, es muy hermosa, acampamos por casi tres días.

- Papá solía hacer esos campamentos por varios días, de esa forma se aseguraba de tener bajo su control lo que le pertenecía, yo muchas veces fui con él cuando era tan pequeño como tú.

- Papito me contaba historias de como tú y Andrew se iban a bañar al mar desnudos. . .

- Chibi Chibi.- Cortó Darien, no era posible que su padre le hubiese dicho todo eso a una niña tan pequeña.

- Pero hermano, papito me dijo que tú y Andrew siempre lo hacían. . .

- Cariño come tu comida antes de que se enfrié.- Intervino Serena captando la atención de la niña.- No es bueno comer la comida fría, Luna ha trabajado toda la tarde para preparar todo esto.

- Luna, Lita y tu cocinan muy rico Serena.- Afortunadamente la niña acepto el cambio de conversación.

- Muchas gracias por los elogios.

Le dedico una mirada de eterno agradecimiento a su esposa por aquel salvavidas, a penas Chibi Chibi había hecho ese comentarios varias miradas curiosas se habían vuelto hacia él, de todos modo aquello había pasado cuando tenía como once o doce años, de hecho lo había olvidado hasta que su hermana lo recordó con tanta soltura, pero al menos la cena siguió su normalidad.

- Darien. . .- Le hablo Serena.- Se hace tarde, me iré a dormir y me llevo a Chibi Chibi conmigo.

- Duerman bien.

A penas vio a Serena irse se dedicó a mirar en el resto del salón, algunas criadas aun atendían a sus hombres, varias captaron su atención inmediatamente, algunas eran más altas que otras, la gran mayoría eran pelirrojas, otras de cabello oscuro.

- ¿Desea algo más lord Darien?

- ¿Eh?- Se volvió a ver a Lita.- Trae más cerveza Lita.

- Si mi lord.

La vio irse hacia la salida del salón que conectaba con el corredor que llevaba hacia la cocina, Lita era una bella muchacha, seguía siempre sus órdenes, estaba seguro que no le pondría ningún pero si deseaba llevarse a algún lugar más íntimo.

- ¿A quién miras?- Le pregunto de pronto Andrew, él aún no se iba a su cuarto.

- Estaba buscando a una mujer para esta noche.- Le respondió aun mirando el lugar por donde Lita se había ido.- Y me quede mirando a. . .

- Lita.- Concluyo el rubio.- Ni lo pienses Darien.

- ¿Por qué no?- Se volvió a mirar a Andrew, su amigo lo miraba con evidente furia.

- Lita es mía, mi mujer.

- ¿No lo dices enserio verdad? Tú no tienes una mujer, tienes varias. . .

- Eso era antes, ahora tengo solo una mujer y esa es Lita.

La castaña en cuestión entro otra vez en el salón llevando una jarra grande de cerveza, se acercó a la mesa del lord, pero a penas dejo lo que llevaba sintió las manos de Andrew atrayéndola hacia él.

- Dile Lita, dile que eres mía, mi mujer.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Este tonto quiere llevarte a su cama.- Le explico Andrew.

- Oh no mi lord.- La mujer se puso de rodillas.- Yo amo a Andrew, soy su mujer, solo de él, por favor no me obligue a estar con usted. . .

- Ya basta, no lo hare.- Se levantó furioso al ver que su primera opción estaba lejos de concretarse.

- Vete al cuarto cuanto antes mi amor.- Le susurro Andrew a su mujer.- No tardare en ir contigo.

- Si mi amor.- La chica corrió hacia la cocina, ya luego iría al cuarto.

Andrew se levantó y fue tras Darien, del modo en cómo estaba actuando estaba seguro que iba a cometer una tontería, no podía haber retrocedido de tal forma en que se olvidara por completo de los sentimientos de su esposa para ir en busca de placer de pocas horas.

- Darien. . .- Le dio alcance a los pocos metros.- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ya te lo dije necesito una mujer con quien acostarme.

- Pues vete a buscar a tu esposa.

- No. . .

- ¿Por qué no? Estos días han sido muy cercanos.- Le dijo el rubio.- Aprovecha y concluye esa cercanía con ella. . .

- Ya te dije una vez que no tengo deseo alguno de acostarme con mi esposa, prefiero buscar a una criada, y eso pretendo hacer.

- Pues espero que ella no se entere de esto, la vas a hacer sufrir.

- Ya vete.

- Eso, hare.- Le dio la espalda y abandono el salón.

Darien volvió a su tarea, luego de dar varias vueltas encontró a la criada perfecta, una pelirroja de estatura media y buena figura, se acercó a ella con lentitud, la tomo de la cintura y sonrió al ver que ella no protesto.

- ¿Desea algo mi lord?- La mujer le sonrió.

- ¿Compartirías mi cama esta noche?- Naturalmente iba a llevarla a otro cuarto, no al que utilizaba todas las noches.- Puedo ser muy generoso con mi recompensa.

- Hare lo que usted me pida mi lord.

- Ven.- La tomo del brazo y comenzó a llevarla hasta el segundo piso, pero tomo dirección al área de habitaciones para los huéspedes.

- . . . Y la princesa le agradeció a al caballero Darien por haberla protegido de los malos que intentaban robar el cristal de plata.- Serena termino el relato de la noche sobre los personajes favoritos de Chibi Chibi.

- ¿La princesa le dio un beso al caballero?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Cuando Artemis hace algo bueno Luna se lo agradece con un beso.

- Mmm. . . Pues entonces la princesa beso a nuestro valeroso caballero.

- ¡Si!

- Bien ahora a dormir.- La arropo con cuidado.- Que tengas sueños hermosos.

- Zafiro cuida de mí, desde que duerme aquí conmigo ya no he vuelto a tener pesadilla.

- Que bien, sabía que sería un buen protector para ti.- Serena miro a perro que estaba acomodado en un extremo del cuarto.- Bien yo también me iré a dormir.

- Buenas noches Serena.

- Buenas noches mi cielo.

La rubia salió al corredor tranquilamente, estaba feliz de la viva que estaba llevando últimamente en ese castillo y más específicamente de la cercanía que estaba teniendo con Darien, si bien aún él no expresaba algún deseo de visitarla en su cuarto durante la noche pero ella iba a darle tiempo, una cosa era compartir aquellos besos apasionados que de daban siempre que podían, otra cosa muy distinta era consumar un matrimonio que había aceptado de no muy buen grado.

Entro en su cuarto y se sentó en el tocador, durante el día utilizaba dos chonguitos con coletas, odiaba tranzar su cabello, nunca le había gustado, pero para dormir soltaba su cabello, se metió a la cama un tanto cansada, había hecho varias cosas durante el día, además de ver de vez en cuando a Darien.

Lo primero que hiso Darien al entrar en la habitación fue cerrar la puerta, la mujer fue hasta la cama y se tendió ahí para esperarlo, la miro y comenzó a aflojarse la ropa, llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener una mujer para buscar placer, por lo que iba a aprovecharla a lo máximo.

Pero al dar un paso hacia la cama algo lo detuvo, en su mente pudo ver la imagen de Serena, ella sufría y por su culpa, trato de ignorar eso y continuar su acercamiento a la cama y a la criada, pero la imagen de Serena seguía ahí.

Recordaba sus besos, algo tímidos en un principio pero desenfrenados cuando se le daba la oportunidad. De pronto se la imagino tendida en la cama esperando por él, añorando sus caricias.

- No. . .- Murmuro confundido.- No puedo hacerle esto.

- ¿Mi lord?- La criada se levantó de la cama y se le acerco, tenía la parte de arriba del vestido algo suelto, él podía ver el movimiento de sus senos al caminar hacia él.- Puedo ayudarlo. . .

- No. . .- Retrocedió con asco.- No eres Serena. . . Tú no eres Serena. . .

- Si mi lord quiere puede llamarme Serena. . .

- ¡No digas tonterías!- Grito mientras buscaba con desesperación el pequeño saco que cargaba con monedas, al encontrarlo saco unas cuantas.- Toma, guardaras silencio de lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí, si me entero de que lo has divulgado te matare.

- Si mi lord.- La criada estaba aterrada.

Darien salió del cuarto asqueado consigo mismo, por poco había cometido una estupidez, él quería tener a Serena en sus brazos no a otra, esa criada nunca podría compararse con su esposa.

Entro primero en el cuarto de su hermana, pero Serena no estaba ahí, Chibi Chibi dormía plácidamente, pero tenía la mata echada hacia atrás, el frio era intenso en la noche de modo que se inclinó para arroparla.

Camino entonces hasta el cuarto de su esposa, entro rogando porque ella estuviese despierta, pero no era así, Serena también dormía plácidamente, con los rubios cabellos esparcidos por la cama.

- He sido un tonto.- Murmuro muy bajito.- Lo siento Serena.

Dejo el cuarto para irse a sus propios aposentos, estaba cansado, era como si hubiese envejecido un muy corto tiempo, el cuerpo completo le pesaba más que de costumbre, se tumbó en la cama y no tardo en quedarse dormido.

- ¿Cuál escogerías Lita?- Le pregunto Serena al día siguiente, tenía frente a la castaña dos plantas y la muchacha tendría que escoger cual tenía mayor efecto para bajar el dolor estómago.

- Esta.- Lita le señalo una planta de grandes hojas verdes.

- Muy bien, es la correcta.- Sonrió la lady.- Esta planta tiene un gran efecto de alivio en poco tiempo.

- Lady Serena tiene una aprendiz muy hermosa.- Andrew se les acerco.

- Buenos días Andrew.

- Buen día Serena.- El rubio se sentó al lado de su mujer.- Mi muer cada día aprende más.

- Lita será una buena curandera.

- Pero no quiero que me abandone por andar atendiendo a otros, eso no me gusta.- Andrew sonrió.- Ella es mía.

- ¡Andrew guarda silencio!

- Bien, está bien, me callo.- Andrew se levantó.- Iré a ver que están haciendo los dos.

- Creo que no le gusto que lo censuraras Lita.- Observo Serena.- Ve con él.

- Es cierto se enfadó.- Lita se levantó.- Con su permiso mi lady.

La criada salió tras el hombre amado, lo había herido, lo había visto en sus ojos, afortunadamente lo alcanzo antes de que Andrew llegara a la salida.

- Mi amor.- Le hablo.- Perdóname mi amor, yo no quise. . .

- No Lita, estoy molesto. . .

- Andrew por favor. . .

- Sigo sin entender ese miedo tuyo a que los demás sepan que eres mi mujer.- El rubio estaba enfadado.- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.- Lita al ver que varias criadas, entre ellas un par de buenas chismosas veían en sus dirección, hablo más fuerte.- Te amo Andrew y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa.

El rubio no entendió lo que Lita hiso sino hasta que vio a aquellas chismosas cerca de ellos, entonces comprendió realmente lo que su mujer había hecho, de pronto comenzó a sonreír de buen grado.

- Ven aquí.- Abrió los brazos y Lita no tardo en refugiarse en ellos.- Has sido muy valiente mi amor. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

- Todo el mundo sabrá lo que he hecho.

- Mi preciosa Lita.- Andrew la abrazo más fuerte, al ver que las mujeres chismosas se iban decidió tocar un tema más complicado.- ¿Has hablado con Serena respecto de lo de anoche?

- Oh no, no me atrevo a contárselo pero ella. . .

- Va terminar sabiéndolo más temprano que tarde.- Murmuro el rubio.- De hecho el rumor ya corre, muchos dicen que vieron a Darien llevarse a una criada escaleras arriba.

- Oh pobre lady Serena.- Lita estaba preocupada.- ¿Dónde está lord Chiba?

- Afuera entrenando desde que amaneció, yo creo que es por el cargo de conciencia, sabe que ha hecho mal.

Serena estaba guardando sus cosas cuando vio a su marido acercarse hacia ella, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver que tenía los nudillos ensangrentados, corrió hacia él con mucha preocupación.

- Darien. . .- Le tomo la mano herida.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué paso?

- Estaba entrenado, me di contra una pared de piedra.

- Ven para que te vea mejor la herida.- Serena lo llevo hasta la mesa.- Por lo que veo es una herida pequeña, pero debo lavarla.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Andrew se les acercó con Lita a su lado.

- Lita, ve por agua caliente y unos paños limpios.

- Si mi lady.

- ¿Necesitas algo más Serena?- Pregunto Andrew.

- Tan solo que Darien deje la mano quieta.- Murmuro la lady mientras buscaba entre su saco algunos ungüentos que ya había preparado con anterioridad.- La herida está en una lugar de muchas complicaciones.

Darien miro a su mujer, ella no había dudado en atenderlo, pero estaba seguro de que si supiera la estupidez que había estado a punto de hacer ya no lo querría cerca, y eso algo que no podía tolerar.

- Darien por favor no aprietes los puños.

- Si Serena.- Iba a seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

- Dime que fue exactamente qué es lo que paso.

- Estaba entrenando, simplemente me esforcé más de la cuenta y di contra el muro del granero.

- Entiendo.- La rubia tomo todos los implemente necesarios.

- Aquí tiene el agua caliente mi lady.

- Muchas gracias.- Serena metió uno de los paños limpios en el agua caliente.- Ahora solo tenemos que limpiar la herida y ponerte algo para que no se infecte.

Darien sonrió al ver los cuidados con que Serena lo trataba, solo esperaba que nunca se enterase de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, ella nunca podría perdonarlo, dejaría de amarlo, y no podría soportar que eso pasara, necesitaba el amor de esa muchacha.

Cuando hubo limpiando la herida Serena tomo algunas vendas, ya había hecho su trabajo y solo restaba hacer lo último, estaba poniendo la venda cuando oyó las voces que llegaban desde un corredor cercano.

- ¿. . . Y dices que el lord se llevó a esa mujer arriba?

- Eso oí, que se le llevo y luego él no bajo, y la muchacha pareció después de mucho rato.

- Pobre lady Serena, ser engañada por su marido en su propia cara.

- Serena no. . .- Darien miro a su esposa, en poco segundos su buen semblante se puso pálido.- Dejame que te explique. . .

- Lita.- Lo interrumpió ella mientras se levantaba.- Por favor ponle la venda a lord Chiba, yo necesito salir de aquí.

- Serena.- Darien se puso de pero ella fue más rápida y huyó antes de poder alcanzarla.

- Sabia que esto iba a pasar.- Oyó la voz de Andrew.- Eres un tonto Darien, acabas de perder a una buena mujer.

Serena corrió tanto como pudo, en su mente no dejaba de escuchar las palabras de las criadas que iban por los corredores. _Pobre lady Serena, ser engañada por su marido en su propia cara.___Se sentía mal, tenía nauseas.

No era posible lo que había escuchado, después de todo ella y Darien estaban mejorando su relación, él no podía hacerle eso, no podía. Nadie pareció notar su presencia, de modo que las personas a su lado seguían hablando de los rumores que circulaban acerca de la aventura de lord del catillo.

- . . . Lord Chiba subió a los cuartos de arriba con aquella muchacha llamaba Kaolinet. . .

- . . . Pero ella se acuesta con quien pueda pagar, y lord Darien no necesita pagar por una mujer teniendo aquella belleza por esposa. . .

Trató de hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que escuchaba a su alrededor, corrió hasta los establos, Dulce estaba resguardada de las lluvias, de modo que cuando llego a su lado, ella simplemente se acomodó en el heno.

- Oh Dulce, ya no sé qué hacer.- Sollozo.- No puedo creer lo que oi. . .

Dulce se acercó a ella y junto su gran cabeza con la de ella, Serena agradeció aquel gesto de consolación y la abrazo, al fin y al cabo ella era lo único que le recordaba su verdadero hogar.

- Serena.- Darien estaba acercándose.- Por favor permíteme explicarte. . .

- Mi lord no deseo escuchar nada de lo que tenga que decirme.- De todos modos se volvió para verlo, Lita había vendado la mano herida.- Por favor déjeme sola.

- Serena yo te prometo que nada paso entre esa mujer y yo, ella no era. . .

- Mi lord.- Interrumpió ella.- No quiero escucharlo.

- Serena. . .

- ¡No!- La joven corrió hacia la salida de los establos.

Se encerró en sus aposentos, puso la tranca en la puerta de entraba por los corredores y la que daba al cuarto de su marido, no quería verlo o escuchar su voz, quería estar lejos de todos.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena había esperado encontrarse con Serena, necesitaba hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas si era necesario, la había hecho sufrir. Darien se sentó en su lugar de siempre y espero la aparición de su esposa, pero ya estaban todos sentados menos su esposa, vio a Lita acercarse y espero tener razón de su esposa con ella.

- ¿Sirvo ya mi lord?

- ¿Mi esposa ya bajo?

- Mi lady. . .- Lita bajo su cabeza.

- Dile mi amor.- Intervino Andrew sentándose a la mesa.- Dile lo que Serena te ha dicho.

- Mi lady me dijo que se siente indispuesta y que no bajara a cenar esta noche.

- Ya veo. . .- Darien sabia el motivo del malestar de su esposa.- ¿Cómo estaba ella?

- Bueno. . .

- Dile Lita.- Volvió a intervenir Andrew.- Debes decirle selo, merece sufrir un poco después de todo lo que le ha hecho a Serena.

- Mi lord. . .- Le hablo la castaña.- Ella esta devastada, ha estado encerrada toda la tarde y solo yo tengo autorización para entrar a su cuarto.

- Lo entiendo. . . Entonces ya pueden comenzar a servir.

- Si mi lord.

- Soy un tonto. . .

- Eso es evidente.

- Yo lo hice nada.- Murmuro molesto.- Yo no me acosté con esa mujer. . .

- Pues según lo que he averiguado ella no dice lo mismo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Escuche de la voz de la misma Kaolinet sobre tus proezas en la cama, al parecer eres muy bueno. . .

- Maldita mujer.- Rugió molesto.- No me acosté con ella porque no era mi Serena. . .

- ¿Tu Serena?- Se burló.- La perdiste antes de tenerla Darien.

- Lo sé, ahora nunca poder recuperarla.

- Mira yo que tu preocuparía de hablar con Kaolinet cuanto antes, ella no se va a detener hasta fanfarronear con todos que se acostó contigo.

- Maldita sea. . . Voy a echarla de mis tierras. . .

- Lo que sea que vayas a hacer hazlo pronto, Serena enferma cada vez que la pasa mal por tu culpa.

- Lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes.- De pronto noto que tampoco estaba su hermana.- ¿Chibi Chibi esta con ella?

- Claro, ya sabes lo apagada que esta con Serena.

- Eso me hace sentir un miserable.

- Tu lo has dicho.

Quería estar al lado de Serena, necesitaba hablar con ella, rogar por su perdón, pero ella no iba a escucharlo, lo había visto en su mirada cuando la había seguido a los establos, aquellos ojos azules reflejaban dolor, había cometido el peor error de su vida e iba a lamentarlo el resto de su vida.

- ¿Serena por qué no comes?- Chibi Chibi estaba terminando su plato.- ¿No te gusta lo que Luna ha hecho?

- Claro que me gusta, es solo que no tengo mucho apetito.- Dijo tratando de no mostrarle a la pequeña su dolor.

- Luna se enfadara si deja comida.

- Lo sé.- Trato de comer, aunque verdaderamente no tenía hambre, de todos modos no tenia deseos de preocupar a los demás.

No sabía cómo sería su futuro, no tenía idea que iba a hacer desde el día de mañana, por ahora solo quería estar encerrada en ese cuarto para no seguir escuchando más sobre la aventura de su marido.

Había esperado que tras la buena relación que estaba teniendo con Darien las cosas siguieran así hasta llegar a lo obvio, que ellos estuvieran juntos como marido y mujer, era una lástima que todo eso no fuera más que una ilusión rota, ella y Darien nunca compartirían una cama, eso ya estaba claro.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ser la de antes, aquella mujer que solo servía para ser ama del castillo, que no era tomada en cuenta por su marido, era después de todo por lo que se había casado con Darien.

- Se hace tarde.- Dijo Chibi Chibi luego de que Lita hubiese recogido las cosas, era tiempo de que la niña se fuera a la cama.- ¿Vienes conmigo Serena?

- Esta noche no mi cielo.- Le sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo.- No me siento muy bien.

- Ya veo. . .- La niña se acercó y la abrazo.- Buenas noches Serena, descansa.

Tuvo que abrir la puerta para que Chibi Chibi salieran, la niña se iba despidiendo de ella alegremente, cuando la perdió de vista se volvió para entrar en el cuarto y cerrarla puerta, estaba cansada y necesitaba estar sola.

- Serena.- Darien sujeto la puerta cuando solo quedaba unos centímetros para cerrarla completamente.- Por favor escúchame.

- Mi lord estoy cansada. . .

- Te lo ruego.- Darien utilizo todo su fuerza para abrir la puerta y entrar, al hacerlo cerró la puerta.- Tenemos que hablar. . .

- Mi lord yo. . .

- Serena yo no me acosté con esa mujer. . .

- Esta bien mi lord. . .

- Te digo la verdad. . .- Darien se calló de pronto.- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que está bien mi lord, usted tiene el derecho de hacer lo que le plazca sin darme ningún tipo de explicación. . . Es usted hombre y todo hombre necesita una compañera en su cama. . .

- No digas eso Serena.- Trato de tomar sus manos pero ella se apartó.- ¿Entonces no me crees?

- Mi lord yo no soy quien para juzgar sus actos. . .

- ¡No me crees!- Estallo Darien completamente enfurecido.- Piensas que me acosté con esa mujer. . .

- Es lo que todo el mundo dice, y cuando mucha gente lo dice yo no tengo porque dudar de sus palabras. . .

- ¿Y mi palabra no vale nada?- Interrumpió él cuando logro alcanzarla y abrazarla.- Serena yo deseo estar contigo. . . Pero si no me crees no habrá futuro para nosotros.

- Nunca ha habido un futuro para nosotros mi lord.- Dijo ella herida por completo.- Ahora le ruego me deje sola, estoy cansada.

- Serena. . .

- Por favor mi lord, apenas tengo fuerza para estar de pie.

- Por esta noche te dejare, pero escúchame bien Serena.- La miro a los ojos.- Hare que confíes en mí, te demostrare que no hubo nada con esa mujer.

- Buenas noches mi lord.- Serena camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.- Por favor déjeme sola.

- Como quieras.- Darien salió del cuarto.

No podía quitarse de su mente la mirada llena de dolor de su esposa, había cometido el peor error de su vida al pensar siquiera que podía estar con otra mujer que no fuera Serena, ella lo amaba y él solo estaba destruyendo ese amor, era un maldito sin conciencia.

A penas puso la tranca de la puerta Serena se fue a la cama y se tendió a llorar, había tratado de parecer lo más calmada posible y ciertamente lo había logrado hasta que Darien le había dicho aquello de probar que él no había hecho nada. ¿Debía creerle? ¿Él era inocente de todo los rumore que había escuchado? Ya no sabía que pensar y eso la asustaba, deseaba confiar en Darien, pero si pensaba en el pasado fue de su propia boca que escucho que buscaría a una criada cuando necesitara la atención de una mujer, estaba totalmente confundida, no sabía que hacer o que creer.

Cuando entro en su cuarto Darien se sentó en la cama para comenzar a quitarse la ropa, haría todo con tal de recuperar a Serena, lo que fuese, mañana a primera hora buscaría a esa mujer llamada Kaolinet, ella había difundido falsos rumores sobre ellos, la iba a hacer pagar por su atrevimiento.

Al solucionarse todo eso podría volver a tener el amor de Serena, había descubierto algo, si Serena no estaba a su lado se sentía vacío, sin vida, la necesitaba para vivir.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Adoore: **Amiga reza porque ese fuego no se apague después de todo esto, la pobre Serena ha vuelto a sufrir por Darien.

**Yesqui2000: **Pero Darien volvió a meter la pata, había cambiado tanto, Serena estaba feliz con su atención y ahora esto. . . !Tonto Darien!

**Awase Kagami Ayumi: **Espero no haber ensombrecido tu felicidad con este capítulo, nuestro Darien ha retrocedido en su avance.

**Nina Galcon: **Sucedió mucho después de ese besote, pero Darien tiro todo por la borda. ¿Podrá perdonarlo Serena?

**Moon86:** But Darien what ruined everything, it is a shame.

**Ishy-24: **A Darien aún le falta entender mucho, de lo contrario no se hubiera hecho esto, pero al parecer entiende el daño que le hiso a Serena y va a repararlo.

**Madamemoon: **Pero duro poco el acercamiento entre Serena y el testarudo lord, es una lástima, pero tenemos que ver que hará Darien para recuperar a su esposa.

**Fran: **De felicidad veo poca a decir verdad, espero que Serena logre recuperarse después de este nuevo error de Darien.

**Camony: **Es que Andrew como es un caballero no iba a golpear a Beryl, de modo que busco una venganza más sutil.

**Abril Odette: **Pero se perdió otra vez en su confusión, mira que buscar otra mujer en vez de ir con su esposa, eso está mal.

**Ediebella: **Pues paso que Darien volvió a hacer una estupidez, ahora necesitara un verdadero milagro por poder volver a estar cerca de Serena.

**Amigas/os, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero no haberlos defraudado, como ya ven actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, y he avanzado mucho en la historia, pero no se desanimen aún queda mucho, saludos.**


	11. Volver a confiar

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**Volver a confiar.**

Volvió a tener una vida más o menos normal, Serena ya no escuchaba más rumores maliciosos, habían pasado varios días y todo lo que ahora escuchaba era como Lita había declarado su amor a sir Andrew en pleno salón, de modo que ya las miradas de tristeza hacia ella eran menos frecuente, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era saber si Chibi Chibi también había oído todo aquello, no quería que nada alterara la buena relación de la niña con su hermano mayor, por mucho que ella y Darien apenas cruzaran palabras.

De hecho cada que él se acercaba para hablarle huía a toda prisa, ahora era al revés quien esquivaba la presencia del otro era ella, pero él no afectado, no como había estado al darse cuenta en el principio de su matrimonio que su marido apenas soportaba estar cerca de ella.

- Mi lady.- Le hablo de pronto Lita mientras ella cocía una manga de uno de sus vestido.- Lord Darien requiere su presencia en el solar.

- ¿Sabes que necesita Lita?

- No mi lady, pero parecía algo enfadado.

- Bien iré.- Respiro hondo y se levantó de la cómoda silla donde estaba.- Tendré que ir. . .

- Mi lady si me permite. . .- La castaña le hablo con timidez.

- Dime, sabes que te tengo confianza, puedes decirme que ocurre.

- Andrew me dijo que hablo con lord Darien sobre aquel asunto. . .

- Lita. . .

- Mi lady. . . Andrew dice que lord Darien no miente al decir que no tuvo nada que ver con Kaolinet.

Era la segunda vez que Serena había escuchado en nombre de la criada con quien supuestamente su marido había pasado la noche, seguía sin saber quién era, al parecer había desaparecido después de esa noche, de modo que ella no podía enfrentarla cara a cara y obtener la verdad de lo sucedido.

- Yo. . . Iré a ver que desea mi lord.

- Mi lady piense por favor en lo que le dije. . . Usted sabe que Andrew conoces a lord Darien desde que ambos eran niños, él sabe cuándo miente y cuando dice la verdad.

- Eso lo tengo muy claro Lita.

Su corazón le decía a gritos que confiara en la palabra de Darien, pero su cabeza era más cauta, le decía que desconfiara de quien no correspondía su amor, después de todo Darien había dicho hace mucho tiempo que como no tenia deseos de estar con ella bien podría buscar una criada, pues ella no se sacaba esa frase de la mente y era el motivo por cuanto desconfiaba en todo lo que su esposo le decía.

- ¿Mi lord?- Entro lentamente en el solar.- ¿Necesitaba verme?

- Siempre necesito verte Serena.- Le dijo Darien que estaba apoyado en la mesa que había en el centro del solar, la miraba fijamente.- Entra y cierra la puerta.

- Si.

- No sé si sabes pero Kaolinet abandono mis tierras después de. . .

- Es lo que se comenta mi lord.- Murmuro Serena tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a una banqueta que había contra una de las paredes de la habitación, tomo asiento, necesitaba estar tranquila.- Kaolinet se fue a la mañana siguiente luego de haber comentado la situación.

- Quiero que sepas que he mandado por ella. . .

- No veo la necesidad de hacer eso. . .

- ¿Me crees cuando te digo que nada paso entre esa mujer y yo?

Serena no respondió, se dedicó a alizar la falda de su vestido aquella era la misma pregunta que Darien le hacía cuando lograba hablar con ella y como siempre su silencio era toda la respuesta que ella podía dar.

- Quiero una respuesta. . . Estoy harto con ese silencio mortal que adopta cuando estás conmigo.- Darien se acercó a ella, iba a levantarse pero él fue más rápido, se acuclillo frente a ella y se aseguró de mantenerla sentada ahí.- Por favor Serena necesito saber que confías en mi. . .

- No puedo mi lord. . . No sé qué decir respecto a eso. . . Yo. . .

- No tienes que seguir explicando lo entiendo.- Le dijo él mientras tomaba sus manos.- Es por eso que ha mandado s mi mejores hombres tras esa mujer. . . Solo ella puede hacerte ver la realidad. . .

- Mi lord. . .

- Odio cuando me llamas así. . . Me había acostumbrado a que me llamaras por mi nombre.- Le dijo él, alzo una de sus manos y acaricio una de las suaves mejillas de su esposa.- Llaman por mi nombre por favor, es lo único que te pido Serena. . .

- Creí que su petición tenía que ver con confiar en su palabra.- Hablo la muchacha sin hacer notar el temblor en su voz.

- Es cierto, entonces son dos cosas las que te pido. . .

- Pero tienen un alto precio y están conectadas entre si.

- ¿En serio?- Darien la miraba interesado.- Explícamelo.

- Si comenzara a llamarlo por su nombre mi lord.- Recalco esas últimas dos palabras.- Seria una señal de que confió en usted y ambos sabemos que eso está lejos de ser verdad.

- Al menos al respondido la pregunta que te hice antes. . . No confías en mí.

- Mi lord.- Darien seguía acariciando su mejilla, aquello la estaba debilitando.- Yo intento confiar pero. . .

- ¿Pero?

- No puedo.- Esta vez pudo ponerse de pie, logro llegar hasta la puerta pero la sujetaron por la espalda, Darien la mantenía abrazada por detrás.- Déjeme ir se lo ruego. . .

- No puedo, o mejor dicho no quiero.

- Mi lord. . .- Sintió como él la hacía volverse para quedar cara a cara.- Se lo ruego. . .

- Solo si dices mi nombre.- Vio el brillo del desafío en los ojos de su marido.- Te suelto solo si me llamas por mi nombre.

Tendría que hacerlo si o si, el agarre de su marido era fuerte al igual que su determinación, había aprendido a conocerlo durante el tiempo en que habían sido cercanos, de modo que si quería salir del solar para buscar un refugio solitario tendría que acceder a su petición.

- Por favor suéltame. . . Darien. . .- Le dijo con voz baja.

- No te he oído la última parte.

- Darien.- Hablo con voz fuerte.- Ya lo dije, ahora suéltame.

- No puedo. . .- La estrecho más contra él.

- ¡Darien!

- Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre.- Antes de que ella pudiera rebatir algo Darien tomó por asalto sus labios, no pudo oponer resistencia alguna.

No se habían vuelto a besar en todos aquello días en que habían sido lejanos el uno del otro, y aunque una parte de su mente le rogaba huir a toda prisa su corazón, su loco corazón le pedía que se quedara ahí y nunca más se alejara de los brazos de su marido.

Del modo en que Darien la besaba, como su estuviese hambriento de ella solo podía hacer una cosa, y era responder a su beso, de modo que lo abrazo por el cuello y abrió un poco más sus labios, volvió a sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que solo su esposa tenía derecho a hacerla sentir.

- Darien. . .- Susurro cuando él dejo de besarla en la boca para continuar besando su cuello.- No sigas. . .

- No me detengas. . .- Darien la besaba con desesperación.- Has estado tanto tiempo lejos de mí.

- Darien. . .- Susurro en voz baja- No. . . Te lo suplico. . .

- ¿Por qué Serena?- Darien la soltó.- ¿Tanto desconfías de mí que no soportas mi toque?

- Darien no me hagas esto.- Ella se acercó más a la puerta, pero de nuevo fue detenida.

- No Serena, no te iras hasta decirme claramente que es lo que piensas de mi.- La tomo del brazo.- Respóndame.

- Yo no sé qué pensar.- Y era cierto, estaba tan confundida.- Te digo. . .

- Lo sé, cuando dices la verdad mirar directamente a los ojos, cuando mientes y casi nunca lo haces desvías la miraba sutilmente.

Sorprendida realmente por aquella observación de su marido, Darien realmente había aprendido a conocerla, aunque fuese un poco, solo sus padres sabían de ese detalle en su mirada cuando deseaba mentir.

- ¿Acaso dije algo que no te gusto?- Darien la miraba preocupado.

- No es eso. . . Es que nadie se había dado cuenta de eso. . . Solo mis padres.

- Eres mi esposa, es mi deber y derecho conocerte.- Le dijo él.

- Yo. . .

- Por lo visto era algo que no te esperabas.

- Si. . .

- Entiendo.- Darien la soltó y volvió a hacia la mesa del solar.- Puedes irte.

- Si.- Ella huyo rápidamente.

Al ver la puerta cerrarse Darien se desplomo en la silla, no había esperado besar a Serena pero al hacerlo y dejarla así lo estaba volviendo loco, la necesitaba pero no a la fuerza, quería que ella estuviera con él por propia voluntad, porque así lo quería, y si tenía que volverse loco buscando a esa maldita Kaolinet lo haría, y cuando la encontrara la obligaría a confesar la verdad.

Llevaba días tratando de acercarse a Serena, y si era sincero consigo mismo se había sorprendido al verla llegar, había supuesto que Lita entraría en el solar excusando su falta, pero había ido y todo lo que había querido era tenerla en sus brazos y abrazarla y besarla.

Andrew miraba a su amigo entrenar arduamente, no lo había visto así desde el tiempo en que iban de batalla en batalla, en aquel entonces Darien solo pensaba en ganar, pero ahora estaba seguro de que su amigo no tenía claro cuál era el enemigo y cual el premio.

- Eh Darien.- Se le acerco, su amigo estaba dando puños a un muñeco de tela tamaño normal.- ¿No deberías descansar?

- No. . .

- Pero hasta estado ahí hace bastante tiempo. . .

- No puedo. . .

- No te va a pasar nada malo si. . .

- Me voy a volver loco si me alejo de aquí.- Intervino Darien.- Lejos de Serena me vuelvo loco.

- No te entiendo. . .- Andrew decidido volver más loco a su amigo, se puso atrás de él y hablo.- Hasta hace poco tiempo no querías tenerla cerca. . . Ahora dices que perderás el juicio sin ella. . .

- No me molestes.- Darien siguió dando puñetazos al muñeco de heno y tela.

- Solo piénsalo Darien, no eres una persona constante y eso me hace dudar de tu cordura. . .

- ¡Cállate!- Desesperado por hacer algo incremento la velocidad con que daba sus puños.

- Vas a hacerte daño.

Pero él ignoro por completo las palabras de Andrew, lo único que no quería en ese momento eran las ironías de su amigo, tenía muchas cosas que resolver, volver a recuperar la confianza y sobre todo el cariño de Serena y encontrar a esa maldita mujer que había esparcido todos aquellos malditos rumores sobre que se había acotado con ella toda la noche.

- Darien tus manos están sangrando.- Andrew le pudo una mano en el hombro.- Detente.

- Suéltame.

- Te estas volviendo loco amigo.

El rubio comenzó a caminar hasta el interior del castillo, tenía que encontrar a Serena y contarle aquello, a pesar de que apenas soportaba estar cerca de su marido, la mujer no dudaría en atender a su esposo.

- Serena.- Afortuna mente la encontró rápidamente.- Hay problemas con tu esposo.

- ¿Qué paso?

- El muy tonto se ha partido los puños dando golpes en los muñecos de enteramiento.

- Iré a verlo.

No lo había visto desde la mañana en que se habían reunido en el solar, a la hora de almuerzo apenas habían intercambiado palabras, ella se había concentrado en Chibi Chibi y su plática sobre las nuevas habilidades aprendidas por Zafiro y Darien solo había cambiado una o dos frases con Andrew.

- ¿Darien?- A penas lo vio se le acerco.- Darien muéstrame tus manos.

El lord se volvió obedeciendo sin discutir, le tendió las manos, y puso ver la sangre correr, ella camino con cuidado hasta tomarle las manos.

- Tenemos que curarte.- Le dijo sin despegar la mirada de las manos heridas.

- Puedes mandar a cualquiera a hacerlo, no tienes que hacerlo tú si no quieres. . .

- Pero quiero hacerlo Darien.- Lo miro a los ojos.- Vamos adentro, no es bueno que te expongas al aire.

Serena lo llevo hasta el salón y le ordeno que se sentara, mando a una de las criadas por agua caliente y paños limpios, exactamente como aquella vez en que ella se enteró de aquello, era como volver a vivir el pasado.

- Darien por favor tienes que cuidarte, la herida anterior apenas había cicatrizado, ahora está abierta y temo que se infecte.

- Yo. . .- Se calló pues no tenía nada que decir.

- No estamos pasando por uno de nuestros mejores momentos.- Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.- Pero no debes exponer tu salud, no me gustaría quedarme viuda.

- No me vas a perder por una simple herida Serena.

- He visto hombres más fuertes que tú sucumbir debido a una fiebre causada por una herida no cuidada.

- Lo siento. . .

- No tienes que disculparte. . .

- Sabes que si, todo esto no estaría pasando si yo. . .

- Darien.- Intervino Serena, respiro hondo antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Puedes contarme que es lo que pasó realmente?

- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?- Ella nunca había querido escucharlo.

- Si.

- Esa noche yo estaba algo confundido, como lo he estado desde hace semanas.- Y todo por ti, pero en ese aspecto guardo silencio.- Pensé que se debía a que hace meses no he. . . Estado con una mujer y decidí. . .

- Pasar la noche con una criada.- Término de decir Serena al ver que su marido no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

- Si. . . Escogí a esa mujer y me lleve a unos de las cuartos del ala de los huéspedes, pero a penas entre junto con ella me arrepentí de lo que hice, le di dinero para que guardara silencio, a pesar de no haber pasado nada no quería que te enteraras.

- ¿Por qué no? Muchas mujeres casadas sabes de las andanzas de sus esposos.

- Yo no quería ponerte en vergüenza, no quería que la gente lo supiera y exagerara las cosas.

- Entonces tú y ella no pasaron toda la noche juntos.

- Si yo pudiera demostrártelo Serena. . . Créeme que lo haría.- Le dijo él.

- Lo sé.

A penas le llevaron el agua Serena comenzó a trabajar con rapidez, agradeció que su marido guardase silencio, hiso su trabajo lo mejor que puso y cuando termino de atar las vendas le sonrió, su marido la miraba fijamente sin ninguna expresión reconocible en el rostro.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- Le pregunto.

- No es solo que nunca había notado cuanto cariño pones en hacer esto.

- Mi madre me enseño todo lo que sé.

- Aun así. . .- Darien de pronto le sonrió.- Eres especial Serena, y me alegra que seas mi esposa.

- Darien. . . .

- Lo sé, lo sé.- Él le sonrió.- No debí decirlo ¿Verdad?

- Es solo que. . .- Respiro hondamente.- No sé.

- Serena date cuenta de que ni tu sabes que pensar de mi.

- Es cierto, pero supongo que es mi derecho a estar confundida.

- Si.- Darien la miraba fijamente.- ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?

- Supongo que si. . .

- Esa no es una respuesta Serena.

- Es todo lo que puedo decirte.- Murmuro la muchacha mientras ponían las vendas de las manos.- Bien supongo que no podrás volver a entrenar de esta forma por varios días, es necesario que las heridas cicatricen de buena forma.

- Muchas gracias Serena.

- Es mi deber cuidar de mi esposo.

- Lo dices como si tu hubiera obligado.- Murmuro molesto.- Recuerdo haberte dicho que podías pedirle a cualquiera que lo hiciera.

- Quería hacerlo Darien, y si me entendiste mal lo siento, pero me refería a que me gusta cuidar de ti.

- Eso me gusta.

- Bien ahora puedes irte, pero debes tener cuidado.- Serena se levantó lentamente.

- Espera.- Darien se puso de pie y se acercó a ella rápidamente.- Yo. . .

- ¿Si?

Una poderosa sensación lo invadió, a pesar del dolor que sintió tomo a su esposa de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él, no perdió más tiempo en buscar los labios femeninos, estaba hambriento de ellos, necesitado de su sabor.

- Darien. . .- Oyó que ella susurraba.

- Haces que pierda el juicio Serena.- Le dijo antes de besarla finalmente.- Me estas volviendo loco.

No pudo responder a lo que su marido le estaba diciendo, después de todo no tenía palabras para lo que había escuchado, aunque no era una declaración de amor, era algo que se le acercaba un poco.

- ¡Serena!. . . !Serena!- Chibi Chibi entro en el salón corriendo pero se quedó quita al ver a la pareja.- Se están besando.

- Yo. . .- Serena estaba avergonzada, se separó lentamente de su marido, desde un principio habían optado por no dejar que la niña los viese de esa forma.

- ¿Dónde estuviste Chibi Chibi?- Darien fue el que hablo.- ¿Y por qué tienes el dobladillo del vestido lleno de heno?

- Estaba en el establo, le lleve una zanahoria a Dulce.

- Muchas gracias Chibi Chibi.- En todo el día no había podido ir con su yegua.

- Par de pequeñas.- Gruño Darien algo divertido.- Chibi Chibi no comprendo como es que estas llena de heno.

- Es que Zafiro quería jugar y. . .

- Ven acá cielo.- Serena se acuclillo.- Yo te quitare el heno.

- No la malcríes Serena.- Advirtió el lord.- Se acostumbrara a hacer su voluntad.

- Darien. . .- Ella lo miro sonriendo.

- Dime.- De pronto al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa de parte de su esposa se sintió esperanzado de poder obtener su perdón.

- Guarda silencio.- Serena lo miro seriamente.- Los hombres no saben cuidar a las niñas.

- Pero. . . Pero. . .

- Ahora veamos.- Serena ignoro a su marido para concentrarse en sacudir el heno del vestido.- Debiste tener cuidado mi cielo, el heno pudo haberse metido en tus ojos.

Darien miro a su esposa sorprendido, pequeña irrespetuosa, él era el lord, le debía respeto y obediencia, no tenía derecho a cuestionar su forma de criar a Chibi Chibi, iba a decir algo pero noto la atmosfera de cariño entre ambas, Serena ponía amor en todo lo que hacía incluso regañar cariñosamente a la niña.

- Mujeres.- Gruño bajito, opto por irse de ahí al ver que era ignorado por su esposa y su hermana.

- Mi hermano parece enfadado.- Le dijo Chibi Chibi a Serena.- ¿Interrumpí algo?

- No mi cielo, simplemente a tu hermano no le gusta ser ignorado.

- ¿Qué significa ser ignorado?

- Es cuando no le prestas atención.

- Ya entiendo, cuando Artemis hace algo que a Luna no le gusta ella no le habla.- Murmuro la niña.- ¿Es eso?

- Si, algo así.- Serena examino su trabajo y se puso de pie.- Ya esta, limpia como siempre.

- Muchas gracias Serena.

- Ahora vete a jugar y ten cuidado.

- ¡Si!

Aunque estaba segura de que su marido estaba enfadado, ella decidió calmar los ánimos, fue hasta la cocina y tomo una gran jarra de cerveza, algo de pan y queso, opto por buscarlo en el solar, a esa hora Darien solía pasar tiempo ahí planificando sus tareas.

- ¿Darien?- Ella lo llamo tímidamente.- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Si!- En aquella sola palabra ella pudo ver que el enfado aun persistía.

- Te traje algo de comer.- Entro lentamente balanceando la bandeja.- Pensé que podría tener hambre si has estado entrenando tanto tiempo.

- Déjalo sobre la mesa.- Darien estaba de espaldas a la puerta y mirando hacia le ventana.

- ¿Estas enfado conmigo?- Le pregunto, se acercó a él luego de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa.- Yo. . .

- Claro que estoy enfadado contigo, primero Chibi Chibi nos interrumpe, después tú me ignoras. . .

- Darien no podíamos seguir besándonos frente a la niña, se me caería la cara de vergüenza. . .

- Eres mi esposa, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

- No lo entiendes. . .

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, no te gusta besarme es eso.

- Darien.- Ella trato de no reír, de todos modos se acercó más a él.- No se trata de eso, además yo disfruto besándote.

- Vaya eso es nuevo.- Ironizo Darien.

- Si vas a estar así yo mejor me voy.

- Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que yo lo diga.- Darien se volvió para verla.- Siéntate y come conmigo.

- No sé qué pensar mi amor.- Lita le hablo a su amado mientras pasaba con él por el patio.- Lady Serena paso por la cocina y tomo varias cosas, dijo que iba a arreglar el humor de lord Darien.

- Lo que Darien necesita es una buena noche de hacer el amor con su mujer.

- Pero ellos aún no. . .

- No Lita, aun no y eso está volviendo loco a Darien, tanto que estuvo dispuesta a llevarse a una cualquiera a la cama con tal de tratar de tener alivio a su mente y su cuerpo.

- ¿Aun no dan con ella?

- Las últimas noticias es que la vieron al norte.

- Tratara de ir al pueblo de la costa.- Murmuro Lita, ya que conocía bien esa zona.

- Es lo más probable.- Sonrió el rubio.- Darien mando a Will, Angus y Greg, los tres conoces muy bien a Kaolinet.

- Tan bien que ellos podría caer en sus redes de seducción.

- Si, pero le son más leales a su lord que a un par de piernas y un trasero.

- Espero que digas la verdad Andrew, lady Serena a veces mira a lord Darien con mucha tristeza, pero otras veces. . .

- Lo mira muy distinto, es una tensa relación de amor y odio.

- Yo creo que a ambos les hace daño.

- Déjalos mi amor, así nosotros podremos divertirnos con ellos.

- Pero Andrew.- Lita no podía creer lo que su amado le había dicho.- No puedes decir eso.

- Tranquila, ellos terminaran divirtiéndose igual que nosotros.- El rubio la abrazo

- Oye tranquilo.- La castaña sonrió.- Dijiste que ibas acompañarme a buscar. . .

- Lo sé, anda vamos, esta noche te voy a abrazar todo lo que yo quiera, nada me lo va a impedir.

- Si mi amor.

- . . . ¿Y qué hiso el caballero protector de la princesa de la luna?- Chibi Chibi estaba aferrada a la manta de su cama, escuchaba atentamente el relato.

- Pues lucho contra todos para lograr que no se llevaran a la princesa al barco.

- ¿Pudo rescatarla entonces?- La niña la miraba entusiasmada.- ¿Pudo hacerlo?

- ¿Tu qué crees?- Pregunto Serena, mientras corroboraba que la niña ya estuviese acomodada en la cama.

- Pues como está enamorado de ella claro que pudo rescatarla, no iba a dejar que los malos se la llevaran lejos.

- ¿Y por qué dices que está enamorado de ella?

- Porque la cuida, un hombre cuida a una mujer cuando está enamorado de ella.

- Ya veo. . .- Serena le dio un beso en la frente.- Bien ahora a dormir, nos vemos mañana mi cielo.

- Buenas noches Serena.

La lady salió del cuarto, cada vez más sorprendida de como Chibi Chibi terminaba siempre relatando la historia, la niña tenía mucha imaginación. Entro en sus aposentos, y comenzó a alistarse para irse a la cama, recordó como había logrado hacer que Darien olvidara su enfado, finalmente entre la bebida y la comida su marido la había perdonado.

El frio de la mañana calaba en los huesos, por eso Darien se puso su más gruesa capa para salir a las afueras del castillo, le habían avisado que sus hombres se acercaban, esperaba que tuviesen buenas noticias, confiaba en el trio que había enviado a buscar a Kaolinet.

- La han encontrado.- Le dijo Andrew cuando se reunieron en el patio.- Están llegando aquí.

- Maravilloso.- Antes de ver a aquella mujerzuela tenía que ir con Serena, de modo que se volvió para caminar hacia el castillo.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Por mi esposa.

- Lady Serena está en su cuarto mi lord.- Lita se les estaba acercando.- Pero ella no. . .

Darien no se quedó a escuchar lo que la criada tenía que decir, tenía que encontrar a Serena y pronto, todo aquel problema tendría por fin la solución.

- ¿Qué pasa con Serena mi amor?- Andrew miro a su mujer.

- Ella está tomando un baño ahora y lord Darien tiene tendencia a no tocar la puerta de los aposentos de ella, debería alcanzarlo y decírselo.

- No lo hagas, deja que termine por volverse loco.

- Pero Andrew. . .

- Shhh. . . Hazme caso mujer, todo terminara como te dije anoche en nuestra cama.

- Pero. . .

- ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?

- No.

- ¿Ves? Solo confía en mi.

Darien camino con rapidez hasta los aposentos de su esposa, al fin toda aquella pesadilla iba a acabar, Serena volvería a confiar en él, volvería a quererlo. Necesitaba el amor de esa muchacha para no perder el juicio, necesitaba tener a Serena cerca suyo, puso la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y abrió sin tocar.

El agua caliente siempre la relajaba, Serena tenía mucho en que pensar, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con Darien y aquella mujer llamaba Kaolinet, confiaba en su marido, había aprendido a conocerlo y sabia cuando él era sincero, en esta ocasión Darien decía la verdad, le creía cuando le dijo que no había estado con aquella mujer.

Pero en su corazón aún tenía miedo, esa mujer la daba terror, si la veía a la cara y ella decía haber pasado la noche en brazos de Darien aquello la destrozaría, tomo el paño que utilizaba para fregar su cuerpo y comenzó a deslizarlo por sus senos.

- Serena. . .- Darien abrió la puerta abruptamente, al ver lo que ella estaba haciendo se quedo parado observándola.- Yo. . .

- ¡Darien!- Se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo, daba gracias a los cielos que el resto de su cuerpo estaba resguardado bajo el agua, y que el vapor le diera una barrera protectora.

- Lo siento yo. . .- Darien no dejaba de ver las manos de Serena que cubrían sus senos.- Yo. . .

- Darien por favor sal.- De pronto al sentirse bajo el escrutinio de su esposo la hiso sentirse avergonzada por completo.

- Lo siento yo. . .- Cuanto quería estar en esa bañera con su esposa, tenerla en sus brazos y no dejarla salir de ahí hasta estar ambos saciados.

- Darien por favor.- Rogó otra vez Serena.

- Si.- Pero tenia que decirle lo que estaba pasando, de modo que le dio la espalda.- Cuando termines necesito verte en el solar, hay algo que tienes que ver por ti misma.

- No tardare Darien.

- Te. . .- Quería volverse y ver la blancura de aquella piel, pero se contuvo.- Te estaré esperando.

Se apresuró en terminar su baño, pero aun así no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Darien parado en la puerta mirándole los senos fijamente, si era sincera consigo mismo esa mirada le había quitado la respiración, ella deseaba más que una simple mirada de deseo por parte de su marido.

Cuando estuvo lista y preparada para salir de su habitación camino hasta el solar, lo que fuese que Darien necesitaba parecía algo urgente, de modo que apresuro su paso, estaba por llegar cuando escucho la risa de una mujer, su esposo no estaba solo en el solar, alguien más lo acompañaba.

-. . . Has esparcido tus mentiras por todo el castillo Kaolinet.- Oyó claramente la voz de su esposa, Darien estaba enfadado.- Vas a contarle a mi esposa lo que realmente sucedió esa noche. . .

-. . . Depende de cuánto me quiera pagar mi lord. . . Yo puedo claramente decirle a su esposa toda la verdad, que no me toco que ni siquiera me beso, pero eso va a costarle algunas monedas de oro. . .

-. . . Ya te di bastante para que guardaras silencio. . .

-. . . Mi lord, una mujer como yo solo hace las cosas por dinero. . .

-. . . Voy a pagarte pero dirás la verdad. . . Luego de eso te quiero lejos de este castillo, de todas mis tierras. . .

- No será necesario que pagues nada Darien.- Serena entro en el solar y miro a la mujer.- No es necesario que le pagues nada a esa ramera.

- Serena. . .

- Mi lady.- La pelirroja se acercó a la ama del castillo.- Yo he sido forzada a dejar el único lugar que he considerado como mi hogar y todo por la indiscreción de lord Chiba.

- No lo creas Serena, está mintiendo.

- Yo nunca me atrevería a mentirle a mi lady. . .

Solo cuando Kaolinet yacía en el suelo con la nariz ensangrentada Serena fue consciente de lo que hiso, había golpeado a la mujer, al escuchar las maliciosas palabras de aquella mujer había querido callarla, pero jamás había esperado hacerlo de esa forma, miro a su marido, quien estaba igualmente sorprendido, pero fue él quien se dirigió a la puerta y llamo a sus hombres, inmediatamente Artemis llego acompañado por otro hombre más.

- Llévense a esta mujer a la aldea, que sea atendida ahí pero luego que quiero que la escolten hasta el camino donde acaba mi feudo.

- Si señor.- Artemis ayudo al otro hombre a tomar a Kaolinet y tratar de ponerla de pie.

- Yo no quería golpearla.- Murmuro Serena mientras sacaban a la pelirroja del solar.

- No sabía que fueras tan fuerte Serena.- Darien se le acerco.- ¿Estas bien? Pareces conmocionada.

- Pues lo estoy.- Murmuro ella mirando a su esposo.- ¿De verdad le di un puñetazo en la nariz?

- Pues si, y todo sucedió con mucha rapidez que no me preguntes como lo hiciste.

- No lo puedo creer. . . Yo nunca había hecho esto.

- Pues lo hiciste y muy bien.

- Darien por favor. . . No me digas eso, yo no debí haber hecho esto.

- Oyó todo está bien.- Darien la abrazo, podía olor el delicioso aroma de las hierbas.- Después de todo. . . Ella. . . Se lo merecía.

- Pero. . .

- No digas nada más Serena.- La estrecho aún más y acerco su boca a los labios de ella.- Serena. . .

- Darien. . .

Ella termino por acercar sus labios, los que fueron recibidos con ansias, Darien la estrecho aún más de la cintura, que hubiese sido Serena la que hubiese ansiado ese beso lo hacía hervir de deseo por ella. Bien podría tomarla en sus brazos y llevarse a su cuarto, no dejarla salir de ahí en mucho tiempo.

- Serena. . .- Susurro cuando estaba por tomarla en sus brazos.- Vamos a mí. . .

- ¿Serena estas aquí?- Chibi Chibi golpeo ligeramente la puerta.- ¿Serena?

- Es Chibi Chibi.- Murmuro Serena cuando se separó un poco de Darien.

- No. . . Déjala.- Darien volvió a besarla.

- ¿Serena?- Volvió a preguntar la niña.

- Grrr. . .- Gruño Darien, de mala gana tuvo que separarse de su esposa.- ¡Pasa Chibi Chibi!

Mientras la niña entraba en el solar Serena aprovecho para alejarse un poco de su esposo, estando cerca de él sus ideas eran poco claras, su marido por su parte fue a sentare detrás del escritorio que había en la habitación.

- ¡Serena mira lo que encontré!- Chibi Chibi llevaba varias hojas de distintos colores en una pequeño saco- Son muchas, ahora podré ser tan buena curandera como tu.

- Estoy segura que si.- La muchacha miro el saco.- Veamos lo que tienes ahí.

Darien las miraba desde lejos, necesitaba estar apartado para que no se dieran cuenta de la creciente erección que trataba de ocultar. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso con su esposa lo excitara de aquella forma? Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como deseaba a su esposa, pero siempre que quería estar con ella algo los interrumpía, y ese algo era casi siempre su hermana pequeña.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste esta Chibi Chibi?- Oyó la voz de su esposa de pronto.

- Hay muchas más de esas en los arbustos que hay detrás del castillo, cerca del granero.

- Esas hojas son una perfecta infusión para los dolores, tengo que tenerla en mi bolso.

- Ven yo te llevo.

¿Serena iba a dejarlo en ese estado? ¿Excitado y abandonado? Cuando su esposa había entrado había visto en su mirada la confianza perdida anteriormente, ahora ya nada podría apártalos, sin embargo las circunstancias estaban conspirando contra él, entre las hierbas medicinales y él, Serena iba a escoger lo primero.

- Ven vamos.- Chibi Chibi tomo la meno de la rubia.

- Nos vemos después Darien.

Serena se fue antes de que pudiese decirle alguna otra cosa más. Y debido que a un no cesaba el crecimiento entre sus piernas no podía simplemente salir tras ella y exponerse ante los criados que andaban siempre rondando por el castillo, gruño lleno de rabia y frustración, pero a la vez ideando su próximo acercamiento con ella, esa noche, esa noche nada iba a impedir que tuviera a su esposa entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, suplicando por sus caricias.

**Dejen su Reviews.**

**Harmonystar: **Un dios, un milagro, la legión entera de todas las religiones del mundo para poder tener ayuda.

**Malistrix: **Respecto a Diamante no sé, si surge algún nuevo personaje que necesite un nombre podría ser él, y en cuanto a Seiya volverá a aparecer, no te preocupes.

**Mayilu: **Como vez Andrew no pareció guardarle rencor, de todos modos el rubio se está divirtiendo al ver cómo lleva Darien su vida, esa es todo su venganza, verlo sufrir.

**Christydechiba: **Pero hasta ahora va muy bien entrando en aquel terco corazón, tanto que ahora Darien es quien desea la consumación del matrimonio.

**Adoore: **Y en este capítulo estuvo dispuesto a todo por volver a tener la confianza de Serena, ya está cambiando y eso es bueno.

**Camony: **Es verdad la rego y con la peor mujer que pudo encontrar, menos mal que no paso a mayores y ahora volvió a tener el cariño y la confianza de Serena.

**Yesqui2000:** Va a tener que agradecer a los cielos que no perdió definitivamente a Serena, por cómo van las cosas en su mente y corazón la hubiese pasado muy mal.

**Ishy-24: **Pues se puso las pilas y logro probarle a Serena que después de todo no es tan tonto como habíamos creído, que de verdad quería recuperarla.

**Moon86: **But it demonstrated to be worthy of Serena's confidence, and could recover her.

**PrincesLynx:** Ya vamos como en el voto 1000 para golpearlo, pero hay que tenerle paciencia a Darien, es hombre recuerda, ellos tardan en darse cuenta de las cosas.

**Eli Chiva: **Pues aún faltan algunos capítulos para que Seiya vuelva, no te desesperes, volverá por Serena.

**Awase Kagami Ayumi: **En este caso había avanzado un metro pero retrocedió cinco kilómetros, pero sirvió para que se diera cuenta de que muere de deseo por Serena.

**Madamemoon: **Pues Darien metió la pata muy feo, y no solo con Serena, el muy tonto nunca se había dado cuenta de que Lita era la mujer de Andrew, pobrecito.

**Patricia Castro:** Pues este es el capítulo amiga, tardo pero Darien finalmente está viendo a Serena como lo que es, su esposa y por lo que se ve muy prontamente su mujer jijiji.

**Un anónimo dijo esto: "**Típico de hombres... Ay debería llegar un pretendiente a serena para que Darien vea lo que puede perder y abra los ojos! Voto por Seiya además ya le toca sufrir a Darien." **Amiga/o: **Con o sin pretendiente Darien ya abrió los ojos**, **pero ten por seguro que Seiya aparecerá y Darien no la va a pasar muy bien que digamos.

**Ya amigas/os, he aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta su historia favorita, mis deditos están dolidos pero valió la pena, espero que les hayas gustado, muchos saludos en este día de clima muy extraño (En la mañana me moría de frio, ahora me estoy asando como pollo al fuego jajaja). Ya saben donde encontrarme recuerden en el Facebook Fifi gato.**


	12. La mujer del lord

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Lemon.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**La mujer del lord.**

_Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse Darien despertó, se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, había alguien ahí, era una mujer, o menor dicho su esposa, ella lo miraba con su más hermosa sonrisa._

_- Serena. . .- Fue todo lo que pudo decir._

_- Darien yo vengo a pasar la noche contigo.- Le decía ella mientras caminaba poco a poco hacia él._

_- Ven. . .- Él se pudo de pie y acorto la distancia que los separaba.- He esperado tanto este momento._

_- ¿De verdad?- Ella lo miraba a los ojos sonriendo.- Yo también lo he deseado tanto Darien._

_- Si. . .- Antes de acerco a la puerta y puso la tranca, nadie iba a interrumpir aquello, Serena seria finalmente su mujer, suya y de nadie más._

_- Darien ven.- Al volverse vio que Serena estaba tumbada en su cama, en una posición muy provocativa, llevaba un camisón de lana delgado.- Ven conmigo._

_- Si. . .- Volvió a la cama y se tumbó a su lado, inmediatamente Serena le hecho los brazos alrededor del cuello.- Serena. . ._

_Asalto la boca de su mujer con urgencia, la estrecho más, se excito al ver que Serena respondía a cada una de sus caricias, e incluso lo instaba a seguir acariciándola, de modo que se aprovechó al máximo, tomo el camisón y quiso arrancarlo inmediatamente, por la sonrisa que le dedico su esposa supo que ella estaba más que de acuerdo con su idea._

_- Serena. . . Serena. . .- Susurro mientras le sacaba por arriba el camisón.- Mi preciosa Serena. . ._

_- Darien yo quiero ser tuya.- Le dijo ella al quedarse desnuda frente a él.- Ahora._

_- Si mi preciosa Serena. . .- Le dijo mientras le tomaba los senos con las manos.- Pero dame tiempo, además tienes que conocerme también._

_- Pero te deseo Darien. . . Ahora.- Serena se movió con agilidad, quedando sobre él, su intención fue muy clara cuando busco su miembro.- Ahora. . ._

_- Serena no. . . No estas preparada. . ._

_- Ahora Darien.- Le susurro ella mientras se acomodaba sobre su ingle._

_- No preciosa, tienes que estar preparada para recibirme.- Le dijo tratando de detenerla en su propósito.- Serena detente. . . Te harás daño. . ._

_- ¡Darien!_

- Serena. . .- Darien se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado en la oscuridad de la noche, todo aquello había sido un sueño, Serena no había ido a su cuarto por sus caricias,

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta un mueble donde tenía una jarra de agua, metió las manos y se las llevó al rostro, aquello no podía seguir así o verdaderamente perdería el juicio, miro en dirección a la puerta que conectaba su cuarto con el de su esposa, bien podría ir a sus aposentos, pero de nada iba a servir ella no estaba ahí.

_Flash back._

_Darien espero ansiosamente que la cena terminara, en la mañana se habían solucionado el problema con Kaolinet, durante el día apenas había podido ver a su esposa, pero había esperado pacientemente hasta la noche, ahora la ya casi todos estaba terminando de comer, muy pronto Serena se levantaría para llevar a Chibi Chibi a acostarse y él podría ir a su cuarto después de eso._

_- Darien.- Serena le hablo de pronto.- Yo ya me retiro junto con Chibi Chibi._

_- Buenas noches pequeña.- Darien miro primero su hermana y luego a su esposa.- Buenas noches Serena._

_Al verla desaparecer por el corredor de la escalera Darien comenzó a contar el tiempo prudente para subir, ansiaba estar con su esposa, haberla visto desnuda desde la cintura hacia arriba lo llevaba afectando todo el día, ahora era su revancha, iba a tener a Serena para él solo en cuanto entrara en sus aposentos para hacerla su mujer._

_- Que tangas buenas noches.- Le dijo Andrew al verlo levantarse para subir._

_- Tu igual.- Vio que el rubio miraba en dirección hacia el corredor de la cocina.- Ella pronto llegara._

_- Lo sé, después será toda mía._

_Darien subió tranquilamente la escalera, quería darle tiempo a Serena para que cuando él entrase ella ya estuviese dentro de la amplia cama que pretendía fuese el lecho de ambos, al llegar a la puerta respiro hondo y abrió la puerta, solo esperaba que ella lo aceptase de buen gana._

_Pero ella no estaba en el cuarto, no había señales de ella por ningún lado, entro hasta el centro del cuarto, efectivamente no había rastro de su esposa por ningún lado, entonces decidió ir por ella, seguramente debía estar aun con Chibi Chibi._

_- Me duele Serena.- Oyó que decía su hermana pequeña.- __Me duele mi pancita._

_- Mi cielo, yo te hare una infusión ya verás que te pondrás bien._

_- Me duele mucho._

_- ¿Pasa algo malo?- Entro en el cuarto de la niña._

_Su hermana estaba hecha un ovillo y tenía las manos alrededor de su estómago, podía ver sin duda que estaba sufriendo, se acercó con cuidado y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, cerca de su esposa y su hermana.._

_- ¿Qué tienes pequeña?_

_- Me duele Darien. . .- Le dijo la niña medio llorosa.- Me duele mucho._

_- Creo que tiene una intoxicación, estuvo bebiendo agua del pozo. . .- Le explico Serena._

_- Creí haberte dejado muy claro pequeña que solo puede beber agua que haya sido hervida.- Hablo molesto, no solo porque la salud de su hermana estaba en peligro sino que sabía perfectamente que Serena no iba a alejarse del lado de la niña._

_- Por favor Darien, lo que menos necesitamos es que la regañes._

_- Lo sé. . . Lo siento._

_- Ire por la infusión._

_- No te vayas Serena.- Le rogo Chibi Chibi.- Tengo miedo._

_- Voy a volver mi cielo.- Serena lo miro suplicante.- Por favor quédate con ella esta muy asustada._

_- Ve tranquila._

_Finalmente paso la noche al lado de Serena, pero no de la forma como había querido, sino todo lo contrario, había planeado besar a su esposa hasta la perdición, poseerla con mucho cuidado hasta ver que ella lo aceptaba, pero ahí estaba él haciendo el papel de asistente de su esposa atendiendo a la pequeña._

_Fin del flash back._

De eso hace dos días, aunque esa noche Chibi Chibi ya se sentía mucho mejor había rogado poder dormir con Serena, de modo que su esposa se había trasladado provisionalmente al cuarto de la pequeña.

Una parte de él, la más primitiva y salvaje queria ir al cuarto de la niña, arrancarle a Serena de los brazos y reclamarla como suya, pero no solo se ganaría el odio de su hermana sino la molestia de su esposa, resolvió volver a la cama, después de todo no había mucho por hacer, hasta que Chibi Chibi no se recuperase completamente él no tendría el más mínimo acercamiento amoroso con ella.

- Buenos días.- Serena entro en el cuarto de la pequeña llevando una bandeja con leche y panes y queso.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor Serena.- La niña se sentó en la cama.- Ya no me duele nada.

- Eso me alegra mucho.- Se estaba acercando hacía la cama cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Buenos días.- Su esposa entro y su sola presencia termino por invadir todo el cuarto.- ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

- Muy bien hermano.- La niña le sonrió.- Ya me siento mejor, puedo ir a jugar con Zafiro.

- Pero con cuidado.- Le dijo él.

Internamente no podía estar más feliz con la recuperación de su hermana, eso significaba que él podría estar con su esposa como lo deseaba, o mejor dicho como necesitaba, por fin solo necesitaba que el dia pasara rápidamente.

- Yo creo que debes andar con mucho cuidado pequeña.- Le dijo Serena animadamente y si te vuelves a sentir mal debes venir conmigo.

- Si Serena.

- Bien.- Darien se acerco a su esposa.- Ire a ver el entrenamiento de mis hombres, cualquier cosa que suceda puedes buscarme.

- Si.

Serena bajo solo cuando estuvo ciento por ciento segura de que Chibi Chibi se encontraba bien, había sufrido los días en que ella estaba mal, ahora que estaba repuesta no podía estar más contenta.

- Mi lady.- Lita se acercó a ella.- Han llegados algunos mensajes.

- ¿Darien ya los reviso?- Le pregunto.

- Oh si mi lady, pero uno de los mensajes viene a nombre suyo.

- ¿Un menaje para mi?- Serena tomo el mensaje que Lita le extendió.- Pues no reconozco el sello.

Pero de todos su nombre estaba en el reverso el papel que contenía el mensaje, la caligrafía se le hacía conocida, pero el sello que cerraba el papel no le era conocido, tras romperlo comenzó a leer, de todos modos vio de reojo que Andrew se les estaba acercando, pero de todos modos leyó tranquilamente.

_Querida Serena; Sé cuánto debes odiarme, pero de todas forma ha pasado algún tiempo, y por eso he decidido escribirte, la noticia de tu matrimonio con lord Chiba me ha preocupado mucho, no sé que habrá pasado pero no puedo creer que mis padres te hayan obligado a aceptarlo como esposa, tu situación me llena de tristeza y luego de mucho hablarlo con mi esposo hemos decidido visitarte, naturalmente primero iré a casa de nuestros padres, es un encuentro que debe efectuarse tarde o temprano, nos vemos a penas el invierno nos permita salir de viaje, espero que puedas esperar mi llegada con alegría, seguramente me debes odiar, por mi culpa acabaste casada con un hombre prácticamente desconocido. Con mucho cariño Mina Kou._

- No. . .- Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás asustada.- No . . No puede ser. . .

- ¿Qué ocurre Serena?- Andrew se le acerco.- ¿Malas noticias?

- Mi lady esta muy palida.

- Es un mensaje de Mina. . .- Susurro con voz débil, sus piernas no tenían fuerzas para mantenerla de pie.- Dice. . . Dice que quiere visitarnos cuando acabe el invierno.

- ¡Mi lady!- Lita se movió rápidamente y evito que cayera al suelo.

- No entiendo qué tiene que venir a hacer tu hermana aquí.- Murmuro Andrew mientras la ayudaba a llegar hasta una banqueta cercana para sentarla.

- Toma.- Le entrego el papel.- Léelo por ti mismo.

El rubio tomo el papel y junto con la castaña leyeron lo que estaba escrito ahí, mientras tanto Serena estaba aterrada antes la idea de que su esposo se reencontrase con Mina, aunque ella estaba enamorada de su esposo Serena dudaba de si los sentimientos de Darien por su hermana seguían latentes.

- No lo puedo creer.- Murmuro el rubio cuando le devolvió el mensaje.

- ¿Lita mi marido ya vio esta carta?

- Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dirigida a usted me la entrego para que se la diera cuento antes.

- ¿De modo que no tiene idea de que la envió mi hermana?- Pregunto sin ánimos, estaba asustada.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Darien seguramente sigue amando a Mina. . .

- Mi lady si me permite.- Lita se le acerco.- En el mensaje su hermana dijo que primero iría a casa de sus padre. . . ¿Hay alguna forma que sean sus padres los que detengan la venida de lady Kou?

- Lita. . .- Serena pensó en la idea de su amiga.- Lita. . . Lita es una maravillosa idea.

Sabía que solo sus padres podían interceder para que Mina no llegase al castillo Chiba, la ola idea de ver a Mina cerca de Darien la afectaba de tal manera que solo quería salir huyendo de aquel lugar.

- Andrew.- Le hablo al rubio.- ¿Crees que alguien puede llevar un mensaje al castillo de mis padres?

- Mandare al más rápido de los hombres.

- Bien. . . Entonces yo escribiré cuanto antes el mensaje para mis padres.

Pero por más que escribió el mensaje a sus padres, Serena no pudo quitarse el miedo el resto de la tarde, era una locura, pero sabía que no podía vivir con el miedo de ver a su hermana mayor aparece en cualquier momento. Está acercándose al salón cuando sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, se sobresaltó inmediatamente, temerosa de volverse y ver el rostro de su hermana frente suyo.

- Tranquila soy yo.- Darien la tomo de los hombros y la hiso darse vuelta.- ¿Qué sucede? Parece que de verdad te hubieses asustado con mi presencia.

- Yo estaba pensando en otras cosas Darien. . . Lo siento.

- Entiendo.- Darien de pronto lo abrazo.- No te había visto en toda la mañana.

- Yo tampoco.- Murmuro ella, pero sabía que era porque había estado gran parte de la mañana en su cuarto aterrada como una niña pequeña.

- Podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.- Le dijo él cerca de su oído.- ¿Quieres ir a cabalgar conmigo?

- Claro.- Pasar un poco de tiempo con su esposa la iba a tranquilizar.

Salieron después del almuerzo, disfruto verdaderamente de aquel paseo con Darien, sobre todo cuando gran parte de ese paseo fue para besarse en la paz de las praderas, en esos momento ella se olvidaba por completo de sus problemas, solo eran Darien y ella en aquella tranquilidad.

A la hora de la cena Darien solo podía pensar en una cosa, en su esposa y lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella finalmente, miro de reojo a Chibi Chibi, su semblante no podía ser mejor, esta vez nada iba a impedir que poseyera a su esposa, que la convirtiera en su mujer, única y exclusivamente de él.

Todo lo que tenia que hacer era esperar de forma paciente que la cena concluyese, por ahora estaba dispuesto a compartir la atención de su esposa con los demás que estaban en la mesa, pero cuando la tuviera con él, no dejaría que nadie la distrajera.

Ya podía imaginarla en su cama, esperando por él rogando por sus caricias, porque la besara, la estrecha en sus brazos y no la dejara. Ansiaba que la cena terminara pronto, se volviera loco si esa noche no podía estar con su esposa.

-. . . ¿Darien deseas algo más de comer o beber?. . .

¿Y si no lo aceptaba? Serena estaba en todo su derecho de rechazarlo, él no era un violador, no la forzaría, pero estaba seguro de que ella no iba a objetar sus caricias, después de todo disfrutaba cuando la besaba, podía ver que era feliz al abrazarla.

Aunque también tenia algo de miedo, en su deseo por Serena temía ser brusco con ella, tendría que ser cuidadoso, no se iba a perdonar si en vez de proporcionarle placer solo le hacia daño.

-. . . Darien yo. . . Ya me voy a dormir, que tengas buena noche. . .

Sabía que a penas la viera desnuda se moriría de deseo por ella, la iba a tomar de la forma más tranquila posible, Serena no tendría quejas contra él, al contrario quería verla satisfecha por completo, se volvió para ver si ya estaba por irse pero se sorprendió al ver que ella no estaba ahí, ni tampoco Chibi Chibi.

- ¿Dónde esta Serena?- Le pregunto Andrew.

- Ya se fue a su cuarto, te hablo varias veces peor no la tomaste en cuenta.

- ¿Qué ella me hablo. . .?

- Pues estaba muy afectada al ver que no le respondías.- Murmuro el rubio.- Si vas a comenzar a ignorarla otra vez le harías un gran daño.

- No. . . No quiero hacerle daño, quiero que este conmigo.

- Pues vete con ella, pasa la noche en brazos de tu mujer y verás cómo tu humor mejora y mucho.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tu humor ha sido tan negro como el carbón desde hace días, de hecho las apuestas dicen que es porque aun no te vas a la cama con tu esposa.

- ¿Apuestas?

- Todo el mundo habla de Serena y de lo poco que la quieres a tu lado.

- Pues eso va cambiar esta noche.- Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras.

¿Cómo demonios había podido ignorar a su esposa durante la cena? Pero todo era por ella, no la había tomado en cuenta solo por estar pensando en ella, entro en el cuarto de ella y al ver que no estaba emprendió el camino hasta el cuarto de su hermana, de pronto escucho unos pasos acercándose y supo inmediatamente que era su esposa al verla acercarse la vio muy acongojada.

- Serena.- Se le acerco.- ¿Qué pasa? Pareces preocupada. ¿Se trata de Chibi Chibi?

- No, ella está bien.- Serena le sonrió.- No es nada de importancia.

- No me mientas, has desviado tus ojos.- Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura.- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Soy tu esposo, es mi deber cuidar de ti y preocuparme si algo te sucede.

- De verdad no es nada importante.- Ella intento zafarse.

- No. . . No te escaparas.- La estrecho aun más.- Dime que te ocurre por favor.

- Es. . .- Serena no soporto más la presión.- Es sobre nosotros. . . A veces siento que no hay nada entre nosotros. . .

- ¿Quieres cambiar eso?-

- ¿Cambiar eso. . .?- Repitió nerviosa. ¿Acaso su esposo ya no la quería a su lado?- No entiendo.

- Estos días, cuando Chibi Chibi estaba enferma no pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, de modo que nunca pude decirte que yo. . .- No sabía que palabras utilizar para hacerle ver cuánto la deseaba.- Qué yo ya no puedo seguir así.

- Darien. . .- Ella sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.- Lo entiendo. . . Yo ire a mi cuarto.

- Pues estaba pensando que mi cuarto, en mi cama.- Le dijo cuándo la alzaba en sus brazos.- Ven conmigo Serena.

Extrañada por el comportamiento ella no dijo nada, de modo que se dejó llevar en brazos de Darien, al entrar en el cuarto él la puso de pie pero no dejo de abrazarla, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla, confundida por la actitud de su esposo ella no respondió y solo pudo sollozar.

- ¿Qué pasa preciosa?- Darien se separó de ella un poco.- ¿Acaso no quieres que te haga el amor? Yo llevo tanto tiempo queriendo hacer esto contigo.

- Yo. . . Yo pensaba que no me querías en tu cama. . . Que no me querías cerca de ti. . .

- No digas eso preciosa.- Enjuago las lagrimas que iban cayendo en las mejillas de su esposa.- No vuelvas a decir que no te quiero a mi lado cuando es todo lo contrario, cuando todo lo que quiero es tenerte solo para mi.

- ¿De verdad?- Lo miro sorprendida.

- Si, de verdad, tan de verdad que no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.- Tomo las amarras del vestido de su esposa y las desato.- Quiero verte.

- Pues aquí mi tienes.- Le dijo Serena al sentir que su vestido finalmente había caído.- Soy toda tuya si asi me quieres Darien.

- Serena. . .- La tomo de la cintura y la estrecho contra él.- Eres tan hermosa, tu piel es tan blanca. . . Te deseo tanto.

- Darien. . .- Serena no cabía más de felicidad, lo que hace meses era algo lejano e incluso un sueño sin futuro era la más hermosa de las realidades, ella le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello mientras le ofrecía sus labios..- Darien. . .

- Ven mi Serena.- Darien la tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama.- Ven conmigo.

- Si. . .

Al ver a Serena tumbada, todos sus sueños eróticos le llegaron a la mente, quería hacer tantas cosas con ella, pero aquella seria su primera noche tenía que ir con calma, se tumbó a su lado y comenzó a besarla en la boca y el en cuello.

- No es justo. . .- Murmuro ella de pronto.

- ¿Qué no es justo preciosa?- Le sonrió mientras la miraba.

- Que tú también deberías estar desnudo Darien.

Tras una carcajada Darien la soltó, con mucho esfuerzo salió de la cama, comenzó a quitarse la ropa en forma frenética, no quería estar más tiempo lejos de su esposa, la vio y ella poco a poco se iba ruborizando a medida que él e quedaba sin nada.

- Eres muy guapo Darien.- Le dijo ella desde la cama.

- Un hombre no necesita ser guapo.

- Pero lo eres.- Serena salió de la cama para tomarlo del cuello y hacer que ambos cayeran a la cama.

- Mi preciosa Serena.- La abrazo con fuerza, chocando pecho con senos, la oyó gemir débilmente y sonrió satisfecho, Serena lo deseaba, de otro modo no lo estaría alentando de esa forma.- Mi Serena.

Acaricio su cuerpo sinvergüenza alguna, ella respondía susurrándole palabras entrecortadas, pero que daban a entender que estaba contenta, se aprovecho al máximo de eso, tomo uno de los senos de su esposa con la boca y el otro con la mano.

- No. . .- Rogó ella muy sonrojada.- No. . .

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta?

- Si me gusta. . .- Le dijo ella con poca voz.- Es que esto es indebido.

- Mi preciosa Serena.- La miro a los ojos.- Claro que es debido, cualquier cosa que te de placer es aceptado entre tu y yo.

- ¿De verdad? Es que yo nunca he. . .

- Tranquila mi preciosa, yo te voy a enseñar todo lo que necesites saber.

- Yo solo quiero complacerte, solo quiero eso.

- Pues me complacerás y yo haré lo mismo contigo.- Le dijo mientras volvía a tomar uno de los senos con la boca.

Serena se entregó a las deliciosas caricias que su esposo le daba en todo el cuerpo, nunca antes había sido tocada de esa forma, ella queria hacer lo mismo con su marido, pero no sabia como, nunca antes había estado en una situación así, de modo que titubeo cuando él le tomo las manos.

- ¿Qué pasa preciosa?- Darien la miro intensamente.

- Yo quiero tocarte.

- Hazlo, mi cuerpo es todo tuyo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es.- Le beso la punto de la nariz y luego cada uno de sus dedos.- Puedes tocar donde quieres esposa mia.

Comenzó tímidamente, al sentir el cuerpo caliente de su esposo y ver como sonreía satisfecho antes su toque comenzó a deslizar su mano con más intensidad, toco los pectorales de su esposo, su abdomen trabajado por todo los años de entrenamiento y batalla, y luego sin querer realmente continuo desunciendo hasta llegar a la parte más intima de su esposo, al oírlo gemir retiro la mano, quizá le había hecho daño.

- Lo siento no quería. . .- Murmuro con dificultad.- ¿Te hice daño?

- Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo piensas?

- Porque has gemido. . .

- Pero no de dolor, sino de placer.- Darien tomo la mano de su esposa y la llevo hasta miembro, que reacciono al toque de la mano femenina.- Esto es por ti.

- Se ha movido. . .- Observo sin creerlo.

- Ahhh pequeña Serena, aprenderás todo a su debido tiempo.- Darien uso su otra mano libre para tocarle el mentón.- Haces que mi cuerpo reacciones, en especial mi amigo.

- ¿Tu amigo?- Al ver que Darien miraba hacia abajo lo entendió.- ¿Puedo acaricias a . . . tu amigo?

- Por supuesto, pero comienza de forma suave.

- Si.

Serena cerro su mano alrededor del miembro de su esposo, al oírlo gemir ya no sintió miedo de hacerle daño, sino todo lo contrario, él parecía satisfecho con su toque, sintió las palpitaciones dentro de su mano y le transmitían esa parte del cuerpo de su esposo.

- Serena. . .- Susurro su esposo.

Darien la beso con fuerza en la boca, ansiaba verla a ella también perdida por el placer y el deseo, de modo que aprovecho que Serena estaba concentrada en acariciarlo y llevo su mano libre a la intimidad escondida de su esposa, quería darle el mismo placer que estaba recibiendo de parte de ella.

- Darien. . .- Serena abrió mucho los ojos al sentir la mano de su esposo separando sus muslos.- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si. . .- Gimió Serena el sentir en dedos de su marido acariciando sus pliegues vaginales.- Darien. . .

Sonrió satisfecho al ver las mejillas ardientes de su esposa, ella disfrutaba y a su vez él disfrutaba al verla de esa forma, sonrió al sentir la cálida bienvenida a sus dedos, solo era cuestión de más caricias y Serena estaría preparada para recibirlo.

- Aumente poco a poco la velocidad Serena.- Le dijo en un débil susurro cerca del oído femenino.

- Si. . .

- Y yo hare lo mismo contigo.

- Si. . .

Serena por su parte deslizo arriba y abajo su mano alrededor del "amigo de su marido", lo oyó gemir en muchas ocasiones, pero ella también gemía ante todo lo que Darien le estaba provocando en su cuerpo.

- Serena. . .- Sintió la voz de su marido en su oído y se estremeció al oírlo.- Te deseo tanto.

- Yo también. . .- Lo miro a los ojos anhelante de la perfecta unión de sus cuerpos.- Darien por favor. . . No aguanto más quiero tenerte. . .

- Y me tendrás preciosa.- Darien la tumbo de espaldas a la cama y le separo las piernas, se colocó sobre ella pero no hiso ningún intento por hacerla suya finalmente.

Solo había una forma de saber si Serena lo recibiría de buena forma, se acomodó lo más cerca de ella pero antes de intentar algún acercamiento más íntimo, llevo sus dedos hasta la vagina de su esposa.

- Estas tan húmeda mi preciosa esposa.- Tomo su miembro ya duro y anhelante.- Lo hare lentamente, puede dolerte, pero te juro que tratare de hacerte el menor daño posible.

- Si. . .- Internamente Serena estaba muerta de miedo, pero también ansiaba esa unión con su esposo.

- Serena. . .- Hiso el primer intento, pero se quedó quieto en la húmeda entrada.- Lo siento.

Serena sintió el primer pinchazo de dolor a penas sintió la invasión por parte de su marido, se abrazó a su marido y escondió el rostro en el hueco del cuello, no quería dejar ver su dolor. Pero Darien se detuvo y le ordeno que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Yo no quise hacerte daño.- Susurro el hombre mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su ahora mujer.- Perdóname.

Darien la beso justo cuando termino de embestirla por completo, una vez enterrado profundamente en ella se quedó quieto, quería que ella se adaptara a su invasión, quería que disfrutara de todo aquello, sonrió al ver que su esposa quería moverse.

- No. . .- Gruño él mientras le mordía débilmente un labio.- Dejame disfrutar un poco más, además puedes acerté daño.

- Pero. . .

- Tranquila.- Darien respiro hondo, y se ordenó mentalmente hacerlo lentamente.- Comenzare a moverse, si te duele no dudes en decírmelo.

- Si. . .

Embestido lentamente, la oyó gemir débilmente, de modo que no supo muy bien si era de dolor o placer, así que volvió a embestirla, esta vez Serena sonrió satisfecha, poco a poco aumento la velocidad, gruño complacido al sentir los dedos de su esposa enredados en su pelo y también vagando por su espalda.

- Darien. . .- Gimio Serena, sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo iba a en ascenso.- Darien yo. . .

- Eres tan estrecha, perfecta para mi Serena. . .- Le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Darien. . .

- Serena. . .- Hablaron el mismo tiempo.

Serena instintivamente rodeo la cintura de su esposo con las piernas, por lo que la unión fue más profunda, se aferró a su esposo al sentir que su cuerpo estaba en plena combustión, solo podía susurrar el nombre de su marido y por lo visto a Darien le sucedía lo mismo, pues solo podía oír de su parte gruñidos y susurros con su nombre.

- Eres única Serena.- Le dijo Darien cuando mordió sus labios.- Única para mí.

- Si. . .

Darien aumentó considerablemente la velocidad de sus embestidas, dentro de Serena se sentía el dueño del mundo, esa mujer le estaba consumiendo la razón y el alma.

- ¡Darien!- Gimió Serena al sentir un potente embestida de su marido.- Oh Darien. . .

- Mi Serena. . .- Darien la estrecho contra su cuerpo.- Eres mía, solo mía.

- Si. . .

Darien gruño plácidamente cuando sintió a su mujer aferrarse cada vez más a él, ella estaba al límite de su cuerpo, y para su alegría él también, verdaderamente esa mujer había sido hecha para él.

- Serena. . .- Se movió de forma frenética dentro de ella.- Serena. . . Mi Serena. . .

- ¡Darien!- Grito Serena al sentir una calidez liquida invadir su vientre.

- Serena.- Gruño Darien al desplomarse sobre su mujer.- Mi Serena.

A Serena le temblaba el cuerpo entero sobre todo su vagina, su respiración era entre cortada y con mucha dificultad, Darien le sonrió antes de rodar sobre su costado y quitarse de encima de ella.

- ¿Estas bien?- Darien se apoyó sobre su brazo y se la quedó mirando.- ¿No te hice daño verdad?

- No Darien.- Le dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

- Ven.- Darien la estrecho.- Quiero dormir contigo en mis brazos.

La joven se acurruco contra el cuerpo de su marido, Darien la abrazo con fuerza, él la beso largamente antes de acomodar las mantas de la cama sobre ellos, Serena dormitaba poco a poco presa del sueño, de modo que aun pensando que estaba soñando hablo sin pensarlo.

- Te amo Darien. . .- Susurro presa del sueño.

El aludido abrió los ojos y se la quedó mirando, pero Serena estaba dormida, no iba a despertarla, después de todo él no tenía que decirle a aquella declaración, el amor era algo que no existía para los hombres, pero deseaba a su esposa y mucho, iba a compensar el amor que Serena le profesaba de la única forma en que podía hacerlo.

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, el día había comenzado, se fregó los ojos y sintió que alguien se movía a su lado, debía de ser Chibi Chibi, la pequeña entraba en su cama de vez en cuando, iba a moverse para verla pero un brazo fuerte la sujeto por debajo de sus senos, se volvió asustada.

- Darien.- Murmuro el ver el rostro de su marido.

Recordó todo lo vivido la noche anterior, la forma en que su esposo la había hecho suya, era de Darien, era su mujer al fin, le sonrió y se quedó satisfecha al ver que él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Buenos días esposa.- Darien la beso ligeramente.

- Buenos días.- Ella se acomodó mejor la manta, pues estaba desnuda y no quería mostrar más de la cuenta.- ¿Cómo has dormido Darien?

- Mucho mejor contigo que solo.- Darien la estrecho contra su cuerpo.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si muy bien.- Asombrosamente no sentía ninguna molestia, había escuchado que algunas mujeres sentía dolor por varias horas después de haber estado con un hombre por primera vez.

- Me parece perfecto.- Darien le sonrió mientras la besaba con fervor, ansiaba estar con ella, y cuanto ante mejor.

- ¡Hermano!- Chibi Chibi entro en el cuarto azotando la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Darien soltó a regañadientes a su mujer, Serena en tanto se ocultó tras el gran cuerpo de su esposo.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Serena no esta en su cuarto. . .- Chillo la niña.- Ella no esta. . . No la encuentro.

- Tranquila. . .- Darien miro a su hermana, estaba a punto de llorar.- Ella esta. . .

- Aquí mi cielo.- Se vio en la obligación de salir de su escondite.- Yo estoy. . . Aquí.

- ¿Serena?- La niña se la quedó mirando.- ¿Qué hace en el cuarto de mi hermano?

¡Con un demonio! ¿Cómo iban a responderle aquello a su hermana? Del modo como Serena se había sonrojado estaba seguro de que no iba a encontrar palabras para explicarle todo aquello a su hermana.

- Chibi Chibi. . .- Hablo de pronto.- Serena está aquí conmigo porque es mi esposa, y el deber de una esposa es estar al lado de su marido.

- ¿Como lo hacía mi mamá con mi papá?- Le pregunto la niña.

- Si como nuestros padres.- ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana supiera tantas cosas? De todos modos agradeció lo que ella dijo.

- Ya entiendo.- La niña sonrió.- Bueno me voy a jugar con Zafiro, nos vemos luego.

- Esa pequeña está muy apagada a ti.- Le dijo a Serena cuando estaban solos en el cuarto.- Tanto que este tipo de cosas pueden volver a suceder.

- Lo sé.

- Tendrás que señalarle que no puede entrar sin tocar a nuestro cuarto.

- ¿Nuestro cuarto?

- Le diré a algún criado que traslade tus baúles a este cuarto.- Darien la beso.- A partir de ahora quiero que duermas conmigo, podrás usar tus aposentos de la forma que quieras, pero dormirás todas las noches conmigo.

- Si Darien.

- Bien.- El lord se levantó de la cama completamente desnuda.

Serena se sonrojo pero de todos modos se deleitó al verlo de espaldas, Darien tenía un hermoso trasero, pero no se lo dijo, vio cómo su marido iba hacia la puerta y ponía la tranca, al verlo regresar hacia ella sonrió.

- Has puesto la tranca.- Murmuro.

- Claro, no pretendo que hacer el amor con mi esposa sea un espectáculo para mi hermana o cualquier otro sé que atreva a entrar aquí sin permiso.

- Tienes un bonito trasero.

- ¿Mi mujer encuentra mi trasero "bonito"?

- Eres atractivo en todos lados Darien.

- Eres una desvergonzada Serena.- Darien se metió bajo las mantas.- Pero es lo que me gusta.

- Darien. . .- Susurro el sentir las manos de su esposo vagar por su cuerpo.- Darien. . .

- Andrew no. . .- Lita trato de zafarse del agarre de su hombre.- Tengo trabajo que hacer, el desayuno debe ser preparado Andrew.

- Aun nadie baja. . .- Andrew modio la oreja de su mujer.

- ¡Auch!. . . Andrew contrólate.- Lita se volvió para verlo a la cara.- Por favor contrólate.

- Ven zafiro vamos a buscarte algo de comer. . .- Ambos oyeron la voz de la niña acercándose.

- Tu ganas.- Andrew fue hasta el otro extremo de la cocina y fingió estar viendo las estanterías.

- Hola Lita. . . Hola Andrew.- La niña entro finalmente.- Zafiro tiene hambre.

- Bien busquémosle algo de comer.- Lita comenzó a caminar por la cocina en busca de algo de comer.

- Hola pequeña.- Andrew miro a la niña.- Te has levantado bastante temprano.

- Es que fui al cuarto de Serena y ella no estaba.- Murmuro la niña mientras jugaba con su mascota.- La busque en todos lados.

- ¿Y la encontraste?- Miro de reojo a Lita, ella le devolvió la mirada ambos pensaban igual.

- Si estaba con mi hermano en su habitación, dijo que era deber de Serena estar con él ahí.

- Entiendo.- Miro a Lita, le había ganado.

- Bien toma Chibi Chibi.- La castaña le entrego un gran hueso a la niña.

- Vamos Zafiro.- Chibi Chibi salió de la cocina seguida por el perro.

- He ganado la apuesta.- Murmuro Andrew acercándose a su mujer.- Me debes una noche de amor.

- Siempre de doy una noche de amor Andrew

- Bien. . . Bien. . . Pero te cobrare en cualquier momento mi victoria.

Darien termino de vestirse y se volvió para ver a su mujer, Serena estaba dormida, luego de haberle hecho el amor se había quedado dormida, se acercó a la cama y la beso, Serena era una muchacha muy dulce, se había entregado a él sin restricciones y no había puesto peros a su poder en la cama.

- Hola.- Serena abrió los ojos.- ¿Ya es muy tarde?

- Pues la gente ya se está viendo por los patios.

- Debería levantarme.

- Si quieres puedo decirle a Lita que te traiga el desayuno aquí.- Le acaricio la mejilla.

- Preferiría levantarme.- Le dijo ella.- Si no te importa claro.

- Bien, bajaremos juntos entonces.

Serena salió de la cama pero tuvo que irse a su cuarto para poder vestirse, por su parte Darien pensó que hablaría cuanto antes con los criados para que trasladasen las coas de su esposa esa misma mañana.

Miro la cama desecha y sonrió, Serena era suya, suya al fin, y ciertamente estaba contento con ella, pero lo inquietaba saber que la seguía deseando con mucho más fervor que antes incluso, si era sincero consigo mismo aquello lo dejaba preocupado.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Camony: **Después de un poco de sufrimiento nuestro querido Darien obtuvo lo que más quería, estar con Serena.

**Harmonystar: **Es que Serena puede tener mucho carácter cuando se trata de defender lo que es suyo.

**Abril odette: **La consumación de nuestra pareja favorita al fin se ha realizado, en cuando a mi otro trabajo "aprendiz de vampiro" actualizare muy pronto, tuvo algunas semanas de bloqueo mental con esta historia.

**Ishy-24: **No solo de mandarla a la esquina del feudo, sino del reino entero jajaja, pero después de todo pudo tener lo que tanto deseaba.

** .7: **Pues Darien ha perdido su racha de mala suerte, ahora por fin ha hecho de Serena su mujer.

**Eli Chiva: **Muchas amamos a esta pareja, pero seamos sincera Darien en esta historia es un completo tonto.

**Moon86: **Serenade is a girl with character at the moment of defending his husband. Jajaja.

**Madamemoon: **Tanto es el deseo de Darien por su esposa que incluso llega a soñar con el momento de poseerla, en cuanto a Seiya ten por seguro que hare que Darien sufra y mucho.

**Barbielove: **Este fic a pesar de ser de antigüedad trate de usar palabras más actuales, ya sabes no iba a decir esto: "Oh mi lady dejadme por favor casarme con vos" No eso no, no me hubiese gustado de esa forma y al final hubiese sido aburrido creo yo.

**Ediebella: **Si es cierto, es un idiota, pero por ahora ya sufrió bastante, ahora démosle un tiempo de amor con Serena.

**Patricia castro: **Pues espero que el acercamiento de Darien y Serena es esta capitulo sea de tu agrado y el de las demás, en todo caso ya era hora de darle alivio a los dos jajaja.

**Fran: **En un principio estaba lejos de tener lo que tanto ansiaba, pero finalmente lo tuvo y con creces, pues parece muy contengo ahora.

**Diana: **Por ahora solo Serena puede ayudarlo, pero gracias por ofrecerte, jajaja, gracias por hacer de eta historia una de tus favoritas.

**Amigas y amigos, al fin lo que muchas querían, espero estén conformes con el lemon en esta historia, pero tranquila no era la última vez que lo lean, después de todo Darien aun esta ansioso por su esposa jajaja, espero este capítulo les guste, muchos saludos.**


	13. Intimidad

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Más lemon jijijiji.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**Intimidad**

**Castillo Tsukino.**

- Papá. . . Mamá.- Sammy iba corriendo hacia sus padres que estaban en el solar del castillo hablando.- Ha llegado un mensaje del castillo de lord Chiba.

- Serena. . .- Susurro lady Ikuko se tomo del brazo de su marido.- Debe tratarse de Serena.

- Por supuesto.- Lord Kenji tomo el papel que su hijo menor le entrego.- Puedes retirarte.

- Pero papá.- Sammy lo miro.- Yo quiero saber sobre Serena.

- Querido.- Intervino la mujer.- Porque no vas a pedir a la cocina que nos traigan algo de beber, te prometo que cuando vuelvas podrás oir las noticias.

- Si mamá.- El joven abandono la habitación.

- Pronto esposo.- Dijo la mujer.- Lee antes de que me vuelva loca por las noticas, si algo malo le paso a mi hija. . .

- Matare a ese Chiba.- Kenji Tsukino abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leerle en voz alta.

_Queridos mamá y papá; les escribo con mucha tristeza y a la vez asustada, esta mañana he recibido una carta de Mina, sus palabras me han puesto los pelos de punta, tengo miedo de perder a mi marido, ella ha dicho que apenas el invierno acabe planea visitarme, pues está preocupada por mi bienestar, no sé realmente cuales sean sus intenciones, pero una visita de ella a este castillo solo hará tambalear más mi posición en este que considero mi hogar, según Mina planea visitarlos a ustedes antes de llegar al castillo de mi marido, por lo cual, les ruego de todo corazón que hagan lo que sea por detener el viaje de Mina cuando ella llegue hasta ustedes, saben que amo a mi marido y la sola presencia de mi hermana puede acabar con mi matrimonio, espero que mi petición sea bien recibida, los quiero mucho, por favor denle mi cariño a Sammy, Serena Chiba._

- Mina ha perdido el juicio por completo.- Lord Tsukino le entrego la carta a su esposa.- ¿Qué tiene en la mente que pretende hacerle daño a Serena?

- ¿Querido que haremos? Si Serena ha escrito esto es porque su posición en el castillo aun es débil.- Lady Ikuko se acercó a su esposo.- Tenemos que hablar con Mina y hacerle entender que es mejor mantenerse alejada.

- Es lo único que podemos hacer, meter algo de conciencia en la mente de Mina, ya ha hecho bastante daño como para ahora desbaratar el matrimonio de Serena.

- Mi pobre pequeña.- La mujer apretó el papel contra su pecho.- Debe ser muy infeliz al lado de su esposo.

- Deberías escribirle mi amor, solo a ti puede decirte que tan infeliz es, y de ser así estoy dispuesto a ir a buscarla.

- Eso hare mi vida.- Lady Ikuko corrió hasta el escritorio del solar, aunque era de uso exclusivo del lord su esposo no protestaba cuando ella lo utilizaba.

**Castillo Chiba.**

- . . . Y eso es todo por hoy.- Serena miro a las ocho mujeres que tomaban sus lecciones de las artes curanderas.- No olviden que pasado mañana comenzaremos a fabricar los ungüentos.

Serena estaba guardando sus cosas en su bolsa de tejido y de reojo miraba como la pequeña jugaba con Zafiro, sintió que alguien se acercaba y antes de saber quién era supo que no era su marido.

- Buenos días Serena.- Andrew le sonrió.- Lord Chiba me ha mandado por ti.

- Cuando llamas así a mi marido solo puede significar una cosa.- La muchacha rubia suspiro.- Esta enfadado por algo.

- Y requiere con suma urgencia tu presencia en el solar.

- ¿No sabes para qué?

- Pues del modo como rugió sus órdenes no me atreví a preguntar.

- Bien iré. . . Lita. . .

- Yo me quedare a cuidar a Chibi Chibi.- Dijo la castaña, al parecer había escucho todo.- Puede ir tranquila.

- Gracias.- Serena comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras.

- ¿De verdad no sabes por qué esta enfadado lord Darien?- Le pregunto Lita a su hombre.

- No esta enfadado mi cielo.- Andrew rio de buena gana pero hablo bajito, pues la pequeña estaba cerca.- Solo esta en su etapa de garañón en celo.

- ¡Andrew!

- Es la verdad, ya verás cómo Serena aparece después muy contenta.

- Andrew no digas eso. . .- Lita s ruborizo.

- Esta noche te demostrare que yo también estoy en mi etapa de garañón.

Serena apresuro su paso, si Darien estaba enfadado y era con ella iba a corregir su error, pro no entendía el porqué del enfado de su marido, hasta esa mañana las cosas habían estado bien, ella lo había dejado dormido en la cama luego de una noche intensa, algo debía de haber ocurrido desde el momento en que él despertó, habían pasado un par de horas desde que ella se levantó y comenzó a hacer sus labores.

- Darien.- Ella entro tímidamente.- ¿Necesitabas verme?

- Pasa y cierra la puerta con la tranca.- La voz dura de su marido confirmaba que estaba molesto, Darien la miraba fijamente.

- Si.- Ella puso la tranca y se volvió para ver a su marido.

- Acércate.

Darien acorto la distancia que los separaba, quedando a pocos centímetros uno del otro, la tomo de la cintura pero no la estrecho solo la miraba a los ojos, aun seguía molesto, podía verlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quiero que me expliques por qué cuando desperté esta mañana estaba solo en la cama.

- Es eso. . .- Recordaba claramente que hace meses atrás Andrew y Lita habían tenido una discusión parecida.- Pues yo tenía que hacer muchas cosas, además tenía que dar las lecciones de curaciones y. . .

- No. . . Simplemente quisiste dejarme despertar solo.

- Darien. . .- Ella iba a hablar pero su esposo la estrecho con fuerza.

- Es la ultima vez que me haces esto.

- Tu muchas veces me dejas despertar sola.- No supo muy bien porque lo dijo.

- Aunque no esté en la cama contigo estoy en el cuarto, nunca dejo que abras tus ojos sin que este yo ahí contigo.

Y era cierto, para alegría suya, Darien a veces no estaba con ella en la cama cuando despertaba, pero sentía su presencia en el cuarto, él estaba siempre terminando de vestirse o simplemente estaba sentado en una de las sillas que decoraban el cuarto.

- Y quiero que me devuelvas esta mañana contigo.- Le ordeno Darien mientras buscaba sus labios.

- ¿Y como quieres que haga eso?

- De esta forma.- Darien la tomo de la cintura y la alzo para dejarla sentada sobre el escritorio que estaba en el solar.- No vuelvas a dejarme solo en la cama.

- Si Darien.

El lord beso a su mujer con fuerza, quería dejarle claro que no volviera a perdonar una falta como aquella, separo las piernas de su esposa para acomodarse mejor cerca de ella, cuando ella le paso los brazas alrededor del cuello se sintió contento al ver que su mujer compartía su idea.

- Darien. . .- Serena susurro su nombre cerca de su oído, lo cual no hiso más que incitarlo aun más.

- Serena. . .- Gruño al sentirla cerca.- Eres mía. . .

- Tuya. . . Así como tu eres mío.

- Si. . .- Darien levanto las faldas del vestido de su mujer.- Me debes esta mañana Serena y pienso tenerte.

- Todo lo que tu quieras. . .

- Eres especial pequeña. . .- La beso en las comisuras de la boca, en el mentón y en el cuello.- Su aroma. . . Toda tu me vuelve loco, haces que pierda el juicio esposa.

- Tu también haces eso conmigo Darien, ya no puedo pensar en nada más que en ti.

Tras un gruñido de satisfacción el lord le separo aún más las piernas para acomodarse mejor, entre más cerca estaba de ella más quería poseerla, sonrió al ver que Serena estaba buscando la forma de aflojar su ropa, de modo que hiso lo mismo y dio libertad para los senos de sus esposa, los tomo con sus manos y los masajeo, de inmediato vio las mejillas femeninas teñirse de color.

- Darien. . .- Gimió Serena al sentir el contacto de las manos de su esposo con su piel.- Darien. . .

- Eres preciosa. . .- Darien la acaricio delicadamente la piel se su esposa era hipersensible, ya muchas veces le había dejado marcas.- Serena. . .

Darien no soporto más y al ver que estaba más que preparada entro en ella, oírla gemir de placer no hiso más que excitarlo aún más, se movió lentamente hasta hallar una cómoda posición, pero al hacerlo su velocidad aumento de tal forma que ambos estaban contento.

- Darien. . .- Serena se aferró aún más a su marido.- Darien. . .

- Mi Serena. . .- Estar enterrado profundamente ella lo volvió loco, no sabía que era pero estaba unido de una forma profunda con esa mujer y no solo por el lado físico.

Sus senos rozaban con la ropa de su marido, sentía los brazos de Darien rodeando su espada, podía oirlo gemir de placer, se sentía contenta de estar así con él, sentirse unida con él de la forma más humana posible.

- Darien. . .- Ella lo rodeo con su piernas, oir la respiración agitada de su marido en su oído le encantaba.

La embestidas era cada vez más rápidas, ambos gemían no solo por el placer que estaban recibiendo sino porque veían al otro consumirse en el mismo placer, eran uno solo, nadie más que ellos importaba.

- ¡Serena!- Darien gruño satisfecho mientras derramaba su semilla dentro de su mujer.

- ¡Darien!- Serena creyó llegar al mismo cielo, estaba en la cima del placer, haber llegado al clímax al mismo tiempo que su esposo la llenaba de alegría.

Darien se mantuvo abrazado y dentro de Serena, no quería separarse de ella, en tanto Serena se refugió en su pecho y se quedó escuchando las palpitaciones del corazón de su esposo.

- Ha sido increíble.- Murmuro Darien cuando tomo el rostro de su esposa y lo alzo.

- ¿Ya estoy perdonada?- Serena le paso la mano por la cicatriz, de inmediato lo sintió estremecerse.- Lo siento. . .

- No es nada, es solo una cicatriz. . .

- Pero por lo que veo te afecta.

- Estuve varios días con mucho dolor en el rostro.

- Lo entiendo.- Serena comenzó a besar la cicatriz desde la mejilla hasta que se perdió en el cuello.

- Serena no. . .

- Dejame Darien. . .- La joven lo siguió besando.

- Eres única esposa.- Comenzó a acomodar la ropa de su esposa mientras se retiraba de su interior.- Eres perfecta para mi.

- Lo sé.- Dijo muy arrogantemente, pero era cierto, ella encajaba perfectamente con su esposo e iba a trabajar por hacérselo ver siempre.

- No vuelvas a dejarme despertar solo.

- ¿O si no?

- Te zurrare pequeña.- Le mordió el labio inferior.- Pero luego te hare el amor.

- No tienes remedio.

- Tu me haces sentirme así.

Salieron del solar solo cuando estuvieron ambos arreglados, Serena se despidió de su esposo al llegar al primer piso, Darien en tanto tras darle un beso a su mujer salió para supervisar las tareas de su hombre.

- Al parecer has contribuido a mejorar el humor de Darien.- Andrew se acercó a ella a penas entro en el salón.

- Pues. . .- Serena sentía que sus mejillas ardían.

- No tienes que decir nada, es evidente.- Intervino Andrew sonriendo.- Bueno iré con él.

Serena fue hasta la cocina, siempre después de hacer el amor con su esposo tenía mucha hambre, Luna la recibió con una sonrisa y sin decirle nada puso delante suyo varias cosas para comer, tras agradecer a la mujer mayor por la comida tomo algo de pan y queso.

- Parece contenta Lady Serena.- Le dijo Luna.

- Pues lo estoy, soy muy contenta.

- Y eso es evidente, sobre todo ahora que tiene más cercanía con Darien.

- Tu lo conoces desde hace mucho. ¿Verdad?

- Ayude en su nacimiento.

- Oh. . . Entiendo.- Serena miro a la mujer.- Tu sabes que yo estoy enamorada de él. . .

- Todo el mundo parecer verlo menos él.- Murmuro la mujer mientras iba hacia la rubia y se sentaba a su lado.- Pero estoy segura de que no tardara en darse cuenta. . .

- Eso no sería bueno para mí, no tendría cara para verlo.- Dijo Serena mientas bebía una jarra de cerveza.- Él nunca podrá corresponder mis sentimientos. . .

- No diga eso lady Serena.- Se apresuró a hablar Luna.- Tal vez aun sea muy pronto para que él sienta amor por usted, pero estoy segura de que muy pronto Darien caerá a sus pies suplicando poder amarla.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Pues es evidente de que él no puede estar muy lejos de usted por mucho tiempo, yo misma he sido testigo de que la busca con la mirada cuando usted se retrasa para la cena, o cuando él entra en algún lugar donde usted esta.

- No me había dado cuenta.

- Pero los demás si lo vemos, menos usted que siempre tiene muchas responsabilidades y preocupaciones en la mente.- Sonrió Luna.

- Quiero esos sacos por ese lado.- Ordeno Darien.- Y los otros sacos que sean llevados a la aldea.

- Es una mañana de mucho trabajo al parecer.- Andrew estaba yendo hacia él.

- Quiero que el trigo sea distribuido cuanto antes.- Murmuro Darien.

- Parece que ahora has recuperado tus ánimos para trabajar.

- No molestes Andrew. . .

- Parece que Serena surte un maravilloso efecto en ti.

- Callate. . .

- Oye es el mismo efecto que Lita produce en mi. . .

- Hablando de Lita. . .- Darien miro a los ojos a su amigo.- No había tenido oportunidad de pedirte explicaciones sobre ella.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- El rubio alzo sus hombros.- La quise a mi lado desde el primer momento en que la vi, ahora que nuestro estilo de vida me permite para más tiempo con ella no quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad para vivir el resto de mi vida juntos.

- ¿No piensas casarte con ella?

- Por supuesto.- Le sonrió Andrew.- Solo estoy a la espera de que Neflyte llegue.

- Entiendo.- Murmuro el lord.- Él llegara con el rey cuando llegue la primavera.

- Una época perfecta para una boda.

- ¿No deberías pedir la mano de tu futura esposa?

- Ella no me rechazara, la llevare al altar aunque sea obligándola.

- Cualquiera diría que la estas forzando a estar contigo.

- Sino recuerdas mal cuando pusiste tus ojos en mi mujer y querías llevártela contigo fue ella la que te suplico no ir contigo pues me pertenecía.

- Lo recuerdo bien, no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

- Pues entonces sabrás que ella me ama, aceptara de buena gana casarse conmigo.

- No estaré seguro hasta que te vea a ti y a ella pronunciando sus votos de matrimonio.

- Pues estarás en primera fila.

- Bien, es un trato.

Por la noche y tras la cena Serena acostó a la niña en su cuarto y bajo, hacia días que no iba a ver a Dulce, de modo que paso por la cocina para llevarle deliciosas zanahorias, naturalmente le había dicho a Darien de su paseo antes de reunirse con él en el cuarto conyugal, al entrar al corral de su amiga le tendió la ofrenda de paz.

- Lo siento. . .- Le dijo de verdad.- Es que. . . Bueno. . . Darien ha demandado mucho mi atención y no he podido estar contigo, aunque él me ha dicho que encargo a un chico que te sacara todos los días a dar unas vueltas.

Dulce movió su cabeza antes de tomar la primera zanahoria, Serena tomo la escobilla y comenzó a cepillarlo, con mucho cuidado realizo esa tarea en todo momento con la imagen de su marido en su mente, Darien invadía en todos momento sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tú qué crees Dulce?- Miro a su amiga.- ¿Darien podrá corresponderme algún día?

Como se lo esperaba Dulce no le dio una respuesta que la ayudara, de modo que continuo su trabajo, su yegua termino de comer todos su bocadillos y Serena acabo de cepillarla, le dio algunas caricias en las orejas y le sonrió.- Ya me tengo que ir, Darien debe estar esperándome, que pases buena noche amiga mía.

El corral de Dulce estaba en medio del establo, de modo que solo tenía que seguir caminando hasta la salida, de pronto alguien la sujeto por detrás, ella intento forcejear por su libertad, la persona la llevo hasta un corral vacío, iba a gritar por ayuda cuando su boca fue tapada.

- Tranquila preciosa.- Le hablaron al oído.- Soy yo. . .

- ¡Darien!- Serena no sabía si llorar o reír.- Me has dado un susto de muerte.

- Lo siento preciosa, pero es que cuando me dijiste que vendrías aquí me puse a pensar.- Darien le acaricio lo senos por encima de la ropa.

- ¿Y puedo saber que fue lo que pensaste?

- ¿No lo has adivinado esposa?

- Tengo una vaga idea de que pueden ser tus planes.- Lo provoco ella, su marido la empujaba cada vez más hasta el heno fresco.

- Traviesa. . .

- El travieso aquí eres tú.

- Pues es cierto.- Darien la tumbo sobre un montículo de heno.- Pero te gusta que sea así.

- Me encanta esposo.- Serena le ofreció sus labios inmediatamente, tenía que admitir que nunca había pensado en estar en un lugar como ese con su esposo, pero si era con Darien no importaba el lugar.

- Serena. . . Serena. . .

Cuando se tumbó a su lado la estrecho inmediatamente, busco con hambre sus labios y los devoro fervientemente, no importaba cuantas veces al día estuviese con su mujer de esa forma, nunca era suficiente, siempre ansiaba más.

- Darien. . .- Susurro su esposa cuando busco la forma de quitarle la parte de arriba del vestido.- Darien. . .

Los susurros de su esposa lo volvían loco, busco apartar las faldas del vestido y así dejar a su esposa expuesta a su toque, aquellas suaves piernas, que en otros momentos rodean su cintura estaba a su disposición, pero lo que más le gusto y termino por hacer que perdiera la cabeza por completo fue cuando sintió las manos de su esposa ir hasta su ingle y aflojar su ropa, ella no tardo en encontrar la liberación para su miembro.

- Oh Serena. . .- Gruño al sentir el contacto de la mano de su esposa contra su carne.

- Yo quiero darte placer Darien.- Serena le sonrió cuando comenzó a masajearlo con delicadeza.

- Pequeña. . .- Darien la estrecho aun más.- Eres. . . Eres. . .

Darien no pudo seguir hablando presa del placer que aquella pequeña criatura le estaba provocando, llevaba pocos días de aquella intimidad con su esposa, y ciertamente no estaba cansado de nada, al contrario cada nuevo dia Serena conseguía sorprenderlo aún más, de hecho en un principio había pensado que ella no iba aceptar su idea de hacer el amor ahí, pero estaba ahí tumbada a su lado y añorándolo.

Sentía las manos de Darien entre sus muslos, en sus senos, en todo su cuerpo, eran aquello momentos en que comprendía algo, su marido la deseaba intensamente, y eso era un gran punto a su favor, pero lo que realmente quería era su amor.

- Darien.- Tenia su mano sujeta a su miembro, deslizo su mano con mayor rapidez.

- Serena. . . Serena.- Las caricias de su mujer lo estaban volviendo loco.- Es dentro de ti que pretendo derramar mi semilla.

- Entonces ven Darien.- Serena separo poco a poco sus piernas.- Ven aquí conmigo.

- Tientas a tu hombre esposa.-Darien le sonrió.- Pero antes que nada quiero que estés lista para mí.

Llevo años preparada para ti, tuvo deseos de decir Serena, pero sabía que si expresaba sus pensamientos en vos alta crearía un problema, sintió las manos de su esposa separar sus pliegues, lo escucho gemir plácidamente.

- Mi preciosa Serena.- Darien se tumbó a su lado.- Esta vez cambiaremos la posición. . . Ven aquí.

Se sorprendió al ver que Darien la acomodaba sobre él, estaba sentado en su abdomen, hacía un par de años había visto a uno de los caballeros que entrenaban con su padre hacer lo mismo con una criada del castillo.

- Quiero que cabalgues conmigo mi preciosa.- Le dijo su esposa.- Será como si estuvieras con Dulce.

- Pero estoy contigo.

- Y eso es bueno.- Darien volvió a moverla, solo que esta vez su trasero sintió el roce con el miembro ya duro de su esposo.- Ahora Serena. . . Hazlo lentamente hasta que te acostumbres.

- Si.- Ella se levantó un poco, pero solo para buscar la mejor posición para bajar.

Sintió la invasión desde el primer momento, puso las manos sobre el pecho de su esposo para apoyarse, en tanto Darien busco tocar sus senos y verla a los ojos mientras él mismo la impulsaba en la cabalgata del amor.

- ¡Darien!- Gimió excitada por completo, esa nueva posición le provocaba más sensaciones.

- Preciosa, te sonrojas cada vez que lo hacemos.- Le dijo Darien mientras la tomaba de la espalda y la estrechaba.- Me gusta mucho.

- Tu me provocas en todos los sentidos.

Serena movió su trasero al mismo ritmo que su marido, ambos estaban entregados al momento, Darien la besaba en el cuello mientras la oía gemir, busco refugio en el cuello de su esposo, sabía que se seguir así terminaría gritando su nombre y podrían atraer a la gente que rondada hasta altas horas de la noche por los patios.

- Más rápido mi preciosa. . .- Le susurro Darien.

- Si. . .- Serena beso el cuello de su marido y el firme mentón mientras se movía con más rapidez.

Darien la mantenía abrazada, la necesidad por su esposa no disminuía, al contrario lo único que tenia en mente era estar asi con ella por siempre, la tomo con fuerza y dieron vueltas, querando ella tumbada en el heno y él sobre el cuerpo femenino.

- Serena. . .- Puso sus manos en la estrecha cintura de su esposa y las paso por todo el cuerpo.

La rubia recibió las caricias de su esposo con deleite, le ofreció sus labios, y para su alegría Darien la beso con ansias, devorando sus labios, invadiendo su boca con urgencia, nada más importaba.

- Darien. . .- Gimió maravillada.

- Serena. . .- El hombre comenzó a embestirla con mayor rapidez, pronto iba a alcanzar el clímax.

Al derramarse en su esposa Darien la abrazo con fuerza, se desplomo al lado de ella y se la quedó mirando, Serena respiraba con dificultas, podía ver que aun sufría los efecto del pacer, pues sus piernas aun temblaban, la beso con ligereza sobre los labios y la vio sonreír.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si. . .- Serena respondió con cuidado, aun sentía que su corazón quería salirse de ella, de pronto el cabello comenzó a picarle, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

- Es el heno.- Murmuro Darien.- Dejame que yo te ayudo.

Se sorprendió al ver que su esposo se preocupaba así por ella, de modo que mientras se sentaba en el heno, Darien se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a revisarle el cabello, nunca antes había esperado algo así. De pronto se escucharon ruidos de gente en las cercanías de los establos, tras una mirada a su esposo Serena comenzó a arreglarse la ropa, por su parte él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- Vámonos.- Darien se puse de pie y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo.

De todos modos nada los salvo de ser vistos por algunos hombres que aun andaban por los patios, los saludaron y su marido con voz muy autoritaria les devolvió el saludo, la llevo de la mano por el castillo, y por fin llegaron hasta el cuarto.

- Los chismes van a correr en gran velocidad.- Murmuro mientras se acercaba a la cama.

- Déjalos.- Darien se sacó las botas.- Nada podemos hacer para frenarlos, además no tienen nada malo que decir, solo que lord del castillo y su esposa son muy felices.

- Si.- Ella sonrió, se acercó a su esposo y lo ayudo a sacarse la ropa.- A ver dejame ayudarte.

Darien la miro en todo momento en que su esposa lo ayudaba a quitarse la ropa, Serena era realmente hermosa, era una joya de esposa, y toda suya, al verse desnudo frente a ella decidió hacer lo mismo con ella, tomo las amarras del vestidos y el botón que sujetaba la falda.

- Darien. . .- Murmuro ella.

- Sh. . .- Darien la beso.- No digas nada, solo siente.

A la mañana siguiente Darien estaba entrenando con el resto de sus hombres, después de una apasionada noche de hacer el amor con su esposa sentía muchas ganas de entrenar, de estar en forma. Al salir del cuarto esa mañana había dejado a Serena vistiéndose y arreglando su cabello, tras besarla largo rato había bajado, no quería admitirlo frente a ella pero le gustaba estar a su lado, verla todo el día si fuese eso posible.

- Darien.- Andrew le hablo.- Llegaron varios mensajes.

- ¿Alguno importante?

- Pues nada que sea urgente.- Murmuro el rubio.- Lo que sí me parece preocupante es lo que me dijo uno de los hombres del pueblo.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- Hace poco días un hombre llegó allá preguntando por Serena.

- ¿Cómo que un hombre estaba preguntando por mi mujer?- Recalco la frase mi mujer.

- Pues eso, que un hombre de cabello negro, poco menos de un metro setenta y cinco.

- ¿Y que fue lo que estuvo averiguando?- Darien miro al rubio fijamente, pero su amigo e negaba a hablar.- Responde.

- Según me dijeron estaba particularmente interesado en la vida de tu esposa, sobre todo la vida conyugal de ella.

- Maldita sea. . .

- Lo que me preocupa es lo siguiente, sabes que los rumores del castillo tardan en llegar al pueblo, por lo que aun se debe comentar como es que tu y ella duermen separados.

- No veo a dónde quieres llegar.

- Que este sujeto se fue del pueblo pensando que Serena vive una vida infeliz aquí contigo.- Concluyo el rubio.- De modo que si es un enamorado de tu esposa no dudara en quitártela. . .

- ¡No!- Darien gruño con furia.- Nadie me va a quitar a mi mujer, es mía, solo mía.

Estaba por estallar en rabia cuando de pronto vio a su esposa, iba con Lita y Chibi Chibi, las mujeres llevaban baldes y la pequeña iba jugando con zafiro, una rabia ciega lo invadió, pero no contra su mujer, sino contra el hombre misterioso que pretendía quitársela, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba ella, Serena al verlo acercarse le sonrió, le quito el balde de la manos y la estrecho contra sus brazos.

- Darien. . .- Susurro ella.

- No digas nada.- La alzo en sus brazos pero antes de caminar hasta el castillo miro a la mujer de su mejor amigo.- Cuida de la niña el resto de la mañana.

- Si mi lord.- Lita lo miro sonrojada.

- Darien. . .- Serena lo miro sorprendida.- ¿Darien que haces?

- Ir con mi mujer a nuestro cuarto para hacerle el amor sin interrupciones.- Le respondía mientras caminaba con ella en brazos.

- Darien todo el mundo nos están viendo.

- Déjalos. . .

- Pero los chismes. . .

- Que corran a prisa.- Gruño mientras le besaba el cuello.

- ¡Darien! ¡Darien todos nos están viendo!

Pero a él no le importo, sino todo lo contrario, quería que los rumores de su nueva relación con su esposa volaran a toda la velocidad posible, que ese hombre supiera que Serena tenia dueño y ese era él.

- ¿Lita?- Chibi Chibi mirada a su hermano llevar en brazos a Serena.

- Dime pequeña.- La castaña paso de mirar a la niña y después a su hombre que se acercaba.

- ¿Por qué tienes que cuidar de mi toda la mañana?- La niña miro a la chica alta.

- Eh. . .- Lita se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, busco a Andrew con la mirada para pedirle ayuda.

- Lo que sucede pequeña.- Intervino el hombre para su salvación.- Es que Darien no se siente bien, y como Serena es una muy buena curandera tiene que cuidar de él.

- ¿Esta muy enfermo?

- No mucho pero no es conveniente que te acerques al cuarto de él hasta la tarde.- El rubio miro con una sonrisa a la niña.- ¿Entiendes?

- Si.- La niña miro hacia el castillo.- Pobre de mi hermano, espero que Serena pueda cuidarlo y sanarlo.

- Lo hará pequeña.

- Bien. . .- La niña miro a su mascota.- Ven Zafiro, vamos a la cocina a buscarte algo de comer.

- Gracias.- Lita miro a su amado.- Yo no hubiese sabido que decirle, pero tu mentira ha sido buena.

- No todo lo que dije fue mentira.- Le dijo Andrew.- Darien si está enfermo.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Celos, una enfermedad a la cual no está acostumbrado y no sabe cómo reaccionar.- El rubio le dio un beso a la castaña.- Ya verás cómo empeora.

- Cualquiera diría que quieres verlo sufrir.

- No se trata de querer verlo sufrir mi amor, solo quiero que se dé cuenta de que Serena es un precioso bien que debe cuidar y amar.

- A veces dices palabra muy hermosas.- Murmuro la muchacha.

- Tengo algunas otras que decirte a ti.- Andrew a miro a los ojos antes de sonreírle.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- No juegues conmigo.- Lita contesto al instante, pero al ver la expresión seria de su amado lo pensó mejor.- No estas jugando.

- Me duele que pienses eso. . .

- Pero Andrew yo. . . Tú. . .

- Exacto, quiero que seamos tú y yo el resto de nuestras vidas.

- Andrew tu eres un hombre tan rico como el mismo rey, no puedes querer casarte con una criada. . .

- Al demonio todo lo demás, te amo y voy a hacerte mi esposa te guste o no.- Le advirtió.- Si tengo que llevarte arrastrándote a la capilla lo hare, no lo dudes.

- En ese caso no me queda más que decir que si.- Le dijo sonriéndole.- Acepto casarme contigo.

- Mi hermosa Lita.

Serena estaba recostada en la cama, exhausta después de que Darien la hubiese poseído de aquella forma tan fiera, no entendía porque había actuado de aquella forma, pero lo cierto era que estaba encantada, más viendo a su esposo abrazado a ella, por lo visto no estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

Unas cuantas horas después ella se levantó, pidió una tinaja y agua caliente, cuando todo estuvo listo se metió en la deliciosa agua caliente, tomo la pastilla de jabón de hierbas que ella misma había hecho y el trapo con que fregaba su cuerpo.

- Si esto es un sueño.- Escucho la voz de su esposo.- No quiero despertar.

- Pedí el baño.- Le dijo mientras lo miraba, Darien estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.- ¿Quieres darte un baño conmigo?

- Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras.

Unos segundos después Serena estaba siendo enjabonada por su esposo, Darien estaba apoyado en la tina y ella en el amplio pecho de su esposo, sentía sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, en aquellos días no podía tener una vida más feliz al lado de Darien, lo único que le preocupaba ya estaba abandonando su cabeza, después de todo confiaba plenamente en que sus padres la ayudarían.

- Tu piel es preciosa.- Murmuro Darien besándole sus hombros.- Tus senos son perfectos para mis manos. . . Todo tu cuerpo encaja perfectamente con el mío.

- Lo sé, fui hecha para ti.- Dijo con algo de arrogancia.

- Hecha para mí, es cierto.- Darien la beso, pero sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo acariciándola por doquier.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Barbielove: **Es que los hombres son muy tontos a la hora de darse cuenta de que están enamorados, y por lo visto Darien encabeza la lista.

**Harmonystar: **Es que Mina no podía salir así como así de la historia, y que mejor que hacer que "visite" a su hermana jajaja.

**Eki Chiva: **Si amiga, tanto Mina como Seiya aparecerán, no te preocupes, por ahora dejemos que Darien y Serena disfruten jijiji.

**Yesqui2000: **Es que han estado disfrutando de su nueva relación al 1000% jajaja, pero eso los mantiene contentos.

**Sandivivaelanime: **Por fin Darien y Serena estuvieron juntos como tú y todas las demás esperábamos.

** .7: **Bueno no ha pasado tanto tiempo como tu querías, pero vaya que han disfrutado esos dos.

**Camony: **No hubo matrimonio, pero Andrew si le pidió matrimonio a Lita, en cuanto a Seiya hará que Darien tenga canas blancas jajaja.

**Nina Galcon: **Chibi Chibi niña pequeña, en cualquier momento hace que a Darien y Serena les dé un ataque al corazón.

**Ishy-24: **Al menos en este capítulo no pregunto de donde vienen los bebes, la pobre Serena esta tensa respecto al tema de Mina pero Darien la está relajando bastante.

**Flakis: **En aquellos tiempos medievales era de esa forma, se auto invitaban, en este caso esa auto invitación le estaba constando la felicidad a Serena.

**Moonliss: **Darien ya dejo de sufrir y cambio radicalmente de ánimo, ahora muere de deseo por su esposa, y Serena corresponde a cada una de sus caricias.

**Abril Odette: **¡Si al fin! Están juntos como marido y mujer y ambos parecen disfrutar del otro.

**Madamemoon: **¿No te preguntas quien es el misterioso hombre que esta averiguando por Serena? Pues está comenzando a hacer sufrir a Darien.

**Moon86: **If, Seiya ire in this visit. Darien was getting angry very much.

**Ediebella: **Por ahora están en la etapa de la pasión y la entrega jajaja, pero están contentos con eso, en especial Serena.

**Patricia Castro: **No eres la única a quien la visita de Mina le preocupa, pero tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa.

**Amigas/os, díganme ustedes. . . ¿Quién creen que será ese misterioso hombre de cabello negro que anda preguntando por Serena? ¿No se lo imaginan? Esto se está poniendo interesante, espero que este capítulo les guste, muchos saludos.**


	14. La llegada de la primavera y alguien más

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**La llegada de la primavera y alguien más.**

**Castillo Tsukino.**

- ¿Querido?- Lady Ikuko busco a su marido en los patios de entrenamiento, por fin lo encontró hablando con un grupo de tres jóvenes caballeros.- ¿Esposo podemos hablar?

- Claro, nos vemos después chicos.- El lord se volvió hacia su mujer, vio que ella tenía un papel en las manos.- ¿Llego algún mensaje importante?

- Uno de muchísima importancia mi querido.- La mujer se acercó a su esposo.- Hace semanas que me escribo con Serena, pero esta última carta me tiene muy contenta.

- ¿Dice algo muy importante?

- Recuerdas que hablamos hace algunas semanas atrás de que la posición de Serena puede estar en riesgo en ese castillo.

- Lo recuerdo. . . Dime mi amor qué cuenta nuestra hija.

- Pues lo que ella me dice el matrimonio ha sido consumado durante el invierno.- Murmuro la mujer sonrojándose poco a poco.- Y con mucha frecuencia mi amor.

- Bueno eso. . . Eso. . . Me alegra.- Dijo con dificultad el hombre.- ¿Crees que eso signifique un entendimiento entre los dos?

- Oh mi amor. . .- La mujer rio.- Yo creo que es mucho más que un entendimiento.

- Lo entiendo.- El hombre tosió un poco.- Dime una cosa. . . ¿Ha habido noticias de Mina?

- No mi amor, y eso me tiene muy preocupada, le escribí hace semanas pero creo que el mensaje nunca llego.

- Tal vez no te contesto.

- Como sea esposo tengo un terrible presentimiento.

- Y tu nunca te equivocas.- Kenji abrazo a su esposa.- Cuéntame mi amor.

- ¿Crees que Mina puede desviar su camino e ir primero a casa de Serena?

- Enviare a algunos de mis hombres a averiguar si ya están en camino.- Murmuro el lord.- Ya sea hacia aquí o hacia la casa de Serena.

- Es lo mejor mi amor.

- Enviare a mis mejores hombres inmediatamente.

**Castillo Chiba.**

Cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta del solar Darien dio la autorización para que entraran, era su hermana que al verlo sonrió, como siempre iba seguida por aquel perro, es que Zafiro nunca se separaba de ella, lo cual era bueno.

- ¿Necesitas algo pequeña?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, ven siéntate aquí.

- Si.- La niña se sentó muy educadamente en la silla que su hermano mayor le indico.- Primero debes prometerme algo.

- ¿Qué, qué?- Eso no le gusto, Chibi Chibi había aprendido de Serena a hacerle esa proposición cuando se trataba de alguna extraña pregunta, de todos modos la insto a hablar.- Bien. . . Te lo prometo.

- ¿De donde vienen los bebés hermanos?

- ¿Chibi chibi estas segura de que tienes cinco años?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.- ¿De dónde sacaste esa pregunta?

- Ayer en la noche Serena asistió un parto.- Respondió la niña.- Pero no me dejo entrar con ella a la cabaña donde estaba dando a luz la mujer, cuando pude entrar ya había un bebé ahí.

- Entiendo. . . ¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto a mi y no a Serena?

- Se lo pregunte a ella pero. . .

- ¿Pero qué?

- Se puso muy roja. . . Roja como lo tomates hermano, y comenzó a balbucear cosas que no entendí.

- Mira pequeña.- Se acercó su hermana.- Este. . . Este tema es de. . .

- Ya sé.- Lo interrumpió Chibi Chibi.- Es un tema de adultos.

- Exacto.- Era su salvavidas perfecto, pero algo no lo complació.- ¿Temas de adultos?

- Serena me dijo que hay temas que solo deben ser hablado por adultos, y que yo todavía soy una niña pequeña.

- Mmm. . . ¿Qué querías saber cuándo ella te dijo eso?

- Yo le quería preguntar. . .- La niña de pronto cayo.- ¿No te vas a enfadar verdad?

- No cariño.- De todos modos su hermana ya lo había sorprendido.- Dime que le preguntaste a Serena.

- Le pregunte por qué a veces se encerraba en el cuarto contigo. . .

Respiro hondo, muy hondo, su hermana con cada nueva pregunta le quitaba un día más de vida, dentro de poco se sentiría como un anciano, miro a su hermana, no tenía idea que iba decirle.

- Serena me dijo que me iba a explicar eso cuando fuera una muchacha.

Su esposa ciertamente aliviaba un poco su estrés con aquella niña, además no podía enfadarse con su hermana menor, hace mucho tiempo atrás Artemis le había dicho que la niña era propensa a hacer preguntas de ese tipo.

- ¿Ya me puedo ir hermano? Le prometí a Zafiro que lo llevaría a buscar comida.

- Si puedes irte.

Darien espero hasta que su hermana cerrara la puerta, cada día Chibi Chibi lo sorprendió, y tenia que reconocer que esperaba ansioso todos los días alguna pregunta rara de parte de su hermana.

Salió del solar con la sola idea de interrogar a su esposa, tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que Serena había intentado decirle a su hermana, como la noche anterior su esposa había asistido a un parto supuso que aun seguía descansando en el cuarto.

Entro en silencio esperando no despertarla, pero ella ya estaba en pie, era media mañana, había querido que su esposa durmiera más.

- Creí que descansarías más.

- Me desperté hace unos minutos.- Serena tenia el cabello suelto, estaba sentada frente al tocador.

- Chibi Chibi estuvo conmigo hace poco tiempo.

- Oh no. . .- Serena lo miro a los ojos.- ¿Te pregunto acerca de dónde. . .?

- ¿, , , Vienen lo bebés?- Concluyo por ella.- Si lo hiso y con mucha valentía a decir verdad.

- Lo siento Darien, supuse que ella no iría contigo.- Serena lo miro avergonzada.- Hablare con ella lo prometo.

- No tienes que preocuparte.- Se le acerco y puso sus manos en los hombros de su mujer.- La curiosidad de Chibi Chibi es algo que nunca podremos detener, solo tendremos que armarnos de valor para hacerle frente a sus preguntas.

- Gracias.

- No tienes que darlas, haces un gran trabajo cuidando y criando a esa niña loca. . .

- No le digas loca Darien.

- Tienes que admitir que hace preguntas muy avanzadas para su edad.

- Ella solo se deja llevar por lo que ve y lo que escucha.

- Pues es evidente que ve y escucha más de la cuenta.- Darien la puso de pie.- ¿No crees que deberías descansar más?

- Estoy bien. . . De verdad.

- Pero de todas formas te noto cansada, el parto fue prolongado y tu no te separaste de la criada en toda la noche.

- ¿No te importo que no estuviese contigo anoche?- Le pregunto, dado que el parto se había extendido hasta la mitad de la noche, y su marido rugía cada que no estaba con él en la cama.

- Sucede que planeo que vuelvas a la cama con conmigo, servirá para que descanses.

- Si Darien.- Serena le sonrió y más aún cuando su esposo la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama.- ¿Has puesto la tranca?. . . Ya sabes Chibi Chibi. . .

- Esa pequeña es demasiado escurridiza.

- Si.

- Pues sucede dulce esposa que ya pue la tranca y la niña me dijo que iria con Zafiro a buscatle comida.

- Entonces. . .- Serena tomo el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos ¿Qué esperas marido?

- Serena. . .

- ¿Para qué quieres que cierre los ojos Andrew?- Lita estaba en el salón hablando con su ahora prometido.

- ¡Quieres hacerme caso por todos los cielos!

- Bien.- La castaña cerró sus ojos.

- Solo ábrelos cuando yo te diga.- Andrew se revolvió su ropa buscando lo que necesitaba.

Había esperado largos días por aquello, cuando por fin se lo habían entregado en sus propias manos se había puesto feliz, inmediatamente fue en busca de su amada futura esposa.

- Bien ahora puedes abrirlos.

- Si. . .- Lita abrió sus ojos y se quedo maravillada al ver que delante de ella Andrew le estaba ofreciendo un anillo.- Andrew.

- Es para ti mi amor, un símbolo de lo mucho que te amo.

- Andrew no debiste. . .

- Silencio.- El rubio tomo la mano de su mujer y deslizo el anillo por el dedo de ella.- Te queda perfecto.

- Es hermoso.

- Por cierto ya he hablado con Darien, no servirás más como criada en esta casa.

- Pero lady Serena. . .

- Sé que le has tomado mucho cariño a Serena, pero fue ella quien me insto a hablar con Darien.

- ¿Qué hare ahora entonces?

- Desde ahora lo único que puedes hacer es hacerle compañía a Serena, pero no estas en obligación de hacer labores.

- Entiendo.

- Quiero que nos casemos cuando llegue Neflyte, lo cual será pronto.

- ¿Qué tan pronto?

- Las noticias dicen que llegara con el rey, y que este vendrá para el verano.

- Ya veo.

- Tiempo más que suficiente para organizar todo.

- Si mi amor.- Lita lo abrazo con fuerza.- Te amo tanto.

Por la tarde Darien se reunió con su mejor amigo para comenzar los trabajos de la primera, era hora de comenzar a trabajar para seguir manteniendo su feudo como uno de los mejores de la región.

- Me dijeron que me estaban buscando.- Andrew se reunió con él en los establos.

- Quiero que vayamos a inspeccionar las tierras del arroyo, creo que pueden ser muy buenas para aumentar las cosechas.

- Me parece bien.

- Además necesito que averigües algo muy importante.- Darien miro a su amigo directo a los ojos.- ¿Has vuelto a saber algo de aquel sujeto que buscaba a Serena en la aldea?

- Pues no, todo parece indicar que era un viajero. . .

- Que obviamente conocía a mi mujer.- Gruño molesto.- Si sabes algo. . .

- Te lo comunicare, no te preocupes.

- Si lo veo lo mato.

- Por favor. . .- Andrew evito reir.- ¿Aun no te das cuentas?

- ¿Cuenta de qué?- Miro al rubio confundido.

- Vámonos. . .- Andrew se acercó a donde estaba su caballo.- Si no partimos ahora regresaremos muy tarde.

- Lo sé.

El rubio no agrego nada más de modo que subió a su caballo, ya había pasado bastante tiempo, pero tenía que aceptar que había albergado las esperanzas de que Darien notase lo que estaba pasándole, así que supuso que tendría que darle más tiempo.

- Es un alivio saber que tras el invierno hubieron pocas muertes.- Serena estaba en la mesa junto con Lita, Artemis y Luna.

- Dos hombres de avanzada edad mi lady.- Comento el canoso administrador.- Un cifra que usted lucho mucho por reducir.

- Eso es cierto.- Murmuro Luna, su esposa.- Usted mi lady siempre estuvo muy preocupada por todos los del castillo y la aldea.

- Es el pueblo de mi marido, por lo tanto mi pueblo, y debo velar por ellos.

- Y todos nosotros estamos muy contentos de que usted este aquí.- Le dijo Artemis..- Mejor lady no podemos tener.

- Hay algo que yo tengo que decirles. . .- La rubia respiro hondo.- Es posible que recibamos la visita de mi hermana Mina y su esposa, no sé mucho sobre cuantas personas sean.

- Hare los arreglos mi lady.- Hablo Luna.

- Artemis yo. . .- Miro al hombre.- Preferiría que aún no le dijese nada a mi marido, eta visita aun no es confirmada, e posible que no se efectué.

- No se preocupe mi lady, lord Darien siempre deja ese tipo de cosas a Luna y a mi.

- Muchas gracias.- Serena se levantó.- ¿Lita donde esta Chibi Chibi?

- Jugando en los patios son zafiro mi lady.

-Iré con ella, nos vemos luego.

- ¿Lita tu sabes a que viene la hermana de lady Serena?- Pregunto Luna.- ¿Ea mujer no era la primera prometida de Darien?

- Si es ella, y lady Serena esta muy nerviosa por ella, dice que vendrá a visitarla para saber como esta y esas cosas.

- Pero si ella ya esta cada. . .- Hablo Artemis.- ¿No creen que viene a hacer algun tipo de daño?

- Lady Serena esta muy afectada por todo esto, incluso le escribió a sus padres para tratar de evitar la visita de su hermana.

- Por eso dijo aquello de que la visita no era algo seguro.- Comento la mujer mayor.

- ¿Qué sucederá con Darien cuando esa mujer llegue aquí?

- Oh señor Artemis es algo que ha atormentado la mente de lady Serena desde que recibió la carta de su hermana.

- Pobre de nuestra lady.- Dijeron Artemis y su esposa al mismo tiempo.

- Serena se ve muy contenta.- Murmuro Andrew.- Y tu también pareces más tranquilo y contento.

- Mi mujer me ha hecho un gran bien.- Admitió Darien mientras cabalgaban.- Serena es una buena esposa.

- La mejor que pudiste llegar a tener.

El lord comenzó a recordar lo mucho que Serena había hecho no solo por él y por su hermana sino que también por todos los habitantes de sus tierras, además había estado cerca suyo en todos los sentidos, muchas veces y a pesar de su evidente cansancio ella había respondido a sus caricias, había susurrado su nombre en medio de la pasión.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo él finalmente.- Serena es la mujer para mi.

- Por cierto Lita y yo nos casaremos al comienzo del verano.

- Muchas felicidades entonces.

- Quiero que sea una hermosa fiesta, Lita se merece lo mejor.

- ¿La amas mucho verdad?

- Ella lo es todo para mi.

- ¿Andrew como supiste que la amabas?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- Le pregunto.- Tiene algo que ver Serena en todo esto.

- No, pero me cuesta creer que con lo mujeriego que eras antes de volver aquí ahora solo tengas una mujer.

- Cuando volvimos para que tomaras posesión de tu feudo y la vi por primera vez ya ninguna otra mujer me importo, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en ella, en estar cerca, no soportaba verla cerca de otro hombre, no quería que ningún otro la mirara.

- Pero nunca mostraste estar molesto por algo así.

- Porque a diferencia de lo que tu haces, yo supe desde el primer momento que la amaba.

- ¿A diferencia de mi? No te entiendo.

- Darien hazme caso piensa en lo que sientes por Serena y mientras antes sea mejor.- Andrew cabalgo más rápido.

- ¿Lo que siento por Serena?- Murmuro muy bajo.

¿Qué es lo que siento por Serena? Aquella pregunta retumbo en su mente, lo cierto era que esa misma pregunta se la había hecho hace ya algunas emanas atrás, una mañana cuando había despertado al amanecer, Serena estaba acurrucada a su lado, uno de sus brazos pasaba sobre él, en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en la tranquilidad que ella le había dado, en lo contento que estaba con ella en sus brazos.

- ¡No te quedes atrás!- El grito de Andrew lo saco de sus pensamientos.

De modo que perdió el hilo de lo que tenia en la mente, sujeto con fuerza las riendas de u caballo y acorto la distancia que lo separaba de Andrew, ya tendría tiempo para analizar lo que sentía por Serena.

- Serena es hermoso.- Chibi Chibi miraba el hermoso vestido que le estaban mostrando.

- Ahora que el invierno termino debemos usar ropa más ligera, con el calor que hace no puedes cargar ropa abrigadora.

- Lo sé Serena.

- Toma pequeña.- Le sonrió.- Póntelo, Darien no tardará en llegar y quiero que te vea muy hermosa.

- Si.- La niña se cambio rápidamente de ropa.

- Ahora ven, voy a peinarte.

- Si Serena.

Ya era muy tarde, aunque aun el sol no se escondía, estaba por hacerlo, Darien entro en el castillo, habia sido una gran labor, pero estaba cansado y con hambre, bajo de su caballo y un chico de trece años fue para tomar su su caballo y llevarlo a los establos, tras despedirse el chico entro en el castillo.

- ¡Hermano!- Chibi Chibi iba corriendo hacia él.- Mira Serena me hiso un nuevo vestido.

- Estas preciosa hermana.- Le sonrió a la pequeña, ella estaba dando una vuelta, obviamente mostrándole su nuevo vestido.- Una hermosa niña.

- Gracias hermano.

- Dime pequeña. . . ¿Dónde esta Serena?- Miro en todas direcciones.

- Aquí Darien.- Serena apareció, al parecer ella también lucia un nuevo vestido.

- Estas hermosa esposa.

- Gracias marido.

- Ire a mostrarle a Zafiro mi nuevo vestido.- La niña se fue, dejándolos a ambos solos.

- ¿Tienes hambres?- Le pregunto Serena.- La cena será servida prontamente.

- Pues si tengo hambre.

- ¿Fue productivo tu paseo?

- Si, tengo muchos planes, creo que podremos aumentar las cosechas para la próxima temporada.

- Me alegra mucho.- Serena iba a volverse, tenía que hacer algunas cosas aun.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Darien la abrazo.- ¿Es un nuevo vestido?

- Si.- Admitió realmente sorprendida, no había esperado que él no notase.- Es un vestido para la temporada de calor.

- Oye. . .- Darien comenzó a besarla.- Serena. . .

- Alguien puede vernos. . .- Trato de detenerlo.

- Al diablo con los demás, eres mi mujer, y tengo el derecho de besarte donde yo quiera.- La estrecho contra suyo.- Mi mujer.

- Si. . .- Le entrego sus labios, últimamente ansiaba con mayor frecuencia los besos de su esposo, estaba perdiendo el juicio por su esposa.

Estaba realmente asustada por la visita de Mina, estaba asegura de que Darien prácticamente se olvidaría de ella, necesitaba cada segundo con su esposo, ahora que estaban en relativa paz lo único que le hacia sentirse tranquila era estar en brazos de su esposo.

- Serena. . .- Darien le tomo por encima de la falda una de sus piernas.- Ven preciosa, ven al cuarto conmigo. . . La cena puede esperar.

- Si. . .- Ella sonrió.- Vamos. . .

**Castillo Tsukino.**

- ¿Qué dicen marido?- Lady Ikuko miro a su esposo.- ¿Hay alguna novedad?

- Llegaron hasta el cruce de los tres caminos, por lo que pudieron averiguar entre las casas que ahí hay es que ninguna comitiva bajo el nombre Kou ha pasado.

- Oh mi amor tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Yo también esposa.- Le dijo lord Tsukino.- Por eso envié a dos de mis jinetas más rápidos, ellos llegaran hasta el cruce de la región.

- ¿Es ese cruce que conecta con el camino que da hasta el castillo de Darien?

- Si mi amor, si lo que crees es cierto, Mina quizá haya cambiado de plan y quiera ir a casa de Serena antes de llegar aquí.

- ¿Qué hice mal esposo? ¿Qué hice para que sucediese todo esto?

- Nada esposa, tú no hiciste nada, no fue tu responsabilidad que Mina se enamorase de aquel Kou y menos que Serena haya decidido casarse y enfrentar aquella extraña situación con Darien.

- Pero yo. . .

- No esposa, no sigas, solo te harás daño innecesariamente.

- Si esposo.

- Ahora todo lo que tenemos que haces es esperar y ver que ocurre.

- Si marido.

**Castillo Chiba.**

Serena trataba de vestirse lo más rápido posible, se habían retrasado para la cena, se volvió para ver a su marido, Darien estaba sentado detrás de ella, le sonreía de buena gana, de modo que ella solo pudo hacer lo mismo.

- Vístete Darien.- Le Dijo después cuando fue consciente de que los minutos pasaban.

- ¿Es una orden esposa?

- Vamos a llegar tarde esposo, y todos nos van a quedar mirando raro.

- Deja a esos chismosos.- Darien la abrazo.- Pero como me convences con tanta rapidez hare lo que me pides, me vestiré.

Su marido tuvo el descaro de salir de la cama completamente desnudo, a pesar de que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo de esa forma, cuando estaban solos en el cuarto u esposa era libra de andar como quisiera, de todos modos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, iba a decirle que se cubriera pero nada salió de su boca, no podía hablar, la sola imagen de verlo así le gustaba y mucho.

- ¿Ya estas lista esposa?- Le pregunto Darien momentos después.

- Si.- Ella termino por sujetar uno de los lazos que le ayudaban a dar cintura a su vestido.-Bajemos.

A penas aparecieron en el salón varias miradas chismosas se posaron sobre ellos, incluso si ponía atención podía hasta escuchar los comentarios, se sentía muy avergonzada, pero a la vez feliz, ya que durante el invierno ella y Darien habían alcanzo una buena relación, su esposo la tomaba en cuenta en algunas decisiones sobre el feudo, le consultaba sobre muchos otros temas también, todo le indicaba que Darien estaba confiando en ella y que respetaba lo que tuviese que decir, ya que varias de sus ideas habían sido ejecutadas, como por ejemplo la construcción de una cabaña especial para que ella y las otras mujeres que habían aprendido del arte de las curaciones pudiesen atender a la gente.

- Toma asiento Serena.- Darien le ofreció una silla.- Por favor que sirvan la cena.

- Buenas noches Serena.- Le hablo Andrew.

- Buenas noches.- Saludo ella y para su alegría vio a Lita sentada también en la mesa.- Buenas noches Lita.

- Buenas noches mi lady. . .

- Lita por favor, pronto serás la esposa de Andrew, somos amigas ahora, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

- Si mi. . .

- Lita. . .- La interrumpio ella.

- Si Serena.- La castaña le sonrio.

- Vamos a comer.- Darien hiso una seña y las criadas entraron al salón cargando la comida y la bebida.

- ¿Serena por qué tardaste tanto?- Chibi Chibi la miraba.- Yo iba a subir a buscarte cuando te vi venir.

- Yo. . .- ¿Era idea suya o sus mejillas estaban subiendo de temperatura.- Me retrase por que tenia que terminar de cocer pequeña.

- ¿Y tú donde estabas hermano?- Volvió a preguntar la niña

- ¿Eh?- Darien que había aprovecha que Serena estaba hablando con su hermana para beber un trago de cerveza se atraganto, tras toser un poco se recuperó.- Yo subí a verificar algunas cosas al solar. . .

Ambas respuesta parecieron tranquilizar a la pequeña, de modo que el resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, la curiosidad incomoda de su hermana fue contrarrestada por Serena, cada que la niña iba a hacer alguna pregunta que todos sabían que sería extraña la lady le preguntaba cosas sobre Zafiro, así que cuando la pequeña se canso de hablar los adultos comenzaron a hacer comentario sobre la futura boda.

- De modo que será en verano.- Concluyo Serena.- Me parece un hermosa temporada.

- Aprovecharemos el buen clima.- Le dijo Andrew.

- Lita ya tienes ideas para tu vestido de novia.

- Aun no mi. . . Quiero decir Serena.

- Quiero ayudarte.

- Oh gracias Serena.

- Mañana mismo comenzaremos a ver qué tipo de vestido podemos hacer.

Andrew sonrió ante la amistad que había entre su mujer y Serena, apreciaba de todo corazón que la rubia fuera a ayudar a Lita, como ella había crecido sin madre y solo bajo la protección de Luna no tenía muchas mujeres con quien hablar de lo detalles de la boda.

- Podemos ir a la aldea a ver telas. . .

- Nada de eso esposa.- Darien interrumpió por primera vez aquella conversación.- Con la llegada de la primavera los comerciantes de tela y otras cosas abundan por estos lugares, solo tienes que esperar un una fila de a los menos cinco comerciantes diferentes llegaran aquí a las puertas del castillo.

- ¿Eso es cierto?- Serena recordaba que su padre solía encargar las telas a petición de su madre en la corte, pocas veces los comerciantes iban a su casa.- Bueno entonces eso seria muy bueno.

- Verás que lo comerciantes traen muy buenas telas.

- Si Darien.

- Serena ya tengo sueño.- Dijo Chibi Chibi al rato después.

- Bien, vamos pequeña.

- Buenas noches a todos.- La niña salto de la silla hasta el suelo.

- Que tengan buena noche.- Serena se levanto pero cuando iba a caminar Darien la detuvo tomando su mano.

- No tardes esposa, te espero en el cuarto.

- Si Darien.- Serena fue al encuentro de la niña, quien ya estaba en la salida del salón.

- Mi amor.- Darien oyo la voz de Andrew quien se dirigía a su mujer.- A la hora de compras las telas no dudes en comprar todo lo que quieras.

- Pero. . .

- Nada de peros, tendrás todo el dinero que quieras para hacer tus compras.

- Si Andrew.

- Por lo visto Lita siempre te hace caso.- Murmuro Darien.

- Ella siempre quiere agradarme.- Comento el rubio.- Pero no creas que no discute conmigo, cuando lo hace se enfada y mucho.

- ¡Andrew!- Lita le dio un codazo.

- Lo siento mi amor, pero no te preocupes, Darien es de confianza.

- Lo sé pero me haces ver como una regañona. . .

- Tranquila Lita.- Intervino Darien.- Serena hace lo mismo conmigo, algunas veces concuerda conmigo, otras discute.

- Todas las mujeres somos así mi lord.

- Tienes razón. Miro a la castaña.- Preferiría que desde ahora me llamases por mi nombre, eres la mujer de mi mejor amigo y compañero de batallas, además ya no eres una criada en esta casa.

- Lo intentare. . . Darien.

- Bien yo también me retiro que tengan buena noche.- Darien se levantó.

-. . . Y el valeroso caballero protector de la princesa de la luna le ofreció una hermosa flor como regalo.- Concluyo Serena su historia de aquella noche.

- ¿El caballero ama mucho a la princesa de la luna verdad Serena?

- Si pequeña, la quiere mucho, por esa la cuida y protege.

- Tus historias son muy hermosas Serena.- Chibi Chibi se acurruco en la cama y abrazo la muñeca que tiempo atrás le había regalado.- Buenas noches Serena.

- Duerme bien mi cielo.- Le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto.

Abandono el cuarto cuando la niña dio un gran bostezo, camino con tranquilidad, tenia una hermosa vida en ese castillo, rogaba a los cielo que nada impidiera que las cosas siguiesen así, que Darien siguiera siendo su hombre tanto dentro como fuera de la cama.

- Serena. . .- Una voz ronca le susurro cerca mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo.

- ¡No!- Iba a defenderse.

- Tranquila.- El extraño la hiso volverse, era su esposo.- Soy yo preciosa.

- ¿Cómo es posible que cambies asi el tono de voz? Logras asustarme fácilmente.

- Me gusta verte asi, un poco asustada.- Darien la tomo en sus brazos.- ¿Ya se durmió?

- Si, cayo rendida de sueño cuando acabe de contarle el cuento.

- ¿Y que hiso ahora el valeroso caballero por proteger a la princesa de la luna?

- Pues la protegió de los malos que quería llevársela del palacio.- Le dijo mientras ponían las manos alrededor del cuello de su marido.- ¿Ahora que harás esposo?

- Mmm. . . Lo que llevo todo el dia. . .

- No todo el dia esposo, me llevaste a la cama antes de la cena.- Intervino ella.

- Bien como tu digas, lo que tu digas esposa.- Darien la sujeto con fuerza a su esposa, y comenzó a caminar hasta los aposentos que compartía con su esposa.

Serena se entregó feliz a los placeres que su esposo podía hacer despertar en ella, pero incluso en aquel momento en que Darien dormía plácidamente a su lado y sin dejar de abrazarla ella no podía dejar de imaginarse a Mina en aquel castillo, al lado de Darien, ambos riendo mientras ella trataba de acercarse a su marido, mientras rogaba por que no la dejara.

- Darien. . . Darien. . . ¡Darien!

- Serena.- Alguien le hablaba.- Serena despierta.

Abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar llorar, la imagen de sus sueños no podía alejarse de su mente, no podía y aquello la estaba matando.

- ¿Serena qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- Darien que estaba a su lado la tenía sujeta de los hombros.

- Darien. . .- Susurro entre lágrimas.- Darien.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza, aunque sabía que nada ni nadie iba a poder ayudarla a mantener a Darien a su lado cuando llegase el momento de tener que ver frente a frente a Mina.

- Tranquila mi preciosa.- La consoló su esposo abrazándola.- Tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño.

- Si.- Concordó ella reconfortada entre sus brazos.

- Vamos a dormir, mañana no recordaras este mal sueño.

- Si.

Se durmió al poco tiempo, en brazos de su esposo pudo conciliar el sueño, pero el que si estaba despierto y cuidando de ella fue su esposo, Darien se la quedó mirando durante largo rato, algo le estaba pasando a Serena, aquel no había sido un simple mal sueño, ella estaba sufriendo por algo, y tenía que ver con él, lo había llamado en sus sueños, a él, solo a él.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, Serena no volvió a tener aquellos sueños malos, pero a pesar de eso Darien seguía preocupado por su esposa, muchas veces la notaba asustada, sobre todo cuando alguien extraño se acercaba al castillo, quizá temiese la llegada de alguien por ejemplo de aquel extraño hombre que estuvo preguntando por ella.

¿Tendría miedo Serena de ese hombre? ¿Quién podría ser? Su esposa tenía miedo, podía verlo, pero también había otra cosa que lo estaba perturbando, Serena ya no lo miraba de la misma forma que antes, era como si el amor que le tenía se estuviese extinguiendo, aunque su actitud seguía siempre la misma, atenta a lo que él le pedía, correspondía a su caricias en la noche, de hecho pedía más.

- Darien.- Alguien le toco el hombro.

- ¿Eh?- Se volvió para ver a su amigo.- ¿Pasa algo?

- Viene llegando un comerciante de telas, ya mande a llamar a Serena y Lita.

- Bien. . .- De pronto miro a su amigo, Andrew era muy observador.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- La que quieras.

- ¿Han notado algún cambio de actitud un Serena?

- Pues ahora que lo preguntas. . .- Andrew lo miro a los ojos.- Si, la he notado extrañan, como más tímida.

- Lo sabía, hace algunas noches atrás tuvo un mal sueño parecía asustado y me llamaba a mí, tenía algún miedo respecto a mi, al menos eso creo.

- Como si tuviese miedo de perderte.

- Exacto.- Concordó.- ¿Qué crees que pueda estarle pasando?

- Pues obviamente tiene que ver contigo.- Le dijo el rubio.- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente?

- Porque sé que no me lo diría, es como si estuviese alejándose de mi.

- Mira amigo, lo único que puedes intentar hacer es hablar con ella.

- Si. . .- Miro hacías las puertas del castillo, el comerciante iba entrando con un gran carro, también vio a su mujer esperándolo en medio del patio, decidió ir con ella.- Voy allá.

- . . . La mejores telas mi señora.- Escucho que decía el comerciante, un hombre medio gordo.- Puede usted ver las que quiera.

- Ven Lita.- Vio a Serena.- Estoy segura de que encontraremos buenas telas para tu vestido de novia.

- Serena.- Le dijo él interviniendo.

- Dime.- Le dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.- ¿Pasa algo?

- Quiero que escojas telas para ti también, las que tu quieras.

- Pero. . .

- Por favor.- Rogo él al verla dudar.

- Bien, será como tu digas.

Se divirtió al ver a su esposa escogiendo telas no solo para ella sino para Lita, dado que Andrew le había dado la misma orden, al finalizar la compra el hombre estaba muy contento, entre ambas mujeres había comprado todas sus telas, los criados fueron a ayudarlas a llevar los rollos hasta el interior del castillo.

- Mi lord.- Un chico joven se acercó.- Se acerca una comitiva de a lo menos veinte a veinticinco personas.

- ¿Portan alguna bandera en especial?- Pregunto Darien, pero estaba más preocupado la ver que Serena se había sobresaltado al escuchar la noticia.

- Una bandera azul, la imagen no se puede ver.

- Déjalos entrar.- Si se trataba de el hombre que pregunto hace tiempo por su mujer iba a sacar su espada cuanto antes.

- Darien.- Andrew le susurro bajo.- Serena ha palidecido.

- Lo he visto.- Se acercó a su esposa.- Serena.

- Si.- Hasta su voz había cambiado.

- Quédate a mi lado.- Estaba dispuesto a proteger a su esposa a toda costa.

- Si.- Serena miro disimuladamente a Lita, había encontrado en ella una buena amiga y al parecer la castaña entendía su miedo.

- Ahí vienen entrando.- Andrew les informo.

La respiración de Serena comenzó a dificultarse al ver reconocer a uno de los hombres que encabezaba la comitiva, algunos otros hombres le seguían, luego un carro y al finalizar otros cinco hombre, siendo el que los comandaba alguien a quien ella conocía.

- Yaten. . . Seiya.- Los habia reconocido a los dos.

- ¿Serena tú los conoces?-Al parecer su esposo no los reconocía.

- Ellos son. . . Son los. . .

- Lord Chiba.- Intervino Yaten.- Mi nombre es Yaten Kou, hemos venido aquí a petición de mi esposa.

Darien sintió a su esposa mover hacia atrás chocando con él, no estaba seguro de entender que hacia esa gente ahí, lo único que le importaba era su esposa, estaba asustada y mucho.

- ¡Serena!

Una rubia salio del carro, por unos momentos tardo en reconocerla, pero al verla mejor lo noto, era Mina, estaba muy diferente a la muchacha que el recordaba.

- ¡Serena hermana!- La mayor de las hijas Tsukino iba a acercándose.

- Mina. . .- Las fuerzas de Serena se agotaron.

- ¡Serena!- Darien alcanzo a detenerla antes de que ella cayera al suelo, su esposa se había desmayado.- Serena despierta.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Camony: **¡Llegaron Mina y Seiya! Por ahora la que está sufriendo en Serena, pero ya le va a tocar a Darien. ¿Qué sucederá en esta visita? Eso aún no se sabe.

**Flakis: **No solo te imaginaste que Seiya pudiese ir al castillo sino que ya llego. ¿Qué hará Seiya al ver la clase de relación de Serena y Darien?

**Eli Chiba: **Los celos de Darien aún no se van y crecerán cuando se de cuenta de que Seiya no viene a una simple visita.

**Yesqui2000: **Darien ya está comenzando a preguntarse qué es lo que siente por su esposa, eso es un punto a favor pero. . . ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con Mina en ese castillo?

**Awase Kagami Ayumi: **Mina se le escapo a sus padres por lo que veo, los Tsukino no pudieron hacer mucho, esperemos que pasa con ella.

**Moonliss: **Ahora no solo será sufre Darien sufre, sino que Serena también pasara otra vez por una nueva etapa de sufrimiento.

**Malistrix: **Pues aun no sé nada de bebes en el horno, primero pasaran por otro tenso momento con los Kou ahí.

**Barbielove: **Pues aún no se da cuenta, pero lo estaba pensando y analizando y mientras hace eso Seiya está entrando por la puerta grande del castillo.

**Moon86: **What do you believe that it could happen now with Mina and Seiya there in the castle?

**Ishy-24: **¿Cuál será el propósito de Mina? ¿Qué hará Seiya al ver a Serena? Chibi Chibi, no podían faltar sus preguntas.

**Madamemoon: **Pues en un principio la que sufrirá será Serena. ¿Qué hará darían al ver que Seiya esta enamorado de su esposa?

**Alitre: **Thank you, I hope that I agree on this one be of your pleasure.

**Princesa Selene Mai: **Mucho, mucho afecto entre esos dos, pero las cosas pueden cambiar entre los miedos de Serena y los celos de Darien.

**Harmonystar: **Más preocúpate de los celos de Darien cuando se dé cuenta de que Seiya ama a su esposa, con lo posesivo que es no quiero ver que pasara.

**Patricia Castro: **Entre Mina y Seiya cualquiera de los dos puede arruinar la tranquilidad y paz de la pareja. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué pasara?

**Abril Odette: **Amiga por ahora nuestro lord no sabe qué hacer, está preocupado por la extraña actitud de su esposa, pero ahora con Mina ahí las cosas pueden cambiar.

**UsagiShild: **Amiga actualizo tan pronto como puedo, pero que este capítulo te guste.

**Ediebella: **Pues mucha felicidad no creo que tengas a partir de ahora, pero hay que ver que ocurre con esta visita de Mina y Seiya.

**Amigas/os, aquí les dejo el nuevo y emocionante capítulo de esta historia, espero que le les guste y feliz fin de semana para todas/os ustedes, muchos saludos.**


	15. Tensión

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**Tensión.**

Al dejar a su mujer en la cama Darien se sentó a su lado, estaba pálida, aquello no le gustaba para nada, no se necesitaba ser un gran genio para saber que había algo que estaba perturbando a Serena, y tuvo el presentimiento que se debía a la llegada inesperada de los Kou.

- Lita.- Le hablo a la castaña.- Haz algo por favor.

- Si Darien.- La muchacha se le acerco.

- Dime una cosa Lita.- Darien no despegaba la mirada de su mujer.- ¿No has notado algún cambio en Serena? Desde hace un buen par de día la he notado muy nerviosa, casi asustada.

- Ella no es la misma hace semanas.

- ¿Qué crees que le puede estar pasando?

- Yo. . .- Lita se mordió el labio inferior, había prometido guardar silencio y era una promesa que iba a cumplir.- Solo Serena sabe que es lo que la atormenta de esta forma.

- Mmm. . .- Serena comenzó a moverse, aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Creo que está despertando.- Murmuro Darien acercándose.- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

- Por supuesto.

- Y por favor ayuda a Andrew a atender a los recién llegados.

- Sí.

Darien se fijó en el momento en que la puerta se cerró, se volvió hacia su esposa y se la quedó mirando, ella comenzaba a moverse poco a poco, le toco la mejilla y luego la frente, no había alguna señal de fiebre.

- Mmm. . .- Serena abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro lleno de preocupación de su esposo.- Darien. . . ¿Qué me paso?

- Te desmayaste y te tome en brazos antes de que hubieses caído al suelo.

- Gracias. . .

- No tienes que darme las gracias, eres mi esposa es mi deber cuidarte.- La miro a los ojos.- Dime qué es lo que te está sucediendo Serena.

- No había comido nada en toda la mañana, y supongo que el calor de la mañana mientras estamos viendo las telas me canso, eso fue todo.- Murmuro la rubia.

- Serena sea lo que sea que te está perturbando solo dime, soy tu esposo, nadie puede protegerte mejor que yo.- Darien le tomo las manos.- Solo yo puedo cuidarte como tú te mereces.

- Darien. . .

En aquel momento lo que más necesitaba era ese tipo de apoyo por tarde de su marido, sus palabras le llegaban hasta lo profundo del corazón y la habían albergar esperanzas de que podría soportar la visita de Mina sin mayores problemas, se sentó en la cama y le sonrió.

- De verdad no es nada grave. . .

- Tus malos sueños.- Intervino Darien sin dejar pasar más segundos.- Esos sueños son en relación conmigo y no lo niegues porque es a mí a quien llama en tus sueños, soy yo quien está perturbándote.

- No Darien.- Ella se apresuró a hablar.- No eres tú, te lo juro.

- ¿Entonces por qué. . .?

- Estoy bien, de verdad, te lo prometo.- Iba a ponerse de pie para demostrárselo pero él se lo impidió.

- No, vas a quedarte aquí recostada hasta la hora del almuerzo.- Le ordeno su marido.- No me voy a arriesgar a que te desmayes de nuevo y no pueda estar ahí para ayudarte.

- Pero los recién llegados.

- Andrew y Lita están acomodándolos.- Le explico.- Tu no debes preocuparte de nada, sabes que Lita está más que capacitada para hacerlo.

- Lo sé, es solo que la llegada de mi hermana me ha tomado por sorpresa, no se suponía que debía llegar tan pronto. . .- Se calló al darse cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta.

- De modo que sabias que ella iba a venir.- Darien la miraba a los ojos.

- Hace un tiempo Mina me escribió pero dijo que antes pasaría a casa de mis padres y que no era seguro si venía aquí.- Mintió rápidamente.- Yo pensé que llegaría más a mitad de la primavera, aún no había comenzado a hacer los arreglos.

- Entiendo, supongo que no nos afectara mucho esta llegada sorpresa.

- Creo que si.- Le dijo la joven algo tímida, se sorprendió al ver que Darien se estaba sacando las botas y gran parte de su ropa.- ¿Qué haces?

- Te conozco pequeña, si me voy y te dejo sola en esta cuarto no vas a descansar, de modo que estaré aquí contigo el resto de la mañana.

- Pero tus deberes. . .

- Al diablo con eso.- Darien abrió las mantas de la cama y se metió ahí.- Ahora ven aquí.

Serena se dejó abrazar por su esposo, esa comodidad era la que la mantenía tranquila y lejos de aquellos pensamientos sobre que Darien iba a dejarla, el solo hecho de que él se estuviese quedando a su lado de esa forma debía decirle algo.

Mientras tanto Lita y Andrew le mostraban a los Kou sus habitaciones, el rubio había detectado algo en el caballero de pelo negro, su expresión se había endurecido cuando Darien había tomado a Serena en sus brazos, si no mal recordaba ese hombre se llamaba Seiya y durante su años en el castillo Tsukino recordaba claramente los rumores que decían que él estaba enamorado de Serena.

- Si necesitan alguna otra cosa para su comodidad no duden en decírmelo por favor.- Oyó la voz de su mujer.

- ¿Cuándo podre ver a mi hermana?- Mina Kou hiso la pregunta.

- Serena quizá quiera descansar hasta la hora de la comida.- Lita respondía rápidamente.

- ¿Serena?- Mina miraba a la castaña realmente asombrada.- ¿Llamas a mi hermana por su nombre?

- Bueno ella nos ha pedido que sea de esa forma.- Fue la respuesta de la castaña.

- Serena siempre ha gustado de sociabilizar con las criadas. . .

- Lady Mina.- Andrew no soporto más.- Lita no es una criada, es mi futura esposa, y yo soy la mano derecho de Darien, de modo que solicito respeto para mi prometida.

- Lo siento.- La rubia parecía afectada.- Yo no lo sabía.

- Ahora no tiene importancia.- Andrew se tranquilizó.- Pueden refrescarse aquí y bajar cuando estén listos, si tienen hambre o sed los atenderemos.

- Gracias.- Por primera vez el plateado les hablo.- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

- Ahora los dejamos. . .- Tomo a Lita de la cintura.

- Andrew mi amor todo esto es muy raro.- Lita iba bajando por la escalera son su amado.- ¿Por qué crees que han venido?

- Las intenciones de lady Kou no las conozco mi amor, pero el que me preocupa es el hermano de lord Kou.

- ¿Sir Seiya?

- Dejame explicártelo mi amor.- Andrew la miro.- Cuando Darien y yo vivíamos en el castillo Tsukino también lo hacían los hermanos Kou, casi desde que llegaron comenzaron los rumores de que Seiya Kou estaba enamorado de Serena.

- Oh no. . .

- Y por la reacción que tuvo al desmayo de Serena me hiso pensar que esos rumores son ciertos.

- ¿Crees que eso pueda significar un problema para Serena?

- Mas un problema para Darien, es demasiado celoso.

- ¿Celoso? ¿Crees entonces que ya se haya dado cuenta. . .?

- Aun no, los celos lo están cegando.

- ¿Celos de qué? Todo el mundo y sobre todos los hombres tanto del castillo como de la aldea saben que Serena muere de amor por Darien, nadie le se ha acercado de forma tal que despierte los celos.

- No fue alguien del castillo y la aldea, un extraño llego hace algunos meses preguntando por Serena y el estado de su matrimonio, Darien solo sueña con acabar con ese sujeto si lo que quiere es llevarse a su esposa.

- ¿Crees que sea sir Seiya el extraño que llego al pueblo?

- Lo estoy comenzando a pensar a decir verdad.

- No creo que esta visita traiga nada positivo mi amor.

- Yo también lo creo.

- Pobre Serena. . .

- Pobre Darien.- Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿De verdad ya te sientes bien?- Le pregunto Darien a su mujer mientras bajaban a almorzar.

- Si, creo que la pequeña siesta ayudo mucho.- Eso y haber dormido en tus brazos y que no me hubieses dejado en todo momento, dijo mentalmente.

- Si te vuelves a sentir mal no dudes en decírmelo.

- Si Darien.

Al entrar en el salón diviso inmediatamente a su hermana mayor y al esposo de esta, ambos hablaban de buena gana con Lita, sintió la mano de su marido en su espalda, en una clara señal para que se reunieran con ellos, respiro hondo y trato de mantenerse calmada y no dejarse llevar por el miedo.

- Serena.- Mina noto que se acercaba.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

- Si ya me siento muy bien.- Trato de sonreír.- ¿El viaje fue tranquilo?

Era la peor pregunta que podía haber hecho, pero ya estaba hecha y al parecer Mina seguía sin notar que ella estaba terriblemente nerviosa, cuanto deseaba que algo o alguien la ayudara en ese momento, lo que fuera.

- ¡Serena!- Para su eterna alegría escucho el grito de Chibi Chibi.- ¡Serena mira!

- ¿Qué es mi pequeña?- Serena se acuclillo para acercarse a la niña.

- Mi muñeca está perdiendo un brazo.- La niña parecía triste, le entrego la muñeca de trapo y en efecto el brazo se estaba descociendo.

- Tranquila mi pequeña, solo hay que coser el brazo.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? No quiero perder a mi muñeca es la que más me gusta porque tu la hiciste.- La niña pareció notar la presencia de los demás.- Hola. . .

- Chibi Chibi ella es mi hermana mayor Mina.- Le explico.- Y el hombre a su lado es su esposo Yaten.

- Y yo soy Seiya. . .- Otra voz invadió el salón.

- ¿Seiya?- Serena se volvió para ver al dueño de la voz.- Bienvenido Seiya.

Darien noto un sutil cambio en la voz de su esposa, y comenzó a molestarse, Serena parecía contenta de tener a ese sujeto cerca suyo, fue en ese momento que recordó algo que Andrew le había dicho mientras iban camino al castillo Tsukino, cuando él iba por su prometida.

"_Se rumoreaba que Seiya se había enamorado de Serena"_

¿Y si ese Seiya fuese quien había andado en la aldea preguntando por su esposa? Por la mirada que el otro pelinegro le estaba dando a su esposa aquello ya no debía ser una suposición sino una realidad.

- Serena.- Se acercó a su esposa.- La comida ya está por servirse vamos a sentarnos.

- Si Darien.

Le dio una mirada de advertencia al otro hombre, iba a dejarle claro que Serena era su esposa, su mujer, la llevo hasta su lugar en la mesa y se sentó asegurándose de que su hermana menor se sentara al otro lado, formando una barrera entre su esposa y ese hombre.

- Dime Serena como te va en estas tierras.- Hablo Mina.- Por lo que veo te has manejado muy bien aquí.

- Tengo mucho ayuda.- Fue la corta respuesta de Serena.- ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

- Oh la vida con mi Yaten es magnífica.- Dijo la otra rubia.- Además visitamos constantemente la corte dado que el feudo de la familia de él está a solo un día de camino.

- Entiendo.

- Pero tu Serena. Vives aquí tan alejada de todo, de nuestros padres, de la corte. . .

- Me gusta mi vida aquí.

- Serena es feliz aquí.- Intervino Chibi Chibi.

- Oh pequeña no puedes decir eso eres muy niña aun para expresar ese tipo de palabras.- Murmuro Mina con algo de burla.- No sabía que dejaban a los niños pequeños sentarse con los adultos.

Darien noto inmediatamente que su hermana se retraía, las palabras de Mina Kou la habían afectado, el resto de la comida no volvió a decir nada más excepto cada vez que Serena o él mismo le hacían alguna pregunta. La última vez que había visto a su hermana así fue en la época que Chibi Chibi le tenía miedo a él. Cuando terminaron de comer Darien solo tenia un objetivo, hacer que Serena estuviese a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ese maldito hombre Kou.

- ¿Serena por qué no me enseñas el castillo?- Le pregunto Mina.

- Lo siento debo ir a coser la muñeca de Chibi Chibi. . .

- Pero eso puede hacerlo cualquier criada. . .

- Me gusta hacerlo.- La interrumpió Serena.- La niña no puede esperar, ven vamos Chibi Chibi.

- Si Serena.

Sonrió al ver que su hermana volvió a ser como antes, alegre y feliz de estar con Serena, además de que al querer coser la muñeca significaba que estaría en alguno de los cuartos de arriba sola con la niña, nadie más, en especial ningún otro pelinegro iría con ellas.

- Andrew y yo podemos enseñarles al castillo esposa.- Hablo Darien.- Nos podemos reunir después en los patios Serena.

- Si Darien.- Su esposa tomo a la niña de la mano y juntas desaparecieron camino a las escaleras.

- Bien si son tan amables de seguirme a mi y a Andrew.- Les sonio a los Kou, en especial a su nuevo enemigo.

- Serena tu hermana no me quiere.- Fue lo primero que dijo Chibi Chibi cuando entraron en el cuarto conyugal del lord y la lady.- Cuando me hablo de esa forma me sentí mal.

- Oh mi cielo, Mina es así, ella prefiere estar rodeada de criados que le sirvan a estar con una niña tan hermosa y cariñosa como tu.

- Tú si me quieres Serena.- La niña la abrazo.- ¿Siempre vamos a estar juntas verdad?

- Eh. . .- ¿Cómo decirle a una niña que ella bien podría irse de ahí? Pero esa no era la respuesta.- Hasta que un caballero venga y pida tu mano en matrimonio mi pequeña, estaremos juntas hasta ese momento.

- ¿Un caballero?

- Claro mi cielo.- Serena busco la cajita donde guardaba todas sus agujas e hilos.- Ahora veamos que podemos hacer por tu muñeca.

- Cuando sea más grande me tienes que enseñar a coser, haces maravillosas cosas, todo mis nuevos vestidos los has hecho tu.

- Tus deditos aun son muy pequeños, debes tener dedos con mayor fuerza, coser mi pequeña no es tarea fácil.

- Lo sé.

- Tiene un feudo muy grande por lo que veo lord Chiba.- Comento Yaten Kou cuando el grupo estaba en los patios viendo el movimiento de la gente.- Es impresionante.

- Puede llamarme Darien.

- Por cierto.- Seiya hablo de pronto.- ¿Será que puede pedir la atención de una curandera? Tengo una herida que me hice durante el viaje.

Darien sabía que el intruso solo decía eso puesto que sabía de las habilidades de su esposa, pero no iba a dejarlo acercarse a su Serena, ella era suya y de nadie más.

- Lita por favor.- Se volvió hacia la mujer de su amigo.- ¿Qué criada puede hacer ese trabajo?

- Hay varias Darien, pondré a la más calificada para atender a sir Seiya.

- Que se haga cuanto antes.- Miro a Seiya.- Una de las criadas atenderá su problema. . .

- Gracias.- Recibió por parte del otro hombre una sínica mirada de odio.

Se habían declarado enemigos desde ese preciso momento, las miradas de ambos transmitían un odio grande.

- Darien.- Intervino Andrew.- ¿Seguimos con el recorrido?

- Si. . . Sigamos por favor, puedo mostrarles el taller donde fabricamos nuestra cerveza.

- Yo quisiera hablar con mi hermana.- Intervino Mina algo nerviosa.

- Serena ya se reunirá con nosotros, pasa mucho tiempo con Chibi Chibi de modo que solo vendrá cuando acabe su labor.

- Ya veo.- Parecía decepcionada.

- No es necesario esperar por mi.- Serena apareció.- Ya estoy aquí.

Darien se volvió para verla, se había cambiado de vestido y tenía que admitir que lucía más bonita que nunca, lo cual lo preocupo, era evidente que había trabajado en su apariencia y todo parecía indicar que era por la presencia de aquel Kou en su castillo

¡Era imperdonable! Serena no podía haberse arreglado de aquella manera tan hermosa para un hombre que no era su esposo, ella no podía haberle hecho eso.

- Darien.- Le hablo su esposa preocupada.- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No solo estaba pensando.- Le respondió rápidamente.- ¿Ya fue solucionado el tema de la muñeca?

- Oh si, solo tuve que hacer un rápido trabajo de costura.

- ¿Mina estas bien?- Ambos oyeron la voz de Yaten Kou hablándole a su esposa.

- Claro que si, no te preocupes.- La rubia esposa del clan Kou miro a su hermana.- Yaten está muy preocupado debido a mi estado. . . Estoy embarazada y me han dicho que los malestares son completamente normales en los primeros tres o cuatro meses.

- Entiendo.- Serena respiro aliviada, si Mina estaba embarazada de Yaten no tenía motivos como para quitarle a su marido y por su parte Darien no se iba a interesar en una mujer casada y embarazada de otro hombre.- ¿Para cuándo vas a tenerlo?

- Una partera de castillo de mi marido me ha dicho que para el final del mediado del otoño, quizá incluso a finales de este.

De modo que su hermana debía tener menos de cuatro meses, había hecho un viaje muy largo para su estado, algo o alguien debía de haberla obligado a viajar, una mujer en aquel estado estaba arriesgando mucho.

- Si sientes muchos malestares Lita y yo podemos llevarte a tus habitaciones para que descanses.

- Si muchas gracias.- La mujer se volvió hacia su marido.- Iré a descansar un poco, no te preocupes voy a estar bien.

Serena respiro hondo, a pesar de que iban a contar con la presencia de Lita, no era suficiente para asegurar una relativa paz entre ellas dos, pero necesitaba saber el motivo el viaje de su hermana, conocía a Mina, ella no era una mala chica de modo que no podía siquiera pensar en la idea que estuviese ahí para hacerle daño y que Darien se alejara de ella definitivamente.

- Pareces feliz aquí Serena.- Le dijo Mina cuando estaban en el cuarto.- Yo no he dejado de pensar en cómo te trate antes de huir de casa de nuestros padres. . .

- Eso ya es pasado. . .

- Es importante Serena, no tenía derecho a hablarte de esa forma ni mucho menos hacer las cosas que hice, por eso vine aquí. .

- Arriesgando incluso tu embarazo. . .- Mientras ablandaba la almohada de la cama, podía ver a Lita que cerraba las ventanas del cuarto.- Ven recuéstate.

- Tenía que hablar contigo.- Le dijo Mina mientras hacia lo que le decía.- Y en especial hablar con Darien. . . Sé que aún no es el momento, pero necesito hablar con él.

- Entiendo. . .- Serena sintió como su respiración se iba, no se esperaba un confesión tan abierta de parte de su hermana.- Ya podrás tener tiempo para hablar con él. . .

- Y contigo.- Mina le tomo el brazo.- ¿Podemos hablar ahora? Puedes decirle a tu criada. . .

- Lita es no es mi criada es mi amiga.- La interrumpió.

- Lo siento, ya me lo habían dicho.- Lady Kou miro a su hermana.- Pero es importante. . .

- Ya tendremos tiempo para descansar.- Le dijo.- Ahora toma una siesta, y después podrás reunirte con tu esposo, recuerda que él está preocupado por tu estado.

- Es cierto, Yaten está muy preocupado por mi.- Los ojos de Mina brillaron.- Lo amo tanto Serena.

¿Entonces por qué has venido a robarte a mi marido? En otras circunstancias se lo habría preguntado sin más preámbulos, pero ahora no estaba preparada para escuchar su respuesta, necesitaba reunir coraje para decirle que ella no iba a entregarle a Darien así de fácil.

- Eso puedo verlo.- Le dijo, mientras se acercaba a la salida y le hacia una seña a Lita para que la acompañara.- Nos vemos después, duerme bien.

Serena camino lentamente por el corredor de los cuartos, cuando estuvo más o menos lejos se apoyó en una de las puertas y miro a Lita.

- ¿La oíste verdad? Ha venido por Darien.

- Y por ti también. . .- Agrego Lita.- Su conducta es muy difícil de interpretar, mientras caminábamos por los patios no hablo mucho con Darien tan solo intercambio una o dos palabras.

- Naturalmente para evitar mostrar sus propósitos a su marido.

- ¿Eso crees de verdad?

- Ya no sé qué creer Lita.- Se sentía desesperada por dentro.- No sé cómo actuar frente a Darien, tengo tano miedo de que él siga amando a Mina incluso ahora que ella está embarazada.

- No vi a Darien interesado en ella.

- ¿De verdad?

- Recuerda que yo estaba con ellos cuando tu subiste con Chibi Chibi.- Le sonrió la castaña.- Pues no hubo nada raro, la actitud de Darien fue siempre la misma, como si ellos fueran una simple visita.

Confiaba en la palabra de su mejor amiga, pero sus miedos luchaban por cuestionar todo lo relacionado con Darien y su hermana mayor, tenía que mantenerse tranquila, de lo contrario iba a perder el juicio por los celos.

- Serena.- Darien de pronto se le acerco.

- ¿Ya acabo el recorrido?

- Yaten estaba muy preocupado por su esposa.- Murmuro él.- De modo que ahora debe estar con Mina, y el su hermano, aquel sujeto llamado Seiya decidió cabalgar un poco.

- Creí que estaba herido. . .

- ¿Seiya herido?- Interrumpió las palabras de Lita.- ¿Es muy grave su herida?

- No muy grave si ha decidido cabalgar.- Le respuesta de su marido no se hiso esperar, parecía molesto.- Lita Andrew debe estar buscándote.

- Si, nos vemos luego Serena.

- Oye Serena. . .- La hablo de pronto Darien.- Estas preciosa, veo que estas muy interesada en agradar a los visitantes.

- A los visitantes no, a ti.- Le dijo ella.

- ¿A mi?- La miro sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?

- Por qué te has preocupado mucho por mi salud y quería demostrarte que estoy bien. . .

- Pues lo haces bastante bien.- La estrecho entre sus brazos.- Serena dime una cosa.

- La que quieras.- Los ojos azules de su esposo la dejaba sin aliento.

- ¿Eres feliz aquí?

¿Por qué Darien le preguntaba algo así? ¿Acaso quería estar seguro de que ella no estaba contenta para hacer que su separación fuese tranquila? No quería responderle para darle un motivo para dejarla, pero ella no sabía mentir mucho menos con Darien.

- Yo soy feliz. . . Aquí contigo y con todos los demás.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

¿Por qué insistes en romper mi corazón? Quiso contra preguntar pero no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, simplemente asintió tratando de no ponerse a llorar y rogarle, implorarle si fuese necesario para que no la dejara, para que continuase a su lado aunque no la amase como ella si lo hacía.

- Serena.- Darien la estrecho con fuerza.- No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso.

- Darien. . .

- Shh. . .- Busco los labios de su mujer.- Dejame besarte, he estado tan preocupado por ti, quiero saber que estas bien y nada mejor que besarte.

- Pero. . .- No se suponía que eso debía pasar, había supuesto que su marido le iba a decir que iba a dejarla, pero eso no era lo que había pensado, su marido la estaba besando y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo por encima de su ropa.- Darien. . . Alguien puede vernos. . .

- Entonces ven conmigo.- La alzo en sus brazos.- A un lugar donde nadie nos moleste.

**En la aldea del feudo Chiba.**

- . . . Lo que se rumorea es que el lord persigue a su esposa en cualquier momento del día.- Susurro el hombre.- Incluso hay apuestas obre en que fechas podría lady Serena tener un bebé.

- Pero la otra vez dijiste que ellos no habían estado juntos como marido y mujer.

- Las cosas cambiaron amigo.- Le dijo el aldeano.- A los poco día que te fuiste de aquí llegaron rumores de que el lord y la lady incluso se acostaban juntos en los establos, las mujeres rumorean de que aún pueden encontrar heno en el cabello de lady Serena, pero solo como broma.

- Toma.- Le dio algunas monedas de oro.- Gracias por tu información.

- De nada, siempre es bueno ser recompensado.

Seiya volvió a su caballo, lo que había supuesto termino siendo verdad, desde que había visto a Serena y sobre todo la cercanía que parecía tener con su esposo había sabido que entre ellos dos había habido algún tipo de acercamiento sexual, pero había esperado que no fuese más que una suposición.

Hace meses, cuando había estado en aquella aldea se había ido con la idea de que Serena era infeliz, no había hecho el mínimo intento de acercarse a ella pues no tenía como sacarla de ese castillo para siempre, conocía la fama de Chiba, aunque se no quisiera a Serena como esposa tampoco iba a tolerar que cualquier otro se la quitara.

Iba a tener que buscar la forma de hablar con ella a solas, tenía que saber si era feliz o no con aquel Chiba, él sabía perfectamente que Serena nunca iba a corresponder a su amor, pero quería ayudarla a escapar del lugar donde no era feliz, monto sobre su caballo y decidió volver al castillo Chiba, cuanto antes hablase con Serena mejor.

**Castillo Chiba.**

No iba a quitarle la vista a su mujer, menos a ese Kou que pretendía quitársela, ya que era evidente que él no había venido en ese viaje por solo visitar, su instinto de guerrero le decía que pretendía quitarle lo suyo, pero no lo iba a conseguir.

- Darien.- Le hablo su esposa.- Darien. . .

- Lo siento estaba distraído.- Se volvió hacia su esposa.- ¿Pasa algo?

- No solo, solo que ya la cena será servida, tenemos que ir a sentarnos.

- Si.- Miro de nuevo a Seiya pero de reojo, tomo la mano de su esposa.- Vamos entonces, ya tengo hambre.

- Yo también.- De pronto había sentido un hambre enorme, en un principio lo había atribuido al haber hecho el amor con su esposo, pero ya había visitado la cocina hace poco más de una hora y seguía con hambre.

- ¿Por cierto donde esta Chibi Chibi?- Pregunto Darien, el solo hecho de contar con su hermana en la cena significaba una fuerte barrera para que ese Kou no se acercara a su mujer.

- Ya debe estar por aparecer, ella es muy inquieta por la presencia de Mina.- Y no es la única, pero no iba a decir eso.

- Mmm. . . Mandare a alguien a buscarla. . .

- ¡Serena!- La niña apareció de pronto corriendo hacia ellos.- Estaba jugando con Zafiro, pero él se quedó en la cocina cenando.

- Ven mi cielo vamos a sentarnos.- Le extendió la mano.- Hay mucha comida y muy deliciosa.

- Va a estar tu hermana, a ella no le gusto, hace poco la vi, dijo que Zafiro era un perro feo. . .

- Cariño no te preocupes por eso.

- Vamos niñas a sentarse.- Ordeno Darien al ver el fuerte lazo de amor que unía a su esposa con la pequeña.

- Me dijiste niña.- Le hablo Serena.

- Pues es que cuando estas al lado de mi hermana ambas parecen unas niñas pequeñas.

- Darien Chiba. . .- Ella refunfuño.- Eres un. . .

- Hermana, Darien.- Mina estaba acercándose a ellos de la mano de su esposo.- Ya me siento mucho mejor.

- Me alegro.- Murmuro Serena, Mina estaba hermosa como siempre, era bastante fácil que Darien la siguiera amando.- ¿Nos sentamos ya?

- Falta mi hermano.- Dijo Yaten.- Recuerdo que dijo algo sobre dar un paseo. . . No creo que se haya perdido.

Yo tampoco, quiso responder Darien, pero solo por el hecho de que estaba seguro de algo, el hombre misterioso que hace meses había llegado averiguando cosas sobre Serena, solo podía ser Seiya Kou, de modo que dudaba mucho que él se hubiese perdido entre su tierras, dado que ya las conocía.

- Buenas noches.- Una voz extraña llamo la atención de todos.

- Hermano.- Yaten se volvió al escuchar la voz de Seiya.- Pensé que estabas perdido.

- Nunca me pierdo hermano.- Seiya lo miro a él y después a la lady del castillo.- Buenas noches Serena.

- Seiya ya estamos por sentarnos a comer, ven con nosotros.

- Si.

Gruño para sus adentros, no le gustaba para nada la actitud de amabilidad de su esposa para con ese hombre, la tomo de la cintura y la guio hasta la mesa, sentado en el centro de la gran mesa podría ver los intercambios de miradas entre su esposa y el sujeto Kou, si pretendía quitarle a su mujer no iba a hacérselo fácil, Serena era suya y solo suya.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Luxy1985: **Mina y Seiya ya están provocando los celos tanto en Serena como Darien, esta visita de los Kou no parecer que será amistosa.

**Flakis: **Pues los planes que pueda tener Seiya ya los estaba pensando en su mente, y por otro lado Darien aún no parece comprender lo que siente por su esposa.

**Moonliss: **Pero es que ambos están sufriendo, el miedo de Serena por perder a Darien y viceversa, si tan solo el muy tozudo de Darien se diera cuenta de que la ama todo saldría bien.

**Katy28: **Los motivos de la visita de Mina aún no están claros, y por lo poco que ha dicho hasta ahora solo termino por preocupar a nuestra querida Serena.

**Madamemoon: **Amiga lo siento, pero los capítulos cardiacos aún no se van acabar, entre Mina y Seiya vas a tener más de un ataque jijiji.

**Harmonystar: **Pues aún no hay noticia alguna se un supuesto embarazo, no te adelantes amigas, por otro lado Darien ya está afilando su espada.

**Awase Kagami Ayumi: **Nada de algún embarazo por ahora, y en vez de fortalecer la relación entre Darien y Serena todo lo que veo son celos de parte de ambos.

**Yesqui2000: **Ni Darien ni Serena van a dejar que el otro lo deje, pero nuestro lord aun no ve que está enamorado de su esposa.

**Barbielove: **¿Cuál crees que es propósito de Mina? ¿Y lo que Seiya quiere? Al menos solo hay una cosa clara Darien esta muerto de celos.

**PrincesLynx: **¿No te has puesto a pensar que la visita de Mina puede ser para mejor? Además hasta el momento Darien no ha mostrado mucho interés en ella.

**Camony: **O sea de que Darien está sufriendo, está sufriendo, pero de celos, no quiere ni pensar en la idea de que Seiya le pueda quitar a su mujer.

**Abril Odette: **Ya llegó y con un claro objetivo, "rescatar a Serena de su infelicidad". Mina en tanto aún no se sabe mucho de sus motivos.

**Patricia Castro: **Incomoda, insegura, celosa, tiene de todo un poco, pero no es la única, Darien está sintiendo prácticamente lo mismo, ojo por ojo como se dice jajaja.

**Sandivivaelanime: **Serena no es la única que lo está pasando mal, Darien también sufre, y todo por lo Kou.

**Ishy-24: ¡**Darien esta celoso! ¡Darien esta celoso! ¿Por qué aún no se da cuenta de lo que siente por Serena? Chibi Chibi es linda pero muy inteligente para su edad.

**TsukinoDiamante: **Hasta el momento lo único malo es que Darien ya estaba pensando en la mejor forma de matar a Seiya jajajaja.

**Moon86: **Everything what I can say to you is that the jealousies are consuming to both.

**Mi Luz Dari: **Espero que este capítulo te siga pareciendo emocionante. ¿Qué sucederá con Serena y Darien en el futuro?

**Lita Wellington: **No pienses mal de Mina, después de todo hasta ahora no ha demostrado tener malas intenciones.

**Unniestar: **Te aseguro que este capítulo no es para tener un ataque del corazón, pero si para tratar de adivinar qué es lo que Mina pretende.

**Ediebella: **Pues aún no se da cuenta de que la ama, pero los celos ya lo están atacando, y al menos ese es un paso.

**Eli Chiba: **En esta historia muchas hemos querido reír por Darien, matarlo, únete a los diferentes grupos jijiji.

**Amigas/os, aquí les dejo la actualización, espero les guste y por supuesto agradecer todo su apoyo y comentarios, muchos saludos.**


	16. Miedo a perderte

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**Miedo a perderte. **

_Serena caminaba por el patio del castillo, hacia un día hermoso y nada mejor por hacer que ver a la gente trabajando de un lado a otro, todos querías lo mismo, la prosperidad del feudo, por lo que había escuchado el antiguo señor Chiba, lord Armando durante los últimos años de su vida había descuidado sus responsabilidades para con el castillo, aunque decían que se debía a perdida de su esposa, ahora las cosas eran distintas, los hombros y mujeres que habitaban esas tierras no tenía sino palabras de elogios para Darien, cada día que pasaba se sentía más enamorada de aquellas tierras y de su esposo._

_De pronto lo diviso, dando órdenes como siempre, altivo y dueño de todo el lugar, su presencia le quitaba el aliento, una sola mirada cargad de deseo por parte de él y Serena sentía humedecer sus parte intimas, iba a acercarse a él, solo para estar a su lado, dio algunos pasos hacia él pero se detuvo al ver que la atención de Darien era para otra rubia que se le había acercado, era rubia era Mina._

_Ambos se miraban con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, parecían contentos el uno con el otro, tenía que acercarse a ellos, hacer que su esposo la mirase a ella de forma, como si un hubiese nada más importante en el mundo que ellos dos._

_- Darien. . .- Le hablo pero él no pareció escucharla.- Darien. . ._

_Mina captaba por completo la atención de su esposo, de modo que se acercó más a ellos, si era necesario iba a tomar a su esposo del brazo para alejarlo de ahí, pero por más que caminaba no parecía acortar la distancia sino más bien al contrario a medida que caminaba Darien y Mina se alejaban cada vez más._

_- Darien.- Lo llamo con voz alta.- Darien mi amor._

_Pero no tuvo respuesta él parecía no escucharla para nada, seguía cerca de Mina, ambos reían ahora y se tomaban del brazo, parecían una pareja feliz, una pareja que se amaba mutuamente._

_- No Darien. . .- Comenzó a correr hacia él pero nada ocurría, no estaba más cerca de su esposo.- Darien no te vayas. . . No me dejes. . ._

- No me dejes. . .- Serena abrió los ojos y lo primero que supo fue que todo aquello no había sido más que un horrible sueño.

Volvió su cabeza hacia un costado y respiro tranquila al ver que Darien estaba a si lado en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, no sabía cuánto faltaba para el amanecer pero la oscuridad le indicaba que había despertado en medio de la noche, se quedó mirando a su esposo, no la cicatriz que hace mucho tiempo ella había visto en su rostro le parecía un complemento muy sexy, aunque si era sincera consigo misma su marido ser sexy del todo, le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió, aunque Mina aun seguía en el castillo, entre su marido y ella no había habido acercamiento alguno, al menos no había perdido a su marido de vista, la relación entre su esposo y hermana era cordial, no había miradas y mucho menos comentarios que la hicieran sospechar, aun así ella temía la sola idea de que Darien la apartara de su lado para quedarse con su hermana.

- Darien. . .- Se acurruco a su lado.- ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?

_Entro en el solar buscándola, pero Serena no estaba ahí tampoco, había recorrido casi todo el castillo buscando a su mujer, no había rastro de ella en ningún lado, salió hasta los patios esperanzado de encontrarla, Serena no podía haber desaparecido así como así, tenía que estar por ahí, seguramente jugando con Chibi Chibi._

_- ¿Serena donde estás?_

_La encontró momentos después, pero ella no estaba sola, iba del brazo junto a Seiya Kou, el maldito hombre no parecía querer soltarla, de hecho no parecía entender que ella no era nada suyo, Serena era su esposa, su mujer, aquel Kpu no tenía derecho a hablarle._

_- Serena.- La llamo, iba a apartar a su mujer de lo brazos de ese hombre._

_Ella no lo escucho, seguía pendiente de lo que Kou le decía, Serena parecía contenta estando al lado de aquel hombre, y eso era algo que él no podía soportar, camino hasta ella con rapidez, no importaba si los Kou estuviesen de visita los echaría a todos de sus tierras._

_- Serena.- Hablo con voz alta.- Serena ven conmigo._

_Pero lo ignoro, era como si no la estuviese escuchando, se apresuró a alcanzarla y alejarla de ese hombre para siempre, pero por más que caminaba no parecía acercarse a ella, la llamo una y mil veces pero no fue tomado en cuenta, lo que lo llevo a la rabia absoluta._

_- ¡Serena!_

Al despertar se incorporó en la cama quedando sentado, la tenía la respiración agitada y no entendía mucho que aquel horrible sueño, se volvió para buscar a su esposa y para alivio ella estaba ahí a su lado, como cada nuevo día, ya estaba amaneciendo, podía ver los primeros rayos del sol entrar por las ventanas del cuarto.

Se quedó mirando a su esposa, tenía que admitir que tenía un gran miedo a perderla en los brazos de Seiya Kou, aunque hasta el momentos él no les había permitido estar a solas, y eso en gran parte gracias a la ayuda de su hermana, aunque Chibi Chibi no lo sabía inconscientemente lo estaba ayudando, cada vez que ella necesitaba algo acudía a Serena en busca de ayuda y tenía la atención de ella por mucho tiempo.

De una cosa estaba seguro, Serena no iba a dejarlo, después de todo lo amaba y era lo único que evitaba que se volviese loco, si bien no soportaba algún tipo de acercamiento entre su esposa y el sujeto Kou no perdía la cabeza.

La vio dormir tranquila, ella siempre se aferraba a él y eso le gustaba, que su esposo estuviese muy cerca de él al momento de dormir. Serena tenía los cabellos esparcidos por toda la almohada, estaba hermosa así, tan apegada a él y tranquila, tenía un delgado camisón que se abría en el valle de entre el cuello y los senos, era una imagen que lo excitaba al instante.

Aparto las mantas para tener una mejor visión del cuerpo semi desnudo de su esposa, Serena era exquisita, tenía que admitir que nunca se había imagina que iba a desfrutar de hacer el amor con su esposa, siempre había oído comentarios de hombres casados que decían que sus mujeres reusaban su toque, en su caso era muy por el contrario, tanto Serena como él mismo disfrutaban haciendo el amor y no solo en aquella cama sino en que varios cuartos del castillo e incluso los establos y recientemente el granero.

El camisón estaba enredado en su cintura dándole una hermosa vista de las piernas de su mujer, nada malo podía pasar si el la acariciaba un poco, la toco y sonrió al sentir la piel cálida bajo sus manos, ella no parecía reaccionar a su toque de modo que continuo, descaradamente acaricio a su esposa, de vez en cuando Serena se movía entre sueños pero no parecía querer despertar, en un momento ella se movió y separo un poco ambas piernas, dándole una idea a él.

Toco la suave y cálida intimidad de su esposo arrancándole un gemido a ella, aquello termino por excitarlo aún más, separo sus piernas un poco más y envolvió su propia cintura con ellas, se acomodó mejor.

- Darien. . .- Serena susurro entre sueños.

Que su mujer estuviese soñando con él lo llevaba al éxtasis total, masajeo los pliegues vaginales y se concentro en preparar a su mujer.

- Serena. . .- Susurro mientras entraba en ella con suavidad.

- Darien. . .- La joven abrió sus ojos lentamente.

En un principio creía haber estado soñando, después de todo su marido invadía toda su vida, incluso sus sueños pero al despertar y ver a Darien encima suyo sonriéndole con malicia solo pudo hacer lo mismo, mirarlo a los ojos y clamar en silencio por u amor.

- Buenos días esposa. . .- Le dijo él.- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Solo digamos que el despertar ha sido mejor. . . Mucho mejor.

- Concuerdo contigo.- Darien se movió más.- Es una delicia estar así contigo.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando en potencia y velocidad, Serena se aferró a la espalda de Darien, mientras tanto este le besaba el cuello y los senos, ambos gemían sin control y se aferraban al otro como si su vida dependiese de eso.

- Darien. . .

- Preciosa.- Darien decidió cambiar la posición, se revolvieron en la cama y finalmente fue Serena quien se quedó arriba.- Vamos preciosa.

- Si.- Serena se movió con frenesí en busca de mayor placer, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Darien para buscar apoyo.- Darien. . .

- Sigue pequeña. . . Sigue.- Darien tomo sus nalgas.- Sigue.

Eran esos momentos en que Serena sentía que Darien era solo suyo, que Mina no tenía la mayor importancia entre ellos, que los fantasmas que la asustaban no etnia valides, era en ese momento en que se volvía la persona más importante para Darien.

- Darien.- Gimió mientras se movía con rapidez, muy pronto iba alcanzar la cima del placer.

- Serena. . . – Darien la tomo de la cintura, estaba por derramarse dentro de su mujer.- Serena. . . ¡Serena!

La joven cayó encima del pecho de su marido, con la respiración agitada y la cara ardiéndole por completo, sintió los brazos de su esposo estrecharla, se refugió en la tranquilidad que en ese momento tenía ahí con su marido, se sentía aletargada pero feliz, Darien la hacia sentirse de esa forma, como si nada más importara.

- Será un día maravilloso.- Lo escucho decir.- Nada mejor que comenzar el día junto a la esposa.

- Opino lo mismo.- Su marido de pronto dejo de abrazarla, parecía que estaba tratando de alcanzar algo.-¿Qué haces?

- Es muy temprano aun esposo, podríamos dormir un poco más.- Puso las mantas sobre los cuerpos de exhaustos de ambos.

- Si quieres puedo quitarme de encima de ti.- Le dijo, y recibió un fuerte abrazo.

- Nada de eso. . .

- Pero peso mucho. . .

- No digas tonterías.- Darien le beso el mentón y después busco los labios.- Duérmete. . . Conmigo.

- Si Darien.- Apoyo la cabeza en el cuello de su esposo y de inmediato sintió mucho sueño.

- Pero mi amor. . .

- Basta Mina.- Yaten miro a su esposa.- Lo he decidido.

- Pero aún no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Darien. . . Mucho menos con Serena.

- Y es precisamente con ella que no podrás. . .- El peliplateado estaba levantándose.- Llevamos aquí poco más de una semana y hasta el momento solo he visto un tipo de reacción en tu hermana. . . Y es miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

- O tensión, es complicado descifrarlo, pero he visto como te mira.

- ¿Y qué ves?

- Como si temiera que saltaras sobre ella para atacarla. . .

- No seas absurdo Yaten, yo nunca atacaría a mi hermana.

- Es una forma de ejemplo mi amor.- Yaten se le acerco a su esposa y puso una mano sobre su vientre.- Por favor mi amor, hazme caso, es mejor que nos vayamos, estoy seguro de que tu hermana estará más tranquila si sabe que pensamos partir mañana.

- Si Yaten. . . Al menos intentare hablar con ella hoy.

- Mira Mina te amo y lo sabes, por eso acepte hacer este viaje, para que tú te quedases más tranquila, pero al parecer solo hemos venido a molestar.

- Pero Darien no ha sido mal educado y tiene rezones para odiarnos.

- Lo sé, sabes que un principio no estuve de acuerdo con hacer este viaje, mucho menos por tu salud.

- Yaten. . . Te prometo que solucionare todo esto con Serena y Darien cuanto antes.

- Si mi vida.

- Estas más tranquila esta mañana Serena.- Comento Andrew mientras estaba sentado junto con su prometida y la lady del castillo.- Estos días te he visto muy asustada con la presencia de tu hermana.

- No he dejado de tener horribles pesadillas con que Darien me deja por Mina.- Se sinceró con el rubio.- Cuando despierto por la noche no me quedo tranquila hasta estar segura de que Darien duerme a mi lado.

- Los malos sueños nos hacen vivir en el miedo.- Murmuro Lita.- Y ese miedo no nos deja ver las cosas claramente.

- ¿Verlas claramente?- Serena frunció el ceño.- No comprendo.

- Oh Serena.- Intervino el rubio.- Darien no sería capaz de dejarte. . . Es hora de que te des cuenta de lo importante que has llegado a ser para él.

- Pero si Darien ama a Mina. . .

- Serena. . .- Hablaron Lita y Andrew al mismo tiempo.

- Por favor no sigan.- La joven se levanto.- No quiero escuchar más ese tipo de cosas. . . Sé que intentan tranquilizarme pero no lo conseguirán.

- Pero Serena.- Lita se le acerco.

- Andrew tu fuiste testigo de muchos desprecios que sufre en un principio a manos de mi esposo, entonces sabes de sobra que no puedo significar mucho para él, más que un cuerpo en su cama y sus brazos.

Salió del salón incapaz de escuchar más cosas, ella sabía cuál era su intención y aunque apreciaba lo que la pareja intentaba hacer sabía que nada iba a lograr que Darien la amase, llego hasta los patios, necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

- ¡Serena!- Chibi Chibi corrió hacia ella, con Zafiro a sus pies.- En la aldea nació un nuevo bebé.

- ¿En serio?- La plática de la niña, aunque simple o a veces descabellada la ayudaba a alejarse un poco de los problemas del mundo adulto.- ¿Sabes de quien es el bebé?

- Del carpintero, dicen que fue un niño.- Le respondió la niña.

- Ya sé quién. . .- Conocía a la mujer del carpintero, era una de las tantas mujeres que habían asistido a sus lecciones sobre el arte de curar.- Me alegro por ella, sabía que estaba embarazada y que esperaba que fuese niño.

- ¿Serena cuando tendrás tu un bebé?

- ¿Eh. . . Yo?- Miro a la niña con algo de vergüenza.- Pues aun no es tiempo pequeña, un bebé es algo que llega con el tiempo.

- Mmm. . . Me gustaría que tuviese un bebé para poder jugar con él.

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en la idea de tener un bebé, aunque le gustases los niños no tenía idea de que quería su esposo, naturalmente cualquier hombre querría tener un hijo, de preferencia hombre para que continuase con el apellido y la reputación de la familia, pero Darien no le había comentado nada, quizá no quería que ella llevase en su vientre a los hijos de él.

- ¿Serena?. . . ¿Serena estas bien?

- Si. . .- Volvió a concentrarse en la pequeña.- Si mi cielo estoy bien, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

- ¿Oye Serena puedo ir a comer pastel? Lita hiso un delicioso pastel.

- Ve querida, yo iré a la aldea a visitar al recién nacido.

- No tardes en volver.- La niña se alejo contenta.

Se quedó mirando a la niña, Chibi Chibi era muy importante en su vida, se había vuelto un pilar fundamental en su vida, una constante que la hacía sentir querida y necesitada.

De pronto pensó en Darien, como lord del feudo él debía estar atento al nacimiento del nuevo habitante de aquellas tierras, quizá hasta quisiera ir con ella, decidió ir a preguntárselo, a esa hora Darien estaba en el solar, pero pasaría por el salón àra confirmarlo.

- Lita.- Vio a la castaña a penas entro en la habitación.- ¿Has visto a mi esposo?

- Debe estar en el solar.- Murmuro la aludida.- Aunque no ha pedido nada de ver o comer.

- Mmm. . . Iré a ver si está ahí.

- ¿A ver a quién?- Andrew se acercó a ambas.

- Busco a mi esposo.- Respondió Serena.- ¿Lo has visto?

- Pues en los patios no está, vengo de ahí.

- Entonces está en el solar. . . Iré a buscarlo.

Corrió escaleras arriba, hasta el momento no había visto a su hermana, pero seguramente debía estar paseando con Yaten, ya que a este último tampoco lo había visto, de modo que podría salir con Darien sin alterar la rutina que tenían sus visitantes, iba por el pasillo hacia el solar acercándose cuando vio la puerta entre cerrada y escucho claramente voces emerger de aquella habitación, se quedó helada al reconocer la voz de Mina y luego la de su esposo.

- Mina no tienes porque. . .

- Pero Darien es mi deber, yo cometí una falta. . .

- Lo único que importa es que estés bien. . .

- Y lo estoy ahora más que nunca. . .

Sintió nauseas al instante, quería entrar en el solar y sacar a Mina de ahí pero no su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, el solo hecho de saber que su hermana y su esposo estaban en aquel cuarto hablando solos la ponía enferma, todas sus pesadillas parecían resucitar para asustarla por completo.

- Lo único que quería era verte. . .- Oyó claramente la voz de su hermana mayor.

No podía seguir ahí o terminaría por entrar llorando ahí y rogarle a Mina que se fuera con su esposo y a Darien para que la quisiera, comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras pero al poco andar decidió correr, aun podía escuchar las voces de ellos dos, seguramente estaban en brazos del otro riéndose de ella.

- Serena.- Andrew la detuvo cuando estaba en el pie de la escalera.- ¿Estas llorando, qué ocurre?

- Nada. . . Yo necesito salir de aquí. . .- Trato de zafarse del agarre del rubio, más no pudo.- Suéltame por favor.

- Dime que te ocurre. . . No puedo dejarte ir así, estas muy angustiada.

- Estoy bien, te lo juro, solo iré a la aldea. . . Te prometo que nada malo me ocurre.- Trato de calmarse para que el hombre la dejase ir.

- ¿Encontraste a Darien?

- Si. . .- Respondió rápidamente.- Andrew de verdad tengo que salir, me dirijo a la aldea.

- Entonces veré que lleves escolta. . .

- No me sucederá nada malo.- Logro soltarse.- Voy a estar bien no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo.- Andrew la vio partir, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, y tenía que ser con Darien, quizá el muy idiota había vuelto a ofenderla como antes, aunque era poco probable.

- Dile a nuestros hombres que partiremos mañana a medio día. . .- Oyó la voz de alguien acercarse, eran Yaten Kou junto a su hermano.

- ¿Parten mañana?- Pregunto Andrew.- ¿Tan pronto?

- Tengo muchos asuntos que resolver en casa y no podemos estar más tiempo aquí o el viaje se pondría muy peligroso para Mina y su embarazo.- Respondió el hombre.- ¿Por cierto has visto a mi esposa? Me dijo que iba a conversar con Serna o Darien si tenía la oportunidad.

- ¿Con Serena o Darien?- Repitió el rubio haciendo que su cerebro trabajase con rapidez.

¿Tendría que ver Mina Kou con aquella extraña y nerviosa actitud de Serena? Y lo más importante. ¿Estaría Darien involucrado? Tenía que ser así, hasta donde sabia Mina Kou aún no bajaba, y si Darien estaba en el solar era más que evidente que seguramente se habrían encontrado y que Serena había sido testigo de todo eso.

- Pues. . .- Trato de buscar a mejor respuesta.- Serena acaba de salir hacia la aldea, y supongo que Mina debe estar en el cuarto.

- Mmm. . . Bien iré por ella.

**Momentos Antes. . .**

Estaba muy concentrado revisando los libros, tenía que admitir que Artemis era un administrador eficiente, tenía todo anotado y fechado, nada pasaba a la vista del inteligente hombre, con toda esa información podría determinar para cuando iban a comenzar los trabajos para la construcción del dueño castillo en la costa, era una zona poco habitada que debía ser protegida.

Si las cosas funcionaban bien pondría a Andrew al frente de ese castillo, él estaba más que preparado para asumir esa tarea, después de todo lo tenía en la sangre. De pronto alguien toco la puerta del solar, debía ser Serena, ella acostumbraba a tocar, aunque sabía que ella no lo molestaba, al contrario tenía muy buenas ideas que había puesto en práctica y que había resultado muy bien.

- Adelante.- Ordeno mientras no despegaba la vista de la puerta, llevaba toda la mañana sin ver a su esposa y lo único que quería era volver a tenerla en brazos.

- ¿Darien?- No era Serena sino Mina, la rubia entro con cuidado.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro pasa toma asiento.- Le señalo una banqueta cerca de la pared.

- Dime en que puedo ayudarte.

- Desde que hui de casa siempre me quedo con la sensación de haberme ganado tu odio.- Dijo la mujer.- Y estoy aquí para pedirte perdón.

- Mina no tienes porque. . .- No había pensado en eso desde el día en que leyó su carta.

- Pero Darien es mi deber, yo cometí una falta.- Murmuro la chica algo desesperada por hablar.

- Lo único que importa es que estés bien.- Y era cierto, él tenía una vida tranquila al lado de Serena ya nada más importaba.

- Y lo estoy ahora más que nunca.- Le sonrió Mina.

A decir verdad él nunca había vuelto a pensar en ella después de haber leído su carta, una parte de él la había comprendido, otra parte y quizá la dominada por su orgullo varonil solo habría quedado resentido alguno días.

- Lo único que quería era verte.- Le dijo Mina.- Para perderte perdón, desde que Yaten llego a mi vida lo único que quería era ser su esposa, sé que debí hablar con mis padres y contigo, pero fue algo que me remedio por completo.

- Lo entiendo, de verdad, ahora Serena es mi esposa y me encuentro muy feliz con ella a mi lado.

- ¿En serio?- Le pregunto la rubia.- Desde que me entere de la boda de ustedes me preocupe de que mi padre hubiese obligado a Serena a casarse contigo, no quería que ella pagara por mi irresponsabilidad y falta de respeto.

Serena lo amaba, ella no podía estar sufriendo al estar casada con él, al menos ahora, reconocía que al principio de su matrimonio no había sido un buen marido pero ahora procuraba estar al pendiente de todas sus necesidades.

- Puedo asegurarte de que ella no es infeliz si es lo que has pensado, la gente la quiere y ella corresponde ese sentimiento.

- Lo entiendo.- La joven sonrió.- Todos estos días he querido hablar con ella, pero todo parece conspirar para que no tuviésemos un momento a solas o quizá estuviese tratando de evitarme. . .

- No creo que haya hecho eso, mal que mal son hermanas. . .

- Darien. . .- Intervino Mina.- Ella y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión antes de mi partida, había intentado convencerme de no huir, ella quería que respetase el acuerdo de matrimonio y yo en mi desesperación al no ser comprendida la abofetee, ella debe odiarme aun.

- Espera un momento. . . Hay algo que no comprendo.- Aun tenía en la mente algo que Mina le había dicho.- ¿Serena te pidió que no huyeras?

No podía ser, si Serena estaba enamorada de él en vez de intervenir para evitar que Mina hubiese huido, la hubiese alentado. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? ¿Qué había estado sacrificando? ¿La reputación de su familia o su amor por él? No entendía que estaba pasando.

- A decir verdad nunca comprendí cuales fueron las razones de Serena, pero estaba muy nerviosa tratando de convencerme de no huir, de modo que aun debe estar molesta conmigo.

- Mmm. . . Puedo tratar de convencerla de hablar contigo.- Mal que mal Serena nunca le negaba nada, al contrario lo complacía en todo lo que él le pedía.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo cuanto antes? Yaten y yo partimos mañana a medio dia, tengo poco tiempo para pedirle perdón.

- Vamos ahora mismo, es medio día, Serena debe estar en las cocina o en el salón charlando con las criadas.

- Muchas gracias por entenderme Darien. . .

- No lo digas, si te hubiese casado conmigo ambos hubiésemos sido infelices.- Se levantó.- Vamos a buscar a mi mujer.

Lo curioso de todo eso era que desde que estaba casado con Serena no había vuelto a pensar en Mina y en como hubiese sido su matrimonio, la verdad era que en su mente había cabida solo para su mujer, para ninguna otra, esperaba poder ayudar en la reconciliación de las hermanas, así Serena estaría agradecida con él.

- Mi amor.- Mina hablo cuando estaban bajando las escaleras.- Mi vida.

Yaten Kou estaba en el corredor que daba entre las escales y el gran salón, parecía estar hablando con Andrew, seguramente el rubio debía saber dónde estaba su esposa, se les acerco.

- ¿Andrew has visto a mi mujer?

- Pues había subido a buscarte pero bajo algo alterada.- Le respondió el aludido.- seguramente vio algo que no le gusto.

- ¿Subió hace poco?- Pregunto, había detectado el tono irónico de su amigo, pero no iba a hacerle preguntas directas frente a los huéspedes.

- Acaba de bajar y decidió ir a la aldea, creo que fue a buscarte al solar.

- Quizá nos escuchó hablar y se molestó.- Intervino Mina, quien se había percatado de los comentarios del rubio.- Ella seguramente me odiara más.

- Iré por ella.- Darien sabía que Serena debía estar enfadada.

- Darien.- Andrew lo alcanzo a buena distancia de la pareja Kou.- Sé que estoy cometiendo un gran error al decirte esto pero tengo que hacerlo, cuando Serena salió del castillo alguien la seguía.

- ¿No mandaste escoltas con ella?

- No quiso, estaba alterada, parecía a punto de llorar.- Murmuro Andrew.- No sé qué estabas haciendo con Lady Kou arriba pero te puedo asegurar que Serena está herida.

- Maldita sea. . . Hoy me he enterado de muchas cosas y necesito hablar con ella, sobre todo Mina necesita decirle algunas cosas, necesito que este aquí.

- Entonces ve por ella, Seiya Kou la siguió aunque creo que ella no sabe que iba detrás de ella.

Maldita sea, se apartó de Andrew y corrió hasta los establos, tenía que alcanzar a Serena, alejarla de Kou, tratar de que hablase con Mina y por ultimo hablar con ella y pedirle explicaciones sobre muchas cosas.

Serena debía estar sufriendo mucho, debía estar imaginándose cosas que no eran, todo lo relacionado con Mina Kou había quedado en paz, ambos eran felices en sus respectivos matrimonios, no había motivos para una enemistad, el problema ahora recaía entre Mina y Serena.

Cabalgo lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que encontrarla, ponerla en el lomo de su caballo y arrancárselas de las manos de Kou, incluso quería matar a ese hombre, pero no era un asesino sin sentido, mal que mal Serena lo amaba, nunca podría dejarlo, además él nunca lo iba a permitir, la amarraría a su cama si era necesario.

Se detuvo al ver dos caballos amarrados en el inicio de un bosque, reconoció a Dulce inmediatamente, se acercó y vio las huellas recién marcadas en la tierra, habían ido al lugar donde los hombres estaban cortando leña, se acercó lentamente para poder escuchar lo que ellos hablaban, encontró el refugio perfecto para ello.

- Serena por favor.- Hablo Kou.- Escúchame por favor.

- No sigas Seiya no quiero escuchar nada más de Darien.

Eso lo molesto y lo cegó, ella no podía decir eso de él, no podía querer olvidarse de él, todo tenia que ser idea de aquel Kou, ese hombre era mala influencia para su esposa.

- Serena es evidente que eres infeliz, ese hombre te hace sufrir, no merece ser tu esposo. . .

- Seiya. . .

- Cuando llegue aquí con mi hermano y su esposa y escuche lo feliz que eras aquí pensé en dejar todos mis planes. . .

- ¿Planes?

- Si mis planes para llevarte conmigo a mi feudo, ahora los vuelvo a tomar, vente conmigo Serena, mis padres son cercanos al rey, podemos pedirle ayuda para que disuelva el matrimonio de infelicidad que tienes con Darien, sé que no me amas pero yo puedo hacerte feliz Serena, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, puedo ganarme tu amor.

- Yo jamás podría vivir bajo el mismo techo que Mina.- ¿Con ese comentario Serena estaba pensando en la idea de dejarlo?

- Entonces podremos vivir en otro lado, el que tú quieras.

Dile que no Serena, dile que me quieres a mí, que me amas, que no puedes dejarme, se dijo en su mente, rogaba por ser lo que escuchara de parte de ella, pero el silencio de Serena solo podía indicar algo, lo estaba pensando y lo estaba pensando en serio.

- No puedo Seiya.- Fue la respuesta que oyó por parte de su esposa.- No puedo abandonar a Chibi Chibi, ni al resto de la gente, me he encariñado con ellos.

- ¿Lo amas verdad? ¿Amas a ese Chiba?

- Ya no sé qué pensar. . .- Fue la respuesta de Serena.- Mira Seiya me iré a casa ahora, estoy cansada y quiero tumbarme en la cama y dormir el resto del día, estoy cansada.

Darien se apresuró a tomar su caballo para volver, al menos estaba tranquilo en un aspecto, ella no iba a dejarlo, aunque sea por su hermana menor y la gente, eran ellos lo que estaban manteniendo a Serena ahí en el castillo.

Lo segundo lo preocupaba, Serena no había dicho que lo amaba, al contrario parecía estar perdiendo su amor y eso era algo que no podía permitir, necesitaba el amor de su esposa para poder seguir viviendo, saberse amado por Serena era como respirar al aire del día a día, necesitaba hablar con ella pero sabia que no tendría buena recepción, seguramente Serena iba a negarse a hablar con él en varios días, días en que podría perderla finalmente.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Barbielove - Harmonystar - Malistrix - Unnistar - Awase Kagami Ayumi - Yesqui2000 - Tsukinodiamante - .7 - Moon86 - Eli chiba - Sandivivaelanime - Luxy1985 - Madamoon - Lita Wellington - Zagala black - Abril Odette - Ediebella - Ishy-24 - Moonliss.**

**Amigas/os por razones de tiempo no pude responder su comentarios, de modo que los puse de esa forma, si algún nombre sale incompleto pido perdón por alguna razón siempre los corta, en fin, había prometido este capítulo para hoy de modo que aquí se los dejo, espero les guste, muchos saludos y buenas noches.**


	17. Las hermanas se entienden

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**Las hermanas se entienden.**

Volvió al castillo sin ánimos de conversar con nadie, lo que había oído por parte de Serena aun lo tenía impactado, había esperado que ella dijese abiertamente que lo amaba, pero no había sido así, ella simplemente había eludido la respuesta, dejándolo en una constante preocupación, necesitaba el amor de Serena, era algo a lo que había llegado hace poco, saberse querido por su esposa le deba a energía para vivir día a día. Vio a Andrew acercarse a él, no tenia deseos de hablarle pero de todos modos lo hiso.

- Necesito hablar algo contigo.

- Si se trata de Serena soy todo oído.

- Ella dejo de amarme. . .- Murmuro sombrío.- No puedo creerlo.

- ¿Y qué hay de sorprendente en eso?- Le pregunto el rubio.- Darien por favor al principio no quería ella si quiera estuviese a un metro de ti, eso cambio y después andabas detrás en ella dispuesto a hacerle el amor en cualquier parte. ¿No crees que esa actitud puede haber matado el amor que ella te tenia?

- No te comprendo.

- Ella bien puede haber supuesto que solo te era útil en la cama, que fuera del cuarto no tenia cabida en tu vida y eso quizá fue matando el sentimiento, cuando una mujer sabe que solo le importa el marido para acostarse con él las cosas se vuelven complicadas.

- Pero yo no quiero que Serena deje de amarme. . .

- Pues lucha por ella, haz que vuelva a quererte.

- No sé como hacerlo.

- Pues tampoco sé que como ayudarte, lo siento amigo.

- No tiene importancia, ire al solar, necesito estar a solas.

Serena llego al castillo siendo seguida por Seiya, había querido hace días hablar con él pero cuando lo encontró siguiéndola camino a la aldea decidieron parar, ella no quería levantar rumores entre la gente, pero ahora que estaba en casa y con muchos testigos de que nada pasaba entre ellos decidio aclarar algo.

- ¿Seiya?- Lo llamo.- Necesitamos hablar.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

- Pero que no espere que nadie me siguiera y menos tú, no estaba preparada para hablarte.

- Serena no hay nada que decir entre nosotros a menos que sea lo que deseo escuchar.- El pelinegro la miro.- Dime que vendrás conmigo.

- No puedo.

- Entonces no hay nada que decir.- Seiya se le acerco.- Verdaderamente espero que puedas tener una vida feliz aquí, aunque sea con un hombre que no te ama.

- No necesito que me digas lo que ya sé.

- Lo hago para que te des cuenta de que estas causándote daño a ti misma.

- Soy una mujer que puede luchar contra lo adverso.

- Pero Serena. . .

- Basta Seiya, no hables más de ese tema.- Lo corto.- Yo solo pretendía decirte que espero que puedas tener una buena vida, y que te perdone casi desde el principio que me hubiese ocultado la verdad respecto a mi hermana.

- Sé que cometí un gran error al no decirte nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. . .

- Eso no importa ahora dejemos todo ese en el pasado, seamos amigos.

- No me pidas eso, entre tu y yo no puedo haber una amistad. . .

- La hubo todos esos años en que vivías en casa de mis padres.

- En ese momento no tenías dueño.

Ahora tampoco le pertenecía a alguien, mucho menos a Darien que al parecer prefería estar con Mina, pero no iba a decirle eso a su acompañante, Seiya volvería a decirle todo aquello de que huyera con él.

- Si es todo lo que tienes que decir. . .

- Es todo.- Seiya le dio la espalda.- Espero que algún día te des cuenta de que ese hombre no te ama.

Quería gritarle que se callara, pero Seiya ya iba muy lejos, de modo que camino para entrar en el castillo, tenía que hacer algo, cualquier tarea que la mantuviese ocupada, si de ella dependía no se cruzaría con nadie en todo el día, pero siempre había alguien que necesitaba hablar con ella.

- Serena.- Su marido se acercó.- Necesitamos hablar. . .

- Ahora no tengo tiempo Darien.- Quería hacerse a un lado.

- No puedo esperar.- Tomo a su mujer del brazo.- Es importante.

- Suéltame por favor. . .- Intento zafarse pero no puedo.- Por favor.

- No, tu y yo necesitamos hablar y en privado.

- No. . .- Las fuerzas se le estaban yendo.- No me siento bien. . .

- Serena. . . ¡Serena!- Alcanzo a tomarla en brazos, su esposa se había desmayado.- Serena. . . Serena despierta.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, corrió con ella en brazos hacia el cuarto, desde un tiempo a esta parte ella lo estaba preocupando, el desmayo el día en que los Kou había llegado había comenzado a despertar sus miedos respecto a la salud de su esposa.

A penas entro en el cuarto la tendió en la cama y se quedó a su lado, estaba pálida y eso lo asustaba aún más, lo que fuese que Serena tuviese iba a mandar a buscar al mejor curandero de todo el reino.

- Despierta Serena.- Rogo.- Despierta preciosa.

Fue hasta la puerta y grito a todo pulmón el nombre de Lita, ella era la única más cercana en quien podía acudir, la castaña llego momentos después e inmediatamente estaba junto a Serena ayudándola a que reaccionara.

Parado desde una esquina no podía dejar de mirar a su esposa, quizá había dejado de amarlo pero lo necesitaba, si no hubiese estado a lado ella se habría caído al suelo.

- ¿Qué crees que es lo que tiene Lita?

- No lo sé. . . No había vuelto a sentirse mal desde hace semanas.

- Es mi culpa. . .- Murmuro sombrío.- Es mi culpa que todo estoy haya pasado.

- No digas eso Darien, Serena puede estar enferm. . .- Una loca idea cruzo por la mente de la castaña.- Ire por Luna.

- ¿Luna?

- Tengo una suposición. . . Necesito comentarla con otra mujer.

- No comprendo. . .

- Desde hace algunos días Serena ha sentido náuseas y mareos, síntomas comunes de un embarazo.

- ¿Serena esta. . .?

- Es solo una idea Darien, no te hagas ilusiones hasta que no lo confirmemos.

Pero si su esposa estaba embarazada solo iba a significar una cosa, Serena iba a estar a su lado, para criar a ese posible bebé, ella no lo dejaría, estaría con él, tendría todo aquello años para recuperar el amor de su esposa.

- Ire por Luna inmediatamente.- Salió del cuarto corriendo.

Estando Serena embarazada, ella no iba a dejarlo, mucho menos por aquel Kou, su mujer restaba las leyes del matrimonio, el bebé que pudiese estar esperando podría significar un salvavidas para su matrimonio.

- Luna.- Entro en la cocina.- Serena esta desmaya y Lita cree que puede estar embarazada, necesito que subas y lo confirmes.

- Mmm. . . Pues yo estoy segura de que si esta en cinta, hace varios días he querido comentárselo, pero la he visto muy nerviosa y eso no es bueno para una mujer embarazada.

- Luna. . .- Se sentía muy mal, por haber ocasionado el desmayo de su mujer.- ¿Qué tipo de cuidados debo tener con Serena?

- Pues depende bastante del tiempo de embarazo que tenga y sinceramente no creo que ella se dé cuenta de su estado.

- ¿Ella no sabe que esta embrazada?

- Darien. . .- La mujer mayor la miro sorprendida, como si no diera crédito a sus palabras.- Las mujeres primerizas tardan en darse cuenta de su estado, eso y tomando en cuenta todas las obligaciones que ha tenido.

- Entiendo. . . ¿Puedes ir a verla?

- Por supuesto, nada me gustaría más que verla embarazada.

Y ciertamente a él también, la imagen de una mujer embarazada nunca le había gustado mucho, pero al pensar en su esposa llevando un hijo suyo lo encantaba, ya se imaginaba a su esposa llevando en brazos a su hijo, ella era una mujer que entregaba amor, a pesar de que en ese momento no lo amaba, ella no iba a despreciar a su hijo, iba a entregarle mucho amor a ese bebé.

- ¿Embarazada?- Serena miraba a ambas mujeres en frente suyo, Lita le sonreía y Luna la miraba en busca de algún otro comentario.- No puede ser. . .

- Querida. . . Con todo el tiempo que has estado junto con Darien es esperable que. . . Bueno. . . Estés embarazada.

- Pero. . . Pero. . .- La idea de tener un bebe la tenía completamente confundida.- ¿Un bebé?

- ¿No estas contenta Serena?- Le pregunto Lita.

¿Lo estará Darien? Fue todo lo que su mente pudo preguntar, ella estaba contenta con saber que estaba embarazada, y ahora cuando pensaba en todos sus malestares se daba cuenta de que las señales siempre habían estado ahí, pero lo que la tenia realmente preocupada era conocer la reacción de su marido,

- Estoy feliz, no es algo que esperaba pero soy feliz al saber que estoy embarazada.

- Habrá celebraciones por todo el feudo.- Dijo Luna muy feliz.- El próximo Chiba nacerá para el otoño.

- ¿Cómo están tan segura Luna?

- Por lo que tu has dicho.- La mujer mayor la miro.- Y sacando los cálculos ese bebé fue concebido a mediados del invierno, por lo que ahora tienes más de dos meses de embarazo y por eso te digo que nacerá en esa época.

- ¿Dónde está Darien?- Pregunto la joven, necesitaba ver a su marido y contarle todo eso.

- Dijo que iba a estar en solar hasta que terminásemos de hablar contigo, creo que está ansioso por saber si estas embarazada o no.

- ¿Él ya lo sabe?- Pregunto nerviosamente.

- Esta muy nervioso cuanto te desmayaste Serena.- Murmuro Lita.- Pero cuando le dije que suponía que estabas embarazada se preocupó mucho por ti, pero parecía contento con la idea de tener un hijo.

- Tengo que ir a hablar con él.- Se levantó de la cama con cuidado.- Gracias por ayudarme.

Salió del cuarto en dirección al solar, estaba embarazada, era algo que no se esperaba, pero lo que más le importaba era conocer la reacción de su esposo, ese hijo podía ser una importante conexión entre ellos dos, Darien dejaría de tomar en cuenta a Mina para preocuparse de su bebé.

Pero nunca viviría en paz de esa forma, ella nunca podría usar a un hijo suyo para obligar a Darien a permanecer a su lado, llego hasta el solar y toco la puerta con cuidado.

- ¿Darien?- Entro con cuidado, su marido estaba de espaldas la puerta, pero se volvió para verla, ella decidió ser franca inmódicamente.- Estoy embarazada.

Darien no dijo nada, pero comenzó a acercarse a ella, por un momento temía alguna mala reacción por parte de su esposo, pero no fue así, su marido la miro a los ojos y de pronto sonrió, se inclinó frente a ella, quedando su cabeza a la altura de su vientre.

- ¿Estas feliz con la noticia?- Pregunto tímidamente y a la vez nerviosa.

- Muy. . . Muy feliz.- Darien beso el vientre de su esposa por sobre la tela del vestido.- Vamos a tener un bebé.

- Pensé. . . Pensé que la idea no te iba a gustar.

- Serena, estoy muy feliz con este bebé.- Puso sus manos en la cintura de su esposa mientras se ponía de pie.- Quiero cuidar de ti y de este hijo que viene en camino.

- Luna dice que llegara en el otoño.- Comento emocionada, no lo podía creer, aquello no era algo que se lo esperaba.

- Será nuestro bebé.- La abrazo.- Nuestro bebé.

- Estoy muy contenta.- Comento Serena mientras ponía el rostro en el pecho de su marido, se sentía tan tranquila refugiada ahí junto a él.

- Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por ti y tu salud.- Le dijo Darien.- Nada de andar de un lado para el otro ayudando a la gente, no quiero que te canses.

- Si Darien. . .

- Y nada de andar corriendo detrás de Chibi Chibi, hablare con esa niña escurridiza para que se controle. . .

- Si Darien. . .

- ¿Me estas escuchando realmente o solo dices que si por qué sabes que es lo quiero escuchar?

- Ambas.- Respondió ella sonriendo.- Darien voy a estar bien, no te preocupes, me encanta ayudar a la gente y cuidar de la niña.

- Pero tu salud. . .

- Voy a estar bien.- Lo miro a los ojos.- Tienes que confiar en mi Darien, una mujer sabe en qué momento debe cuidarse.

- ¿Pero tus desmayo y tus otros malestares?

- Son los malestares típicos de los primeros meses, voy a estar bien.

- ¿Bien?

- Te lo prometo.

- Bien. . . Muy bien.- Darien la alzo en brazos.- Porque necesito estar contigo.

- ¿Aun estando embarazada?

- ¿Acaso no quieres que te toque?- Le pregunto Darien.- ¿Hay algún riesgo para el bebé?

- Pues hasta donde sé muy pocos. . .

Pero lo que realmente le sorprendía era que Darien siguiera deseándola estando embarazada, había escuchado muchas veces que los maridos no tocaban a sus esposas una vez en cinta, el que Darien siguiera deseándola la hacía ponerse contenta, ella ansiaba mucho estar con él, más ahora que sabía que una vida crecía dentro de ella y que era parte de ambos.

- ¿Entonces qué dices?- Le pregunto su esposo.

- Vamos al cuarto Darien.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- ¿Embarazada?- Andrew miraba a su prometida un tanto sorprendido.- Darien debe estar contento.

- Eso espero, creo que erena temia por su reacción.

- Bueno hasta ahora no han bajado y solo puede significar algo.

- ¿Qué cosa mi amor?

- Pues que Darien se la llevo a la cama.

- ¡Andrew!

- Es verdad, acabo de pasar por el solar y no estaba ahí, le pregunte a una criada y me dijo que hasta donde sabia Darien estaba ahí, pero al no estar Serena a la vista y él tampoco la conclusión fue obvia.

- Ya veo. . .

- Que envidia.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque Darien va a ser padre y yo aun no.

- ¿Quieres tener un bebé?

- No quiero un bebé Lita, quiero muchos.- El rubio abrazo a su mujer.- Dime mi amor. ¿Quieres que tengamos un bebé?

- Me gustaría mucho Andrew.- Lita se sonrojo, hasta el momento había tomado un té de hierbas que impedía la concepción, no era que no quisiera un bebé de Andrew, pero hasta hace poco había temido ser abandonada, ahora que estaba segura del amor de él podría dejar de tomar aquella infusión y dar rienda suelta a su deseo de ser madre junto al hombre que amaba.- Un hermoso bebé rubio.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

- Ahora no, Serena seguramente va a estar con Darien el resto de la tarde y Chibi Chibi está en la cocina comiendo pastel.

- Perfecto.- Andrew la tomo de brazo.- Ven mi amor ya estoy ansioso por fabricar ese bebé.

- No tienes remedio.- Lita rio de buena gana.

Darien veía a su esposa dormir en la cama con mucha tranquilidad, se sentó a su lado en la cama y se la quedo viendo, aún tenía que resolver muchas coas con ella, y ciertamente quería ver que su esposa se reconciliase con Mina, sabía que Serena lo estaba pasando mal con la presencia de la esposa de Yaten Kou ahí, pero el saber que partitoria al día siguiente era una noticia que debía compartir con ella, tenía que hacer los arreglos para que Serena y Mina pudiesen hablar a solas, no sabía mucho sobre los problemas de las hermanas, pero en el fondo deseaba que su esposa no tuviese más preocupaciones y Mina Kou era una de ellas.

- Hola.- Serena de pronto lo miro, ya estaba despierta, se sentó en la cama para sonreírle.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, muy bien.- Sobre todo después de haber estado así contigo, quiso agregar pero solo sonrió.

- Serena hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar.- Decidió hablar rápido y evitar que Serena rehuyera de la conversación.- Tu hermana Mina partirá a casa mañana temprano.

- Entiendo. . .

- Ella quiere conversar contigo antes de eso, y creo que deberías aceptar hablar con ella, nunca es bueno estar peleado con la familia.

- Lo sé.- Pero tenía tanto miedo de hablar con ella, había logrado escaparse de esa situación durante el tiempo que Mina llevaba ahí, pero ya no podía seguir haciendo eso.- Yo hablare con ella antes de la cena.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que hable con mi hermana?- Le pregunto molesta, Darien parecía insistir con ese tema.- ¿Qué te puede importar a ti si me encuentro o no con Mina?

- Lo hago por ti Serena, sé lo nerviosa que has estado con la presencia de Mina aquí, y hasta donde hable con ella se debe a una pelea que tuvieron antes de que ella huyera del castillo de tu padre.

Lo cual no hacía más que revivir aquel pensamiento e inquietud que había sido plantado en su mente, si Serena lo amaba porque había intentado impedir que Mina huyera, eso era algo que le preocupaba, y quería hablarlo con su esposa, pero primero quería que se resolviera en conflicto entre aquellas mujeres.

- ¿Lo haces por mí?

- Claro que si, no quiero que nada malo te pueda afectar, quiero cuidar de ti ya te lo dije en el solar y para eso necesito que estés en paz con todo lo que afecta.

Serena se quedó mirando a Darien en busca de alguna razón oculta, pero su esposo se caracterizaba siempre por algo muy importante, nunca mentir, y sonaba sincero al decir que hacia todo eso solo por ella.

- Yo. . .- Hablo con cuidado.- Te escuche hablar con ella en el solar en la mañana.

- Lo sé, y por eso saliste huyendo, si te hubieses quedado te habrías dado cuenta de que Mina solo quería disculparse conmigo por todo lo que hiso y a su vez pedirme ayudar para hablar contigo.

- Pero ella dijo. . .- De nuevo solo podía ver la verdad en las palabras de su marido.- La escuche decirte que lo único que quería era verte.

- Pero para pedirme perdón, sobre todo por no haberme dicho antes que estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

- ¿Solo hablaron de eso?

- Te lo prometo.- Darien se acercó más a su esposa y le tomo las manos.- No tienes que preocuparte por Mina y yo, y ciertamente le dije que si nos hubiésemos casados nunca habríamos ido felices.

- Yo. . . Hablare con ella.

- Serena no quiero que lo hagas por obligación, quiero que lo hagas porque así lo deseas.

- Lo hare por que quiero.

- Eso me gusta.- Darien se acercó para besarla.- Ve Serena, sé que podrás encontrar un punto de reconciliación.

- Si.

- Ahora tengo que dejarte, este día no he tenido tiempo de darle instrucciones a mis hombres.

- Ve tranquilo.- Le dijo ella.- Yo estaré bien, te lo prometo.

- Lo sé.- La beso otra vez y le acaricio el vientre.- Nos vemos después.

Solo cuando Darien salió del cuarto la joven se dio cuenta de su desnudes, tomo una de las mantas de la cama para cubrirse, siempre que estaba con Darien en el cuarto le daba poca importancia a ese tipo de cosas, sobre porque Darien parecía encantado de verla así, de hecho el siempre parecía gustoso de ver su cuerpo desnudo.

Decidió tomar un baño antes de ir y hablar con su hermana, ya que tendría que tener mucha valentía para hablar con ella y escuchar todo lo que tenga que decirle, sin embargo estaba más tranquila, Darien había demostrado no estar muy interesado en Mina, lo cual la hacía ponerse contenta.

Al ver a sus hombres trabajar Darien estaba orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado hacer, desde la muerte de su padre el feudo había quedado algo descuidado, había hablado con el rey y le había dicho que necesitaba volver a cuidar de su hogar, ahora que tenia una esposa y un hijo en camino tenía muchas más ganas de trabajar por esas tierras, para que sus hijos tuviesen un buen pasar.

- Lord Chiba.- Alguien lo llamo desde su espalda, al volverse se dio cuenta de que era Seiya Kou.

- ¿Necesitas algo?- No soportaba ver a ese sujeto.

- No te merece tener a Serena como tu esposa.

- Para ti es lady Chiba, no seas falto de respeto en mi casa.

- Para mí siempre será Serena, la mujer que amo.

- Kou no me fastidies. . .

- Yo bien puedo lograr quitártela.

- Nunca podría lograrlo.- Miro al pelinegro más bajo que él a los ojos.- Serena está embarazada de un hijo mío, ella nunca se apartara de mi, además ella me quiere a mi.

- No es cierto, no después del modo en que la has tratado con tanto desprecio.

- Veo que hace meses fuiste muy mal informado en la aldea, pues en aquel tiempo yo disfrutaba del placer de hacer el amor con mi esposa y a ella le sucedía lo mismo, rogaba por mis caricias, porque la hiciera mia y solo mia.

- Tu no la amas, no como yo si puedo hacerlo.

- Pero ella solo desea estar a mi lado, conmigo, piénsalo Kou, yo tengo algo que tu no, el amor de mi esposa hacia mi y hacia el hijo que ambos estamos esperando.

- Eres un maldito, solo harás infeliz a Serena. . .

- Al contrario, pretendo hacerla feliz el resto de mi vida.- Darien miro con desprecio al hombre.- No te acerques a mi mujer, Serena es mía, y ella se va a quedar conmigo.

- Maldito. . .

- Es mejor que prepares tus cosas Kou, pues sé que partes mañana hacia tu casa y realmente no deseo tenerte de vuelto aquí.

- No te preocupes, no pienso volver a poner un pie aquí, pero lo único que deseo es que pagues algún día por todo el mal que le estás haciendo con Serena.

- Largo de mi vista.

Toco la puerta del cuarto donde estaba hospedada su hermana, espero el tiempo prudente para entrar y abrió la puerta Mina estaba acercándose a la puerta, en tanto Yaten Kou estaba más atrás viéndola.

- Mina. . .- Miro a su hermana.- ¿Podemos hablar?-

- Claro.- Mina le tomo la manos.- Ven pasa por favor.

- Yo las dejare solas.- Yaten se acercó a su esposa.- Nos vemos después mi amor.

- Si Yaten.- Mina espero a que su esposo cerrase la puerta.- Ven Serena, tengo mucho que hablar contigo.

- Darien me hablo un poco de lo que usted hablaron. . .- Murmuro tímidamente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Yo quería pedirle perdón, sé la humillación que debió sentir, pero pareció comprender todo lo que hice y me perdono.- Mina la miro a los ojos, estaba sentada frente suyo.- Y lo que ahora más deseo es tu perdón.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Mina. . .- Después de todo el que su hermana hubiese huido ahora le había permitió estar ahí ahora y embarazada del hombre que amaba.

- Pero por mi culpa fuiste obligada a casarte con Darien, aunque un no puedo creer que nuestro padre te hubiese obligado a hacerlo.

- Papá no me obligo a nada.- Le dijo rápidamente.- Fui yo la que dio la idea de casare con Darien para cumplir el acuerdo entre nuestras familias.

- ¿Tú?- Mina la miro concentrada.- Tu está enamorada de Darien.

- Si.- Fue todo lo que puedo decirle.

- ¿Desde cuándo?- Pero no tuvo la valentía de responder eso, más Mina pudo ver la respuesta en sus ojos.- Desde hace muchos años verdad, incluso cuando sabias que nuestro padre me comprometió con él.

- Si.- Respiro profundamente.

- ¿Y estabas dispuesta a verlo casado conmigo? ¿Por qué?

- Por qué Darien nunca podría fijarse en mi como mujer, para él yo solo era la otra hija de lord Tsukino, nada más.

- ¿Darien te ha tratado bien? Hasta ahora solo he escuchado de lo mucho que ustedes dos están juntos. . .

- Es el rumor que no ha dejado de correr.- Murmuro sonrojada.- Pero lo cierto es que Darien si me ha tratado bien, muy bien a decir verdad.

- ¿Siempre ha sido así?

- Bueno al principio hubo algunos problemas de conexión entre ambos, solo tuvimos que acostumbrarnos uno al otro.

Oi que no te trataba bien.

- Bien a él también le costó adaptarse a su nueva esposa es todo.

- ¿Eres feliz Serena?

- Si mina, muy feliz, sobre todo ahora que me acabo de enterar de que estoy embarazada.

- ¿De verdad? Que alegría.

- Darien y yo estamos muy contento.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Serena, todo este tiempo estaba muy preocupada por ti, por lo que podrías estar pasando por mi culpa, me sienta muy mal y no hice más que convencer a mi esposo para que viniésemos.

- Pensé que primero pasarías por casa de nuestros padre.

- Tenia la leve sospecha de que mamá o incluso papá trataría de impedir que viniera aquí, por eso optamos por pasar aquí primero, ahora iremos a casa de papá y estaros uno días ahí, quiero que mamá sepa de mi embarazo.

- Yo le voy a escribir para contarle de mi noticia.- Sonrió Serena.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte abofeteado de aquella forma. . . Yo me descontrole al ver que no tenía más opción de huir con Yaten ya que nadie parecía comprender que no quería casarme con Darien.

- Y para colmo yo solo empeore las cosas al intentar obligarte a cumplir el compromiso.

- Serena ambas somos felices en nuestros matrimonios.- Mina le sonrió.- ¿Podremos volver a ser hermanas?

- Si. . . Te quiero mucho Mina.

- Y yo a ti Serena.- Ambas mujeres se abrazaron.

- ¿Puedes calmarte un poco?- Andrew miraba a su amigo ir de un lado al otro.- ¿Qué malo puede pasar entre ellas? No creo que ahora que Serena sabe que está embarazada de entren ganar de atacar a su hermana.

- No digas tonterías.- Miro al rubio.- Serena no atacaría a su hermana, ella no es así, Serena es una mujer amorosa, amable y nada agresiva.

- Vaya. . . Parece que conoces a tu esposa.

- Claro que la conozco.- Murmuro.- Serena es la esposa perfecta para mi, quiere con mucho cariño a Chibi Chibi y la pequeña corresponder a ese amor, Serena da y recibir amor de la gente a su alrededor, tu mismo has visto que la gente la quiere, respeta y la ayuda.

- Es evidente que has aprendido a conocer a tu esposa, y al parecer ha hecho un gran trabajo.

- No tan bueno, no he sabido retener el amor de Serena, ella dejando de quererme y eso no me gusta.

- ¿Dejar de quererte? No puedes hablar en serio.

- Andrew. . . Yo mismo la oi.- Decidió contarle a su amigo todo lo que había escuchado de la conversación de su esposa con Seiya Kou.- Y ella solo dijo que ya sabía que pensar, es obvio que ha dejado de amarme y eso me molesta.

- Ya te dije que tienes que luchar por ella, pero no sé que armas puedes tomar para ganarte el amor de tu esposa.

- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ganarme el amor de mi esposa, necesito que me quiera.

- ¿Y tú Darien? ¿Tú la quieres?- Andrew llevaba tiempo queriendo preguntarle eso a Darien y ahora considero que era el momento oportuno.

Darien solo puedo pensar en Serena, en lo mucho que ella lo cuidaba, se preocupaba por él y por sobre todo en la mucho que a él le gustaba estar con ella y no solo haciendo el amor, sino que simplemente saber que ella estaba a su lado, ya sea hablando o en silencio.

- Yo. . . Yo la quiero y mucho.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Junto con Chibi Chibi, son las personas más importantes para mi, sobre todo Serena que ha llegado a mi vida para traer tranquilizad y cariño. . . Yo la amo

- ¡Hasta que al fin abres los ojos tozudo del demonio!- Andrew miro a los cielos.- Solo te resta decírselo a Serena.

- ¿Decírselo?- Darien palideció.- ¿Ahora?

- Por supuesto, nada mejor que decírselo ahora que ella rebosa de alegría ante la idea de estar embarazada.

- Pero no me quiere, solo estaría cargándola con un sentimiento que ella no quiere recibir.

- Retiro lo dicho sigue siendo un tozudo.- Andrew lo miro a los ojos.- Esta bien, haz las cosas como tu quieras, pero no dejes pasar mucho tiempo, y dile pronto que la quieres.

- Si eso, hare, pero primero me ganare su amor otra vez.

Haría lo que era necesario para que Serena lo amara otra vez, y una vez estando seguro del amor de su esposa para con él le confesaría que la amaba, no seria antes pues solo podía ocasionar un alejamiento de su mujer.

- ¡Hermano. . .!- Chibi Chibi corría hacia él.

- Hola pequeña no te había visto hasta ahora.- Se inclinó para quedar más cerca de la altura bajita de su hermana.- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Jugando con zafiro, comiendo pastel con Luna en la cocina. . .

- Eso puedo verlo.- Vio las migas de pastel en el vestido de su hermana menor.

- Oye hermano Luna me dijo que Serena es embarazada.- Darien presentía que se venía alguna pregunta estrambótica de parte de su hermana.- ¿Cómo es que Serena eta embarazada?

- Darien.- Intervino Andrew tratando de no reír.- Te dejo tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

- Pero. . . Pero. . .- Miro a su hermana.- Chibi Chibi. . . Eso es un tema de. . .

- Adultos.- La niña se decepciono.- ¿O sea que no vas a contestarme?

¿Dónde estaba Serena en esos momentos? Su hermana realmente no iba a quedarse en paz por nada del mundo, esa niña merecía era demasiado curiosa para esa edad, cosa que era preocupante.

A la mañana siguiente Darien estaba al lado de Serena mientras se despedían de los Kou, naturalmente deseaba que Seiya ya estuviese lejos, pero ya que estaban por irse no iba a armar un escándalo, de modo que solo sonrió.

- ¿Podré escribirte Serena?- Mina le hablaba a su hermana.

- Claro que si y yo también te escribiré, y avísame cuando nazca tu bebé.- Serena le sonreía a su hermana, desde la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que ambas mujeres habían arreglado sus diferencias.

- No lo dudes y yo estaré esperando la noticia del nacimiento de tu bebé.

- Ha sido un gusto conocerte Darien.- Yaten le extendió la mano.- A pesar de las circunstancias.

Nunca había tenido nada en contra de Yaten Kou, de modo que jamás le había guardado rencor, así que estrecho la mano del plateado.

- Serán bienvenidos cuando quieran.- Le sonrió.

- Muchas gracias.- Yaten se volvió hacia su esposa.- ¿Ya estas lista Mina?

- Si.- La rubia esposa de Kou les sonrió a ambos.- Le contare a nuestros padres todas las buenas noticias.

- Espero que tengan un buen viaje.- Serena miro a la pareja y más atrás de ellos, ya montado en su caballo estaba Seiya a la espera de la orden para partir, al parecer no iba a despedirse.

- ¡Adiós!- Mina le sonrió antes de subirse al carro.

- Me alegra que te hayas reconciliado con Mina.- Darien abrazo a su esposa por la espalda, cuando el clan Kou atravesó las puertas de fierro..- ¿Te has sentido bien?

- Claro que si, solo estoy un poco cansada y con sueño.

- Te has levantado muy temprano para poder estar aquí a despedir a su hermana.

- Ahora que todo está solucionado todo con ella no veo porque deberíamos seguir molestas.

- Mmm. . . Me alegro que pienses así.- Darien hiso a su esposa volverse para verla a los ojos, estaba tan hermosa, tan preciosa.- Serena yo te. . .

- ¡Lord Chiba!- Uno de los pajes entro corría hacia ellos.- Ha llegado uno de los mensajeros del rey.

- Maldita sea.- Se vio obligado a soltar a su esposa, para volver y ver al paje.- ¿Un mensajero del rey? Pues tráelo aquí.

- Si señor.

- ¿Crees que el rey ha cancelado su viaje aquí?- Le pregunto Serena.

- Mmm. . . No lo sé.- Darien miro a u esposo y le acaricio la mejilla.- Pero ahora veremos que sucede.

Un hombre de estatura media y portando el emblema del rey en el corazón se le acerco, y tras una reverencia le entrego el mensaje, Darien no perdió el tiempo para comenzar a leer, al acabar miro a su esposa.

- El rey vendrá dentro de tres semanas y con una comitiva de veinte personas.- Miro a u mujer.- Es muy poco tiempo, hay muchas cosas que preparar, comida, hospedaje. . .

- Podemos hacerlo Darien.

- Pero tu salud.- Darien miro a su esposa.- Preparar todo lo necesario es mucho trabajo.

- Luna y Lita me ayudaran, además del resto de las criadas. . .

- Necesitaras tiempo para descansar. . .

- Y lo hare te lo prometo.- Le seguro su esposa.- Voy a preparar todo eso y te prometo que nada malo me podrá pasar.

- Me asegurare de que tengas tiempo para descansar.

- Si Darien.- Serena le sonrió.- ¿Qué ibas a decirme cuando te interrumpieron?

- ¿Eh? Pues. . .- No tenía la valentía de decirles ahora.- No era nada importante preciosa, vete a dormir el resto de la mañana. . .

- Pero los arreglos. . .

- Se harán después de la hora del almuerzo.- Darien miro a al mensajero.- Comida y bebida le serán provistos, que el paje te lleve a la cocina.

- Si señor.- Tanto el paje como el mensajero hablaron y se fueron prontamente.

- Bien, ahora a la cama lady Chiba.- Ordeno tiernamente Darien.- No permitiré que te desmayes otra vez.

- Pero siempre has estado ahí para evitar que caiga al suelo.

- De todas formas quiero que te vayas a la cama a dormir el resto de la mañana.- Darien le tomo la mano.- Vamos yo no tengo mucho que hacer y dormiré contigo.

- Si Darien. . .

Serena se dejó llevar por su esposo, estaba encantada por los cuidados que su esposo estaba teniendo con ella y de lo preocupado que estaba tanto por ella como por el bebé.

Darien comenzó a caminar con su esposa, aun no era el momento, Serena a pesar de la buena relación que estaban teniendo no consideraba que era el momento oportuno para abrirle su corazón a ella, cuando fuese el momento esperaba que sus sentimientos fuesen bien recibidos por Serena

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Yesqui2000: **Y al parecer ello seguirán sin hablar claramente el uno con el otro, de todos modos al fin Darien se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por Serena.

**Moon86: **I also wanted it, but apparently it did not do it and was hurt.

**PrincesLynx: **Ambos son unos tontos, pero aun tienen tiempo de arreglar las cosas y ser felices junto con el bebé que esperan.

** .7: **Pero el hacerlo sufrir sirvió para que se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su esposa.

**Madamemoon: **Pago por todo lo que Serena sufrió, ahora tienen la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y estar juntos el resto de la vida.

**Awase Kagami Ayumi: **No se separaron tranquila, al contrario están más unidos que nunca jijiji, un bebé que los hará muy felices.

**Camony: **Aun no se declaran, pero Darien ya admitió lo mucho que ama a su esposa y quiere luchar por el amor de ella.

**Ediebella: **Pues ya se dio cuenta y costo mucho que sucediese eso, ahora hará todo lo posible por ver a su esposa feliz.

**Barbielove:** Esos malos pensamientos ya los dejaron a ambos, ahora están felices con el hijo que esperan, pero falta la declaración de Darien.

**Zagala Black: **Amiga actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, ahora que estoy trabajando no me queda mucho tiempo en la semana.

**Moonliss: **Y ahora que piensa que ha perdido a su mujer se da cuenta de que la ama profundamente, pero está dispuesto a recuperarla a toda costa, bien por Darien.

**TsukinoDiamante: **Pues al menos Darien ya se dio cuenta de que la ama, ahora solo es cuestión de que se lo diga.

**Isabel20: **Me alegra que esta historia te guste, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, pero no siempre tengo tiempo.

**Sandivivaelanime: **Tardo pero llego, Darien aunque tiene miedo de perder a su esposa se ha dado cuenta de que la ama, esperemos que no pase mucho tiempo para que se lo diga.

**Patricia Castro: **Amiga como ahora trabajo tengo mucho menos tiempo, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.

**Amigas/os mias/os, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, tras varias novedades, encontré trabajo y me resfrié, estoy contentísima con lo primero y no tanto con lo segundo jajaja, pero hay que hacerle frente a todo, espero les guste este capítulo, muchos saludos y buen fin de semana**


	18. El rey no llega solo

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**El rey no llega solo.**

- Darien. . .- Serena trataba de zafarse de los brazos a su esposo.- Tengo trabajo que hacer, el rey puede llegar en cualquier momento.- Darien. . .

- Deja que las demás criadas hagan ese trabajo.- Darien seguía acariciando a su esposa.- No has hecho más que trabajar de un lado al otro para tener todo listo y me habías prometido descansar.

- Pero sabes que no puedo estar tranquila si hay cosas por hacer.

Lo sabía y por eso había estado siempre cerca de Serena, para cuidarla y estar seguro de que Serena no hiciese nada peligroso que la afectara, desde que se había enterado de u embarazo un parte de él quería estar siempre cerca y evitarle cualquier daño, el saber que su madre había muerto al dar a luz a Chibi Chibi lo tenía algo nervioso, se iba a volver loco si algo malo le sucedía a su mujer.

- De todas formas me gustaría que al menos comieras algo, durante el desayuno apenas si comiste.

- Las náuseas Darien. . .

- Pero tienes que alimentarte bien.- Abrazo a su mujer.- Hazlo por mi al menos, sabes lo preocupado que me pones cuando te saltas alguna comida.

- Bien, voy a comer algo.

Tenía que admitir que Darien se había vuelto mucho más cariñoso y preocupado por ella, incluso lo había notado que él prefería pasar más tiempo con ella que en os patios de entrenamientos con los hombres, todas esas atenciones le gustaban, la hacían sentirse querida por su esposo.

- Perfecto, le acabo de pedir a Luna que haga una sesta, quiero que demo un paseo.- Le sonrió su esposo.- Los caballos ya están preparados, pero cabalgaras con cuidado.

- Si Darien.- Sonrió ante la idea de pasar unos momentos a solas con su esposo, durante las últimas semanas apenas habían podido verse, entre los arreglos para recibir al rey y todo lo demás.

- Vamos entonces.- Darien tomo su mano para llevarla hacia los establos.

- ¿Lo ves te lo dije?- Lita y Andrew estaban escondidos detrás de unos fardos de heno, ambos miraban a la pareja de irse a caballo.- Darien entro en la cocina pidiendo una cesta de comida para ir a comer con Serena a un lugar más privado. ¿Crees que se vaya a declarar?

- Pues no lo creo, teme mucho que Serena lo rechace, no sé cómo hacerle ver que sería todo lo contrario.- Murmuro el rubio.- Pero no pierdo las esperanza de que sea pronto.

- Tengo que admitir que Serena se ve más feliz ahora que cuenta con todo ese amor de parte de Darien.

- Ambos se ven más felices, solo falta que se declaren.

- Eso no podemos saber cuándo sucederá.- La muchacha le sonrió a su prometido.

- Mmm. . . Tienes razón mi amor.-

- Este lugar es precioso.- Serena no dejaba de admirar el florido paisaje a su alrededor, las flores de primavera florecían en todo su esplendor, el sol era cálido y les daba una hermosa atmosfera de tranquilidad, incluso de romanticismo.

- Hace días quería traeré aquí, pero no habíamos tenido tiempo preciosa.- Darien busco en la cesta.- ¿Quieres pan con queso o fruta?

- Fruta por favor.- Estaban debajo de un gran roble que les brindaba una buena sombra.- Es un lugar hermoso.

- El paisaje no se compara contigo Serena.- Darien sonrió al ver que su esposa se sonrojaba, no había perdido el poder de encantarla.

- Darien. . .- Serena podía sentir como le ardían las mejillas, bajo su cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

- No lo hagas.- Darien le alzo el fino mentón.- No me ocultes tu hermosos ojos preciosa.

Con cada nueva palabra cariñosa de parte de su esposo la joven se sentía flotar en el aire, era extraño recibir tanto elogio de parte de Darien, pero estaba acostumbrándose y le gustaban cada una de sus palabras.

- Toma.- Le hablo él con tono cariñoso.- Come la fruta, no quiero que tengas hambre.

- Si Darien.

La joven tomo la manzana con ambas manos y se la llevo a la boca, al dar el primer mordisco el jugo de la fruta comenzó a escurrir por las comisuras de la boca, iba a quitárselo ella misma pero su marido fue más rápido y eficiente en la terea tomo el jugo con sus propios labios.

- Sabes delicioso Serena.- Lo oyó susurrar antes de seguirla besando, o mejor dicho quitándole el jugo.

- Darien. . .- Los labios de Darien estaban en todo su rostro, en el cuello.- Darien. . .

- Shhh. . .- El el lord la estrecho contra sus brazos.- Shhh. . .

- Pero alguien puede vernos. . .

- Olvídalos. . .

- Pero los rumores. . .

- Ya hablan sobre nosotros. . . ¿Qué importa que digan que le hice el amor a mi esposa bajo un árbol?

- ¿Me trajiste aquí con ese plan?- Pregunto divertida.

- A decir verdad no.- Darien se parto solo un poco para verla a los ojos.- Mis intenciones eran traerte aquí para que comieran en forma tranquila y alejarte un poco de todo el estrés de los preparativos, pero eres un tentación esposa, una tentación imposible de ignorar.

- ¿Entonces qué esperas?- Quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quedase, cuando su embarazo ya estuviese más avanzado no podrían hacer el amor, sería muy riesgoso, llevo su mano hasta la entrepierna de su marido y de inmediato detecto su virilidad.

- Preciosa y traviesa. . .- Darien le mordió el labio inferior.- Eres perfecta mi amor.

Que Darien la besara no le dio tiempo para procesar el que la hubiese llamado su amor, aquello era algo de mucha importancia, al menos para ella, significaba mucho, de modo que procuro responder de la mejor forma aquel beso, abrió sus labios rendida a los brazos de su marido.

- Darien. . .- Sentía las mano de su marido aflojando la ropa.

- Shh. . . A penas si he podido estar contigo estos días.- Darien la estrecho contra su pecho.- Me tienes enfermo de deseo por ti esposa hermosa.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.- Le sonrió él con aquellos ojos que le cortaban la respiración.- Eres una adicción para mi Serena, una adicción que me hace feliz.

- Oh Darien. . .- No sabía si era por el embarazo o por la emoción pero no pudo evitar llorar.- Lo siento.

Darien se apartó un poco asustado, las lágrimas de Serena solo podían significar algo, ella no estaba contenta con lo que le estaba diciendo, había pensado que era el mejor momento, pero obviamente se había equivocado.

- Lo siento no quise hacerte llorar. . .- Darien se arregló la ropa.- Si no quieres no importa.

- No es eso. . . Es que el embarazo hace que me emocione por todo.- Ella se abrazo a su marido, buscando el cálido refugió que él le daba.- Yo quiero estar contigo.

- No si te sientes obligada por mí. . .

- ¿Obligada? ¿Eso piensas?- Ella sonrió y le ofreció sus labios.- Estas muy equivocado esposo, y pienso demostrártelo.

Besar a su esposa era como estar en el cielo y por supuesto no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, aunque aún no fuera el momento de hablar con ella bien podría posponerlo un poco más, ella no iba a apartar de su lado.

Tomo sus delicados labios y los devoro con hambre, sintió las manos de su esposa pasar por su cuello y acabar enredándose en su cabello, la rodeo de la cintura para acercar más los cuerpos, sentir los senos se du esposa en contacto con su pecho lo excitaba, aun incluso con toda la ropa que los separaba.

Le aflojo la blusa un poco para darle libertad a aquellos senos que se preparaban lentamente para la maternidad, agradecía estar bajo la protección de aquel árbol, no se perdonaría si aquella blanca piel quedase marcada por el sol.

- Serena. . .- Aparto la cesta y el resto de la comida para que ambos se tumbasen en el césped.

El contraste de su esposa contra el prado le daba una hermosa vista, se tumbó a su lado para besarle el cuello y seguir descendiendo.

- Darien. . .- Gimió ella al sentir la boca de su marido en sus senos, desde hace poco tiempo sentía con mayor intensidad las caricias de él.

Podia sentir la virilidad en crecimiento de su esposo y quiso darle un pequeño alivio, aun medio aturdida por las caricias de Darien pudo aflojar la ropa de él, busco inmediatamente su objetivo.

- Grr. . .- Lo oyó gruñir cerca de su oído.- No sabes cómo me gusta cuando haces eso.

Ella solo pudo sonreír, de modo que continuo con algo de timidez sus caricias, movía su manos hacia arriba y abajo con cuidado, a la espera de que Darien hiciese el siguiente paso.

El pelinegro busco las faldas de su esposa para subirla, no pretendida desnudara del todo, pues si alguien pasaba por ahí no iba a tolerar que mirasen a su mujer desnuda, así que al tomar las faldas las deslizo solo hasta el muslo, dejando el resto de las piernas visibles, las tomo y enredo en su cintura, estaba ansioso por poseer a su mujer.

- Serena.- Al buscar no tardó en encontrar el nido cálido de su mujer.- Estas lista para mí.

- Sigue. . .- Rogo la rubia.- Por favor. . .

- Todo lo que mi dulce esposa me pida.- La acaricio más, unos momentos después Serena no soporto más y rogo porque la tomara.

Primero lo hiso con cuidado y preocupado ante cualquier molestia de su esposa, pero al ver que nada malo sucedía comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, su mujer lo tomaba con pasión, lo aceptaba por completo.

- Oh. . . Serena. . .- La estrecho más contra suyo, desesperado porque nada empañara ese preciso momento.

- Más. . .- Gimió Serena mientras e aferraba a su marido para no perder la cabeza.- Más. . .

- Si mi amor. . .- La penetro con más rapidez, ambos estaban urgidos por la unión.

- Mi amor. . .- Serena repitió aquellas dos últimas palabras mientras besaba el cuello de su esposo.- Mi Darien. . .

Darien perdió el control que le quedaba y arremetió con fuerza y rapidez, arrancándole a su mujer un fuerte gemido lleno de placer, verla de esa forma, perdida por el amor que él le estaba dando le daba esperanzas de poder conquistar ese corazón herido, ganarse el amor de su esposa sería la más grande batalla, pero estaba dispuesto a todo.

- Darien. . .- Serena lo miro a los.- Mi amor. . .

- Preciosa. . .- Murmuro sin sentido.- Eres lo más importante que tengo.

- Darien.- Serena comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.- Dices cosas muy lindas. . .

- Mi preciosa.- Darien beso cada lágrima que salió de aquellos ojos azules, luego beso su cuello y sus senos.

Ambos se entregaron a la pasión entre gemidos y caricias que se perdían en el ambiente fue que llegaron a la cima del placer, quedando uno en brazos del otro, bajo la sombra del árbol que les brindaba un hermoso nido de amor.

- Seguramente están retozando en los prados.- Murmuro Andrew ante la preocupación de su mujer.- Ya pronto volverán no te preocupes.

- Pero esta por atardecer, algo les debió haber pasado.

- Claro.- Concordó el rubio.- Que se quedaron dormidos.

- No entiendes mi amor.- Lita miro a su prometido.- Serena está embarazada. . .

- Lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe. . .

- Me refiero a que algo pudo haberle pasado, en su estado cualquier cosa puede pasar.

- Lo único que ha pasado es que seguramente hicieron el amor.

- Pero. . . Pero. . .

- Ya verás cómo aparecen sin ningún rasguño.- Andrew abrazo a su mujer, ambos estaban en el patio.

- Solo espero que tengas razón.

- Sabes que si.- Andrew diviso el movimiento cerca de la puerta.- Míralos por ti misma.

Darien entro en su castillo llevando a Serena consigo sobre su caballo, la habia notado algo cansada a mitad de camino y le había ordenado que montase con él, acto seguido se había quedado dormida en sus brazos a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Paso algo malo?- Lita se les acerco.

- Solo tenía sueño.- Respondió, mientras le entregaba las riendas de su caballo a Andrew para poder bajar.- Estaba algo cansada.

- Entiendo.- La castaña pareció tranquilizarse.

- Te preocupes mucho por mi mujer.- Observo el lord.

- Es mi mejor amiga.- Fue la respuesta.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarla a la cama?

- Por favor, quiero que duerma el resto de la tarde, ha estado bajo mucha presión estos días.- Darien logro bajar del caballo sin despertar a su mujer.- Y cualquier cosa que surja por favor atiéndela tú.

- Claro Darien.

Unos momentos después Darien sonrió satisfecho al dejar a su esposa en la cama aun dormida, se iba a encargar que al menos por ese día nadie fuese con Serena para estresarla con las labores del castillo, si bien era cierto que el rey merecía el mejor traro no había nada más importante para él que la buena salud de su mujer.

Estaba comenzando a atardecer cuando Serena despertó, se sentía muy cómoda entre las mantas de la cama, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, pero tenía algunas sospechas, recordaba claramente que había estado bostezando sobre Dulce cuando emprendieron el camino a casa, por lo que Darien le habían ordenado subir a su caballo, después de eso se había quedado tan cómoda ahí que poco a poco sus ojos se cerrasen.

Se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado, aun sentía algunas nauseas pero ya eran menos frecuentes, fue hasta el tocador y comenzó a arreglarse, antes de salir quería tener un aspecto perfecto sobre todo para verse frente a Darien, al salir al corredor sonrió al ver que su esposa caminaba hacia ella.

- Hola mi amor.- Darien le tomo el rostro con una de sus manos, podía sentir la calidez de la palma en su mejilla.- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Si, mucho, me siento con más energías. . . Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí.

- Eres mi esposa, es mi deber.- Murmuro el lord.- Y lo hago con mucho gusto.

- De todas formas quiero agradecértelo.

- Me conformo con un beso.- Le sonrio Darien.

Serena entonces lo ofreció su labios, nada mejor que besar a su esposo, sintió sus poderosos brazos rodearla por la cintura para estrecharla, pudo sentir la respiración de Darien cada vez más cerca de ella. . .

- Serena yo te. . .

- ¡Hermano! ¡Serena!- La pequeña Chibi Chibi apareció prácticamente de la nada sorprendiendo a los dos adultos.- Luna acaba de hacer pan, mira Serena te traje una pieza de pan recién hecho.

- Muchas gracias mi cielo.- Serena acepto el pan.- ¿Tú ayudaste a hacerlo verdad?

- Luna me dejo jugar con la masa.- La niña se rio.

Al ver a su hermana así de contenta lo tenía más tranquilo, cuando se había enterado del embarazo de su mujer se había preocupado por la reacción de Chibi Chibi, había llegado a pensar que la pequeña se iba a sentir desplazada, pero Serena se había encargado de hacerle ver que ella seguiría siendo la niña de la casa, ahora su hermana cuidada a Serena tanto o más que él.

- Vengan pequeñas a comer, la cena ya debe estar lista.- Les hablo a ambas.

- Iré por Zafiro.- La niña desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

- ¿Ibas a decirme algo Darien?- Serena de pronto lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Eh. . . Puede ser en otro momento.- No iba a correr el riesgo de que su hermana apareciese otra vez.- Ahora todo lo que me importa es que comas.

- Bueno.- La joven se atrevió a tomarse del brazo de su marido.- Vamos, a decir verdad tengo hambre.

Todo el castillo rumoreaban sobre el embarazo de la lady, los hombres decían que el lord era un hombre muy viril y las mujeres suspiraban ante las historias que se contaban sobre el romanticismo de la pareja, por su parte Serena procuraba hacer oído sordos, aunque se sonrojaba mucho cuando alguna de las criadas le consultaban sobre las proezas de Darien en el cama, en tanto el lord dejaba que hablasen cuanto quisieran, había aprendido que la lenguas chismosas de su pueblo eran imposibles de callar.

Aunque el otro rumor que corría fuerte en el castillo era la pronta llegada del rey, todos se preguntaban los motivos de aquella visita, algo que Serena no alcanzaba a comprender bien.

- Fui uno de los guerreros del rey con mejor reputación y aprobación de él.- Le explico Darien al verla confundida.- Cuando renuncie a ser un caballero de su corona todo lo que él me dijo fue que buscase a una hermosa mujer para tener hijos fuertes que continuasen mi legado, además quiere conocer mi trabajo como lord.

- Entiendo. . .- Serena se llevo ambas manos al vientre.- Supongo que se pondrá contento al ver que esperamos un bebé.

- Bueno el rey es. . . Es un hombre de familia, cualquier noticia de un nuevo bebé lo pondrá feliz.

- Espero ser de su agrado, no quiero fallarte Darien.

- No lo harás.- Darien le sonrió.- Eres una buena esposa, no me decepcionaras, al contrario me harás sentir orgulloso, como ya lo estoy.

- Prometo que el rey se sentirá muy cómodo.

- Harás un buen trabajo, lo sé, confió en ti.

El embarazo la había vuelto muy sensible a todas las hermosas palabras que Darien le decía, se sentía cada días más conquistada por ese hombre, quizá él no la amara, pero estaba aprendiendo a quererla y eso le brindaba muchas esperanzas.

- ¿Serena el bebé será niño o niña?- Chibi Chibi reclamo su atención.

- Pues eso es imposible de saber, puede ser un niño. . .

- ¿Se parecerá a mi hermano?

- Pues eso quiero.- Miro de reojo a su esposo.- Que sea una copia de Darien.

- ¿Y si es niña también se parecerá a él?

Darien, que hasta ese momento había escuchado la conversación muy animado se atraganto con el sorbo de cerveza que había tomado ante el comentario de su mujer sobre que quería que él niño fuese como él, pero lo que su hermana dijo lo tomo por sorpresa.

- Chibi Chibi.- Intervino.- Si es niña se parecerá a Serena.

- Ya veo. . .- La niña sonrió.- ¿Yo me parezco a mi mamá?

- Te pareces mucho pequeña.- Darien miro.

Internamente se imaginaba a su posible hija, muy parecida a Serena, hermosa y de ojos azules, una niña que lo iba a querer tanto o más que Chibi Chibi, ya quería que ese bebé naciera, quería tenerlo en su brazos y decirle al mundo entero que la mujer que amaba y él habían tenido un bebé.

- ¿No te parece que Chibi Chibi está muy animada con la idea del bebé?- Le pregunto Serena a su esposo, horas después cuando, ambos estaban en el cuarto, la rubia estaba frente al tocador soltándose el cabello.

- Yo diría que demasiado animada, pero es Chibi Chibi, no podemos pedir otra cosa.- Sonrió el pelinegro mientras desde la cama observaba a su mujer.

- Es una niña Darien. . .

- Que es demasiado curiosa, ya te lo había dicho.

- Supongo que se le pasara a medida que crezca, consultare con mi madre en mi próxima carta hacia ella, seguramente tendrá algún consejo.

- Déjala, me gusta que sea así.

- ¿Seguro?- Serena se volvió para ver a los ojos a su esposo.- ¿Aunque te haga atragantarte con la comida y la bebida?

- Aunque suceda eso.- Darien se levantó de la cama para ir en busca de su mujer.- Quiero enviar a fabricar una cuna.

- ¿No crees que aún es pronto?

- Bueno en realidad no lo sé. . . Yo no sé cuándo es el tiempo prudente.- Darien abrazo a su mujer.- Lo haré cuando creas que sea necesario.

- Puedes hacerlo mañana mismo si lo deseas Darien.

- Ven, vamos a la cama, tus ojos no hacen más que mostrar el cansancio.

- Siempre me ocurre después de comer o hacer el amor contigo.- Murmuro Serena muy sonrojada.

- Dejame ayudarte a acomodarte en la cama.

Darien aparto las mantas y le ordeno que entrara en la cama, posteriormente él hiso lo mismo, busco la mejor posición para ofrecerse como almohada para su esposa, Serena descanso su cabeza en su pecho y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido, la arropo con las mantas y decidió dormir él también.

El movimiento de la mañana fue interrumpido ante la llegada de un caballero que portaba el emblema del rey, el cual solo podía significar una cosa, Darien espero a que algunos de los paje se acercara para informarle.

- El rey esta a unas horas de llegar lord Chiba.- Le dijo el joven paje.

- Bien, encárgate de que el mensajero sea bien recibido.- Darien se volvió para ver a su esposa.- Quiero que te mantenga tranquila y relajada.

- Si Darien, voy a estar bien, tranquilo.

- Lo sé, pero nada evita que me preocupe por mi esposa.

- ¿Serena me veo bien?- Le pregunto Chibi Chibi un tanto nerviosa luciendo su más hermoso vestido.

- Claro mi cielo, eres una hermosa niña, ahora recuerda que debes portarte bien, nada de preguntas que sabes que solo responden los adultos.

- Si Serena.

- Nunca antes había visto un rey.- Murmuro Lita, que estaba a su lado, las tres mujeres estaban a la espera de la llegada.- Darien y Andrew parecen ansiosos por verlo,

- Le sirvieron fielmente, es natural, además es el monarca.

- ¡Mira Serena ahí viene!

Una gran comitiva de varios caballeros que portaban la bandera de la nación fueron entrando, un hombre al centro, que Serena supuso era el rey, y tras él varios carros, entre tanta gente creyó reconocer un rostro, pero se perdió entre la multitud de personas.

- Serena. . .- Oyó a Darien llamándola, fue hasta su lado, un hombre de gran porte estaba a su lado.- Esta es mi esposa alteza, Serena este es el rey diamante.

- Es un placer conocerlo alteza.- Hizo una cortes reverencia.

- Tu esposa es muy hermosa Darien.- El rey se volvió al ver que su esposa se le acercaba.- Serena te presento a mi esposa Esmeralda.

- Bienvenida alteza.- Serena vio a la mujer de cabellos verdes.- Es usted una mujer muy hermosa.

- Su esposa se ve muy joven Lord Darien.- Murmuro la reina Esmeralda.- Pero hermosa.

- Muchas gracias.- Darien les sonrió a la pareja real.- Por favor pasen son bienvenidos, mi esposa personalmente ha preparado bocadillos y bebida para todos.

- Al venir aquí me he quedado impresionado Darien.- Comento el rey cuando caminaban.- Estas haciendo un gran trabajo en este feudo.

- Solo hemos oído elogios para consigo lord Chiba.- La reina hablo.- Por cierto nos hemos. . . Encontrados con unos. . . Amigos en el camino, espero que no sea mucha molestia.

- Por supuesto que no. . .- Murmuro Serena para tratar de tranquilizar a la reina, parecía no muy contenta con la situación.

- Mi esposa yo lamentamos esto, pero fueron atacados en el camino y no nos quedaba de otra ayudarlos.

- Altezas por favor no se preocupen.

- ¡Darien!- Una chillona voz se dejo escuchar.

Tanto Serena como Darien reconocieron a la autora de la voz, sin volverse siquiera a mirarla supieron que era Beryl.

- Que alegría volver a verte Darien y a ti también Serena.- La pelirroja corría hacia ellos.- Malachite también está muy feliz.

El pelinegro mira al rey, este último pareció disculparse con la mirada, y si Darien bien lo recordaba el padre de Diamante había sido muy buen amigo de los padres de Malachite y Beryl, aunque con la muerte de ambos progenitores la amistad se deterioró siempre hubo algo de compromiso.

- Fuimos atacados cuando íbamos al sur, a visitar a unos amigos de mi madre.

- Y tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos con la comitiva del rey.- Murmuro Malachite acercándose.- Es un placer verte Serena.

- Hola lord Malchite, lady Beryl.- La rubia trataba de sonar natural.

- Lita por favor.- Intervino Darien al ver que su esposa se contenía para no golpear a la pelirroja.- Que algunas alcobas más sean preparadas para estos nuevos huéspedes.

- Mientras tanto.- Intervino el rey.- Andrew puede llevarnos a dentro.

- Por supuesto.- El rubio se acercó.- Si vienen conmigo.

- No sé que pretenden.- Darien le hablo a su mujer cuando los demás ya estaban lejos.- Pero no permitiré que se queden mucho tiempo.

- Al parecer el rey tampoco esta muy contento con tenerlos aquí.

- Los conozco, sobre todo a Malachite, que estén aquí solo significan que quieren problemas.

- Quizá Beryl aún no comprende que me perteneces.- Murmuro Serena sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.- Lo siento no quise decir. . .

- ¿Por qué? Después de todo es cierto, te pertenezco a ti y tu a mi.- Darien abrazo a su mujer.- No dejare que Malachite se te acerque, aunque también me preocupa Beryl, no quiero que sus maliciosas palabras te hagan daño.

- No lo harán, soy inmune antes esos dos.

- Promételo.

- Te lo prometo, no daré atención a esos dos, salvo como acompañantes del rey y la reina.- Le sonrió ella.- Se ven que son personas amables.

- Y lo son, ya los conocerás mi vida.

- Ven.- Serena le tomo las manos a su esposo.- No debemos ser mal educados y dejarlos solos, además seguramente querrán refrescarse después de tanto viajar.

- Si mi amor.

Interiormente el único deseo que Darien tenía era de sacar a aquellas molestias de su casa, Baryl trataría de hacerle daño a su esposa, de eso no tenía dudas y Malachite no dejaría de coquetearle, en ambos casos Serena parecía tener la fuerza para hacerles frente, pero era su deber proteger a su esposa de cualquier amenazada, y lo primero que haría sería descubrir el motivo por lo que aquellos dos habían llegado a su hogar.

Tenía que ser fuerte, y no tomar en cuenta las malas intenciones que Beryl tuviese, seguramente querría tratar de quitarle a Darien, pero ella no lo iba a permitir, Serena se prometió a si misma cuidarse de Beryl, pues las palabras adornadas de Malachite no tenían efecto en ella, solo las amorosas palabras de su marido le llegaban al corazón.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Barbielove: **Aunque Serena no ha dejado de amarlo, Darien está haciendo grandes esfuerzos por "recuperar" el amor de su mujer.

**Isabel20: **Embarazada y muy enamorada de su esposo, quien esta recompensando el amor de ella.

**Yesqui2000: **El paseo les había dado un buen ambiente, pero Serena se emocionó mucho y Darien malinterpreto eso.

**Harmonystar: **Si amiga, tú y muchas más tenían razón del embarazo de Serena, ahora esto se pone mejor jijiji.

**Sandivivaelanime: **Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste, nos vemos en las demás actualizaciones.

**Moonliss: **Hay que reconocer que Darien esta haciendo un buen comienzo, preocupándose por Serena y queriendo cuidarla siempre.

**Camony: **Iba por el buen camino hasta que un molesto par apareció en la escena, espero que nada malo le suceda a nuestra pareja favorita.

**Zagala Black: **Es que ya no tenían muchos motivos para seguir peleadas, y fue en esa visita de los Kou que Darien acabo por darse cuenta de que amaba a su esposa.

**Lita Wellington: **Animo amiga, hay que vencer el pasado, muchos saludos y espero que la historia te siga gustando.

**Ishy-24: **La hermosa cigüeña que llego para poner el adorno al pastel de Darien y Serena jajaja, y en cuanto al rey pues llego con personas indeseables.

**Nai Sd: **Bienvenida al mundo de novia rechazada, espero que te diviertas con este par de chiflados que no entienden que se aman.

**TsukinoDiamante: **Y esta demostrándoselo, tanto que Serena se emocionada y Darien no puede declararse, pobres al parecer aun falta para decirse mutuamente "te amo".

**Nadya: **Cuando el amor es verdadero cuesta reconocerla y Darien tardo MUCHO tiempo, menos mal que ahora ya lo sabe y quiere hacer lo mejor para su esposa, darle su amor.

**Ediebella: **Pues los dos están contentísimos con la llegada del bebé, sobre todo Darien que lo tomo como una forma de poder recuperar a su mujer.

**Diana: **Pues la pasión esta, los regalos y las flores no eran mucho de esa época, pero me las arreglare para que Darien le obsequie cosas a su esposa.

**Abril Odette: **Amiga hay que tenerle paciencia a este torpe Darien, se tomó su tiempo para ver que la amaba pero ahora hará lo que sea por obtener el amor de su esposa.

**No recuerdo bien si había prometido en el Facebook o en el capitulo anterior esta nueva actualización, pero aquí se las dejo, espero les guste y como ya saben estoy trabajando asi que mis tiempos de escritura se han acortado, de todos modos trabajo para ustedes lo más rápido que puedo, muchos saludos y buen comienzo de semana.**


	19. ¿Inocentes?

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**¿Inocentes?**

- Quiero que mantengas vigilado a Malachite.- Le ordeno Darien a su mano derecha y mejor amigo.- No lo quiero cerca de mi esposa, y estoy seguro de que trama algo.

- Pues no eres el único que lo piensa.- Murmuro Andrew.- De todos modos no dejare ni a sol ni a sombra a ese sujeto.

El pelinegro miro a su mujer, Serena estaba hablando amablemente con los reyes, su esposa los había conquistado, pues llevaban largo rato charlando e intercambiando bebidas, decidió acercárseles, no quería dejar a su mujer mucho tiempo, menos con esas alimañas cerca.

- ¿Están bien atendidos?- Les pregunto.

- Claro que si Darien, tu esposa se preocupa de que estemos muy bien.- Diamante le sonrió.- Siéntate con nosotros y cuéntanos sobre tu nueva vida como lord.

- Por supuesto.- Tomo asiento al lado de su mujer, le tomo la mano y le sonrio.- A decir verdad al principio estaba bastante preocupado de haber bien mi trabajo, dirigir un feudo de este tamaño no se compara con estar en el campo de batalla, pero mi mujer me ha ayudado mucho.

- Cuando paramos en la aldea solo oi que debía conocer a la lady de este castillo.- Murmuro la reina.- ¿Es cierto que sabes del arte de curar?

- Si, mi madre me enseño todo lo que sé, ella es una mujer muy inteligente en ese ámbito.

- Y por lo visto has usado esa sabiduría para encantar a tu esposo lady Serena.- Bromeo el rey, quien había notado que el lord y la lady estaban tomados de la mano.- Te felicito Darien, no solo tienes una tierra muy buena y fértil sino que también tienes un esposa digna de ti.

- No podría vivir sin mi esposa.- Comento el aludido.

Serena podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo, también el calor de la mano de su esposa sobre la suya misma, ese tipo de contacto solo había que ella soñara con tener lo que más quería de su marido.

- Ningún hombre que este realmente enamorado puede vivir sin su mujer.- Comento el rey.- Aun recuerdo cuando conocí a Esmeralda, estaba tan hermosa y nerviosa. . .

- No todos los días conoces al hombre que será tu esposo.- Intervino la reina.

- La ame al verla y cuando me dijeron que ella seria mi esposa estuve contento.- El rey miro a su esposa.- Ahora tenemos dos hijos, Rubeus y Berjerite.

- Yo pronto seré padre.- Darien había estado esperando el momento de decir eso, quería gritárselo al mundo estero.- Mi esposa esta embarazada y esperamos nuestro bebé para el otoño. . .

- Felicidades entonces.- La voz inconfundible de Malachite le llegó al oído.- Hay que brindar por el nuevo bebé.

Trato de no gruñir ante la interferencia del peliplateado, solo por respeto al rey no le hiso algún comentario a ese hombre, nada le importaba más que su mujer.

- El brindis puede venir después.- Diamante pareció salir a su rescate.- Mi esposa y yo vamos a prepararnos para la cena.

- Los acompañare a su cuarto.- Serena se puso de pie dispuesta a irse de ahí, la presencia de Malachite no la hacía sentir bien.

- Los demás hombres del rey ya fueron acomodados.- Comento Andrew cuando los reyes y la lady del castillo abandonaron el salón.

- Perfecto.- Darien dejo de ver al rubio, su esposa se había ido de modo que no iba a escuchar lo siguiente, miro al huésped indeseable.- No te quiero cerca de mi mujer.

- Eso es evidente Darien, pero no puedes evitar que ella se acerque a mi. . .

- Mi mujer no estará ni a medio metro de ti, te lo advierto, con rey o no aquí estas en mis tierras y puedo echarte de aquí cuanto antes.

- Yo solo quiero ofrecerte mi amistad, sé que mi comportamiento y el de mi hermana no fue el mejor durante la última visita pero ambos creemos que podemos recomponer las buenas relaciones, nuestros feudos pueden hacer grandes cosas juntos. . .

- Andrew necesito saber si Neflyte llegó con él rey.- Darien prefirió ignorar al hombre frente suyo.

- Hasta donde sé venia con el rey, pero algo lo detuvo a medio camino.

- Bien, tengo una idea y querido comentarla contigo, vamos a otro lugar.

- Muchas gracias lady Serena.- La reina sonrió a la joven esposa.- El cuarto es muy cómodo y cubre todas nuestras necesidades.

- Me alegra saber eso, por favor no dude en pedirme nada. . .

- Por ahora no necesitamos más lady Serena.- El rey le sonrió amablemente.

- Bien los dejare para que descansen.

- Muchas gracias.- Ambos reyes hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Serena quiso ir a su cuarto a descansar un poco, el embarazo la estaba cansando bastante, de modo que apenas se tendió en la cama comenzó a tener sueño, estaba dormitando cuando escucho ruido a su alrededor, abrió los ojos alerta.

- Tranquila.- Eran Darien, él se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la mejilla.- Lo siento no quise asustarte. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Solo tengo un poco de sueño.-

- Puedes dormir un poco, la reina ha decidido tomar un baño y supongo que Diamante estará con ella. . .

- ¡Darien!- La joven mujer se sonrojo.

- Oye es cierto, en la corte es muy sabido sobre cuánto le gusta al rey tomar un baño con su mujer.- Darien tomo una manta que había a los pies de la cama y la extendió sobre su esposa.- Estaba pensando. . .

- ¿En qué?

- Neflyte esta próximo a llegar, ha tenido que detenerse en una pueblo cercano.- Darien miro fijamente a su mujer.- Y yo quiero que el bendiga nuestro matrimonio, sobre todo en esta nueva etapa que estamos pasando.

- Darien. . .- Era como volver a casarse, y era una opción que su esposo le estaba dando, algo que él deseaba.

- ¿Qué me dices?- Él la miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta.- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

- Yo. . . Si, claro que si.

- Mi amor.- Darien le sonrió antes de rozar sus labios.- Duerme mi preciosa.

- ¿Tienes planes hasta la cena?

- ¿Es una invitación lady Chiba?

- No me gusta dormir sola.- Murmuro ella medio avergonzada.- Pero si tienes algo que heces no importa yo. . .

- Hazte a un lado.- Darien entro en la cama y estrecho a su mujer.- No tengo sueño, pero estaré aquí cuidando que tu duerma.

- Gracias.- La joven lady se acurruco en los poderosos brazos de su marido.

Darien se quedó por largo rato mirando a su esposa ya dormida, cada día se sentía más unido a ella, y no solo por el bebé que estaban esperando, sino por el inmenso amor que le tenía, había sido un tonto al haber pensado que él nunca se iba a enamorar, hasta hace un par de años toda su vida era el campo de batalla, de no haber sido por la repentina muerte de su padre seguramente aun estaría al servicio del rey como caballero de la corona, sin embargo quizá nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de encontrar a la esposa perfecta para él.

Aunque había momentos que él y Serena no se llevaban bien, sobre todo cuando ella no le obedecía, aunque le hacía creer que si, como por ejemplo cuando le había pedido que no utilizase todo su tiempo atendiendo a los aldeanos y habitantes del castillo enfermos, no quería correr el riego que de que ella enfermara, Serena le prometía no trabajar mucho, pero inmediatamente después él descubría que andaba de un lado para el otro atendiendo gente enferma, o cuando le ordenaba que hablase con Chibi Chibi para que dejase de jugar en el lodo con Zafiro, su mujer le decía una y otra vez que había comentado el problema con la pequeña, pero siempre descubría los vestidos de la pequeña muy sucios y veía a su mujer limpiarlos.

En el fondo Serena hacia siempre su voluntad, pero haciéndole creer que el mando lo tenía él, después de todo no podía culparla de nada, ella siempre estaba a su servicio, pendiente de que nada le faltara, salió de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, el embarazo le quitaba mucha energía, aunque ella le asegura que eso era normal, quería consultarlo con Luna, cualquier cosa que pudiese estar pasando con su mujer tenía que saberlo.

- No me gusta para nada que ese hombre este aquí.- Comento Lita mientras daba un paseo con Andrew por los patios de entrenamiento.- Ese hombre llamado Malachite irradia maldad.

- No es el único.

- ¿Hablas también de su hermana?- La castaña miro a su prometido.

- Sobre todo ella, la he visto hace un rato hablando con Malachite, al parecer él ya le hablo sobre el embarazo de Serena.

- ¿Crees que Beryl siga interesada en Darien?

- Es más que evidente, pero entre cuidar a su mujer y atender al rey Darien puede no estar atento a alguna treta de parte de ellos dos. . .

- Tendremos que vigilar por él.

- Yo había pensado en lo mismo mi amor.

- Esa mujer tendrá que entender que Darien tiene dueña. . .

- Además quiero pedirte algo Lita.- Andrew la miraba muy serio, algo debía estará ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No quiero que te encuentres a solas con Malachite, ese hombre seduce a las mujeres como un juego.

- Tranquilo mi amor, solo tengo ojos para ti.

- Lo matare si osa a pedirte que te vayas a la cama con él.

- Mi amor. . . Te amo, solo tu eres mi dueño.- Lita se tomó del brazo del su hombre.- ¿Tienes hambre? Luna estaba haciendo unas tartas de fruta.

- Vamos. . .

- Deja de preocuparte.

- ¿Me veo bonita?- Chibi Chiba se acerco a Serena.

- Claro que si cariño, te has puesto tu vestido nuevo, el más hermoso.- Serena se volvió hacia el espejo para terminar de completar su aspecto.

- Serena. . .- La niña le hablo, Chibi Chibi estaba sentada en la cama conyugal.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro.- La lady estaba cepillando su cabello.

- Escuche que te volverás a casar con mi hermano. . . ¿Eso puede hacerse?

- Pues no es como casarse, pero dejame explicártelo, Darien y yo nos casamos en la capilla del castillo de mi padre, siempre es bueno que el religioso del feudo donde una mujer vive con su marido los bendiga.

- Es cierto, este castillo ha estado sin un religioso desde hace años.

- Darien me dijo que hay una cura que pasa por estas tierras cada dos meses.

- Lo que si se van a casar son Lita y Andrew. . .

- ¿Lita se pondrá ese hermoso vestido que estás haciendo en el cuarto donde dormías antes verdad?

- Si mi cielo.- Le sonrió, como Darien le había prohibido volver a dormir a su antiguo cuarto, ella lo había transformado en un cuarto de costura, ahí tenía todo los materiales y telas que estaba usando para el vestido de su mejor amiga en ese castillo.

- ¿Serena?- Darien entro en el cuarto.- La cena ya estará lista.

- Yo ya termine.- La joven se levantó del tocador.- Vamos mi cielo.

- Hermano.- La niña salto de la cama para ir al lado de su familiar.- Mira me veo preciosa.

- Claro que si, estas muy linda hermana, ahora tenemos que bajar a cenar. . .

- Ire por Zafiro.

- Bien, pero no tardes y por favor.- Darien hiso hincapié en la estas últimas dos palabras.- No te ensucies.

- Si hermano.- La niña corrió hacia la puerta.- Nos vemos después Serena.

- Si mi cielo.- Serena tomo su chal de lana delgado y se acercó a su esposa.- Ya estoy lista. . .

- Mmm. . .- Gruño Darien.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mi hermana parece quererte más a mí que a ti, ella respeta lo que tú le dices, y cuando soy yo quien se lo digo hace oídos sordos.

- Pues. . . No me había dado cuenta. . .

- La estas consintiendo mucho Serena.

- Pues también lo hago contigo. . .- Murmuro con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿A si?- Darien alzo una de sus cejas.- ¿En qué me consientes esposa?

- Pues. . .- En ese momento nada se le iba a la cabeza.- Yo dejo que tú. . . Que tú me hagas el amor cuando quieres. . .

- Escoge mejor tus palabras esposa.- El pelinegro la estrecho de la cintura.- Si no recuerdo mal, eres tú quien ruega por mis caricias, la que pide más besos, más abrazos. . .

- Darien. . .- Ella se sonrojo.- Haces que me avergüence.

- No tienes por qué ser así preciosa, al contrario deberías estar contenta con el poder que ejerces sobre mí.

- ¿Tengo poder sobre ti?

- Mucho esposa, tanto que creo que soy un completo adicto a ti.- Darien la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos.- Necesito respirar tu aroma durante el día pues no me siento completo.

- Darien.- Sus palabras la emocionaban.

- Si no tuviésemos invitados abajo esperando por nosotros te haría el amor aquí y ahora, te podría sobre el tocador y me enterraría profundamente en ti, no me detendría hasta verte llegar y verte rendida a mí.

- Darien. . .- Gimió ella, a pesar de que la ropa era un gran obstáculo, ella podía sentir el roce de ambos cuerpos.- Hay que bajar.

- Lo sé.- El pelinegro la soltó, pero le tomo las manos.- Vamos, si tardamos los rumores será lo principal de esta noche.

- Si.

- Pero nada impedirá que al terminar suba aquí y te hago todo lo que he prometido esposa.- Darien le abrió la puerta para que salieran, pero sus ojos la miraban con un hermoso brillo que le quitaba el aliento.

- Serena.- Beryl le hablo cuando estaban a la mitad de la cena.- He oído que estas embarazada. . . Por favor acepta mis felicitaciones.

- Gracias.- La joven sostuvo solo durante algunos segundos la mirada de la peliroja.

- Un hijo siempre es una bendición.- Comento la reina uniéndose a la conversación.- Como estamos comenzando la primavera decidimos hacer este viaje sin nuestros hijos, pero los echo de menos.

- Debe ser duro estar de viaje sin ir con toda la familia.

- Al menos tengo la plena confianza en quienes cuidan de mis pequeños.

- Las mujeres embarazadas se ponen más preciosas con cada nuevo día.- Murmuro Malachite sin dejar de mirar a Serena.

La rubia se refugió en un jarro de agua, no soporto durante mucho tiempo la mirada de ese hombre, había algo en Malachite que la hacía sentirse nerviosa y asustada, sintió una de las manos de su esposa en su espalda e inmediatamente supo que contaba con la protección de su esposo.

- Serena.- Le hablo Chibi Chibi.- Mira a Zafiro, está muy contento con su gran hueso.

El aludido miro a las personas que estaban en la mesa, pero pareció quedarse mirando al rey, y este último se quedó mirando al perro durante varios segundos.

- ¿Pasa algo malo alteza?- Pregunto Serena.- Si le incomoda, podemos sacar a Zafiro.

- Oh no me molesta lady Serena, al contrario, me recuerda a alguien.- El rey se volvió hacia su mujer.- ¿No te parece mi amor?

- Si esposa, esa mirada que tiene ese perro me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién.

- Zafiro es un perro muy inteligente.- Dijo la pequeña.

- Estoy seguro que si.- Murmuro el rey mirando a Zafiro.

La cena transcurrió en completa tranquilidad, la charla fue amena incluso con los hermanos del clan de la oscuridad, después de todo sus intenciones aun no eran claras, pero Darien no iba a dejar desprotegida a su mujer.

- Nosotros aún estamos algo cansados por el viaje.- Comento el rey de pronto.- Nos retiramos a nuestro cuarto.

- Espero que puedan descansar mucho.- Les dijo Serena.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo.- Beryl se acercó a la lady del castillo cuando los reyes dejaron el salón.

- Es tarde Beryl.- Murmuro Darien.- Puedes hablar con mi mujer mañana en la mañana.

- Si ese es tu deseo Darien.- La peliroja hiso una reverencia con la cabeza.- Que tengan buena noche.

- Tu igual Beryl.- Hablo la rubia.

- Darien.- Andrew se acerco llevando de su mano a su novia.- Ha llegado un mensaje de Naflyte llegara mañana.

- Perfecto.- Darien miro a su mujer.- ¿Estas cansada?

- ¿No mucho por qué?

- Quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar.

- Yo ayudare a Chibi Chibi irse a la cama Serena.- Le dijo Lita.

- Entonces vamos.

Darien la ayudo a ponerse la capa para salir al exterior, le ofreció el brazo y juntos fueron caminando por los patios, había poco movimiento esa noche, los hombres y mujeres de seguro ya estaban en sus casas cenando o en sus camas.

- Es una preciosa noche no crees mi amor.- Darien la miro de pronto, estaba esperando una respuesta.

- Muy hermosa Darien.- Se sentía flotar cada vez que la llamaba con ese apelativo tan cariñoso.- La luna está llena, ilumina todo sin necesidad de prender antorchas de más.

- Y el cielo está muy despejado, las estrellas son un complemento perfecto.- De pronto Darien se detuvo y tomo entre sus manos el hermoso rostro de su esposa.- Pero no hay nada que se compare contigo Serena.

Al verse reflejada en los ojos de su marido, Serena no solo se veía a si misma, sino también su futuro, ese hombre frente suyo era el hombre que amaba y por quien daría la vida con tal de verlo feliz y para su alegría todo parecía indicar que la felicidad de Darien tenía mucho que ver con ella.

- Ven conmigo.- Darien le tomo las manos.- Aun no has visto la capilla pues ha estado cerrada a la espera de la llegada de Neflyte.

- Eh oído mucho sobre él, parece que lo conoces bien.

- Crecimos juntos, él, Andrew y yo, somos prácticamente de la misma edad, pero cuando comenzamos a crecer él decidió ofrecer su vida a la iglesia, es un hombre muy amable, estoy seguro de que te simpatizara, tiene tu mismo espíritu de ayuda hacia los demás.

- Estoy segura de que podremos llevarnos bien.

- Es por eso que quiero que bendiga nuestro matrimonio, es un hombre de mucha confianza para mi.

- Lo entiendo.- Le sonrió.

- Ven, la capilla queda hacia allá.

Y ella conocía el camino, pero nunca antes había querido entrar, y tampoco le había consultado a Darien el porqué de la capilla cerrada, momentos después llegaron a un edificio pequeño de piedra, Darien saco una llave de entre su ropa y abrió el candado de la puerta, las amplias puertas fueron abiertas para dejar ver un hermoso altar.

- Mi padre mando a cerrar después de la muerte de mi madre, ella venia mucho aquí y después de morir mi padre no soporto ver este lugar abierto.

- Debió sufrir mucho después de su muerte.

- No fue el mismo desde que mi madre murió, aunque supongo que el saber que habia una niña que dependía de él evito que enloqueciera.

- Chibi Chibi. . .

- Exacto, ella fue un pilar en la vida de mi padre, pero creo que al final se rindió.

- No soportaba vivir sin tu madre.- Murmuro Serena.- Pero él murió debido a una fiebre de invierno.

- Mi padre siempre fue un hombre fuerte, supongo que se dejo vencer.

- La capilla es hermosa.- Comento Serena para cambiar de tema, no quería ver triste a Darien.- Solo falta limpiarla un poco, y adornarla con flores frescas.

- Encárgaselo a las criadas. . .

. Quiero hacerlo yo Darien.- Serena miro a su esposa, este estaba a unos pasos más adelante que ella.

- Pero te cansaras. . .

- Por favor, me gusta decorar las habitaciones, dejame hacer esto por favor.

- Bien, hazlo como tu quieras.- Darien se le acercó para abrazarla.- Pero de todos modo quiero que al menos Lita te ayude.

- Si Darien.

- Siempre haciendo tu voluntad pequeña.- Le tomo el mentón para alzar un poco su cabeza.- No puedo decirte que no.

- Esa es una ventaja interesante.- Murmuro ella con una sonrisa.- ¿Puedo pedirte algo más?

- Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, lo sabes.

Quiero que me ames, quiso decirle pero prefirió callar, sabia a que pasar de lo que le había dicho él se iba a negar a cumplir ese deseo que ella tanto ansiaba que se volviera realidad.

- ¿Serena?- Darien le hablo al ver que ella guardaba silencio.- ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

- Quiero que. . . Quiero que cumplas con lo que me has prometido antes de bajar a cenar.- Hablo rápidamente.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Por supuesto.- Darien sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba a su mujer en brazos.- Entonces vamos a cumplir con tu petición mi amor, te sentare en el tocador y te hare el amor hasta que caigas rendida en mis brazos.

- Si. . .

A la mañana siguiente Serena estaba comiendo su desayuno con muchas ansias, tenía mucha hambre, dado por su embarazo y por el hecho de que la noche anterior había hecho el amor con su esposo durante varias horas, a pesar de que su embarazo aun no daba señales de crecimiento en su vientre, Darien parecía disfrutar en tocar su panza aun plana.

- Pareces contenta.- Andrew se sentó a su lado.- Tienes la misma expresión de Darien.

- ¿La misma?- Miro extrañada al rubio.

- La expresión que dice que has sido mimada por tu marido en toda la noche, y la expresión de Darien dice lo mismo, que fue consentido por su esposa toda la noche.

- Pensé que ibas a ir con él a buscar a Neflyte al cruce de los caminos.

- Él no quiso dejarte desprotegida con los huéspedes indeseables.- El rubio dio un generoso trago a su jarra de cerveza.- Y yo también lo creo, me parece demasiado sospecho que hayan estado en el camino en el preciso instante en que el rey se dirigía aquí.

- De todos modos ya están aquí y no podemos ser descorteses, no con el rey aquí.

- Créeme, él también desea que se vayan, tiene las mismas sospechas que las de Darien, ellos quieren algo.

- ¿Pero qué? Esa es la pregunta.- Concluyo Serena.

- Es por eso que Darien me pidió que me quedara aquí, hay que mantenerlos bajo la mirada atenta. . .

- Hablando de mirada atenta.- Lo interrumpió Serena.- Beryl viene hacia aquí.

- Serena. . .- Beryl se quedó en frente de la lady.- Solicito poder hablar contigo. . . En privado.

- ¿Andrew por favor puedes dejarme hablar con Beryl?

- Claro Serena.- El rubio no acepto de buena gana, pero nada impedía quedarse cerca para vigilar.

- Siéntate Beryl.- Serena le señalo una silla de la mesa.- Dime en que puedo ayudarte.

- He querido conversar contigo para pedirte perdón.

- ¿Pedirme perdón?- Repitió la rubia sorprendida.

- Mi comportamiento la última vez que estuve aquí no fue el más cortes, y ciertamente saber que Darien se había casado me trastorno un poco.

Más que un poco, quiso intervenir la lady, pero prefirió guardar silencio, la extraña actitud de Beryl la tenía intrigada y quería seguir escuchándola, podía ver que Andrew estaba cerca, seguramente el rubia también había escuchado aquello.

- Durante muchos años me creí enamorada de Darien.- Comenzó a hablar de nuevo Beryl.- Y ciertamente eso me cegó durante años, mi único objetivo era ser la esposa de Darien, queria que el me amara. . .

- Beryl.- Iba a levantarse de ahí, no iba a escuchar una palabra más.- No creo que

- Serena por favor escúchame.- La peliroja la detuvo.- Ya supere esta etapa, hace unos meses conocí a un hombre del que verdaderamente me he enamorado.

- ¿En serio?- Aquello era increíble.

- Es un caballero del reino llamado ojo de tigre.- Le sonrio Beryl.- Mi hermano y yo nos dirigíamos hacia su feudo al sur cuando fuimos atacador por unos ladrones de camino, queríamos iniciar las conversaciones para el matrimonio.

- Entiendo.- Por más que trataba de buscar la mirada de la mujer frente suyo no podía ver si ella era sincera en sus palabras.

- Serena sé que probablemente nunca seamos grandes amigas, pero al menos querido irme sabiendo que tengo tu perdón y comprensión, me engañe a mí misma durante muchos años.

- Yo. . .- ¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca podrían ser amigas, pero tampoco tendrían motivos para ser enemigas si Beryl de verdad estaba enamorada de otro hombre.- Te perdono Beryl.

- Muchas gracias Serena, eres una mujer muy compresiva.

- Solo quiero que haya paz, no me gusta estar enemistada con nadie.

- Hablare con mi hermano, quiero que continuemos nuestro camino cuanto antes. . .

- Pero no tienen transporte.- Hasta donde sabia, les habían robado todo.

- El rey nos ofreció a unos de sus mensajeros para enviar a casa un mensaje pidiendo caballo y un carro, pero tardaran a lo menos una semana en llegar aquí.

- Pero pueden quedarse.- Si ya no habrían riñas con esa mujer no tenía objeto sacarla de su casa sin medio alguno para transportarse.- No hay razón para irse antes de que tengas los medios para hacerlo.

- Eres muy gentil Serena, aceptare tu plan, cuando lleguen los caballo no iremos te lo prometo.

- Pierde cuidado Beryl.

Vio a la peliroja irse, no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si ella mentía, pero al menos estaba tranquila, el que más le preocupaba era Malachite, él insistía en mirarla de forma lasciva, y eso no le gustaba para nada, gracias a los cielos el peliplateado no estaba presente en ese momento, hasta donde había escuchado había salido al amanecer.

- Te has metido en un problema.- Andrew volvió a su lado.- Beryl no es una mujer en quien se deba confiar.

- No he dicho que confía en ella, pero no me gusta estar en constante nerviosismo por ella, además dijo que iba a casarse con un hombre llamado ojo de tigre.

- Un caballero que tiene un feudo al sur, es un fuerte guerrero.

- ¿Comparable con mi marido?

- Nadie se compara conmigo esposa.- Darien entro en el salón acompañado de un religioso de cabello castaño largo.- No me agrada la idea de que andes preguntando por la fama de otro hombre.

- Luego te lo explico Darien.- Se acercó al recién llegado.

- Serena mi amor él es Neflyte.- Darien le ofreció la mano para que se acercara.- Neflyte ella es mi Serena.

- Darien me hablo mucho de ti mientras veníamos aquí.- Le dijo el hombre de la sotana.- Espero poder ser de ayuda en tus labores.

- Soy yo quien espera poder ayudarlo.

- Neflyte amigo mío.- Andrew se acercó.- Cuéntame de tu vida como religioso.

- Serena.- Darien aprovecho que el par de hombres se alejó.- ¿Cómo es eso que me estas comparando con otro hombre?

Le hablo de su conversación que sostuvo con Beryl momentos antes de su llegada, y por eso termino hablándole de que el caballero ojo de tigre había sido nombrado por la huésped como su posible futuro esposo.

-. . . Y luego Andrew y yo estábamos hablando de la fama del hombre. . .

- ¿Y decidiste compararme?

- Nadie puede comprarse contigo esposo, eres único.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.- Darien la tomo de la cintura.-¿Ya desayunaste?

- Si, estaba acabando cuando Beryl se acerco.

- ¿Ahora que haras?

- Queria comenzar a limpiar la capilla. . .

- No. . .

- Pero dijiste que. . .

- Sé lo que dije esposa, pero me referia a que tienes mi permiso para hacer las decoraciones con flores y dirigir el trabajo, no quiero verte a ti haciendo el aseo de ese lugar.

- Pero. . .

- Es una orden Serena.- Darien la miro seriamente, pero al ver el rostro triste de su mujer se arrepintió de haberle hablado de esa forma, le tomo las manos y se las llevó a los labios.- Lo siento mi amor.

- Esta bien. . .

- Serena quiero cuidar de ti, sé lo mucho que te gusta hacer las cosas por ti, pero en este momento te pide de todo corazón que hagas las cosas como te las estoy pidiendo, hay suficientes criadas que estarían más que dispuestas a ayudarte.

- Si Darien.- Pero ella seguía triste.

- Perdóname.- La abrazo.- No quise hablarte así, pero es que solo quiero tu tranquilidad y cuidado.

Le dio un beso fugaz, quería que ella supiera lo arrepentido que estaba por haberle hablado de esa forma, pero nada parecía ayudarlo.

- Serena mírame. . . Si algo te llegase a pasar no me lo perdonaría.

- Lo sé, este muy preocupado por el bebé.

- Pero más por ti, eres muy joven mi amor, cualquier cosa que pueda afectarte me tiene preocupado.

Sonrió al notar que Darien verdaderamente estaba preocupado por ella, le sonrió y después de todo pensó que en lo que él le pedía no era difícil de cumplir, después de todo tenía razón, las criadas estaban dispuestas a ayudarla en todo, sin importar el tipo de tarea, incluso Lita que había dejado de ser una criada en ese castillo.

- Hare las cosas como tu pides. . . Mi amor.- Le sonrió.- Le pediré ayuda a Lita y algunas criadas más.

- Gracias.- Volvió a besarla.- No sabes lo que significa que me digas eso.

Momentos después Darien miraba satisfecho como Serena dirigía el trabajo de las criadas, las mujeres llevaban cubetas con agua, otras mujeres llevaban trapos y escobas, y por ultimo su mujer llevaba una cesta de flores, y para su alegría la acompañaba Chibi Chibi y Lita, podía confiar en ellas dos para que se asegurasen que Serena no se esforzara tanto.

- Un hermoso ramillete de mujeres.- Malachite estaba cerca, para su disgusto.- ¿No te parece Darien?

- No tienes derecho a decir eso.

- Tranquilo, no aspiro a nada con tu esposa si es lo que piensas, simplemente hacia un observación de un hombre cortes.

- No me digas. . .

- Puedes creerme o no, es decisión tuya.

- Te rogaría que solo te preocupases por irte de mi feudo.

- Tranquilo, desde mi castillo ya deben de haber despachado los caballos y un carro, nos iremos en cuento lleguen.

- Eso espero.

- Tranquilo Darien, ya no tengo intención alguna de quitarte a tu mujer, de hecho si el acuerdo de matrimonio de mi hermana y ojo de tigre funciona pretendo casarse con su hermana.

Darien sabía a quién hacía referencia, la hermana de ojo te tigre era conocida como ojo de pez, dado a sus cualidades con las espadas, y hasta donde sabia muchos hombres la pretendían como esposa.

- Espero que tengas suerte.- Murmuro entre dientes.

- Por supuesto que la tendré, esa mujer es hermosa.

- Espero que al menos no molestes a las mujeres de aquí.

- Oye Darien. . .- Malachite palmo su hombro.- Créeme soy un hombre nuevo, puedes estar tranquilo.

- Esta bien.

Vio al peliplateado irse, y así como Serena le había planteado sus dudas sobre la palabra de Beryl él estaba haciendo lo mismo con Malachite, lo conocía poco, no estaba seguro de creer en su palabra de no acercarse a su Serena.

Beryl y Malachite, inocentes o no, él no iba a quitarle el ojo por nada del mundo, ante cualquier movimiento sospecho iba a mandarlos fuera de sus tierras, no permitiría que nada malo interrumpiera la paz que había en su feudo.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Por tiempo no puedo responderles, pero aquí dejo los agradecimientos:**

**Harmonystar - Sakura-mayen - Awase Kagami Ayumi - Moon86 - Yesqui2000 - Sandivivaelanime - Lita Wellington - Madamemoon - Isabel20 - Moonliss - TsukinoDiamante - Nai SD - Ishy-24 - Unniestar - Nadya - Camony - Abril odette - Yssareyes48 - ediebella - MayiLoza - Analang - Eli Chiba.**

**¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Beryl y Malachite no estarán tramando algo o solo quieren hacer las paces?. En fin amigas mías espero este capítulo les guste, lamento la tardanza pero estos días he estado de una ciudad a otra, le doy la bienvenida a varias amigas que están comenzando a escribir sus Reviews de apoyo a esta historia, a todas les envio un saludo y nos vemos pronto.**


	20. Serena Desaparece

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**Serena desaparece.**

- Darien. . .- Gimió la rubia al sentir las manos de su marido en sus senos.

Esa mañana había decidido tomar un baño, y Darien había optado por unirse a ella, de modo que ambos estaban en la tinaja de madera, su esposo estaba apoyado en el borde y a su vez ella en el pecho de él.

- Nuestro bebé se alimentara de ti.- Murmuro él contra su oído, masajeaba sus senos con cuidado.- Buscara en ti la protección y el calor maternal.

- Dices cosas muy hermosas mi amor.- Susurro ella.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? La idea de ver a una madre amamantar a su hijo nunca antes me había gustado, ahora mi mente vive día y noche imaginándote a ti con nuestro bebé en tus brazos.

- Tan solo espero ser una buena madre.

- Y serás la mejor, mira como cuidas a Chibi Chibi, con amor y dulzura, aunque sigo creyendo que la consientes mucho.

- Darien. . . Es una niña pequeña, merece ser consentida y mimada.

- Esta bien.- Darien tomo uno de los paños que usaban para bañarse y comenzó a fregar el cuerpo de su mujer.- Tu piel es muy hermosa, sin ninguna marca que evidencie maldad contra ti.

- Mis padres siempre procuraban cuidarme.

- Hicieron bien su trabajo, te cuidaron para que llegaras a mis brazos.- Le beso el cuello y los hombros.

- Darien. . . Dime por favor que has puesto la tranca de la puerta.

- Fue lo primero que hice mi amor.- El pelinegro bajo sus manos hasta el vientre que ya estaba dando señales de crecimiento.- No sabes cuánto te estamos esperando bebé.

- Quiero que sea niño, un niño que sea igual a ti.

- Yo me conformo con que sea un bebé sano, si es un niño estará bien y si es niña seguirá estando bien.

Estaba contenta, hasta ese momento tenía una muy buena relación con su esposo, Darien parecía quererla y eso la llenaba de felicidad, la consentía y cuidaba protectoramente, aunque de vez en cuando tenían alguna disputas sobre los quehaceres del catillo, pues a su marido no le gustaba verla haciendo las tareas que estaban destinadas a las criadas, pero a ella le gustaba ayudar, sin embargo después ambos llegaban a un punto de entendimiento.

- Por cierto esta mañana oí que Malachite y Beryl piensan partir pronto.

- Si mi amor.- Darien la abrazo.- Los nuevos caballos llegaron hoy, por lo que partirán a más tardar pasado mañana.

- Me alegro.

- Yo también.

Aunque no había tenido problemas con ellos, Darien ya quería vivir en paz con su esposa, el que Malachite y Beryl siguiesen bajo su techo después de tres semanas de estadía ya lo estaba fastidiando de sobremanera, necesitaba un ambiente de confianza para declararse a su mujer, aun no había tenido la oportunidad, pero él necesitaba hacerlo, pero sobre todo necesitaba saber que era amado por su esposa.

- Date vuelta mi amor.- Pidió de pronto.

- Si.- La joven esposa se volvió en la tinaja, quedando frente a su marido.

- Serena.- Le tomo el rostro entre las manos para besarla.- Mi preciosa Serena. . .

Le ofreció sus labios, y no solo eso sino que el resto de su cuerpo, Darien aun la deseaba y eso la alegraba, su vientre estaba dando pequeñas señales, era como una pequeña hinchazón, su bebé reposaba dentro de ella, su esposo la estrecho con fuerza, quería sentirla más cerca y ella sintió el roce de sus senos con el pecho masculino, el aguda cálida que los rodeaba lo envolvía a los dos.

- Darien. . .- Susurro la rubia, el contacto de ambos cuerpos era completo.- Por favor. . .

- Si mi amor. . .

- Mmm. . . Ya es tarde.- Murmuro Andrew, estaba a junto a su mujer en el gran salón, se acercaba el medio dia.- Darien y Serena no parece que vayan a bajar pronto.

- Pues ella mando a pedir la tinaja. . .

- Pues van a seguir juntos un buen rato.- El rubio abrazo a su mujer.- Ya esta todo listo para la boda, dentro de un par de días serás mi esposa.

- Si. . .- La castaña se sonrojo.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No. . . ¿Cómo podría tener miedo ante la idea de casarme con el hombre que amo?- Lo miro a los ojos.- Además ya no puedo arrepentirme.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Yo. . . Yo creo que estoy embarazada. . .

- Lita. . .

- Es sola una suposición, he comenzado a sentir muchos de los malestares que aquejan a Serena y mi periodo lleva varias semanas retrasado.

- Lita. . .

- Yo estoy muy nerviosa pero la idea de me gusta.

- Lita. . .- Repitió por tercera vez el rubio, parecía fuera de ese mundo.

- Por favor di algo más Andrew, me estas asustando.- La castaña lo miro a los ojos.- Si no te gusta la idea. . .

- No digas eso.- El hombre comenzó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.- Estas embarazada mi amor es la mejor noticia que puedes darme.

- ¿De verdad estas contento?

- Claro que si, ven aquí mi amor.- La estrecho con más fuerzas.- Vamos a tener una hermosa familia.

- Aun no es seguro. . .

- Dejame creer que es así, es lo que más deseo.- Beso a su mujer.- A penas tengas la certeza de que si estas embarazada lo gritare a los cuatro vientos.

- Si. . .

- Me siento muy feliz, mi amor, seré padre. . .

- Y Luna me dijo que tu panza comenzara a crecer. . .- Concluyo Chibi Chibi, mientras ella y Serena estaban recogiendo moras en los alrededores del castillo.

- Bueno mi cielo eso sucede, una mujer lleva en sus entrañas un bebé y ese bebé necesita espacio para crecer.

- Pero sigo sin entender cómo es que llego ese bebé a tu panza.

- Pues. . .- Serena se llevó varias moras a la boca, la pequeña comprendía que no iba a hablar mientras estuviese comiendo, de modo que ganaba un par de segundo para pensar en una buena idea.

- Y tampoco entiendo que tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto si tu llevas al bebé.

- Cariño. . .

- Explícamelo Serena.- Pidió la niña.

- Solo era un siervo.- Para su alivio Darien se reunió con ellas, se habían separado solo unos momentos antes, dado que Zafiro había comenzado a oler algo y su marido deicidio buscar la presa.- Pero era demasiado pequeño.

- Estoy segura de que Zafiro será un gran cazador.- Serena cambio de tema.

- ¿Zafiro un cazador?- La pequeña acepto el cambio.- ¿Puede serlo hermano?

- Claro.- Miro al perro, una extraña mezcla de varias razas de perros, pero evidentemente tenia sangre cazadora.- Solo hay que entrenarlo.

Serena, que estaba sentada en la hierba miro a su familia, estaba contenta con ellos, era feliz, y eso era lo que la motivaba a seguir amando a Darien sin esperar que le correspondiese, de todos modos él se mostraba cariñoso con ella.

- ¿Ya has recolectado suficientes moras?- Le pregunto Darien mirándola a los ojos.

- Pues si.- Miro las dos cubetas llenas.

- Entonces vamos a casa.

- ¿No le importara al rey que lo hayamos dejado solo?

- Diamante tenia cosas que hablar con Andrew y yo no quise inmiscuirme.

- ¿Qué es inmiscuir?- Les pregunto la pequeña.

Lo que tu haces cada vez que quiero declararme a mi esposa, murmuro Darien en su mente, pero no iba a decir eso en voz alta.

Mi cielo es lo que haces cuando Darien trata de decirme algo que parece importante, Serena tampoco fue capaz de exteriorizar sus pensamientos, de modo que le sonrio a Chibi Chibi.

- Es cuando alguien quiere meterse en los temas de las demás personas. . .

- ¿Cómo hace Luna con Lita y Andrew?

- Algo así Chibi Chibi.- Le dijo Darien, este ayudo a su mujer a levantase y no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos.- Es hora de ir a casa para que descanses.

- Si.

- ¿Serena harás muchas tartas verdad?

- Si mi cielo.- La miro.- Y tu me ayudaras.

- ¡Si!

La pequeña se fue delante de ellos junto con Zafiro de modo que ambos caminaban más atrás, Serena llevaba la cubeta con menos peso y Darien cargaba la otra, como aquellas moras quedaban a un costado del castillo iban a pie, de ese modo estaban un tiempo lejos del castillo y sobre todo de la presencia de Beryl y Malachite y a su vez le daban tiempo a Andrew para resolver sus asuntos.

- Serena.- Darien de pronto le hablo.

Había algo que lo tenía realmente preocupado, y era que su mujer recibía correspondencia casi cada semana, tenía miedo de descubrir que su esposa estaba teniendo contacto con Seiya Kou, pero a su vez estaba tranquilo al saber que las cartas llegaban con el sello de la familia Tsukino.

- He observado que has recibido correspondencia este último tiempo.

- Mi madre y yo hemos estado intercambiando mensajes, ella me cuenta sobre los avances de Sammy en el entrenamiento y yo le cuenta sobre mi vida aquí en el castillo y contigo.

- ¿Ya le has contando sobre nuestro bebé?

- Por supuesto, en una de mis primeras cartas se lo comunique.

- ¿Tus padres están felices?

- Si, mi madre me ha dicho que mi padre abrió sus mejores barriles de cerveza, que todo el castillo celebro.

- Espero que tu familia pueda venir a vernos después del nacimiento de nuestro bebé.

- Eso le he comentado a mi madre, dice que es lo que más desea.

- Entonces dile que serán bienvenidos.

- Muchas gracias Darien. . .

- ¿Por qué me lo agradeces?

- Es tu castillo, tu hogar. . .

- No Serena. . . Es nuestro hogar, puedes y debes disponer de él como quieras.

- Si Darien. . .

- Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre.

Y a mí me gusta cuando tú dices el mío, la joven simplemente se sonrojo, tomo con más fuerza la cubeta y continuo caminando.

- Serena. . .

Su mujer estaba cada día más hermosa, su vientre ya daba señales de crecimiento y ciertamente quería protegerla más, se despertaba por la mañana observándola y queriendo que nada malo le sucediese, durante el día se preocupaba si no la veía, constantemente la buscaba con la mirada y no se quedaba tranquilo hasta verla.

- Si Darien. . .

- Yo. . .

- ¡Serena! ¡Darien!

- No puede ser.- Darien miro a su hermana, pero hablo muy bajito.

- Zafiro se cayó al barro.- La niña estaba llorosa.

- Mi cielo cuando lleguemos a casa hare que lo bañen.

- Miralo Serena esta todo sucio.

El perro iba hacia ellos mostrando todo lo embarrado que estaba, de todos modos Serena tranquilizo a la pequeña asegurándole que todo tendría solución, la pequeña se quedó tranquila pero no se alejó de ellos, de modo que Darien decidió no decir nada y esperar hasta estar a solas con su mujer.

- ¿Ibas a decirme algo Darien?

- ¿Eh?- Miro a su esposa, sus ojos azules eran cautivadores y ciertamente lo instaban a declararse pero no quería tener más público del deseado.- Pues no era nada importante.

- Entiendo. . .

Pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de su mujer, deseo poder tener más valentía y hablarle de sus sentimientos, pero por temor a ser rechazo era que prefería hacerlo solo frente a ella y nadie más.

- Solo quería decirte que espero que no te pases el resto de la tarde metida en la cocina, quiero que descanses.

- Si Darien.

- No me gusta cuando andas de un lado para el otro trabajando.

- Pero. . .

- Serena mi amor.- Darien la miro.- Por favor te lo pido, hay días en que apenas puedes estar despierta medio dia y eso me tiene muy preocupado.

- Tu hijo demanda mucha energía Darien.- Intento bromear la rubia.

- Tan solo pido que apenas tengas sueño te recuestes.

- Si mi amor.- Serena acabo por aceptar lo que su esposo le ordenaba, después de todo él solo buscaba su buena salud.- No tienes que preocuparte tanto por el bebé.

- Serena eres tu quien me preocupa, ya te lo había dicho hace días atrás, mientras tu estés bien yo estaré tranquilo.

- Si.

La joven sonrió ante la mirada de su esposo, era muy cierto, aunque Darien estaba ansioso por conocer al bebé que esperaban estaba mucho más preocupado por ella, la cuidaba en todos sentidos y por sobre todo parecía querer mimarla siempre.

Por la noche todos se reunieron en el gran salón, la gente hablaba activamente por todos lados, muchos ya comentaba la pronta partida de los hermanos Malachite y Beryl, naturalmente Serena quería que eso fuera verdad, por mucho que había tratado de llevarse bien con la peliroja era al hombre a quien le tenía miedo, muchas veces Malachite la miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, y siempre que sucedía eso terminaba refugiándose en los brazos de su marido.

- Serena eres una gran cocinera.- Le hablo de pronto la reina.- Eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

- Muchas gracias por los elogios su alteza.- La joven se sonrojo.

- Mi mujer es una joven muy inteligente, sabe de todo.

Sintió los brazos de su marido pasar por su espalda, sentirse dentro del abrazo protector de Darien la hacia sentir mejor, cuando las cosas se complicaban él siempre estaba ahí para ella.

- Darien.- Murmuro Malachite de pronto.- Mi hermana y yo pretendemos partir pasado mañana.

- Ya veo. . .- El aludido trato de ocultar su alegría ante esa noticia.- Si deseas algunas provisiones con gusto hare que te sean provistas.

- Muchas gracias. . .

- Serena.- Intervino Beryl mirándola a los ojos.- Yo querido agradecer de ante mano toda tu hospitalidad.

- No tiene nada que agradecer lady Beryl. . .

- De todas formas lo creo necesario, ustedes han sido muy gentiles al permitir que nos quedemos aquí mi hermano y yo.

- Nosotros también pretendemos partir pronto Darien.- Hablo Diamante.- Hemos estado lejos de la corte todas estas semanas, necesitamos volver, y cuanto antes mejor.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Hermano la corte queda muy lejos?- Pregunto la niña de pronto.

- Pues como a una semana y media, si el camino esta bueno y el clima es favorable pequeña.- Le indico el rey con una amplia sonrisa.- Cuando seas grande podrás visitar la corte en busca de un pretendiente. . .

- Ejem. . .- Darien trato de no ahogarse.- Ejem. . . Creo que aún es muy pequeña para meter ese tipo de pensamientos en su mente.

Serena comenzó a reír y al poco tiempo se le unió Lita, la reina y el mismo rey, en tanto Darien trataba de calmarse, al menos su hermana menor parecía no haber entendido.

- No te preocupes hermano.- Hablo Chibi Chibi sonriéndole como siempre.- No pienso separarme del lado de Serena y mucho menos del tuyo hasta que sea mayor.

Ese comentario ocasiono miradas de todos los presentes en la mesa, al parecer la niña no entendía las implicancias de lo que había dicho, Darien en tanto quería arrepentirse, después de todo la pequeña estaba diciendo que no iba a dejarlos en paz por mucho más años.

- De todos modos mi cielo.- Escucho la voz de su mujer.- Algún día conocerás a un valiente caballero de la corona que querrá casarse contigo.

- ¿Un caballero tan valiente como mi hermano?

- Más valiente incluso. . .

- Serena.- Miro a su mujer.- No le digas eso a la niña, se hará ideas equivocadas.

- Si Darien.

La joven pudo notar en la voz de su marido que su ultimo comentario no le había gustado para nada que hablara de otro hombre mucho más valiente, desde hace tiempo venia notando que su esposo se enfadaba si algo así ocurría, como aquella vez que se atrevió a comprarlo con ojo de tigre, el supuesto posible pretendiente de Beryl, Darien había estado medio enfadado varios días, aunque después su humor había mejorado.

- Pero eso será en muchos años.- Le dijo a su hermana.- Hasta entonces estarás bajo mi cuidado y el de Serena.

- Si hermano.

- Me parece bien.- Intervino otra vez Diamante.- Debes tener muy cuidada a una niña tan linda e inteligente Darien.

- Procuro hacer lo mejor, pero es mi esposa quien hace el mayor trabajo.

- Cuidar de esta pequeña.- Serena le tomo la mano a la niña.- No es un trabajo, es algo que hago con amor.

- Serás una excelente madre Serena.

- Muchas gracias alteza.- La rubia miro a la reina.

En ese momento noto que Malachite la estaba mirando fijamente, desvió rápidamente la mirada, había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba para nada, cuando sintió las manos de su marido sobre las suyas se sintió aliviada al saber que al menos en ese momento nada podría dañarla.

Pero de todos modos y con la protección de su esposo nada evito que Malachite siguiera mirándola insistentemente, quería irse de ahí de modo que cuando la reina expreso su deseo de ir a descansar ella hiso lo mismo.

- Yo me voy con Serena.- Hablo Chibi Chibi.

- Muy buenas noches a todos.- Dijo la rubia.

- Pronto iré contigo esposa.- Le hablo.

- Si.- Le sonrió.

- ¿Amas mucho a tu esposa verdad Darien?- Diamante lo miraba.- Es una joven muy hermosa, ciertamente no puedo si no felicitarte.

- Gracias.- Le sonrió al hombre.- Ella lo es todo para mi.

- Es evidente, te he visto estos días, la buscas con la mirada y cuando no está a tu lado parece que estas intranquilo.

- Yo me retiro.- Beryl hablo de pronto, parecía molesta.- Nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

- Que pasen buena noche.- Hablo él mientras miraba a la mujer que se iba junto con su hermano mayor.

- Esos dos no me dan buena espina.- Hablo el rey cuando estaban solos.- Debes cuidar a tu esposa.

- Lo sé, es lo que hago siempre.

- Tratare de que cumplan su palabra y partan cuanto antes, solo me ire despues hasta asegurarme de que estén muy lejos.

- Gracias. . .

- No tienes que decir nada, mientras me serbias como caballero tu y Andrew me fueron muy leales y valientes, dispuestos a todo por defender el reino, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Cuando dejo su vestido sobre una de las sillas del cuarto se puso inmediatamente su camisón, se metio bajo la cama y tomo su labor de costura, el fuego de la chimenea le brindaba el calor y la iluminación suficientes, estaba a medio trabajo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, en un primer instante pensó en que podría tratarse de Malachite, pues Darien varias noches se quedaba en el salón conversando con el rey, pero respiro hondo al ver la negra cabellera de su marido.

- Ya estas acostada.- Observo su esposo mientras se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Estas muy cansada?

- No mucho.

- Eres preciosa.- Darien se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso en la frente.- Y más ahí en mi cama. . .

- Nuestra cama.- Observo la joven.

- Es cierto, nuestra, te has apoderado de todos mis dominios. . .

- Tú me lo has permitido esposo.

- Y estoy feliz con ello.- Darien se levantó solo para poder quitarse la ropa y unirse a su mujer en la cama.- No soporto estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti y menos en la cama que es donde tengo todo el derecho de tocarte sin temor a ser vistos.

- Es cierto, aunque cuando utilizábamos el establo me tocabas cuanto querías Darien.

- Y no olvides el solar esposa.- Finalmente Darien entro en la cama, la tomo entre sus brazos.- Ven aquí.

- Si.- La joven se refugió en el lugar que más le gustaba, muy cerca de su esposo.- Tu cuerpo es una muy buena almohada.

- Mi cuerpo es la único que necesitas para dormir con comodidad.

- No seas arrogante. . .

- Pues tu me haces ser así esposa, me consientes demasiado.

- ¿Ya no piensas que solo malcrió a Chibi Chibi?

- Pues lo sigo pensando, pero también me das mucho a mi.

Es porque te amo, estuvo tentada a decir pero solo se estrechó más contra su marido, al poner su cabeza en el pecho de él podía incluso sentir el latido del corazón de su esposo.

- Por cierto hablando de Chibi Chibi, no quiero que le hables de los prometidos que pueda tener en el futuro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque le dará ideas muy tempranamente y aún es muy pequeña.

- Hare lo que tu digas mi amor. . .

- ¿Lo que yo diga?- Darien la miro a los ojos.- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices esposa?

- ¿Es que acaso deseas algo esposo?

- ¿Algo? No quiero algo.- Murmuro esta última palabra muy seductoramente mientras tomaba el dobladillo del pijama de su esposa.- No quiero algo de ti, lo quiero todo.

- Pues aquí me tienes, en tus brazos mi amor.

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó sola en la cama, de todos modos sabía que no estaba sola en el cuarto, su esposo estaba asegurando el broche del cinto donde sujetaba su espada, obviamente estaba por salir, de modo que ella simplemente se sentó en la cama.

- Buenos días.- Murmuro ahogando un bostezo.

- Hola mi amor.- Su esposo se le acercó para besarla.- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Si, pero de todos modos aún tengo sueño, dormiré un poco más.

- Si, haz eso, necesitas reponer las fuerzas que mi hijo te roba.- Murmuro en broma el pelinegro.

- No solo el bebé, sino también el padre.

- No me provoques mujer. . .

- Sabes que es la verdad.- Ella lo miro a los ojos.

- Ahora tengo que bajar, deseo hablar de algunos asuntos importantes con Diamante, quiero que duermas un poco más, puedo pedir que te suban el desayuno dentro de poco.

- Si por favor.

- Bien.- Tomo las mantas de la cama y acurruco a su mujer como si fuese una niña pequeña.- Duerme, nos vemos después.

- Si.

Serena vio a su esposo alir del cuarto, aun estaba un poco cansada de modo que queria dormir un poco más, entre Darien y su hijo la dejaban agotada, pero feliz, que era a fin de cuenta lo que más le importaba.

Era media mañana cuando Darien estaba mirando a sus hombres entrenar y a su vez comentaba con el rey algunas ideas para expandir sus dominios con la nueva construcción del castillo en la costa.

- Será una buena forma de cuidar lo que es tuyo.- Concluyo Diamante.

- Quiero que Andrew sea el administrador, es mi mejor hombre, solo en él podría confiar esta tarea.

- Aun no alcanzo a comprender los motivos de Andrew para dejar todo lo que fue de su padre. . .

- Nunca hubo relación entre los dos, de modo que cuando el hombre murió él simplemente se aseguro de que el feudo quedara en buenas manos al venderlo, el hombre que lo compro es muy generoso con la gente de viva a los alrededores.

- Eso oi.

- Todo lo que ahora Desea Andrew es casarse.

- Ha escogido a una buena chica por lo que he visto, muy servicial, y sobre todo atenta con él.

- ¿Supongo que se quedara a la boda?

- Por supuesto, después de eso pretendo irme a la corte.

- Entiendo. . .- Darien dejo de mirar al rey y a sus hombres, estaba esperando a ver si su esposa se acercaba, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

- ¿Buscas a alguien en espacial Darien?

- A la única persona que Darien está buscando es a su mujer.- Andrew se les unió.- Se lo explicare alteza, el muy tonto no puedo vivir tranquila sin verla al menos unas quinientas veces al día.

- Comprendo, de modo que la ama profundamente. . .

- No hablen de mi como si no estuviese presente.- Corto Darien.

- ¿Puede creer alteza que el muy tonto piensa que ella no lo ama?

- Es una broma?

- Silencio.- Hablo el pelinegro mientras buscaba a su mujer entre las mujeres que iban de un lado al otro.

- Y no sé da cuenta de que ella lo ama incondicionalmente.

- Pues es un tonto. . .

- Ella no me ama. . .

- Pues yo creo lo contrario Darien.- Diamante lo miro.- Los he visto a los dos, ambos se miran con los ojos llenos de amor.

- Eso es lo que intento decirle desde hace mucho tiempo, Serena lo ama desde hace muchos años.

Solo en ese momento Darien recordó la conversación que había tenido con Mina Kou durante la visita de ella, sino recordaba mal ella también le había dado a entender que Serena lo quería desde hace mucho y no solo desde que estaban casados, pero respecto a ese tema tenía muchas dudas, si ella lo amaba desde hace años habría instado a Mina a huir mucho antes y no a quedarse y respetar el acuerdo.

- Pero ella no puede. . .

- Te ama Darien.- Andrew lo miro.- Ve con ella háblale, declárate si es necesario, pero que sea pronto.

- Una mujer embarazada necesita todo el amor de su esposo.- Comento el rey.

- Yo. . . Ire con ella.

Necesitaba salir de esa duda que tenia en la mente desde hace mucho tiempo, todos decían que Serena lo amaba desde hacer años, pero si hubiese sido asi, las cosas hubiesen ido diferentes, al menos eso pensaba.

Aunque tenía su cabeza llena de dudas y temores, sabía que no podía soportar más esa agonía, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, incluso sin importar que ella no le correspondiese.

- Lita.- Diviso a la castaña cuando entro en el salón.- ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

- Debe estar aún en el cuarto, ha llegado una carta del castillo Tsukino y siempre va al cuarto a leerla con tranquilidad y escribir la respuesta

- Gracias.- Pero había algo más de que preocuparse.- ¿Y mi hermana?

- Estaba con Zafiro en la cocina, seguramente estará ahí durante mucho rato.

- Comprendo.

Subió con rapidez por las escaleras, el ansia de ver a Serena eran enorme mucho más que en el resto de los días, era como si verdaderamente estuviese incompleto sin ella, llego hasta el cuarto y abrió la puerta emocionado por ver a su esposa.

- Serena mi amor. . .- Pero ella no estaba ahí.

Aunque habían indicios que indicaban que hasta hacia poco su mujer había estado en el cuarto, una bandeja de comida estaba en una mesa y junto a ella habían varios papeles esparcidos, se acerco y tomo el primero, era una carta, pero no estaba escrita con la letra de su mujer.

"_Mi querida hija, tu padre y yo estamos contentos al saber que vives en paz y felicidad con tu esposo, más ahora que estas embarazada, mi gran temor era que Darien dejara de prestarte atención, pero por lo que he leído en tus cartas anteriores no tengo de que preocuparme, por lo que relatas es evidente que Darien esta comenzando a sentir algo de afecto por ti, espero de todo corazón que el amor que le has tenido todos estos años al fin sea correspondido, por favor no olvides escribir en tus cartas como va tu embarazo."_

Tuvo que sentarse en la silla que tuvo más próxima, aquella carta estaba escrita por lady Ikuko Tsukino, y por lo visto ella sabia desde hace mucho que Serena lo había amado en el pasado, en el fondo se sentía como un idiota al no haber visto eso hace tiempo, ella siempre lo había servido con una sonrisa en la boca, aun cuando él no hacia más que huir de la presencia de su esposa, debajo de la carta de la madre de su esposa vio otra hoja de papel, esta si estaba escrita por su esposa.

"_Madre por favor no te preocupes, Darien y yo estamos teniendo una muy buena relación, sé que no me ama, pero si me está mostrando mucho cariño, no hay noche en que no duerma a su lado y me sienta protegida por sus fuertes brazos, durante el dia noto su mirada protectora y sé que puedo confiar en que nada malo me podrá pasar si él esta conmigo, lo amo tanto mamá, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, y sé que puedo hacer que me quiera, solo necesito más tiempo. . ."_

La carta a estaba a medio terminar, pero la ultima parte que logró leer le llego al alma, Serena lo amaba, lo seguía amando a pesar de todo, pero ella suponía que no la queria, que no la amaba, tenia que declarare cuanto antes, hacerle ver que no era nadie sin ella, sin su amor y que hasta el resto de la vida iba a demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Pero primero tenia que encontrarla, ya despues las cosas iban a seguir su curso natural, una vez que la tuviese en sus brazos nada iba a impedir que la besara y le hiciese el amor por el resto de la vida.

- ¿Hermano?- Chibi Chibi estaba en la puerta del cuarto.- No encuentro a Serena.

- ¿No estaba abajo?

- No Darien, recorrí todo el primer piso del castillo y no la encontré, fui a los establos donde esta Dulce y tampoco estaba ahí, no la encuentro.

- Vamos a buscarla juntos, yo tengo que hablar con ella.

- ¿Y aun no bajan?

- No mi amor.- Lita estaba poniendo flores frescas sobre a gran mesa del comedor.- Supongo que si dices que Darien iba a declararse por fin entonces no bajaran en un ben rato.

- Mmm. . . Es extraño, puesto que tampoco he visto a la pequeña.

- Solo sé que Chibi Chibi estaba en la cocina, pero no la he visto. . .

- Lita.- Chibi Chibi llego a su lado.- No encontramos a Serena.

- ¿No han visto a mi esposa? No esta en ninguno de los pisos superiores del castillo.

- Pues no he visto que haya bajado.- Lita miro al lord.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No lo sé, pero tengo miedo.- Admitió, vio a un grupo de criadas y criados caminando hacia el salón, de modo que hablo rápidamente.- ¡Atención todo! Necesito saber si alguien ha visto a mi esposa.

Todos se miraban de un lado al otro esperando que alguien respondiese al llamado del lord, pero solo se escuchó el silencio, de modo que Darien se puso aún más nervioso, algo no estaba bien.

- Quiero que dejen de lado todo lo que estás haciendo y busquen a mi esposa, como saben está embarazada y no es bueno que nadie la haya visto.- Ordeno con voz fuerte.- Ahora búsquenla, necesito saber dónde está.

- ¡Si señor!

- Tengo que encontrarla, tengo miedo de no encontrarla.

- Darien calmate.- Andrew se le acerco.- Seguramente ella está por ahí.

- No Andrew, tengo un mal presentimiento, una sensación que nació hace poco, algo le ha pasado a mi mujer.

Las suposiciones de Darien cobraron vida cuando los criados aparecieron momentos después sin noticias, nadie había visto a su esposa, habían recorrido todo el castillo y nadie tenia idea del paradero de Serena.

- Serena. . .- Darien golpeo la mesa con los puños.- ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Darien donde esta Serena?

- No lo sé Chibi Chibi, no lo sé.- Miro a su rubio amigo.- Que preparan mi caballo, saldré a buscarla afuera.

- Yo ire contigo. . .

- Señor. . .- Un pequeño se le acerco.- Yo vi a lady Serena, iba del brazo de un hombre de cabello blanco.

- ¡Malachite!- La ira revento en su cuerpo.- Traigan a ese mal nacido aquí.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Diamante se estaba acercando junto con su esposa.- ¿Porque hay tanto alboroto?

- Mi mujer ha desaparecido y tengo las sosprecha de que Malachite tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

- Yo opino que también Beryl tiene algo que ver aquí.- Murmuro Esmeralda.- Ayer la estuve mirando, tenia una mirada rara cada vez que posaba sus ojos en Serena.

- ¡Que alguien traiga a esos dos aquí ahora!

Darien se desplomo sobre una silla cercana, las fuerzas le flaqueaban por primera vez en la vida, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, si aquellos dos tenían algo que ver en la desaparición de Serena iba a volverse loco.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Por tiempo no alcanzo a responder sus comentarios, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Camony – .7 – Yesqui2000 – Moon 86 – Sakura-Mayen – Eli Chiba – Nai Sd – Luxy1985 – Isabel20 – TsukinoDiamante – Mi luz Dari – Madamemoon – Ediebella – Neoreina – Flor Guajira – Unniestar – Adileyne. **

**Yo sabia que no se podía confiar en ello, pero la preguntas es: ¿Serán ellos los culpables de la desaparición de Serena? ¿Darien podrá encontrarla? Amigas lamento mucho el retraso, de todas formas espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, buenas noches y muchos saludos.**


	21. Al rescate de su Amor

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**Al rescate de su amor.**

Serena despertó en cuanto sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta de los aposentos, por la iluminación exterior suponía que debía ser media mañana, su embarazado estaba haciendo que durmiese mucho más, sabía que nada malo podía estar pasando, de modo que estaba tranquila.

- Con su permiso mi lady.- Una criada entro llevando en sus manos una bandeja de comida.- Lord Chiba ordeno que el desayuno le fuese traído.

- Gracias.- La rubia se sentó en la cama y tomo la bata de levantarse.- ¿Es muy tarde?

- Es media mañana.

- Comprendo.- La joven se levantó de la cama.- ¿La reina ya se levantó?

- Su alteza decidió salir a dar un paseo a caballo con el rey.

- Bien, tomare desayuno y después un baño.

- Informare a la cocina para que el agua le sea calentada.

- Muchas gracias.

- Oh mi lady usted no tiene nada que agradecer, todos aquí la servimos con mucho cariño.

Cuando la criada se fue Serena se acercó a la ventana que daba al patio de entrenamiento, para su felicidad pudo ver a Darien, estaba hablando con algunos hombres, aun desde la distancia podía sentir la presencia de su esposo, miro la cama desecha a su espalda, Darien le había hecho el amor la noche anterior con mucho cuidado, él estaba temeroso de hacerle daño, aun así no dejaba de desearla.

- ¿Serena?- Lita entro en el cuarto.- Ha llegado un mensaje para ti, es del castillo de tu familia.

- Debe ser la respuesta a la carta que le envié a mi madre hace un par de semanas.- La joven tomo el sobre que la castaña le ofrecía.- Muchas gracias.

- Te dejare pues tengo que comenzar el aseo del salón.

- Yo bajare después de comer y responder esto.- Agito el sobre con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos más tarde.

Al quedarse sola Serena rasgo uno de los extremos del sobre para poder leer lo que su madre le escribía, pero el hambre fue mayor y decidió tomar algo de pan y carne seca, tomo un sorbo de la jarra de limonada.

- Mmm. . . Delicioso.- Se llevó una mano al vientre.- ¿Tienes hambre verdad mi cielo? Todo esto es exquisito, ya verás cómo te va a gustar.

Cuanto tenía su desayuno a medio comer opto por leer la carta de su madres, desde hacía meses mantenía correspondencia con ella, se contaba de todo un poco, aunque la única preocupación de su progenitora era saber que tan feliz era con Darien, y lo confirmo así al terminar de leer la carta.

- Tenemos que decirle a tu abuela Ikuko que ambos estamos siendo muy bien cuidados por Darien mi cielo.- Desde hacía algunos días se había acostumbrado a hablarle a su hijo de esa forma, ella estaba ansiosa por tenerlo en sus brazos.- Vamos a escribirle y decirle cuanto queremos estar aquí.

Tomo carboncillo y papel, quería terminar la carta cuanto antes para poder tomar pronto su baño e ir a bajo, y si corría con suerte ver a Darien en poco tiempo, como venía ocurriendo casi todos los días, siempre se encontraba con su esposo, muy diferente a como era antes, a veces pensaba que su marido la estaba siguiendo, aunque eso no le desagradaba, al contrario, saber que él estaba siempre cerca le daba seguridad.

- Papá se preocupa mucho por nosotros. ¿Verdad mi cielo?

Aun no sentía las patadas del bebé, aunque aún faltaba mucho, tenía poco meses de cuatro meses, aun así ya quería tener señales de los movimientos de su hijo. . . O hija, ya que Darien se había mostrado muy sincero al decir que no le importaba si era niño o niña, lo único que le importaba era la buena salud de la criatura.

Alguien toco la puerta, cuando pidió que entraran se sujetó más la bata, no sabía quién podría ser puesto que no había sido el toquido de su esposo, ya había aprendido a reconocerlo.

- Lady Serena. . .- Una niño de poco menos de ocho años entro.- Con su permiso, traigo un mensaje.

- Dime pequeño.- Lo miro con una sonrisa.

- Lord Darien solicita su presencia en los establos.

- ¿En los establos?- Si bien aquello no la extraño, puesto que ella y Darien habían intimado muchas veces ahí, pero desde que el rey estaba ahí junto con su esposa habían optado por no encontrarse ahí.- Pues me vestiré rápidamente para ir a allá, gracias pequeño.

- Si mi lady.

No entendía el motivo por el cual Darien había mandado a llamarla, pero lo cierto era que lo único que importaba era verlo, de modo que se arregló rápidamente, cuando estuvo lista vio la carta de su madre sobre la mesa y también la suya propia, pero no las guardo, después de todo pretendía tomar su baño y seguramente su esposo seguiría en sus quehaceres del día a día.

- Darien. . .- Entro en los establos con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Darien. . .? ¿Dónde estás?

- Hola Serena.- Una voz masculina le llego por la espalda, pero no era la voz de su esposo.

- Malachite. . .- Murmuro al volverse.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eres una muchacha muy inocente pequeña.- El peliplateado.- ¿De verdad creíste que era Darien quien te llamaba?

- Me tendiste una trampa.- Susurro un tanto asustada, la mirada del hombre no hacía más que infundirle temor, miro hacia la salida en busca de un plan para huir de ahí.

- Ni lo pienses pequeña.- En pocos segundos el hombre estaba frente suyo, a pocos centímetros.- Nunca debiste acercarte a Darien, si él no se iba a casar con Mina Tsukino debió ser para mi hermana.

- No dices más que tonterías, Darien de todas formas no se hubiese casado con Beryl.- Murmuro segura de lo que decía.- Él simplemente no lo hubiese hecho.

- No sueñes.- Malachite la tomo de las muñecas.- Una alianza entre mi familia y Darien nos hubiese significado mucho poder, incluso más poder que el propio rey.

- Darien nunca hubiese hecho algo para ir en contra de su alteza. . .

- No seas tonta. . . Todo hombre ambiciona el poder, Darien hubiese caído en nuestras manos a penas hubiese entendido que podríamos ser libres sin el rígido dominio de Diamante.

- No. . .

- Maldita sea Malachite ya vámonos.- Reconoció la voz de Beryl acercándose.- Ya has perdido mucho tiempo hablando con esta zorra. . .

- Suéltame.- Intento zafarse del agarre del hombre- Voy a gritar. . .

- ¡Cállate!- Recibió de parte de la peliroja una fuerte cachetada.- No dices más que tonterías, nunca debiste interponerte en mis planes, pero hare lo mismo que tenía planeado para tu hermana. . . Me voy a deshacer de ti.

¿Mina habría estado en peligro de haberse finalmente casado con Darien? Serena miro a la otra mujer, por la mirada cargada de odio supo que estaba en lo cierto, su hermana hubiese corrido con la suerte de ella.

- Dejame irme.- Rogo conteniendo las lágrimas.- Y no le diré nada a mi marido. . . No correrán peligro si ambos prometen no volver a este castillo.

- Tranquila, después de esto no pretendemos volver.- Murmuro Malachite sonriéndole con malicia.- Te di una oportunidad para ser mía pequeña, pudiste tener todo en mis brazos, pudiste conocer el cielo del placer, pero me ignoraste y nunca le he perdonado eso a una mujer.

- Suéltame.- No pudo evitar llorar.- Te lo ruego. . .

- ¡Ya cállate!

No puedo ver quien le tapo la vista, los hermanos fueron muy lapidados y cuando intento gritar por auxilio la boca le fue tapada con una mordaza, sintió que sus muñecas estaba siendo apretaras y quiso llorar, pero temía ahogarse al no poder respirar bien, ya que la venda de los ojos también le obstruía la respiración.

- ¡Mmm. . .!- Pudo oír que abrían las puertas del establo, y rogo porque alguien fuera en su auxilio.

- Ni lo intentes, nadie está cerca.- Oyó la voz de Malchite en su oído.- Eres preciosa Serena, es una lástima que me hubieses rechazado, yo podría haberte hecho tan feliz. . .

- Deja de decir estupideces hermano, cuando la entreguemos a los vendedores de esclavos ya no la volverás a ver.

¿Vendedores de esclavos? ¿Iban a venderla como si fuera una esclava? Aquello no podía ser cierto, ella no tenía las características de los esclavos, no podían tomarla como una.

- Es una pena.- Oyó la voz de Malachite.- Después de todo había pensado en llevármela a la cama antes de entregarla.

- No seas asqueroso, esa es una zorra. . .

- No Beryl, no es como tú que te acuestas con el primer hombre medio atractivo que se te cruza. . .

De pronto fue lanzada con brusquedad contra algo duro, después del fuerte impacto y aguantando el dolor que sentía lo único que le preocupaba era que a su bebé nada malo le hubiese pasado.

"_Por favor. . . Que nada malo le ocurra a nuestro bebé. . ." _Susurro muy bajito._ "Darien mi amor por favor ven. . . Tengo miedo. . ."_

- ¡¿Cómo que no los encuentran?!- Estallo Darien al recibir el último informe, nadie tenía idea de a dónde estaban esos dos malditos.- Búsquenlos por todos los malditos rincones de este catillo. . . ¡Y que alguien prepare mi caballo!

Iba a buscar a su esposa en el exterior del castillo, ya habían ido a cada lugar de su hogar y no había rastros de nada, por lo que supuso que debía salir en busca de su mujer. El problema era saber en qué dirección partir, no tenía ninguna pista, estaba cerca de la desesperación, sentía una gran angustia en el pecho, algo dentro de él se estaba destruyendo.

- Darien. . .- Su hermana le hablo.- ¿Dónde está Serena?

- No lo sé pequeña.- Abrazo a la pequeña, porque en el fondo Chibi Chibi se parecía mucho a su mujer, tener a su hermana frente suyo lo único que hacía era recordarle que estaba lejos de su mujer.- Pero la voy a traer aquí conmigo. . . Con todos nosotros.

- Enviare a mis hombres a rastrear los alrededores.- Murmuro el rey.- Y si se descubre la implicancia de ellos dos en la desaparición de Serena lo llevare a juicio, serán ejecutados.

Con la vista vendada Serena no sabía dónde estaba siendo llevad, pero reconocía el vaivén del carro, obviamente estaba siendo llevada lejos de su hogar, lejos de su marido, rogaba a los cielos que Darien fuera en su auxilio, pero sabía que podría tardar mucho antes de que él se percatase de su desaparición.

- ¿Cuánto falta hermano?- Oyó claramente la voz de Beryl.- Dijiste que esos hombres estarían en el cruce del bosque.

- Ya falta poco Beryl, no te impacientes.

- Pero es que ya quiero deshacerse de esa zorra. . .

- Mejor guarda silencio, acepte este plan solo porque Darien me la debe, pero de ser por mi me hubiese llevado a Serena y la hubiese mantenido como mi prisionera. . .

- O tu esclava sexual. . .

- Eso a ti no te incumbe. . .

- No sé qué que le han visto a esta maldita. . .

- Su inocencia, Serena tiene algo que atraería a todo hombre. . .

- No sigas. . . O la mato con mis propias manos.

"_Darien. . . Darien por favor ven, rescátame mi amor por favor, tengo mucho miedo. . ."_

- Serena. . .- Darien detuvo su caballo en cuanto sintió un viento helado que le recorría el rostro.- Esta cerca, la puedo sentir.

- El problema es saber a que distancia. . .- Murmuro el rey.

- Alteza, Darien.- Andrew les hablo de pronto.- Miren. . . Huellas frescas de un carro, hace unos cuantos kilómetros las vengo viendo, van hacia el cruce de los caminos hacia más al norte.

- Debe ir hacia allá entonces.- Darien tomo con más fuerza las riendas de su caballo.- Vamos en esa dirección.

- Si.- Concordó el rey.

Junto con ellos iban algunos de los caballeros escoltas del rey, si tenían que enfrentarse ellos serían un apoyo, su único objetivo era encontrar a Serena y ponerla a salvo en el único lugar donde sabía que nada iba a pasarle, en sus brazos y para siempre.

- Son ellos.- El carro donde estaba siendo llevada a la fuerza de pronto se detuvo.- Esos son los hombres que compraran a Serena.

¿Comprarla? De verdad iban a comprarla, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ganar tiempo para que Darien pudiese llegar en su ayuda, cuando sintió las manos de alguien que la agarraba trato de zafarse y buscar la forma de huir, alguien tiro de sus muñecas y la lanzaron al suelo.

- Estúpida.- Beryl le arranco la venda de los ojos, pudo ver en su mirada solo odio.- Espero que esos hombre te hagan sufrir mucho.

- Sal de aquí Beryl.- Malachite la levanto del suelo, dado a que estaba imposibilitada de hacerlo por si misma con las manos atadas.- Lo siento mucho, pero tienes que pagar por haberme rechazado, yo pude darte todo lo que quisieras Serena. . .

Como estaba amordazada no pudo responderle, aunque su idea habia sido escupirle a ese maldito hombre, de todos modos lo miro con mucho odio, queria a lo menos transmitirle todas las maldiciones que le deseaba.

- Tu mirada me encanta. . . Es una lastima que no pude probarte.

- Vámonos Malachite, recibe el dinero y ya larguémonos.

- Si.- El peliplateado la arrastro.

Le llevo ante dos hombres, que la miraban en forma lasciva que la hacia sentir nauseas, esos hombre eran sucios, podía ver que hace mucho tiempo no lavaban su rostro, ya que podía ver las manchar de tierra.

- Lo que acordamos por la mujer.- Oyo que Malachite hablaba.

- Aquí tienes.- El hombre más alto del par de mercaderes de esclavo se acerco cargando dos pequeñas bolsas de monedas.- Es muy hermosa, solo espero que sea buena en la cama. . .

- Lo es.- Malachite le toco la mejilla.- No pude comprobarlo, pero he oído que es muy buena.

- Bien.- El hombre tomo las cuerdas que llevaban a sus muñecas y la atrajo a él.- Vamos preciosa, tenemos que partir inmediatamente.

Ella quiso negarse pero fue en vano la arrastraron hasta unos caballos que pastaban no muy lejos, para su alivio momentáneo la subieron a un caballo para ella sola, lo que significaba que no iban a hacerla caminar hasta el cansancio.

- Nos iremos a nuestra aldea pequeña, queda a casi dos semanas de camino, pero nos detendremos de vez en cuando para acampar y por supuesto comprobaremos que tan buena inversión has sido.- Le hablo el hombre que pago por ella.

- Oye Gregor.- El otro hombre hablo desde su caballo.- Vamos pronto, según Malachite dice que aun estamos en las tierras del lord de esa mujer.

- Es cierto Ian, pero solo debemos llegar al bosque de robles ahí podremos perder nuestras pistas y nunca nadie va a encontrarnos.

"_Darien mi amor. . . Van a llevarme lejos de ti. . . Por favor no dejes que me lleven. . ."_

- Grrr. . .- Darien se llevó una mano al pecho, el corazón no dejaba de latirle muy fuerte, era como si se lo estuviesen sacando.

- Las huellas siguen hacia allí. . .- Le hablo Andrew.

- Van al bosque de robles. . .- Aquello lo desespero.- Hay que darse prisa, les perderemos la pista si llegan ahí. . .

- No será necesario.- Intervino Diamante.- Ahí vienen. . . ¡Vayan por ellos y no permitan que se escapen!

Darien los vio acercarse en un carro, llevado por la ira fue hacia ellos con la sola idea de sacarles la verdad aunque sea a puños.

- ¿Qué le hicieron malditos?- Les rugió.

- ¿A quién?- Malachite lo miro.- ¿De qué hablas Darien? ¿Y qué hacen los hombres del rey rodeándonos como si fuésemos unos traidores?

- Porque todo indica que lo son.- Diamante también se acercó.- ¿Dónde está Serena?

- ¿Por qué debería estar ella con nosotros?- Beryl les dedico una sonrisa.- Fuimos a la aldea a comprar algunas provisiones para nuestro viaje, debemos partir esta tarde.

- No hasta que me digan dónde está mi mujer. . .

- No puedo creer que no sepas donde está tu esposa Chiba.- Se burló el peliplateado.- Cualquiera diría que le das libertad para estar con quien sea.

- No me provoques Malachite.- Darien se bajó de su caballo y saco su espada sin dudar- Habla o te corto la garganta.

- Darien no te alteres.-Beryl se bajó del carro.- Podemos hablar tranquilamente, nosotros salimos muy temprano a la aldea, y no vimos a Serena. . .

- Pues algunos de los hombres que trabajan en el castillo la vieron salir con ustedes.- Murmuro Darien rápidamente para no darles tiempo a responder.- Y que la vieron salir del brazo de este maldito.

- Pues te han informado mal Chiba.- Malachite se rio de buena gana.- Además ya no me interesa tu esposa, una mujer embrazada pierde todo su atractivo.

- Malachite. . . Beryl. . .- Hablo Diamante.- Hay muchas personas que los acusan, por lo tanto serán llevados al calabozo del castillo del reino para ser enjuiciados por la desaparición de lady Serena Chiba.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamo la pelirroja enojada.

- No puede hablar en serio alteza.- Malachite estaba parido.- No tenemos nada que ver con que Serena haya sido secuestrada. . .

- Nunca hablamos de secuestro.- Murmuro Andrew.- Jamás lo mencionamos.

- Pues es lo que han insinuado. . .- Beryl, quien también se había puesto muy pálida, hablo rápidamente.- No puedo creer que piensen eso de nosotros. . .

- ¡Maldito!- Darien se lanzó sobre Malachite, ambos cayeron al suelo.- ¡Dime donde la tienen!

- ¡Darien detente!- La mujer se les acerco.- ¿Por qué te importa tanto esa maldita mujer? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

- ¡Todo!- Darien tomo su espada y la dejo a solo unos pocos centímetros de la garganta de Malachite.- Serena lo tiene todo.

Sobre todo mi corazón, murmuro en su mente mientras rogaba que nada malo le estuviese pasando a su mujer.

- Habla ahora Malachite y no morirás aquí.- Dijo Diamante.- Pues no juzgare a Darien por buscar la verdad, si dices donde esta Serena, serán llevado a calabozo para esperar tu condena. . .

- Que seguramente será de muerte. . .- Ironizo Malachite.- Pues no tengo nada que decir, no tengo idea que paso con Serena. . .

- ¡Estas mintiendo!- Darien bajo su espada sintió que toco la piel del peliplateado.- Vas a morir.

- ¡La vendimos!- Grito Malachite al sentir el dolor en su garganta.- ¡Esta con unos comerciantes de esclavos!

- ¡Malachite estúpido!- Bery intento huir, pero solo logro correr un par de metros antes de ser detenida por los hombres del rey.

- Ambos serán llevados inmediatamente al palacio real, serán ejecutados a mi llegada.- Dijo Diamante.

- Tengo que encontrar a Serena.- Darien guardo su espada.- Ellos venían del bosque de robles, ella debe estar siendo llevada por ese lugar.

- Vamos contigo Darien.

- Si.- Monto en su caballo y salió a toda velocidad, si algo le pasaba a su mujer se moriría.

- Gregor.- Ian hablo en voz alta.- Podemos detenernos en el lecho del rio. . . Ya quiero probar a esa pequeña.

- Yo también, no estamos muy lejos, por ahí se llaga al rio.- El aludido la miro.- Tiene unos bonitos senos, muy grandes.

Esos hombres no se habían percatado de su embarazo, que era el motivo por el cual sus senos estaban un poco más grandes, como su caballo estaba siendo guiado por Gregor que iba delante de ella tuvo un plan, ambos hombre solo miraban el camino, rara vez se volvían para verla, si lograba sacare una de sus zapatillas podría darle a Darien una pista del camino que estaban tomando, luego del lecho del rio saldrían al camino que llevaba al cruce al sur.

Para su alegría puso sacarse la zapatilla y la vio caer a medio camino, solo rogaba que esos hombres no se dieran cuenta, era la única oportunidad que tenía para que alguien fuese en su ayuda.

"_Mi amor por favor ven. . . Tu hijo y yo te necesitamos. . . No quiero que esos hombres me toquen. . ."_

"_. . .Toquen. . ."_

- ¿Serena?- Darien se detuvo, estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de su mujer.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Andrew también se detuvo a su lado.- ¿Darien?

- Siento que está cerca. . .

- Estamos entrando en el bosque de robles, más allá eta el lecho del rio y en la otra dirección está el camino hacia la costa, pero es casi un día entero y seguirían siendo tus tierras.

- Puedo mandar a un par de mis hombres hacia la costa.- Sugirió el rey.

- Esperen. . .- Darien vio que algo brillaba en el suelo de tierra, se bajo del caballo.- Esto es. . .

Era una zapatilla en medio del camino, cuando la tomo supo sin lugar a dudas que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

- Es de Serena. . .

- ¿Estás seguro?- Andrew lo miraba como si hubiese perdido el juicio.

- Claro que estoy seguro.- Murmuro, muchas veces le había saco el mismo esa zapatilla cuando comenzaba a jugar con los pies de su esposa.- Serena está cerca.

- Quizá ella pudo deshacerse de esa zapatilla y la dejo como una señal.- Observo Diamante.

- Y miren. . . Huellas de caballo y parecen recién hechas. . .- Andrew miraba el suelo.- siguen hacia el lecho del rio. . .

- ¡Darien!- Un grito invadió todo el bosque, los tres hombres reconocieron la voz.

- Es ella. . . No está lejos. . .- Darien volvió hacia su caballo.- Mi amor. . . Ya voy por ti.

- Mira Ian.- Gregor señalo hacia delante.- Ese lugar parece provechoso.

- Un buen lugar para tomar a una mujer.

Serena estaba desesperada, si no hacía algo pronto iba a violarla, puesto que no iba a entregarse por voluntad propia a esos dos asquerosos hombres, el hombre llamado Ian la ayudo a bajarse del caballo, aun no parecían notar que le faltaba la zapatilla.

- Estoy seguro de que estas ansiosa por probar a un hombre de verdad.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no iba a ser de nadie más que de Darien y si él no iba a rescatarla iba a dar la vida por que no la tocaran.

- Ven pequeña.- Ian la tomo de los brazos.- Iremos a divertirnos lo tres.

Fue arrastrada hasta el lecho del rio, intento forcejar para obtener su libertad, pero nada le fue posible, quería gritar el nombre de su amado con todas sus fuerzas pero la mordaza que antes le habían puesto seguía bien sujeta a su boca.

- Tiene unos labios preciosos, listos para darle placer a un hombre. ¿No te parece Gregor?

- Sabes que a mi me gusta tomar a las mujeres de la forma tradicional, puedes hacer lo que quieras con su boca, el resto es mío.- Gregor la lanzo al suelo.

- Vamos a quitarle la mordaza pequeña. . . Pero tendrás algo en que utilizar tu boca.

Era su oportunidad, iba a pedir ayuda con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban, respiro hondo mientras sentía las manos del hombre sobre su cien, pues estaba desatando la mordaza, la sintió aflojarse.

- ¡Darien!- Grito apenas tuvo oportunidad.

- Maldita zorra.- El hombre le volvió a tapar la boca, pero esta vez con su sucia mano.- No tenías que hacer eso.

- ¿De qué te preocupas?- Murmuro Gregor.- No creo que nadie venga en su ayuda.

- Mmm. . .- Serena le marido la mano al hombre.- Mi marido vendrá por mi, él acabara con ustedes. . .

- Tu marido. . .- Se burló Ian a pesar del dolor en la mano.- Seguramente estas casada con un simple campesino. . .

- Mi marido es lord Chiba, él se encargara de castigarlos por esta falta, no soy una esclava soy una lady. . .

- Ya cállate.- Ian la dio una bofetada.

- ¡Darien. . . ¡- Grito otra vez presa del dolor y el pánico.

- ¡Cállate!- Vio como uno de los hombres tomaba una roca, la vio dirigirla hacia ella y después todo se pudo negro.

- Vamos a tomarla. . .- Sonrió Gregor al ver que la había dejado inconsciente.- Nadie vendrá por ella. . .

- ¿Y si de verdad es la mujer de ese lord Chiba? He escuchado historias sobre ese hombre, dicen que tiene pacto con el diablo.

- No creo, mira sus vestimentas. . . Parece una campesina.- Gregor le tomo un tobillo.- Sea como sea la tomare. . .

- Yo también.- Ian se acercó.

- Ninguno de los dos la va a tocar.- Darien llego en el momento exacto en que vio a su mujer ser golpeada con una roca en la frente, no dudo en sacar su espada.- No volverán a intentar abusar de ninguna otra mujer nunca más.

Llevado por la ira ciega que tenía contra esos dos, intentaron abusar de su mujer, gracias a los cielos había sabido llegar hasta ella.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú para venir a interrumpir nuestra diversión con nuestra pequeña?- Gregor se levantó, iba a dispuesto a atacar también.

- Soy Darien Chiba, lord y señor de estas tierras y lo más importante, soy el dueño de esa pequeña.

- Te lo dije.- Ian palideció de pronto.- La mujer decía la verdad. . . Es su esposa.

- Oye amigo.- Gregor tomo su espada.- Yo pague mucho dinero por ella, poco me importa si eres su esposo, ella ahora me pertenece.

- ¡En tus seños!- Darien sin ningún problema lo ataco, dándole muerte casi inmediatamente, la cabeza del hombre rodo por el suelo en tanto el cuerpo de desplomo.

- ¡Darien!- Andrew y el rey estaban yendo hacia él.- La has encontrado.

- ¿Quiénes son esos hombres?- Pregunto el rey.- ¿Son los comerciantes de esclavos. . .?

- Eran.- Darien miro al otro hombre que seguía con vida, su próxima víctima.- Nunca debieron haber pensado siquiera que la podían tener.

- Oye amigo. . . Yo no quería. . .- Ian estaba asustado.- Ella es bonita si pero. . .

- Cállate.- Darien ensarto su espada en el pecho del hombre, quien murió al poco tiempo.

Soltó la espada apenas vio donde estaba su esposa, fue a su lado y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella no había despertado, seguía inconsciente.

- Mi amor. . . Mi precioso amor.- La abrazo con fuerza.- Nunca más dejare que este lejos de mi vista mi amor.

- Hay que llevarla al castillo pronto.- Andrew se le acerco.- Nos llevaremos los caballos pero. . . ¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos?

- Que se pudran. . .- Darien sujeto con mayor fuerza a su mujer.- Todo lo que mi importa ya esta donde tiene que estar, en mis brazos.

- Vamos entonces.- Diamante lo miro.- Malachite y Beryl serán ejecutados cuanto antes Darien.

- Gracias.

Darien tuvo la ayuda de Andrew y del mismo rey para montar el caballo y llevarse a su mujer en sus brazos, lo único que esperaba era que ella pudiese reaccionar lo antes posible, pues se iba a morir si algo le sucedía.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Adileyne: **Amiga actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, de todas formas espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste.

**Sakura-Mayen: **Esos malditos van a recibir su castigo, serán ejecutados y Serena pudo volver a los brazos de su marido.

**Yesqui2000: **Serena dio la batalla y cuando la dejaron inconsciente Darien llego para recatarla de aquellos comerciantes de esclavos.

**Camony: **Gracias por darme la idea para acabar con ellos. ¡Que vayan a la orca! No solo por querer hacerle daño Serena, sino porque estaban conspirando contra el reino.

**Analang: ¡**Estaba en las manos de Malachite y Beryl! Después fue a dar con aquellos hombres que solo quería tomarla a la fuerza.

**Awase Kagami Ayumi: **Pues pobre Darien, no ha tenido oportunidad de declararse, esperemos que ahora pueda hacerlo, más cuando estuvo a punto de perder a su mujer.

**Mayilu: **Serena fue rescatada, pero solo resta saber si el bebé que esperan está bien, esperemos que este bien, pues lo están esperando con ansias.

**Mi luz Dari: **La encontró! Y lo más importante la rescato antes de que esos hombres le hicieran daño.

**Moonliss: **Si amiga, mucho, mucho suspenso, pero espero que este capítulo te guste, de lo contrario puedes decirlo jijiji.

**TsukinoDiamante: **Darien la encontró y nada malo le paso, ahora solo falta lo que muchas estamos esperando, la gran declaración de Darien.

**Isabel20: **Solo un golpe que la dejo inconsciente, esperemos que pueda reaccionar pronto para la tranquilidad de Darien.

**Sandivivaelanime: **Y cuando iba a confesarse Serena desparece, mira que mala suerte, ahora que la pudo recuperar tendrá que confesarse.

**Moon86: **These men paid very expensivly what they did.

**Madamemoon: **Pues no eres la única que estaba segura de la culpabilidad de esos dos, pero recibieron su castigo, ahora ya no molestaran a nadie más.

**Fran: **Darien pudo dar con Serena ahora solo resta saber si el bebé de ambos estaba bien, esperemos que si, seria muy duro si lo perdiesen.

**ChristydeChiba: **Malachite y Beryl arriesgaron y perdieron, ahora serán ejecutados por la falta que han hecho, el rey Diamante no vacilo en darle su castigo.

**Luxy1985: **Solo eran un par de locos que solo querían hacer daño, y ambicionaban el poder de los demás, han terminado como se lo merecen.

**Vere canedo: **Amiga aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste y gracias por comentar.

**PrincessQueen: **La encontró antes de que Serena fuese violada y ahora ya no la dejara irse de su lado.

**Un anónimo dijo esto: "Ahhh que le dijeron para que saliera con ellos! Me mata como chibi chibi siempre aparece en el momento menos indicado!": **Otra amiga dijo que Chibi Chibi tiene un radar, pero ahora esperemos que Darien busque la forma de declararse a Serena sin interrupciones.

**Amigas mias, Novia rechazada en su recta final, pero no se preocupen que falta lo más importante, la tan esperada declaración y tenga por seguro que preparare algo que las dejara riendo y llorando (pero de alegría y amoción). Espero este capítulo les guste, muchos saludos.**


	22. Eres lo más importante para mi

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**Eres lo más importante para mi.**

Darien llego al castillo sin perder más tiempo, en ningún momento había dejado de ver a Serena que seguía inconsciente entre sus brazos, no parecía querer despertar prontamente y era eso lo que lo tenía desesperado.

- Andrew mi amor.- Lita corrió hacia ellos al verlos llegar.- Que bueno que la han encontrado, las mujeres han estado orando en la capilla junto a Neflyte.

- Lita por favor.- Hablo Darien.- Que Luna y tu suban conmigo, alguna de ustedes tiene que saber cómo despertar a Serena.

- ¿Le han hecho algún mal?- La castaña se vio preocupada y asustada.

- Llegue a tiempo antes de que hubiese sido tomada a la fuerza, pero esos hombres la golpearon y perdió el conocimiento.

- Iré por Luna inmediatamente.- La mujer volvió corriendo hasta el interior del castillo.

- ¡Hermano!- Chibi Chibi corría hacia él.- La encontraste. . . ¿Dónde estaba?

Naturalmente no iba a contarle a su hermana toda la historia, pero sabía que tenía que responderle, por lo que hiso grandes esfuerzo por buscar las palabras correctas y que ella no sospechara de todo el peligro que su mujer había corrido.

- La encontré pequeña, ahora ella esta dormida, pero despertara pronto te lo prometo.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo y con ella?

- Claro, vamos a que se recueste.

- Yo iré a asegurarme de que Malachite y Beryl estén siendo llevados al palacio real.

- Gracias.- Darien miro al rey, sin su ayuda nunca hubiese podido detener a los hermanos.

Darien vio como la gente se acercaba a él solo para saber si Serena estaba bien, fue testigo de la gran preocupación que le profesaba toda la gente, su mujer era querida por todo, pero el amor más grande era él suyo, solo necesitaba tener la oportunidad para poder decírselo.

Entro en la recamara que compartía con Serena desde la primera noche que le hiso el amor, camino hasta la cama y la tendió, ella seguía sin reaccionar y era algo que lo tenía preocupado.

- Hay que ponerle algo en ese chichón hermano.- Murmuro Chibi Chibi con solemnidad.- Serena misma me enseño todo lo que hay que hacer.

- Parece que has aprendido mucho con Serena.- Le puso una mano en la mejilla de su esposa, estaba helada, pero suponía que se debía a que aún las mañanas eran frías en esas tierras.- Vas a ponerte bien mi amor. . .

- Papá siempre me dijo que llamaba a mamita como su amor, y era porque él la quería mucho. . . ¿Si llamas mi amor a Serena es porque la quieres?

- ¿Quererla?- Darien miro a la niña a los ojos.- La amo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

- ¡Serena se pondrá muy feliz!

- Eso espero. . .- Susurro tan bajito que estaba seguro de que su hermana no había escuchado nada.

Lo único importante ahora era que su mujer despertara, necesitaba saber que ella y el bebé estaban bien y sabía que solo Luna podía indicarle esto último, así que rogo que la mujer mayor llegara cuanto antes para sacarlo de tantas dudas.

- Mi amor.- Le toco la mejilla.- Por lo que más quieras despierta.

Pero su mujer no daba señal alguna que querer hacerlo, y eso termino por volverlo loco, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, estaba desesperado.

- ¡Luna! ¡Lita!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, había dado por seguro de que las gruesa paredes de piedra habían vibrado con su grito.

- Hermano mira. Le hablo Chibi Chibi.- La herida de Serena esta sangrando.

Volvió a su lado y efectivamente la herida de la frente de su mujer estaba sangrando otra vez, se movió por el cuarto, sabía que el bolso que Serena cargaba siempre con sus hierbas y otras cosas debía tener algún vendaje.

- Aquí.- Tomo el bolso y comenzo a buscar dentro algo que le pusiese servir.

- Darien.- Luna entro en el cuarto seguida de Lita quien llevaba paños limpios y agua caliente.- Ya estamos aquí.

- Por favor. . .- Les rogo.- Esta sangrando y no sé que hacer.

- Dagame a mi Darien.- Luna tomo el mando de la situación.

Darien iba a de un lado al otro llevado por el miedo de que algo malo estuviese pasando con su Serena, miraba a Luna trabajar y se alteraba cada vez que venia aquellos paños antes blancos machados de sangre.

- La herida no es profunda, y dejara una pequeña cicatriz que se ira con el tiempo.- Concluyo la mujer al terminar de poner la venda.- El golpe debió dejarla inconsciente, puede que despierte en pocos instantes o dentro del dia.

- Necesito que despierte ahora.- Murmuro Darien con preocupación.- Tengo miedo. . .

- Nada malo va a pasarle te lo juro, quizá el cuerpo de Serena no resistió tanta presión, dormirá un par de hora hasta reponerse por completo, ya lo verás.

- Pero necesito saber si el bebé esta bien.- Con todo el amor que Serena habia estado demostrando por el futuro hijo que esperaban no queria siquiera penar en que lo podía haber perdido por culpa de esos malditos.- Dime Luna. . .

- Bueno eso es difícil saberlo, a menos que Serena comience a sentir alguna molestia no creo que tenga forma de saberlo, el embarazo aun es algo complicado de entender.

- Maldita sea.- Dio un puñetazo en la pared de piedra.- Esto me esta desesperando.

- Lo único que tienes que hacer es conservar la calma Darien. . . Puedes estar transmitiéndole a Serena su miedo.

- Como ella me transmitió el suyo. . .- Murmuro muy bajito.- Ella me transmitió su miedo, podía sentir como me llamaba.

- Tus padres tenían ese tipo de conexión, yo fui muchas veces testigo de ese tipo de cosas.

- Mi amor.- Se acerco a Serena.- Por favor mi cielo despierta, te necesito conmigo, a ti y a nuestro bebé.

- Debo confesar que cuando te vi llegar con ella nunca crei que te oiría decir eso.- Murmuro Luna mientras guardaba sus cosas.

- Nadie lo creía a decir verdad.- Intervino Lita que estaba cerca.

- Pero Serena supo ganarse el amor de todos aquí en el castillo.- Dijo Luna.

- Y de las personas de la aldea.- Agrego la castaña.

- Y el mío.- Exclamo Chibi Chibi que estaba sentada a los pies de la cama.

- Por supuesto pequeña.- La mujer mayor miro a su lord.- Pero ella supo ganarse el amor de quien más deseaba.

- El mío.- Darien sonrió, se sentó al lado de su mujer y le tomo la mano.- Mi amor. . .

- Yo ya hice mi trabajo.- Luna se acerco a la puerta.- Te dejo entonces, no dudes en llamar si ella despierta y necesita algo más.

- Gracias Luna.

- Yo también me voy, pero también estaré pendiente.

- Gracias Lita.

- ¿Cuándo va a despertar Serena?- Pregunto Chibi Chibi.

- No lo sé pequeña.- Miro a su hermana deseando poder darle una respuesta más concreta.

- ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Zafiro?

- Claro.- Necesitaba estar a solas con su mujer.- Yo te llamare cuando ella despierte.

- Gracias hermano.

Darien vio la puerta cerrarse tras la última persona que abandono el cuarto, se tumbo al lado de su mujer y la estrecho en sus brazos, ella seguía dormida, casi inerte y era esto último lo que más lo tenía asustado.

- Eres la más hermosa flor que he visto mi amor.- La miro, era su princesa dormida.- No he tenido el valor de decirte que te amo y ahora que estuve a punto de perderte me sentí sin vida, loco y a punto de acabar con todo.

La abrazo más desesperado por sentir su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, algo que le indicase que su mujer estaba con vida.

- Nunca pensé en amar, siempre vi el matrimonio como el medio para prolongar el apellido Chiba, un medio para tener herederos.- Sonrio al verla.- Pero tenías que llegar a mi vida. . . Tenías que ser la más hermosa y amable mujer que ha pasado por mi vida. . . Tenías que robarte el corazón de este idiota que solo te hiso sufrir al comienzo.

Aun recordaba todas las veces que había huido de su esposa, en un comienzo había optado por tener el mínimo contacto con su esposa, de hecho la veía solo durante las comidas del medio día y la noche, pero aun así Serena había llegado a lo profundo de su corazón, la gente solo tenía elogios para ella, la admiraban por la preocupación que ella mostraba por todas las personas, por el cariño que le profesaba a todas las personas, sin importar si eran hombres o mujeres, niños o adultos.

- La única mujer que pone las necesidades de los demás por encima de las suyas. . .

Si reconocía la verdad llevaba hace mucho tiempo queriéndola, desde que se había dado cuenta de que Andrew y Serena pasaban mucho tiempo hablando y sonriéndose el uno al otro, los celos muchas veces lo habían atacado, siempre que había visto al rubio al lado de su esposa había ido a su lado y los había despachado con cualquier tonta excusa con tal de mantenerlo lejos de su propiedad.

- Porque eres mía mi amor.- Le susurro en el oído.- Así como yo soy tuyo, nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. . .

Desde que había tomado a Serena como su mujer no había siquiera pensado en la idea de tener otra mujer, ella llenaba todo su mundo, cuando llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla la echaba terriblemente de menos, y cuando estaba con ella lo único que quería era hacerle el amor y que nadie intentara separarla de él.

- Nunca imagine que una pequeña muchacha llegaría hasta lo profundo de mi.

Serena no tenia asco de sus cicatrices, y él tenía muchas, al contrario parecía adorar tocar su cuerpo herido, muchas veces ella lo había excitado con sus caricias, en cambio con otras mujeres, ellas reusaban tocarlo.

- Pero tu no. . . A ti eso no te importa. . . Al contrario, besas mis marcas de guerra con mucho amor.

Flash back. . .

_- Eres un hombre muy guapo esposo.- Serena yacía sobre su cuerpo habían acabado de hacer el amor y ella estaba sobre él mirándolo con una hermosa sonrisa.- Estoy segura que muchas mujeres te ambicionaron._

_- Solo llevadas por mi fama y reputación. . ._

_- Recuerdo que al castillo de mi padre siempre llegaban los rumores sobre tus batallas ganadas, las criadas suspiraban al escuchar de tu valentía.- Serena le beso una cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho._

_- No lo hagas.- Quería detenerla.- Son asquerosas. . ._

_- Son las marcas que demuestran tu valentía y poder Darien.- Serena lo miro.- Y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que besarlas._

_- No te comprendo. . ._

_- ¿Sufrirte mucho cuando te hicieron estas heridas?- Ella le toco la cicatriz de la cara._

_- Nunca es bien recibido el dolor._

_- Es cierto, pero estas vivo y eso es lo que importa.- Serena le sonrió antes de volver a besar sus marcas._

_Fin del flash back._

- Sé que debí decirte esto hace mucho tiempo, pero tarde en reconocerlo y me siento un tonto por no haber reconocido lo que sentía por ti.- La miro y respiro hondo.- Te amo Serena y pienso dedicar el resto de mi vida a hacerte feliz.

Su mujer no despertó ante sus palabras, de modo que Darien supo que no iba a despertar pronto, se acurruco a su lado y puso una manta sobre ellos dos, iba a quedarse a su lado hasta que ella abriera los ojos.

El cuerpo le dolía, Serena sabía que debía abrir sus ojos y enfrentarse con lo que le había pasado, pero tenía miedo de ver el rostro burlesco de aquellos hombre que seguramente la habían tomada de la forma en que ellos habían querido.

"_No quiero abrir mis ojos porque Darien no estará ahí para cuidarme"._

Sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría que vivir en el infierno, tendría que ser esclava de esos hombres y ser violada, pues nunca iba a entregarse de buena gana a otro hombre que no fuese Darien.

"_Vamos Serena. . . Abre los ojos y afronta lo que te espera de ahora en adelante"._

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y antes de ver bien supo dónde estaba, en su hogar y para su alegría estaba donde quería estar el resto de su vida, en los brazos de su marido, por un momento pensó que todo lo vivido había sido un mal sueño, pero el dolor en su frente le indico que había vivido todo aquello, pero no comprendía como había llegado hasta ahí, lo último que recordaba era la roca ir directo a ella.

Se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a su marido, no tenía señales de haber batallado, por lo que supuso que él había enfrentado a esos comerciantes de esclavos sin ningún problema.

- Darien. . -. Susurro muy bajito, tenía la boca seca- Darien. . .

- Mmm. . .- El pelinegro se revolvió en la cama pero abrió los ojos.

Para su alegría se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules, que lo miraban con un brillo especial y supo sin duda alguna que tanto su mujer como el bebé que esperaban estaban en perfectas condiciones.

- Darien. . .- Dijo ella sonriéndole.

- Serena. . .- Se sentó en la cama rápidamente.- Has despertado al fin.

- ¿Dormí mucho?

- Mmm. . .- Darien miro hacia la ventana y vio que el sol estaba ocultándose.- Casi toda la tarde.

- Dime Darien. . . No entiendo cómo fue que volví aquí, debo suponer que tu lograste rescatarme pero esos hombre iban a violar. . .

- No lo hicieron mi amor.- Darien le tomo ambas manos para llevarlas a su pecho.- Los mate a penas te golpearon con esa roca.

- ¿Entonces ellos no me tocaron?- Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa de su marido ella se refugió en sus brazos alegre.- No quiero que otro hombre me toque. . . Solo tu mi amor.

- Solo yo. . . De eso no tengas dudas.

- Tengo hambre. . .- Susurro Serena al sentir su estómago rugir.

- Llamare para que traigan comida.- Darien se levantó de la cama.- ¿Tienes algún otro malestar mi amor?

- Solo me duele la frente y por lo visto tengo que vendaje.- Se tocó la tela que tenía en la frente.- ¿Es una herida muy fea?

- Solo algo pequeño, no te dejara marca.

- ¿Darien, cómo pudiste encontrarme?

- Tú me llamaste. . . A mi Serena, solo a mí, sentía tu voz en mi corazón y eso me guio hacia ti y también tu zapatilla.

- Yo la arroje al camino, tenía la esperanza de que me estabas buscando.

- Y lo hacía, junto con Andrew y Diamante.

- Malachite y Beryl me tendieron una trampa, un niño me dijo que tu me necesitabas en los establos y fui ahí, al llegar Malachite estaba ahí y me atraparon.

- El rey los ha condenado a la orca.

- Hay algo más que deben saber.

Termino contándole todas las locas idea de Malachite por quedarse con el poder del reino y de sus planes de sacar al rey Diamante, naturalmente Darien no se mostro impresionado, y termino contándole que era algo que sospechaba desde hace mucho tiempo y no solo él pues el rey estaba también al tanto.

- Ahora quédate aquí.- Darien abrió la puerta y comenzó a llamar a los criados.

Lita y Andrew fueron los primeros en llegar, ambos sorprendidos con que Serena hubiese reaccionado por fin y contentos al ver que no había grandes daños, la castaña salió del cuarto con la orden expresa de traer muchos alimentos.

- Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti Serena, las mujeres no hacían más que orar y los hombres iban de un lado al otro desesperados por tener noticias tuyas.- Explico el rubio.

- Lamento haberlos preocupado. . .

- Al menos estas bien y eso es lo que importa.- Andrew le sonrió.- Iré abajo para calmar a las mases desesperada por información.

- Darien.- Llamo a su esposo.- Tenia tanto miedo de no volver a verte.

- Yo también.- Él se acercó para abrazarla.- Pero ya no pienses eso, estas aquí conmigo y te prometo que nunca más voy a dejar que te apartes de mi lado.

- ¿Lo prometes?- Aunque Darien no la amase que dijera eso le servía mucho, pues significaba que nunca la iba a apartar de ese castillo que ya era su hogar y por supuesto no iba a alejarla de él.

- Lo prometo, a partir de ahora pondré mayor seguridad, nadie saldrá ni entrara de este castillo sin ser revisado.- Le sonrió.- Y nunca dejare que estés mucho tiempo lejos de mi vista.

- Gracias.

- No tienes que darlas, eres mi esposa y este es tu hogar, el lugar donde debes sentirte protegida.- Darien la miro a los ojos, era el momento perfecto.- Serena yo. . .

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente los asusto a ambos, Chibi Chibi estaba parada en medio de la puerta respirando con dificultad.

- Vine a penas supe que desertaste Serena.- Murmuro la niña.

- Ven mi cielo.- La rubio abrió sus brazos.- Durante las horas de terror había llegado a pensar que nunca más volvería a ver a esa adorable pequeña.

- Serena me sentí muy triste cuando no te encontramos. . . Yo y Darien te buscamos como locos por todo el castillo.

El pelinegro se acercó a una ventana, trato de no gruñir de la molestia que le había causado que su hermana menor, hubiera estado a punto, pero como siempre Chibi Chibi había invadido el único lugar que le podría haber brindado algo de paz.

- Me alegro que estés aquí con nosotros Serena.- Chibi Chibi estaba abrazada a Serena y él sintió envidia por eso.

Durante los minutos que siguieron la cosa empeoro, Lita volvió llevando la comida pero siendo seguida por Artemis, su esposa Luna y Andrew, todos queriendo saber cómo estaba Serena. Él en tanto se vio relegado a un rincón del cuarto, viendo como su mujer atraía la atención de todos.

- Serena.- Diamante entro en el cuarto, junto con su esposa.- Nos alegra tanto que estés bien.

- No deje de orar por que te encontraran sana y salva.- Le sonrió Esmeralda.

- Los cielos escucharon nuestros ruegos.- Neflyte también entro en el cuarto.

Al parecer todo el mundo quería estar ahí, pero ignoraban por completo que no hacían más que entorpecer lo que él quería hacer, vio cómo su mujer le sonreía a todos, les agradecía por sus buenos deseos. De pronto al tener a tanta gente en el cuarto se sintió falto de aire, de modo que camino hasta la salida para respirar el aire fresco de los pasillos, pero todos sus planes se fueron por la ventana al ver que los criados estaban haciendo fila para entrar en el cuarto.

- No puede ser. . .- Susurro al borde de la locura.

Sabia del cariño que le tenía la gente a su esposa, pero aquello ya era mucho, las personas no parecían comprender que Serena necesitaba descansar, de hecho parecía todo lo contrario.

- Podemos retrasar nuestra boda si deseas descansar.- Murmuro Lita. . .

- Claro que no, la boda es mañana y por nada del mundo puede atrasarse.

- Pero tu salud Serena.- Trato de intervenir el rubio.

- Yo me siento bien, de verdad, más ahora que estoy aquí en mi hogar y con la gente que amo.

Darien se sobresaltó el escuchar eso y deseo con todas sus fuerzas encabezar la lista de personas a quien Serena amaba, y solo necesitaba sacar a toda esa gente del cuarto para saber lo que necesitaba.

- Mi esposa tiene que descansar.- Murmuro tratando de no dejar de ver su enfado.

Sin embargo sus palabras no sirvieron de nada, todos parecían no haberlo escuchado, aquello hiso que la sangre la hirviera de rabia.

- Maldita sea. . .- Gruño con voz fuerte y subiendo el volumen.- ¡Pueden salir de este cuarto para poder decirle a mi esposa que la amo!

Todos, incluyendo Serena, lo miraban sorprendidos, no había querido decir aquello, pero había dejado que sus sentimientos dominaran su boca, ahora lo miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- Nosotros. . .- Diamante tomo la mano de su esposa.- Nos vamos. . .

- Yo. . .- Lita lo miraba sorprendida.- Tengo que arreglar aun algunas cosas de la boda. . .

- Yo voy contigo.- Luna salió detrás de la castaña.

- Olvide hacer las anotaciones en los libros sobre la nuevas cosechas de primavera.- Artemis también huyo del cuarto.

- Ven Chibi Chibi.- Andrew le tendió la mano a la pequeña.- ¿Alguna vez te conté la historia de cómo me caí de un árbol?

- No. . . Hermano, Serena. . . Iré con Andrew y así me contara la historia.

- Si pequeña.- Serena simplemente asintió sin poder decir nada más.

Darien espero que el rubio y su hermana salieron del cuarto para ir hasta la puerta y poner la tranca, ya nadie iba a molestarlo, se volvió para ver a su esposa, había planeado confesar lo que sentía por ella de una manera más tranquila y romántica, no de esa forma tan abrupta y sin cuidado.

- Serena. . .

- Darien. . .- Hablaron al mismo tiempo, de pronto al mirarse a los ojos sonrieron el uno al otro.

Se acercó a su mujer y se sentó a su lado en la cama, no tenía idea de cómo arreglar eso, pero sus futuras palabras tendría que ser escogidas con cuidado, Serena bien podría amarlo pero merecía una hermosa declaración, no solo un grupo de palabras.

- Serena yo. . .- Respiro hondo.- Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte algo que para mí es muy importante.

- Puedes decirme Darien.- Ella lo miraba a los ojos.

- Sé que no he sido un buen marido, sobre todo al comienzo de nuestro matrimonio, al contrario he sido el peor. . .

- Tu no tienes la culpa Darien, no te casaste con la mujer que querías. . .

- Pero me case con una mujer maravillosa a la que amo profundamente.- La interrumpió desesperado por poder confesar al fin.

Serena se quedó callada, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, era como si estuviese buscando la verdad en ellos, de pronto cuando pensó que ella no iba decir nada vio las lágrimas empañar los ojos de su mujer, algo andaba mal, ello no tenía que estar llorando.

- Serena.- Con sus manos le quito las lágrimas que ya se estaban deslizando por las mejillas.- Lo siento. . . No creí que. . . Lamento si esto no te gusta. . . Yo no puedo cambiar lo que siento por ti. . . Creí que estarías feliz de saber que te amo. . . Pero obviamente no es lo que querías escuchar.

- Darien.- Ella lo tomo del brazo al ver que él se movía, obviamente para levantase de la cama para buscar distancia.- No estoy llorando por lo que crees. . . Estas equivocado, yo no estoy triste. . . Estoy contenta. . . Muy contenta, nunca creí que te iba a escuchar decir eso.

- Mi amor.- Darien la estrecho en sus brazos, saber que sus palabras habían sido bien recibidas era un gran alivio.- Yo te juro que te recompensare todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar, de ahora en adelante dedicare el resto de mi vida para hacerte inmensamente feliz.

- Yo ya soy feliz mi amor. . . Tengo a la gente que me quiere, a Chibi Chibi, este bebé que estamos esperando y ahora te tengo a ti.- La rubia lo miro a los ojos.- No puedo creerlo, soñé tantas noches con que me decías que me amabas.

- Lo hago ahora.- Le tomo las manos y se las llevo a la boca, para besarlas.- Mi amor hay algo que necesito saber. . .

- Dime.- Ella no dejaba de sonreírle.

- Cuando Mina estuvo aquí me dijo que tú intentaste detenerla para que no huyera con Yaten Kou.- Escogió con mucho cuidado sus palabras.- Y por lo que he visto en ese tiempo tu me amabas. . .

. Si. . . Yo siempre te he amado marido.

- ¿Y aun así estabas dispuesta a verme casado con tu hermana?

- Si porque era lo que tu quería Darien, hace años te oi hablar con Andrew sobre lo mucho que deseabas casarte con Mina y sabía que si ella lograba huir con Yaten tu ibas a sufrir mucho y yo no quería que eso te sucediese.

- Serena.- Ella había estado dispuesta a sacrificar mucho por él.- Mi amor juro que nunca más vas a sufrir por mi.

- Si Darien.- Iba a ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente, debido a su embarazo todo lo que su marido le estaba diciendo le provocaban más lágrimas.

- Mírame mi amor.- Le enjuago las lágrimas que estaban rodando por el rostro femenino.- Desde este día nunca más vas a llorar por mi culpa, tus futuras lagrimas solo serán de felicidad y placer.

- Te amo. . .- Estaba tan contenta de poder decírselo en voz alta y que sus palabras al fin fuesen bien recibidas.

- Te amo. . . Te amo como un loco.- La estrecho con fuerza en sus brazos, no quería que nadie en el futuro planeara quitársela.- He tenido tanto miedo de no poder decírtelo, temía que hubieses dejado de amarme.

- Eso nunca. . . Pero. . .- Serena lo miro sonriendo.- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que te amo?

- Desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor. . .

- ¿Me escuchaste?- Ella abrió los ojos muy grandes.- Creí que estabas dormido.

- Pues no, me quede despierto mirándote largo rato y para serte sincero no esperaba que me dijeras eso, no después del modo en que te había tratado, pero lo cierto es que me sentí el rey del reino al saber que mi mujer me queria.

- Entiendo. . .

- Ahora todo ese amor que tu me has tenido yo te lo daré.- La beso ligeramente en las comisuras de la boca.- Todo lo días te levantaras y sentirás que mi amor te rodea constantemente.

- Lo vengo sintiendo desde hace mucho.- Murmuro alegremente.- Cada caricias tuya me llena de felicidad.

- Creo que te amo desde hace mucho, pero no me había dado cuenta.

- ¿Nunca dejarás de amarme verdad?- Sabia que no podía predecir el futuro pero necesitaba que Darien lo dijese.

- Nunca. . .- Darien le sonrió.- Nunca dejare de amar a una pequeña muchacha de cabellos rubios que me enamoro, que supo llegar a mi corazón y se ha quedado ahí para el resto de nuestras vida y eso es lo que quiero.

- Dices palabras muy hermosas Darien. . .

- Es lo que me sale del corazón, yo nunca había pensado en decir este tipo de cosas.- Le sonrió.- Y es porque nunca antes me había enamorado.

Ella no iba a inmiscuirse en su vida ante de casarse, naturalmente Darien habría estado con varias mujeres, cualquier hombre lo haría, lo único que ahora le importaba era saberse amada por su esposa.

- Tengo algo para ti.- Darien fue hasta el baúl donde guardaba.- Lo encargue hace un tiempo, llego hace un par de días y espero que te guste.

Darien puso delante de sus ojos un collar de oro, que tenia un hermoso adorno de media luna hecho de brillante, su esposo se puso detrás de ella y se lo abrocho, luego fue por un espejo pequeño y se lo tendió.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es precioso Darien.- Ella no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas de felicidad.- Pero no debite. . .

- Si debí, quiero que esta sea a prueba de mi amor, sé cuánto te gusta ver la luna en la noche.

Muchas veces Darien había estado con ella en la almena del castillo, Serena miraba a la luna pidiendo una y otra vez el amor de su esposo, en tanto Darien se contentaba solo con estar al lado de su mujer, abrazados en medio de la noche ambos eran testigo de la luna iluminando todas las tierras de Darien en medio de la noche.

- Gracias Darien.- Ella lo miro.- Prometo que será una buena esposa, me esforzare por hacerlo bien. . .

- No tienes que hacer nada, ya eres la mejor esposa que pude haber pedido pero lo más importante que eres la esposa que quiero.- Darien se tumbó en la cama a su lado.- Nunca más te veré llorar por mi culpa.

- Ahora todas mis lágrimas son de felicidad.- Murmuro ella mientras tocaba su collar.

- Te amo y tú. . .- Darien la beso poco a poco mientras le susurraba con amor.- Eres lo más importante para mi.

Serena sonrió llena de alegría, mientras su esposo la abrazaba y besaba con fervor ella solo podía estar agradecida, ahora ya no era una novia rechazada, ahora era una esposa amada.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Adileyne: **Todos esos momentos se borraran a penas Darien la sostuvo en sus brazos para protegerla.

**Camony: **Todos pagaron por la osadía de querer dañar a Serena, y en cuento a loe bebes tranquila que ya estoy en el epilogo.

**Analang:** Darien siempre había estado tras Serena, por eso dio con ella tan pronto y puedo evitar que la deñaran.

**Makita: **Cuando hay amor de verdad los corazones de unen en uno solo, por eso Darien no tardó en dar con su esposa.

**Harmonystar: **Pues lo siento no quise poner la ejecución en este capítulo que era dedica al amor, lo siento de verdad, pero ten calma que veré la forma de agregarlo en el epilogo.

**Isabel20: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Princessqueen: **Pues con este nuevo capítulo no creo que estés nerviosa, más bien contenta al ver que Darien se confesó al fin.

**Sandivivaelanime: **Pues se declaro, casi a medio grito pero lo hiso, pobrecito sus idas estaban poco claras al principio.

**Yesqui2000: **Pues tanto Serena después y el bebé están bien y Darien ya tuvo el momento de declararse.

**Sakura-Mayen: **Pero no dejo que nadie le arrebatara lo que más le importaba, a su mujer, y le pudo decir todo lo que sentía por ella.

**Serena potter pataki: **Bienvenida amiga, no importa por lo menos conociste esta historia y te ha gustado.

**Yssareyes:** La encontró sana y salva y no dejo que la hicieran más, ahora ya tuvo que confesar lo que sentía por ella.

**Luz de luna lk2: **Darien pudo declarare y Chibi Chibi no resultó ser un obstáculo, creo que Andrew tuvo que contarle muchas historias para evitar que fuera al cuarto.

**Katy28: **Espero que te hayan crecido las uñas para este nuevo capítulos jajaja, y pues Darien se animo al fin y creo que no lo hiso tan mal.

**Vere canedo: **Quizá deje el anterior capitulo en suspenso pero que mejor que un bonito desenlace.

**Unniestar: **Y yo me transporto a otro mundo cuando escribo mis fic, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Mi luz Dari: **Gracias a los cielos solo fue un mal sust y ahora Serena esta en el lugar que le correspondo como la mujer de Darien, a su lado para siempre.

**La dama oculta mistress9: **Pues Andrew hiso el trabajo de llevarse lejos a la pequeña y funciono pues no volvió a interrumpir la declaración de Darien.

**Madamemoon: **Ya no habrán molestias para Darien y Serena, ahora solo les restas a amarse para siempre.

**Abril Odette: **Amiga alguna vez alguien dijo. . . "Todo lo bueno tiene que acabar" Sin embargo estoy preparando una nueva historia para los próximos días.

**Luxy1985: **Tranquila que nada malo le paso a Serena, ella esta bien y el bebé también, y por fin Darien tuvo la oportunidad de declararse.

**TsukinoDiamante: **Técnicamente no pudo declarare a penas Serena despertó porque lo invadieron los chismosos, pero tuvo mucho valor al echarlos.

**Starvenus: **Darien hiso todo lo que estimo conveniente para proteger a su mujer y eso le permitió regresar con ella a casa sana y salva.

**Diana: **Amiga por lo visto ni Chibi Chibi se lo quería perder, pero de todas formas salió de buena gana permitiéndole a Darien la tranquilidad tan necesaria.

**Moonliss: **Me da mucha alegría al saber que te gusta, y ten por seguro que me esforcé con la declaración de Darien.

**Christydechiba: **Ahora sin importar el radar de la pequeña Darien tuvo el valor suficiente para declararse aunque en un principio lo hiso en forma abrupta jajaja.

**Awase Kagami Ayumi: **Vencio las interrupciones y pudo confesar lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decir.

** .7: **Solo le dejo una marca que Darien podrá borrar con sus besos, ahora que logro por fin confesarse.

**Amigas estoy preparando el epilogo de esta historia que veo que les ha gustado mucho, por favor si creen que hay algún cabo suelto háganmelo saber y estaré feliz de incorporarlo. Espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado, muchos saludos y feliz comienzo de semana.**


	23. Epilogo

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Novia Rechazada.**

**Epilogo.**

**Seis años después. . .**

- ¡No Endymion!- Darien corrió hasta donde está su hijo mayor.- Te dije que no puedes hacerle daño a tu hermano menor. . .

- Pero papá. . .- La pequeña replica de Darien de poco menos de seis años soltó su espada de madera.- Mamoru quería que le enseñara mis nuevos movimientos.

- Hijo. . . Mamoru tiene solo cuatro años.- Murmuro Darien con paciencia, después se volvió para ver a su segundo hijo.- Ven Mamoru.

- Si papá.- El pequeño se levantó del suelo donde había ido a caer tras jugar con su hermano mayor.

- Mmm. . . ¿Qué hacer con ustedes?- Miro a sus dos hijos varones, ambos estaban sucios desde la punta de las botas hasta la última hebra de cabello.- Le prometí a su madre que no dejaría que se ensuciaran. . .

Y había faltado a su promesa, aunque Serena no iba a enfardarse ni nada por el estilo, simplemente iba a mirarlo con aquella expresión de "te lo dije", ella sabía de ante mano que no podía controlar los ímpetus de juegos de sus pequeños. Pero ahora tenía que tener más cuidado, su esposa estaba en ese momento descansando y deseaba que siguiera así.

- ¿Papá podemos ir a ver a mamá?- Le pregunto Mamo, como le decían de cariño a su hijo menor.

- Antes vamos a que se den un baño pequeños. . . Los dos, nada de uno primero y luego el otro porque siempre huyen.

- Si papá.- Ambos lo miraban con una media sonrisa.

- Hermano.- Una hermosa niña-mujer de diez años se le acerco.- ¿Puedo ir a montar a Dulce? Fui al cuarto pero Serena estaba dormida y no quise molestarla.

- Puedes, además sabes que Serena no tiene problemas en dejar que montes a Dulce.

- Más ahora que no ha tenido tiempo.- Bromeo Chibi Chibi, de pronto se quedo mirando a sus sobrinos.- Hola pequeños. . . ¿Estás ya volviendo loco a su padre?

- ¡Si!- Endymion y Mamoru hablaron al unísono.

- Estos pequeños me están dejando sin aliento.

- Recuerda que yo era igual hermano.- La peliroja le sonrió.- Aunque cuando Serena llego a este castillo me apegue mucho a ella.

- Claro me tenías un miedo atroz.

- ¡Darien!- Chibi Chibi se sonrojo.- Solo tenía cuatro años y las cosas que oía de ti no eran para ser comprendidas por una niña tan pequeña.

- Mmm. . . Sin contar las veces que me interrumpías cuando quería decirle algo a Serena, las veces en que cuando quería besarla o decirle que la amaba tu salías de la nada diciendo. . . "Serena, hermanos miren. . ."

- Darien haces que me sienta avergonzada.- Chibi Chibi se sonrojo por completo.- Ya verás le diré a Serena que me estas molestando.

Sonrió al ver a su hermana, a pesar de que estaba en camino a convertirse en una muy bien educada jovencita, todo gracias a Serena, aún conservaba mucho de ser una niña, y por lo pronto él quería que fuese así.

- ¡Papá!- Mamoru estaba colgándose de una de sus piernas.- Endymion me quiere pegar.

- ¡No es cierto!- El aludido estaba trepando la otra pierna.

- Bien te dejo con mis adorables y endemoniados sobrinos. . .- Ser burlo la peliroja.- Nos vemos después hermano. . . ¡Adiós pequeños!

- ¡Adiós!- Ambos pequeños que ya están a la altura de su cintura agitaban sus manos.

- Niños. . . Hey chicos calma. . .- Darien estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

- Papá llévanos como caballito. . .- Le pidió Endymion.

- Bien, pero nada los salvara de la baño.

- ¡No!- Los pequeños trataron de huir del agarre de su padre, pero les fue imposible, de modo que se resignaron cuando momentos después Luna los esperaba en el cuarto con el baño listo.

- Te los dejo Luna, yo iré a ver a mi mujer.

- Ve tranquilo Darien estos niños van a quedar muy limpios.

Mientras veía a la mujer mayor batallar con aquellas pequeñas bestias Darien se encamino hasta la salida, mientras caminaba por los pasillos tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo feliz que era, ya nada importunaba la tranquilidad de su hogar, desde que Beryl y Malchite habían sido colgados por traición a la corona, que ya se había descubierto que la familia de la maldad tenia siniestros planes para acabar con la monarquía de Diamante, de modo que fueron sentenciados a ser colgados en la orca, él mismo hacia asistido a ese evento.

_Flash back._

_- . . . ¡Muerte a los traidores!. . . ¡Muerte a los traidores!- Gritaba la gente que se estaba juntando alrededor de la orca._

_- ¡Atención!- El vocero de la casa real hablo.- Malachite y Beryl, ambos pertenecientes al clan de la oscuridad serán ejecutados por alta traición a la corona._

_Serena y él había discutido largamente, su mujer no quería que él fuer a presenciar la muerte de esos dos, pero Darien necesitaba saber que ya no serían una molestia, querí cerciorarse por sí mismo que ellos dos ya no Vivian para hacerle algún mal a su mujer._

_- ¡Cuélguenlos!_

_Los banquillos donde Malachite y Beyl habían estado fueron sacados y ambos quedaron colgando, Darien cerró un instante los ojos y solo los abrió hasta que se confirmó la muerte de ese par._

_Fin del flash back._

Después de ese momento y a pesar de que Serena estuvo un par de días enfada con él dado que entre el viaje ida y vuelta a la corona demoro diez días, ellos dos pudieron comenzar una verdadera relación de amor, nadie los interrumpía, nadie amenazaba la tranquilidad y bienestar de Serena y pudieron esperar tranquilamente el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

_Flash Back. . ._

_- Mi cielo.- Darien tenía el oído apretado al abultado vientre de su mujer, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama.- Ya te queremos aquí con nosotros. . ._

_- Darien. . .- Serena puso una mano sobre la mejilla de su marido.- Mi amor. . ._

_- Dime.- El pelinegro alzo la cabeza para ver a su mujer, pero sintió miedo al verla.- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Creo que ya viene. . .- Serena de pronto soltó un agudo chillido de dolor.- Darien. . ._

_- Yo. . . Yo. . .- Darien corrió a la puerta y comenzó a dar órdenes para que Luna y Lita subieran._

_Luna lo había obligado a salir del cuarto, su primera idea habia ido estar al lado de su esposa, pero al estar fuera del cuarto comenzó a sentir miedo cada vez que oia a su mujer gemir de dolor._

_- Tranquilo.- Andrew estaba a su lado.- No sacas nada con ponerte nervioso._

_El gran miedo del pelinegro era perder a su mujer durante el parto, mal que mal su madre había muerto al dar a luz a Chibi Chibi, y con cada nuevo sonido estruendoso que esuchcba se preocupaba más._

_- ¡Darien!- Oyo claramente la voz de u mujer, estaba llamándolo._

_- No más.- Se acercó a la puerta.- Voy a entrar._

_De pronto la puerta se abrió sin que él la abriera, Lita lo insto a entrar, de modo qu fue directo al lado de su esposa, Serena estaba evidentemente cansada._

_- Ella no puede concentrarse si estas afuera.- Le explico Luna.- Necesito que este aquí._

_- Si.- Darien miro a su mujer y la beso en la frente.- Yo estoy aquí contigo mi amor, yo se que puedes._

_- Si. . .- La rubia pujo un par de veces más._

_- Veo su cabeza. . .- Luna Les hablo.- Ahí viene. . . Serena tienes que pujar un poco más._

_- Si. . ._

_- Tu puedes mi amor.- Darien le entrego su mano y su mujer la apretó con mucha fuerza._

_Unos momentos después ambos recibieron en sus brazos a su pequeño recién nacido, inmediatamente le pusieron como nombre Endymion. Y desde ese momento Darien no volvió a esperar a fuera del cuarto, se quedaba al lado de su mujer hasta que los dos veían a su bebé recién nacido._

_Fin del flash back._

Aquellos años habían pasado de forma tranquila, sus tierras eran las más fértiles de la región y finalmente había podido construir el castillo de la costa, Andrew lo administraba junto a su esposa Lita y sus dos pequeños, tenían un niño de cinco años y una niña de dos año, ellos estaban medio día de distancia de modo que la lejanía no era tan grande y se juntaban cada tres días.

Cuando llego a la puerta trato de abrirla haciendo el menor ruido posible, si Serena estaba durmiendo no quería despertarla, pero una parte de si había supuso ella estaba en pie, sentada frente al tocador, y así fue como la encontró.

- Serena. . .- La quería regañar pero él nunca podía concluir su regaño a penas la veía sus intenciones salían volando por la ventana.- Creí que iba a dormir toda la tarde.

Camino por el cuarto hasta un extremo y se quedó mirando la cuna donde dormía la pequeña de ambos, una niña que tenía solo un mes de vida de nacida.

- Es preciosa. . .- Observo con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Ha dormido toda la tarde?

- Debería estar por despertar para. . .- Serena se llevó ambas manos a sus senos.- Para comer.

Casi como si hubiese sido una premonición la pequeña despertó, de modo que Darien la tomo en sus brazos.

- Ya sé lo que quieres y ciertamente te envidió mi preciosa Rini.- Se acercó a su mujer, Serena ya se había descubierto el seno.

- Ven mi preciosa.- Serena sonrió al ver a su hija comer con ansia, miro a su marido y sonrió.- ¿Y los niños?

- ¿Eh?- Darien se acercó a la ventana.- Pues ellos. . .

- Dejame adivinar.- Intervino Serena al ver a su marido titubear.- Tuviste que mandarlos a darse un baño porque estaban tan sucios que no se podían reconocer.

- Pues. . .- Darien respiro hondo- Eso fue exactamente lo que paso. . . Tus hijos. . .

- Darien. . .- Serena miro a su pequeña.- Son mis hijos cuando se comportan como demonios y son tus hijos cuando están limpios y bien educados. . .

- Bueno. . . Bueno. . . Nuestros pequeños demonios.- Le sonrió.- Estaban hechos un desastre y los mande a bañarse con Luna.

- ¿A los dos juntos?

- Pues. . . Si.

- Darien no pueden bañarse juntos, Endymion no deja tranquilo a Mamoru y viceversa, van a volver loca a la pobre de Luna.

- Soy un desastre como padre.- Darien se pegó en la ventana.- No merezco ser padre de. . .

- No digas eso mi amor.- Serena se acercó a su esposo.- Eres un buen esposo, el mejor.

- Pero los niños. . . No puedo controlarlos. . . No sé cómo lo haces tú.

- Mi amor, la crianza de los niños es una tarea de las mujeres y. . .

- Pero yo quiero ayudarte.- Murmuro él.

- Lo sé y lo aprecio.- Ágilmente pudo tener una mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo.- Eres el esposo perfecto.

- Y tu la mujer que yo necesito para el resto de la vida.- La beso en los labios.- Eres la perfección misma y toda mía. . . Toda mía.

- Tuya y de los niños.- Agrego la rubia sonriendo.

- Pero sobre todo mía. . .- Darien miro de pronto la ventana, habían dos figuras en medio del patio.- Grrr. . .

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?- Serena lo miraba.

- Mira por ti misma.

Con mucho cuidado de no incomodar a su hijita, la rubia se acercó para mirar donde le estaba señalando su amado, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

- Mi amor. . .- Trato de no reír.- Solo es Chibi Chibi conversando con. . .

- Un chico.- Corto Darien algo molesto.- Un chico demasiado grande para ella. . .

- Darien. . .- No puedo evitar reír.- El chico se llama Henry. . . Y si no recuerdo mal tiene trece años y Chibi Chibi ya tiene diez años, solo son tres de diferencia.

- Mmm. . .

- ¿No estarás celoso de tu hermana verdad?

- ¿Celoso yo?- Se apegó más a la ventana.- Mira ese chico le tomo la mano a mi hermana, debería mandarlo lejos de aquí.

- No harás nada mi amor.- Sonrió ella.- Ven, aléjate de la ventana si nos ven, Chibi Chibi se va a sentir avergonzada.

- Pero. . .

- Ven. . .- Serena le tomo el brazo.- Ven mi amor.

- Me encanta cuando me dices así.

- Mi amor por cierto llego una carta de mi hermana, dice que estará de celebración muy pronto, Seiya va a casarse con una chica llamada Kakyuu.

- Al fin. . .

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No creas que no me percaté de que a última vez que estuvo aquí aún estaba medio enamorado de ti. . .

- Cariño eso fue hace un año y por lo que Mina me cuenta Seiya cayo rendido de amor por esta nueva chica.

- Mmm. . . Como sea, eso va a significar que ya no me sentiré amenazado por él.

- En un principio nunca debiste sentirte así, sabes que eres el hombre que amo y amare el resto de mi vida.

- Lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme en peligro.

- No tienes porque. .

- Lo sé.- Darien la tomo de la cintura.- Vamos quiero que te sientes, no creo que Rini este contenta de ir de un lado a otro.

- Si.- Serena se sentó tranquilamente en la cama.

Tenía muchas cosas porque ser feliz, tenía dos hijos varones que aunque a veces se portaban como unos pequeños diablillos, en otros momentos eran dos pequeños caballeritos muy bien educados y ahora tenía una hermosa niña, que hasta el momento se portaba de maravilla, Chibi Chibi cada día aprendía más sobre las labores del ama del castillo y era muy servicial ahora que disponía de menos tiempo para estar con ella, y por último y no menos importante, estaba su esposo, el hombre que día a día la hacia feliz.

- Sabes.- Darien se sentó a su lado.- Estaba pensando. . .

- ¿En qué?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando grite delante de todo que salieran del cuarto para poder decirte que te amaba?

- Si, lo recuerdo bien, yo me quede tan sorprendida que mientras todos salían del cuarto yo no sabía que decir.- Serena le sonrió.- Fue un hermoso aunque extraño momento.

- Si. . .- Darien tomo un mechón del cabello de su mujer.- Eres la flor más hermosa.

- Darien. . . Haces que me sonroje. . .

- Serena.- Se acercó a su mujer, quería besarla desesperadamente.

- ¡Mamá!- Endymion y Mamoru entraron corriendo en el cuarto, haciendo que sus padres se separan.

- Grrr. . .- Gruño Darien mientras se levantaba para ir a calmar a los niños y así evitar que asustaran a Rini.- Tranquilos chicos, Rini está despertando hace poco.

- Lo siento papá.- Mamuro su acerco a su madre.- Mami. . .

- Dime mi cielo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a hacer pastel de manzana?

- Si mamá. . . ¿Cuándo lo harás? Siempre que cocinas pastales te quedan deliciosos.

- Hermano.- Chibi Chibi entro en el cuarto, parecía molestas.- ¿Por qué estabas espiándome?

- Te lo dije.- Le susurro Serena, la rubia miro a sus dos hijos que esperaban una respuesta.- Mi amores, aun no es temporada de manzanas, aún faltan un par de meses. . . Pero puedo hacerle pasteles de otros sabores, la vainilla es muy rica.

- ¡Si!

- Chibi Chibi. . .- Darien aclaro su voz.- Yo no estaba espiándote, yo simplemente me asome por la ventana y justo estabas tú con ese chico. . .

- Se llama Henry hermano.

- Bueno. . . Henry.- Tuvo que decir el nombre del chico lo más calmado posible.

- Niños. . . Chibi Chibi. . .- Serena decidió intervenir.- Creo que Luna y las mujeres de la cocina tenían biscochos.

- ¡Si!- Los dos niños corrieron fuera del cuarto, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Con tu permiso Serena, con tu permiso hermano.- Chibi Chibi se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de irse miro al pelinegro.- No vuelvas a espiarme hermano.

- Al fin.- Darien corrió a cerrar la puerta.- Creí que no iban a dejar de hacernos preguntas. . .

- Mi amor.- Serena cambio de posición a su hija, iba a sacarle el aire.- Lo de Chibi Chibi te lo advertir y en cuando a Endy y Mamo. . . Pues ellos no han hecho más que preguntarme cuando es la temporada de las manzanas desde hace semanas.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?- Darien la miro a los ojos.- ¿Cómo haces para tranquilizar a esos pequeños.

- Con amor y cuidado mi cielo.- Serena miro a su hija.- Mi hermosa bebé tú también serás una pequeña diablita cuando tengas la edad de tus hermanos.

- No es un buen presagio mi amor.- Le dijo Darien mientras observaba a su mujer acercarse a la cuna donde dormía su hija.- ¿Crees que dormirá mucho tiempo?

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?- Serena estaba de espaldas a su marido.

- Si. . .- Darien tomo a su esposa de la cintura y froto su ingle contra el trasero femenino.- Te necesito mucho.

- Darien mi amor.- Serena contuvo la respiración mientras acurrucaba a su hija.- Espera un segundo aun no termino de acostar a la niña. . .

- Solo quiero estar contigo. . . Me has tenido muy abandonado desde poco antes que naciera Rini mi amor.

- Lo sé.- La joven dio por terminado su trabajo y se volvió para ver a su esposo, la intensa mirada cargada de deseo de Darien la excitaba, le tomo las manos y le sonrió.- Ven mi amor. . .

Como si fuera uno de sus hijos, él se dejó llevar por aquella belleza rubia, incluso dejo que ella lo empujara para caer en la cama.

- Mi lord está muy cooperativo.- Murmuro Serena mientras trepaba por el cuerpo de su esposo y se sentaba sobre su abdomen.- Y eso me gusta.

- Serena.- Tomo los lazos que ataban el vestido de su mujer, al tirarlo los nudos se desató.- Mi hermosa Serena. . .

- ¿Darien has puesto la tranca?

- ¿La qué. . .?- Él solo tenía cabeza para su mujer.- Mi amor, olvídala. . .

- Nada de eso Darien Chiba.- Serena salió de sobre su marido y se tumbó en la cama.- Ve y cierra la puerta con la tranca no voy a correr el riesgo de que los niños nos vean.

Hace un par de años eso había ocurrido, Chibi Chibi y en aquel tiempo el pequeño Endymion de solo un año entraron en el cuarto en el preciso momento en que ambos llegaban a la cima del placer.

Desde ese entonces Serena tenía la regla de oro de siempre tener la puerta con la tranca, de modo que sonrió al ver a su marido ponerse de pie para ir hacia la puerta, aprovecho que él iba de espaldas hacia ella para quitarse el vestido.

- Listo.- Darien se aseguró de tener la puerta bien cerrada, se volvió para ir con su esposa, al verla casi sin ningún tipo de ropa, prácticamente corrió hacia la cama.

- Mi amor.- Lo recibió la rubia.- ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Era extraño, desde que se había declarado a Serena ella nunca antes le había preguntado eso, se estrechó contra ella con fuerza.

- Sé que he faltado a mis deberes como esposa, por estar pendiente de otros asuntos y yo he sentido muchas veces que te he dejado solo. . .

- No sigas. . .- Le tomo un mechón de cabello.- Eres una buena ama de este castillo, una madre amorosa y perfecta, has sabido criar a Chibi Chibi como si fuera tu propia hija sin hacer miramientos por no serlo y sobre todo eres la mejor esposa que pude soñar en tener. . . ¿Y me preguntas si soy feliz? Claro que lo soy, enormemente feliz, Chibi Chibi, los dos pequeños, ahora la pequeña Rini pero sobre todo tu mi amor, tú me haces feliz.

- Darien.- La joven contenía las lágrimas con cuidado.- Dices cosas tan hermosas.

- Solo digo la verdad.- Se acercó más a su mujer, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos, ansiaba tanto poder besarla, más ahora que sabía que nada lo iba a interrumpir.

- Darien.- Serena se aferró a la ropa de su marido.- Todos estos días he deseado estar así contigo. . . Así los dos. . .

- Yo también, por las noches no me contento con solo abrazarte y darte solo unos pocos besos.- La beso en los labios y el cuello.- Ahora podemos hacer más cosas. . .

- Por supuesto.- Serena mordió el labio inferior de su marido.- Lo que yo quiera.

- Soy todo tuyo. . . Como tú eres mía.- Arranco la poca ropa que le quedaba a su mujer, le gustaba verla desnuda.- Mi amor. . .

La pareja se entregó la una a la otra llevados solo por el amor, ya no había nada que les impidiese decirse mutuamente cuanto se amaban, tenían una hermosa familia a la que amar y cuidar.

- Darien. . .

- Serena. . .- Los susurros de la rubia se mesclaron con los del lord.

- Te amo.- Dijeron al unísono.

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**Este es el fin de esta historia que cautivo a muchas/os, espero les haya gustado, todo lo que yo escribo lo hago con mucho cariño, agradezco enormemente todos sus comentarios. !Muchos saludos!**


End file.
